Too Late
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward was too late in Port Angeles and now both of them have to deal with it. Bella seems fine but is she really?And what will result from that night? This story contains dark themes, you've been warned! EPOV, slightly AU and OOC just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is a lot darker then I've ever done. So here is my warning:There is rape in here! It may be a bit gory but I didn't focus too much on it .( I don't think it's that bad) It's more about Edward's reaction to it and Bella's reaction to Edward. This story will be entirely in EPOV. Also I wanted to say that yes, I know Bella won't be that calm if she's been raped. Please don't send me a ton of reviewings stating that. That part is coming up and you'll see. She isn't happy go lucky afterwards at all. You'll learn more about how Bella feels about it in the next few chapters and how she reacts to her feelings. Also, I want to say I'm pretty sure they're going to be alittle ooc. I don't think they're completely off though. You let me know. **

**Okay I had to do this because everyone does: Duh, I don't know twilight. **

**One final warning: It's not fluffy. Okay go on and tell me what you think.**

I could hear their thoughts loud and clear. They were going to kill her. I searched frantically through the tiny town of Port Angeles.

"_God she feels good..."_

"_Can't for my turn..."_

"_I'd wish he'd finish so I could get a crack at her."_

"_God, look at that bitch's eyes. She's pissed..."_

I roared in fury. Bella's scent was getting stronger but it was mixed with the scents of four others. I finally turned a corner and there she was, pinned to the ground. Her pants were around her ankles; her panties were torn to shreds. I stomped on the brake so hard the Volvo bucked. I was out within a split second, starring at the men that were raping Bella.

The strong scent of her blood lingered in the air but it wasn't sweet. It was dirty, tainted. I growled furiously at the watching men. Two of them pulled out knives.

I snapped both their necks in a matter of seconds. The knives fell to the cement with a satisfying thud. I pulled the dirty dark haired man off of Bella next, a new rage coming over me. I ripped his head off completely. The last man stood in front of me, frightened and shaking.

"Don't kill me..." he screamed, his voice shaking with fear.

"Sorry, but you can't be allowed to live."I grabbed his skull between my palms, I crushed it completely.

Their blood filled my senses but I was too frightened to crave it. It was like nothing I felt before. I dropped to my knees besides Bella. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"Bella. Bella... answer me. Bella" I demanded.

"Edward..." She whispered my name, before her eyes fluttered shut. Thank god she passed out. I pulled up her jeans and scooped her up into my arms. There were tiny cuts all over her skin, the blood was not as overwhelming as I expected. My determination to get her to the hospital was stronger than my lust. I had to get her to Carlisle. I placed her in the car and went to hide the bodies. I disposed of them in a dumpster. I would enjoy burning their corpses later.

I enjoy driving fast but I had never sped like this before. In less than 12 minutes we were parked in front of hospital. I didn't care who saw, but I ran to the other side of the car at full speed. I couldn't smell anyone else around. Good, that would make this easier.

I scooped her into my arms again, holding her tightly to me. I ran at a more human speed into the emergency room. There was no one in there but a nurse. I kicked open the doors and began my trek to an open room, the nurse rush beside me.

"What are you doing?" Her angry gaze turned to horror when she looked at the limp girl in my arms. "What happened?"

"Go get my father! Go get Dr. Cullen now!" The nurse stopped dead for a moment. "NOW!"

She turned and nodded. She ran back to her station. She grabbed the phone and pressed the receiver to her quivering lips.

"Paging Dr. Cullen to the E.R, paging Dr. Cullen to the E.R."

I laid her down in the in the first room I found. Bella's breathing was slow and deep. I checked her pulse; it was slow but not bad considering she had blacked out. I began to check the small gashes on her skin. I went to the cabinet, grabbing a wash cloth. I ran it under warm water then rung it out.

I started on her face first. She was going to have a black eye; I could see the bruising forming under her skin. I wiped some of the dirt off her cheek. I leaned in slowly, and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"What happened?" Carlisle's thoughts were too swift for me to really pick up.

"I followed her to Port Angeles. I lost her. I was so stupid. I should have been paying better attention. Those men... they..."

Carlisle's eyes went wide with horror. '_She was raped?'_

I simply nodded, not wanting to say the word. '_She's bleeding. Is it not bothering you?' _He thought directly at me.

I shook my head. I couldn't feel anything besides sadness and anger. I loved this girl and I failed protecting her.

I raised the towel to her cheek, going to wipe away her dried tears. "Stop, we need the nurse to bring out the rape kit. Then we can get her cleaned up." My hand dropped away.

"I'm not leaving her."

"I know..." he sighed. '_What needs to be done?'_

"Four bodies in a dumpster in Port Angeles, it's in an alley way. " I whispered so softly only he would be able to hear.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. Alice. Why hadn't Alice seen this?

"What?" I hissed.

"I'll take care of it. We're heading there now. I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice whispered softly. I felt horrible as quickly as I had gotten angry.

"Thank you, Alice."

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispered before she hung up. I placed the phone back in my pocket. I gripped Bella's hand and kissed it.

"We have to call her father." Carlisle spoke softly. "I'll wait until she wakes though before everything. We need to know what she saw." He continued in his mind. '_Did you do it front of her?'_

I simply nodded.

'_How many exactly?'_

I raised my fingers, lifting four.

'_Did she see?'_

I shrugged.

"Find out what she knows; tell me when she's ready. Okay?" He patted my shoulder before leaving.

I knelt beside her bed, holding her hand in mine. My chin rested against the mattress. Her fingers were less than an inch from my nose. I breathed in her scent. She was so delicious but I had no desire for her blood. I was simply too horrified by what those men did to her. After destroying the monsters that hurt her, the monster in my head was no problem.

"Edward..." Her eyes began to rise. One eye couldn't open as much.

"Bella? Are you okay?" It was a stupid question but it came out before I could think about it.

"I don't know..." she whispered. She looked at her tiny hand in mine and squeezed my fingers. I smiled at this action.

"Thank you."

I looked up at her, surprised. "For what?"

"For saving my life…again." She squeezed my hand again. I wondered if my freakishly cold skin was bothering her.

"What do you remember?" I whispered, looking directly into her perfect brown eyes.

"Everything."

"Oh..."

"Thank you," she whispered again. I pressed my lips to her hand. She smiled.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're my hero." She said with a slight smile. "Don't be sorry. I won't say anything about what you did. Don't worry. I'll just say I remember the _men _then I passed out. I woke up when you found me and then passed again. I woke up here. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, Bella." I brought her hand to my nose, pressing it gently to my lips. She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I stiffened when I remember what they needed to do. "They're going to check you for evidence."

"I know." she whispered. "My dad's a cop. Remember?"

"Aw, yes, of course."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Her head laid back against the pillow.

"You are being awfully calm about this."

"I feel safe around you," she whispered, her eyes closing. I knew she wasn't blacking out again.

Mere hours ago I would have been horrified by this. I should have been now. I was much a monster as those men. But was I really? I would have never done that to Bella. I would never hurt her. She was safe with me. I loved her too much to hurt her.

"I will keep you safe." I whispered.

"Thank you, Edward."

Carlisle nearly had to drag me out of the room when the nurse came in. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms to make sure she was fine. I stood outside of the door, listening to the nurse speak to her. I could hear the tears roll down her cheeks, even through the door. I took all the strength I had not to run in there.

I heard Charlie's thoughts before I saw them. '_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my Isabella. Oh my poor baby. Oh my god.'_

The moment he saw me leaning next to the door he stiffened. I straighten up. "Chief Swan."

"You're the Cullen kid? You're the one that found Bella?" His voice was weak.

"Yes, sir." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered. "What happened?"

"I got turned around in Port Angeles. I was just driving around... and then I saw the men around her. They stopped when they saw my car. I guess they ran off." I said the lies easily, but they were mixed with truth. "I saw Bella, lying on the ground. She was shaking and bloody. I've never been that scared in my life. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could. If she'd died..." The words came sputtering out.

I took Charlie by surprise and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I nodded quickly and turned away. I've never done this before. I'd never felt this flood of emotion.

"Um, they're doing some sort of kit. They should be almost done." I said, still facing away from him.

"Yeah I know..." He said quietly, but I could hear his mind. "_Wonder why he was up there..."_

I decided this was a good time to do a little damage control. I took in a deep breath. "All I wanted to do is get a book. Then I got lost... If I hadn't they might of..." I trailed off.. I wish I could have found her sooner." I whispered softly.

"Edward, you sound like you care a lot about Bella." He put his hand back on my shoulder.

"She's a wonderful girl. We're lab partners. I couldn't ask for a better one. I don't know what I would do if I went back to school tomorrow and she didn't come back." All of it was true.

'_He sounds like he's in love with her,' _he thought. He wasn't wrong but it was stronger than that. Just then the nurse came out, holding several things. Bags, cups, jars, and vials full of her blood.

"Are you the man I talked to on the phone?" She looked at Charlie.

"Yeah." He stated simply.

"She was pretty badly cut up. She's going to have some severe bruising. We were able to get quite a few samples. She doesn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. We'd like to keep her over night, on suicide watch. We're going to send a counselor in after Dr. Cullen gets done with her. Don't worry she'll be okay, Chief Swan."

"Thank you" He muttered. '_Oh my god Oh my god oh my god.'_

She started to walk away but stopped. "Oh, she said if you were still here Edward, she wanted to see you." She said over her shoulder.

I nodded, and the chief looked at me confused. I shrugged, crossing my arms as I walked in. He followed behind.

"Hey kiddo..." He started but stopped. Bella's eye was almost completely swollen shut. There were various cuts all over her body, some deeper than others, but they were all exposed now because of the hospital gown she was in. Finally the words that repeated in his head were said out loud. "Oh my god."

"Hi dad..."

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He began to cry.

"It's okay, don't cry Dad. I'll be alright." She muttered, blushing slightly.

"We'll put the bastards that did this to you to justice. You hear me?"

"I have no doubt, Dad." Her eyes looked over at me. I smiled at her slightly.

I was so glad at that moment my father decided to walk in. I'm sure he was listening. He came in carrying a tray of things.

"Alright Bella, you have several cuts that need stitches. Don't worry, I'll numb all the areas and you won't feel a thing." He picked up a small needle. Bella's eyes glazed over and then turned her head to me.

Both fathers looked at me. I knelt beside the bed and held her hand gently in mine. "Don't worry about the needle. Just look at me. It'll be okay, I promise. I'll protect you." I whispered. She smiled but her face quickly scrunched as the pinch of the needle injected several spots over her body. She whimpered as the needle pushed into her cheek. I hushed her gently.

'_The injection sites are bleeding. Do you need to leave?' _Carlisle thought directly at me.

"It's okay; I'll be here for you." I whispered to Bella, but I answered my father at the same time.

"Stay with me." She whispered, small tears tracing down her cheeks.

"Bells, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm sure Edward's tired and he's hasn't had the best of days either." Charlie muttered. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with me being there, but I could also see if Bella pushed it, she'd get her way.

"I will stay as long as you want me too."

"Stay." Bella insisted.

Charlie sighed and sat in a chair across the room. His thoughts returned to the "Oh my god" chant.

Carlisle's hands were swift and gentle. I was amazed how quickly he sewed her skin. Her eyes never left mine while he worked. Every once in a while she'd bite her lip during a tug of the needle.

'_Do you really love this girl?' _Carlisle thought.

I simply nodded. He smiled at me slightly. '_She's a sweet girl I can tell. As long as your happy, son.' _With that he finished.

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him. Bella finally turned and looked over at him. She smiled slightly but one of the corners of her mouth couldn't turn up completely because of her numb cheek.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some pain medication, just a low dosage to help with the bruising. I also wanted to offer you the option of sleeping medication." He placed a hand on hers.

"I'll take the pain medication, but no sleeping pills please." She looked at Carlisle and he nodded slowly.

"Please call the nurse if you change your mind. I'm going to keep you over night and in the morning someone's going to come talk to you. "

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She turned her eyes towards mine again.

"Daddy, can you do something for me?" She lifted her head slightly.

"Anything you need kiddo." He instantly lifted himself from the chair and walked over to her.

"I'm really hungry. Can you go get me some Burger king?" She smiled one corner of her mouth higher than the other.

He laughed, and took a deep breath. He looked at his watch; it was 9 o'clock, so they should still be open. "Yeah okay, what do you want?"

"I want a whopper with cheese and extra pickles, light mayo and ketchup. I want the biggest thing of fries you can get your hands on. I also want a chocolate milk shake. Don't forget the ketchup packets, please."

He snorted, "Maybe I should write this down." He quickly jotted down her order on a piece of hospital stationary. He reluctantly looked over to me. "What would you like Edward?"

"Nothing sir, thank you though." I said politely.

"Are you going to be alright Bells?" He folded the piece of paper and put it into his pocket.

"Yeah dad, like I said. I'm just really hungry. Besides, Edward will be here with me." Her gripped tightened for a moment.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." With that he walked out of the room.

"I've never seen you eat that much." I said with a slight smile.

"I've never seen you eat at all." she whispered. "That should keep him busy for a while." She nodded towards the door.

The nurse came in and interrupted our quiet talk. She handed Bella two white round pills, that I knew as Lortab fives and a pink plastic cup of water. She chugged them down without a fight. After the nurse told her to call her if she needed anything she left, shutting the door behind her with a heavy thud.

"Okay, now that we're alone... What the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I was worried that it wouldn't be liked. But I would like to address a couple things before we get started. She'll freak out. It's coming. Like one of my great reviewers stated: she's still in shock. Also I wanted to address Charlie as a cop. More of that is coming in later chapters. But I'll tell you this, Charlie can't work on this case because a: it's his child and B: it was in port angeles, not forks. He can however call in favors. Oh and also... if I get enough reviews (I'm talking a minimum of twenty) I'll post the next chapter tonight. I've already got quiet of bit of this story written (I'm about to start chapter 8 right now) This going to be a pretty long story. Oh and this chapter is a lot lighter then the last. **

**Okay... anyway... thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy...**

I was taken aback. She was so blunt. I stood at the side of her bed and placed my hands against the railing. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Would you like to hear my theory?" She smiled slightly at me. She knew she was right but I think now she wanted to play with me.

"Another theories?"

"Yes. I think I may be closer this time." She gently placed her hand on mine. Her hand was like fire on my skin.

"Then by all means, explain it to me please." I turned my palm so that her tiny fingers were resting in it.

"You remember how I went to La Push this weekend?" Her fingers idly traced the lines of my hand. She didn't look at me.

"Aw, yes I do."

"I have a friend that lives there. I think he was trying to scare me with these 'legends' he told me about. He didn't put much stock in them, honestly."

"You heard a scary story and thought of me. That's lovely." I turned my head slightly.

"They said your name. Well, the Cullens anyway. They told me about these...cold ones." She gripped my hand and pulled it to her lips.

"Am I cold to you?" I whispered. She didn't respond so I wondered if she actually heard it at all. After a moment she looked up at me and smiled.

"Only to the touch."

"Are…are you scared of me?" I muttered. "Now that you know what I am?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" I repeated angrily. I pulled my hand back from her and put it in my pocket. "I'm a monster."

"You're my savior." She whispered, her voice didn't quiver or shake.

"Does my diet mean anything to you?" I turned towards the window. I couldn't look at how strong she was. She should be scared of me and she wasn't. Honestly, I could not or would not ever hurt her. But she couldn't be sure of that, especially after what happened tonight. She shouldn't trust any male after this.

"Ah, that..."

"Yes, that."

"I can handle it." She muttered.

"I don't feed from... your kind... I only drink from animals." I spoke mostly to the window.

"I know that's what Jake said. And I'm about to eat a cow. What's the difference?" I could hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"We call ourselves vegetarians." I snorted. "My families' little joke. We're still dangerous though. We still have the urge to..." I stopped myself.

"Are you hungry now?"

"No..." It came so easily. It slipped past my lips.

"Then stay with me." She whispered again. I could hear her start to sit up. I turned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will but you need to rest."

She nodded and laid back. I could hear Charlie's thoughts outside the hall. He was thinking that he'd never leave Bella alone again. That he should have protected her. At least it had changed from the earlier chant.

"I hope you're hungry." I knelt beside her bed again. She smiled slightly.

"I have so many questions I want to ask." She reached for my hand.

"I will answer them all."

"Started with how did you find-" The question was stopped when Charlie opened the door. I could tell he'd be crying his face beat red and blotchy.

"Alright kiddo, burger king coming up!" He pulled the rolling table over to her and arranged it over her lap. He started pulling things out of the sack and arranging it for her.

"Thanks, Dad, but I can do that. My arms aren't broken." She started to unwrap her burger. She opened ketchup and squeezed it onto a napkin. She grabbed several fries, dipped them in the red vinegar paste, and then shoved them into her mouth.

"Slow down there, you're going to choke." I laughed at her.

"Well, at least I'm already in the hospital." She smiled back at me.

"That's alright. I'd think you've gone through enough tonight. Let's save choking tomorrow."

"Ha, alright If you insist." She smiled again. I was surprised she could do it so easily.

"Speaking of going through a lot, I think you might need to head home, Edward." Charlie chimed in. He hated having me here, near Bella. Her hand gripped my tightly, her sad eyes pleading with him.

"If you wish me to leave the room, I will sir." She looked down at Bella's eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Go home and get some rest." He patted my shoulder.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. I pressed my lips close to her ear so only she could hear me. "I won't leave the hospital until you do. Okay?"

She nodded and turned her face. Her lips pressed against my cheek. It felt like my dead heart started back to life again. It took all the strength in my body to not turn and kiss her lips. But her father was there and after what happened tonight.

I went into the waiting room outside and sat in the uncomfortable chairs. Only one nurse manned the station. I took a deep breath about the past evening. There had been so many emotions so quickly, anger, hate, fury, pain, love, happiness, and fear. It was so many things to deal with at once. I'd been so closed off for so long the new emotions were overwhelming.

The tiny phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Alice's name flash on the screen. I flipped it open.

"It's been taken care of." Alice's words were low and quick.

"Good."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really." At least Bella would be out of the hospital tomorrow.

"Don't worry it'll get better."

"Thanks, sis."

"I'm so sorry." she breathed.

"I know. It's alright. It's not your fault. I know that. I should have been paying better attention." I starred at Bella's door. I became angry, but only at myself.

"It's not your fault either."

"Yes it is." I barely mouthed the words. "And I'm going to spend the rest of time making up for it."

"She'll like that." I could hear her voice change a bit.

"Will she, Alice?" I questioned.

"She like you." She stated after a long minute.

"I like her too." I smiled at the unmoving door.

"It'll work out in the end." Her voice was cheerful before she hang up. I was glad she thought so, because I wasn't so sure. I moved from the chairs to a couch and laid back. I placed my arm over my eyes to block out the harsh hospital light. I concentrated on Charlie's thoughts.

"Poor kid, my poor daughter. She looks like she's getting tired. Oh, it must be the pain meds they gave her. She always goes to sleep on that stuff. I can't believe she's smiling. I wonder if she was really in Port Angeles with Edward and not the girls like she said. I don't want to push it though. Edward seems like a good kid. He seemed really upset by all this. Bella really likes him. I guess I should be nice..." His thoughts began to fade. It made me wonder about Jessica and Angela too. I wondered if they at least called the police to say that they couldn't find Bella. If not, I would have to have some harsh words for them. Angela always seemed like a smart girl. I'm sure she did.

I'm not sure what time it was but hours had passed. The nurses changed. I could hear their thoughts, "Have to check on chief Swan's kid again. I can't believe she's not freaking out right now. I'd be suicidal..." I blocked them out easily.

I heard the door open to Bella's room but I did not look. I assumed it was just the nurse coming or going. I heard the soft padding of bare feet against the floor before her sweet scent hit me. I removed my arm from over my eyes and peered at her. She was wrapped in a green hospital blanket, her hands clutching tightly at it to keep it up.

I sat up slightly and she sat on the edge of the couch. She looked around and after a few seconds she turned to me. "Can we talk?"

"About anything you wish." My hand automatically reached for hers. I didn't realize how much it missed holding hers until it was in it again.

"How did you find me?" Her voice was low.

"I searched..." I started but stopped.

"How?" she asked again.

"I followed your scent, mostly. I listened to the thoughts of others."

"What am I thinking right now?" She smiled slightly.

"I don't know. I can't hear you. I wish I did. It would be easier I think sometimes, but I love your... silence."

"Why can't you hear me?" She leaned against the back of the couch.

"I'm not sure. I have a theory that your mind is different from others." I said after a second. I didn't know how to phrase it without offending her.

"Oh great, I'm a freak." She muttered, turning her head away from me.

"I hear voices, and you're a freak?" I snorted. She turned her head towards me again and smiled.

"Yes?" It was a question more than an answer.

I leaned closer to her. I reached to touch her cheek but pulled back. I didn't want to hurt her or surprise her.

"Can I ask you some more questions?" Her eyes were amazing, piercing, brown pools.

"I suppose, if you must." I said rather sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She giggled, getting the reaction I wanted.

She leaned closer, "how can you go out during daylight?"

"Myth, kind of. I'll show you someday."

"Okay... crosses?"

"Myth."

"Um... coffins?"

"I don't sleep, at all." I whispered. She looked confused for a moment.

"That must be hard..."

"It is at times. I don't become tired like you."

"Silver?" she continued.

"My car is silver, what do you think?"

She laughed and leaned in a bit closer. "Garlic?"

"Smells odd, other than that..."

"Can all of... you hear thoughts?" Her face was inches from mine.

"No...Not everyone has abilities. Can you sing?"

"Couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Well, then there you go. Everyone is different; some are just more special than others." I laughed. "I'll tell you about the rest of my family later." I looked over at the nurse who was wondering what we were doing.

"So you really are..." She stopped thinking for a moment how to word it.

I leaned in as close to her as I could. My lips touched her warm soft ear. "A vampire? Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys heres the next chapter. This is be the only one today and I'm surprised I'm getting a chance to put it up. My husband had surgery today and he's now in bed resting. He's doing a lot better then I thought he would, honestly. So, if I don't get a chance to answer your reviews please know: You guys make me so happy with them! You're awesome.**

She let out a sharp breath, and her sweet breath fanned over my face. I inhaled the lovely scent, letting it tickle my tongue with it's overwhelming taste. I finally touched the delicate skin of her face, running my fingers over what little area was not damaged. Her heart was erratic in her chest and her lips quiver. I pulled back as to not scare her anymore then I'd already had.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

This surprised me. I touched her cheek again. "I thought after tonight you'd never want to be touched again."

"Only by you. Your touch... it numbs the pain of theirs..." She closed her eyes and sighed. I let my fingers float over her lips. She kissed them as they passed.

"I will only touch you when you want me to." I whispered. "I'll never hurt you."

"I know." She slowly crawled over and sat on my lap. I held her to me. Her hair tickled my nose while her scent assaulted it. I'd never felt such pleasure as of this, it was the kindest torture.

We hadn't sat there long before she fell asleep in my grasp. I held her to me, feeling the sweet blood rush through her veins, even through my clothing. I traced my fingers over her wrists. They were horribly bruised. I brought one to my lips and kissed it. Her pulse thumped against my lips.

I let her sleep there for about an hour before I carried her back to her bed. Her father was dead to the world. I sat her gently against the mattress and covered her body with a thin blanket. I brushed my hand over her forehead, pulling a random hair out of her face.

As soon as my skin left hers she began to whimper. Then she shivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't awake though. She began to shake violently as she screamed out, "No... please, don't. Stop... NO no no no... Edward... save me... please... No no no no... EDWARD.." My name poured from her lips.

I stood stock still, watching her. Her father awoke and turned to me.

"I just... came to check on... her..."I stuttered. " I think she's dreaming."

Charlie ran to her side and touched her shoulder, "Bells, wake up!"

She screamed and recoiled from his touch but did not wake. "NO... Edward! Where are you? Where are you?!"

I looked at Charlie's scared expression and leaned forward, grabbing Bella. I held her to my body and hushing her cries which slowly stopped.

"Wake up. It's just a dream. I'm right here. It's just a dream." I chanted in her ear, rocking her like a child. In all honesty she was a child.

I felt her eyelashes fluttering against my chest as she woke. She gripped my shirt tight in her tiny fist and shoved her face hard against my chest. She began new sobs, sobs of sheer terror. Her hot breath combined with her tears moistened my shirt, not that I cared in the least. She could have the shirt off my back if she wanted.

"Don't leave me, Edward." Her red eyes pleaded with me as she looked up into my face.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Charlie's thoughts were confused. He was angry and happy with me at the same time. He hated me because I could comfort his daughter and he couldn't. He only wanted Bella to be happy and if I was what made her happy he'd kidnap me, locking me in their house until she didn't want me anymore. If she felt safe around me he'd suck up his pride and let me hold her.

"Charlie, get me a wash cloth please." I said softly. "Wet it down a little."

He nodded and quickly complied. He just wanted something to do at this point. He handed it over, giving me a sad look. I began to slowly wipe her face, starting at her eyes.

"You have lovely eyes, you know that?" I commented as I wiped her forehead.

"Yeah... okay..." she snorted, her voice raspy.

"You've got a cute nose too." I dragged the cloth down the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were becoming a deep shade of red. I smiled at her.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better..." She wiped her hand under one of her eyes.

"Do you really think that is the reason?" I lifted her chin to look into my eyes.

"No..." she muttered.

"Good... Now, I want you to lay down and get some real sleep. If you're not asleep in 10 minutes I'm going to call the nurse, got me?"

Bella laid back against the pillow but her eyes were wide. "Don't leave."

"I won't leave this spot." I leaned over and kissed her soft cheek.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was out cold. Her body and mind were exhausted. I held her tiny hand in mine.

Charlie coughed beside me. I looked over at him as innocently as I could muster.

"You like my daughter?" He was trying to sound stern while still being quiet.

"Since the first second I saw her." I told him honestly.

"She's gone through too much. She won't be ready for a relationship. She may never be ready. I don't want her to hurt more then she already is." His voice was sad as he spoke.

"I will leave when she wants me to. I will do whatever she asks." I turned my eyes back to Bella's sleeping form. Her breathes were slow and easy.

"I won't let you hurt her. Do you understand me?"

"I would never... She deserves the world." I touched her hand gently.

"Yes does..." He whispered. He ran his hand over his face.

"Chief Swan, go home. Get some sleep. I will be up here, as will my father. I will call you as soon as she wakes up. I promise."

"I'm fine..." He muttered.

"You'll do no good to her asleep on your feet."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Please call if anything happens. I mean anything." With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. I worried that he would have trouble getting home but it wasn't a long drive.

When he was completely out of the hospital I laid down besides Bella. She snuggled against my body in her sleep. I wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Edward..." she whispered softly. It sounded like music coming from her mouth. I would do anything to hear her speak my name again.

Hours passed and she did not move an inch. As the soft morning light began to filter through the window I quickly got up and closed the blinds. I wasn't gone from her body a second before I heard it again.

Her tears, sliding against her flesh. She began to whimper again. I went back to her and held her to me.

"Hush, it's okay." I breathed against her wild hair.

"Oh, Edward. You stayed." She pressed her face into my chest.

"Of course. I told you I won't leave." I chuckled, "Don't be so surprised."

"I just... " she shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. "I love having you here. You make me calm."

"I love being here. So, I think I'll never leave. Is that okay with you?" I smiled slightly.

"Oh, yes. Please. Forever?"

My smile grew in response and I tightened my hug. She turned her face slightly, her lips only inches away from mine. She began to lean in.

"No, not yet. Not now. I don't want our first kiss to be in a hospital, while you're in so much pain. I want to give you time to think about this. " I pulled back, even though it killed me to do so. Her eyes looked so sad that I mentally kicked myself for saying it. I placed my hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger. "I will kiss you when the time is right."

I heard the women's thoughts before she opened the door. She wondered how hard this was going to be and if she would need to have some sort of sedation ready. "Someones coming." I pulled back slightly, but her hands gripped tightly to my shirt.

The knock came gently on the door. The women didn't wait for an answer but entered. She was holding a pen and a tablet in her hands. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes but she straightened her stance.

"I'm Dr. Grace. I'm a counselor here at the hospital. I'd like to talk to you about what's happened. If that's alright with you?" It wasn't really a question. She didn't like the fact that I was there, she didn't think it was healthy.

"Hello, doctor." Bella said rather weakly. Her eyes went from the women to me. I gripped her hand and tried to look reassuring.

"I'll be outside. You say the word and I will be in here so quick your head will spin. Okay?" I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She nodded but her eyes began to tear. I felt so sorry for her. I wished I could take all her pain. I walked slowly out of the room and sat right next to the door. Bella began to cry as soon as I left. I sighed as brought my knees to my chest.

I listened to every word and every thought of the doctor. I could hear Bella's tears splash against her flesh. But she didn't call for me. I wanted to simply run through the door and rock her. I felt a strong emotion over take me. I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. My throat felt dry and I knew my eyes were as well but I couldn't hold back the gasps for air.

"You need to go home, Edward." Charlie said as he came to the door.

"I promised Bella." I said into my hands. "I won't hurt her."

"She's with the counselor now?" He offered me his hand. I declined his offer and rose to my feet gracefully.

"She is. They've been in there about an hour." I wiped my hand over my face and moved for a chair in the waiting area across the hall.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked me bluntly.

I shrugged. I doubted that she ever would be but I could hope. I knew if I needed hope then so did her father. "I think so."

"I hope you're right." He mutter, sitting across from me.

The doctor came through the door. I could hear Bella sobbing quietly to herself. Her face must have been shoved in a pillow because the sound was muffled.

"Edward? I'd like to speak to you please." She came striding over to me. I could see the words forming before she spoke. Charlie gave us some privacy and went into Bella's room.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Isabella is an a very sensitive state. She can not handle a relationship right now. Especially a physical one. I think it is good that you stay her friend but other then that..." She began with a stern look on her face.

"I agree. I have no intentions of being physical with Bella. I will be whatever she needs me to be. I will always be there for her, no matter what."

My bluntness surprised her. She stopped, thinking over what I said. "Good. She needs friends right now. She especially need to know that not all men are evil right now."

I nodded and she walked off after saying a brisk goodbye. Then I heard the words.

"Where's Edward?" She sniffled.

I was in the room only a second later, closing the door gently behind me. "Sorry, the doctor wanted to speak to me."

"The doctor said I could go home after we get everything signed." Bella played with the hem of her gown.

"That's fantastic. You'll be more comfortable at home." I sat on the edge of the bed. She bit her lip, thinking. She looked up at me through her slick black eyelashes.

I turned to Charlie. "If Bella's going home, maybe you should run and go get her some clothes."

He looked surprised then looked at Bella. "You're right. I'll be right back." Without another word her left the room.

"What is it, Bella?" I touched her cheek.

"I don't want to be without you." She whispered.

"I told you I won't leave." I rolled my thumb over her cheek.

"Dad said he wanted me to stay out the rest of the week. I don't know if I could wait two days." She looked at the fabric between her fingers.

"Listen to me. I won't leave. I'll always be near by, even if you're not in my arms." I pulled her chin up. She smiled slightly.

"What about school?" She asked me, truly curious.

"Been there, done it all too many times before. I don't mind missing a week."

Her smile went wider. She leaned into me, pressing her warm cheek against my neck. I held her close to my body.

"You smell like heaven." More to myself then to her.

"I smell like I need a shower." She groaned and I laughed.

"I still think you smell nice." I kissed the top of her head.

_"Ready or not..." _Carlisle's mind called to me, he was down the hall with the papers to get Bella out of this dreadful place.

"My father is coming..." I whispered into her hair.

"Does he know that I know?"

"He understands. I'm not sure if he knows I've told you yet." I pulled some of her hair from her neck.

"Will he be mad?" She said softly.

"No. He knows love. He'll understand, like I said."

"Love?" She whispered the word.

I simply nodded. I could feel her smile against my skin but she didn't say a word. I rubbed her back. Carlisle came in and rolled his eyes slightly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

_"So, you've told her. I know love huh?" _he smirked. _"You don't have to try to butter me up. I'm not mad. I can't tell you what the rest of the family thinks..."_

He turned to Bella, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well Ms. Swan, I've come to spring you, once again!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so heres the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for your wellwishes for my husband. He's doing better then I did when I had the same thing. lol serious I don't remember two days of my life and he's over here eating ice cream watching anime. Anyway, you're guys are awesome I might put up another chapter tonight. Well I'm off to my best friends college grad..**

All the paperwork was done by the time Charlie came back. He held a bag filled with things. He looked like he just grabbed a dresser drawer full of random things. Bella searched through the bag, making faces as she went.

"Gee, Dad, you really had no idea did you?" She pulled out a holey tank top, examining it. "I don't even think that's mine."

"Sorry kiddo, I was in a hurry." he looked away embarrassed.

"You know, I really need to get some female friends..." She muttered under her breath and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"knock knock!" Alice bounced through the door. She clutched a small over night bag. "You must be Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you." She put the bag down on the bed and hugged Bella tight.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought you somethings you might need..." Alice had the good graces to look down, trying to hide the obvious pride she had in herself. "I hope you don't mind, I know it's hard for a dad to pick clothes out for a daughter..." She smiled apologetically at Charlie.

Bella slowly opened the bag and her face brightened. "This is great! I'll be right back!"

She literally hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom. I could hear the water coming on and off and Bella's sigh of relief at the new clothing and clean teeth.

"Thank you" I mouthed to my sister.

"_I saw that Charlie had no taste, I did what I could." _She smiled brightly.

"I'm Alice Cullen, by the way. You must be chief Swan." She hugged him, much to his surprise. He smiled brightly back at her.

When Bella came out of the bathroom after 10 minutes she was fully clothed in black yoga pants and a black hooded jacket with silver stars all over them. Even the slip-on shoes she had were black and silver. Bella ran to Alice and crushed her into a hug.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much. I can not describe to you how wonderful this all is. Everything fits perfect, how did you do it?" Bella continued to squeeze my dear sister.

"I have a thing for fashion, what can I say. I have the eye." Alice giggled. _"I like her."_

"Come on, lets get you home. Thank you both so much." Charlie grabbed the discarded bag and reached for Bella's hand. She recoiled slightly and turned to me.

" I won't be far behind. I promise." I touched her shoulder. She still looked panicked. I touched her cheek. "Go to the pharmacy, pick up your medication. I promise I won't be 10 minutes after you." She relaxed slightly.

I walked her to the cruiser and helped her get inside. As soon as the door shut, Charlie turned to me. "Thank you, Edward but I can take it from here."

"I made her a promise. I will not break it." I said firmly. He looked slightly shocked. He turned his eyes towards his daughter then sighed.

"I'll see you soon. Do you know how to get to the house?" He asked quietly as he walked to the other side of the car.

"Yes, sir. I can manage." I said politely.

"Fine, see you then." He said in a sour tone. He hoped I got lost trying to find it.

I couldn't tell him I could get there in my sleep. If I slept anyway. I had been in Bella's room before. I had watched her sleep. She was so lovely when she dreamed but now I feared her nightmares. I hated that she felt pain.

I drove a 120 mph back to my home. I didn't even slow down to speak to my family as I darted to my room. I changed quickly, changing into jeans and a button down shirt. I headed back down stairs, slowing down a little.

"Edward, she won't be home for another 30 minutes if you want to run to the store and get her something." Alice smiled at me as she waited in the foyer. She was twirling her car keys with her fingers.

I grabbed her up in a hug and kissed my sister. She laughed and hugged me back. "Thank you. You did a good thing earlier."

"Like I said I have an eye for fashion." She said playfully.

My family called to me with their thoughts and minds. I put Alice down. "Yes, Edward. I'll deal with them. Go. Go get your girlfriend some presents so she feels better."

"Thanks, Al!" I called to her over my shoulder as I sped back to my car.

I went to the nearest store, which was only 5 minutes away (if you're going the speeds I was) and grabbed a basket. I started shoving things into it. I could only guess what she'd like. I hoped I was at least close. The cashier simply smiled at me as I handed her the money. She thought I was going to have a lazy weekend.

I pulled in behind Bella's rusted... thing. I wondered briefly what she would do if I bought her a new car. But, I suppose, would have to wait.

I was half way up the walking path when Bella opened the front door. She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I dropped the plastic bags I had in my hands to the ground and gripped her to me. Her heart beat was so fast that I thought she might have a heart attack. Tiny sobs broke from her lips.

"Hush. I'm here, what's wrong?" I whispered into her hair.

"I just... I don't know... As soon as I'm away from you I get scared. I feel like I'm going to die." Her tears soaked my shirt. I rubbed circles into her back.

"Then I won't leave again. I'll stay here until you're sick of me."

"I hope you like me because you're going to be here a very long time." She half laughed and half cried.

I smiled at her and pressed a kiss into her forehead. "Lets get you inside, the cold isn't good for you."

She nodded and tried to pick up one of the bags I dropped but I snatched it from her hands. " A gentlemen never lets a lady carry anything." A cute little smirk played on her lips.

"What is all this stuff?" She tried to peek into the bags as we made our way back to the door.

"I wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh, you didn't have to buy me anything! You're enough." She pouted.

"Well, some of it's for me too. Does that make it better?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

She scrunched up her nose, "Nope, not really. You still got it because of me."

"Oh, shush and get inside. I'll spend my money any way I want." I said to her playfully.

She sighed and stuck her tongue out. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to spoil me?"

"Because I am." I said with a bright smile. She laughed.

She escorted me to the kitchen and I sat all the bags on the table. She started to peek into them. "What, did you buy the whole store?"

"Would that make you happy?" I started pulling things out.

"No!" She said in a horrified face.

"Okay, it was just a thought!" I reached over and touched her hand. She turned her palm up and gripped my fingers.

I finished pulling out all of our loot and spread it out on the table for Bella to see. "Now, I figured you wanted something light so I got us Goofy and Donald Duck collection. It has every cartoon ever made that starred them. I also have Chip and Dale. That was always Alice's favorite. Also, if you don't like the older cartoons I've got the Looney Toons Collection. And apparently it's normal to consume massive amounts of popcorn, candy and soda while you're watching a movie so I got a little of everything." My words began to blend together. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I just wanted to make her happy. I got every single candy they had, along with a few different 2 liters of the popular soft drinks. I even got three different kinds of popcorn: unbuttered, buttered, and extra butter. "And I got you this." I pulled out a fairly large navy blue teddy bear with a silk ribbon around its neck. I felt like a fool, offering a stuffed animal to a women I was in love with.

Bella was frozen in place, her mouth hanging open. I started to get self conscience. "Okay, I'll get rid of the bear..."

"No!" She shrieked and snatched it from my hands. She wrapped her arms around it tightly and squeezed. "No, I love it. Don't you dare do a thing to the bear." She buried her face in the stuffed animal to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you like everything?" I asked softly.

"I love it. Thank you." She mumbled into the bear.

I couldn't help but smile. She was adorable. Charlie came into the kitchen, "Wow, who robbed the toy store?"

"I thought maybe Bella would like something to cheer her up." I stuck my hands in my pocket.

"That was awfully nice of you. Thank you." He smiled at me slightly, "Why don't I order us some pizza?"

"That would be great, dad." Bella answered. She still hugged the bear tight to her. I was starting to get jealous of it.

"What would you like to watch first?" I picked up the handful of movies.

"Chip and Dale." Bella said shyly.

The day went fairly quick. We started at opposite ends of the couch and somehow by the end of the day she was laying with me, wrapped in a blanket. Still holding the bear, I might add. I twisted my fingers in her hair, watching her laugh. Charlie was glad to have such a kid friendly distraction. By 7 o'clock he was falling asleep in his chair, though.

Bella got up and touched his arm. "Dad, go to bed."

He sucked in a heavy breath and rubbed his face. "I'm fine."

"Lair. You were snoring. We're just going to watch more cartoons. Go to bed." She knelt beside his chair. "Please."

"Alright. Make sure to lock up after Edward leaves." He shuffled to his room.

She came back to the couch. "I don't want you to leave." She whispered.

"Then I'll stay the night."

"I don't think Charlie will like that." She leaned against me.

"He won't know . What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I spoke into her hair.

"He's a cop. I think he'll figure it out when you're car is in the drive way in the morning." She turned to look at me, a sarcastic smirk playing on her lips.

"Will you just trust me? I'll take care of it." I smiled and kissed her hair. "Let's watch Goofy next."

She nodded. I turned it on for us. I sat back down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. "You know, I'm surprised you're not freaked out by my cold skin."

"Actually, I love it." She nestled into me. "When those... those... men... touched me they were warm and sweaty. It was awful." She began to shake.

I held her tighter to me. "It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

She pressed her face into my neck. Small tears rolled down her cheek. I took a long sniff of her fragrance. She smelled so delicious. I felt a small bit of venom drip into my mouth. I swallowed hard, pushing it down my throat. I would have to hunt tonight while she was asleep. I rubbed her back. She looked up at me with a confused expression. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can go if you want..." She trailed off slowly as began to sit up.

"If I had my way I would never leave your side." I pulled her back to me, wrapping my arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you..." she whispered, blushing a bright shade of red. She turned her face away.

"I love you, too." I kissed her cheek. She leaned her forehead against my chin. It was silent between us for several minutes. I watched as she turned her eyes back to the T.V.

"You know, I remember when these first came out. They would put them in the beginning of movies. Sometimes they would be better than the actual movie. Goofy was always my favorite." I rambled a bit.

She turned to me slowly, "How old are you?"

"Physically or actually?" I didn't really want to answer. I didn't want to scare her.

"Both." She pressed. She looked truly curious.

"17"

"Which is that?" She touched my hand.

"I was 17 when I was changed." I averted my eyes.

"When were you changed?"

"So full of questions little human girl." I smirked.

"Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out.

"1918."

"Oh..." She looked for her hands for a second.

"Is that okay?" I didn't know what else to ask.

"Yeah, that's fine... old man." She grinned up at me. I snorted.

"Well, as long are you're okay with it... little girl." I poked her stomach and she giggled.

"Anyway..." I rolled my eyes. "Like I said, Goofy was my favorite. I always loved the how to ones. The dancing is the best."

"I think I need that..." She looked away, embarrassed.

"What, a how to dance video?" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I can't dance at all." She played with one of the feet of the bear, trying to avoid my eyes.

"I'll teach you." I lifted her chin.

"I can't walk right, what makes you think I could dance?" She rolled her eyes. I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It's all in the leading." She smiled and looked a bit dizzy for a minute. She leaned against me, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"You make me happy..." she whispered.

"You make me happy too." She did more then that. I thought my un-dead heart might explode from my chest, just from having her near me.

We watched 2 and a half hours of Goofy. I loved feeling her body shake with laughter. I loved how her heart fluttered every time I touched her. I loved watching her sleep with her head in my lap. When the movie was over I clicked off the T.V. with the remote and scooped up Bella into my arms. I took her up the stairs to her room. I laid her gently on the bed. I pulled the blanket over her. I went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room but she stopped me.

"Edward..." she whimpered. I thought she was dreaming at first and stood stock still to see what would happen next.

"Lay down with me please." She asked in a small, sad voice. I kicked off my shoes and crawled in bed beside her. I kept the blanket between us so she wouldn't get cold. She pressed her back against my chest and snuggled in close.

"Can I spend the rest of eternity holding you like this?" I spoke into her hair. Her scent pushed through my body, making me tingle with the pleasure of it.

"Yes, please." She muttered and with that she fell into a deep sleep. I hoped that her night would be as peaceful as her afternoon but of course, that was a silly hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! They're awesome. I have this group who review every day and make me feel special. I love it :) It's nice. Anyway... you're going to start seeing some of the issues Bella is going to have in the future with this chapter. It's little things... but they will make a big impact on the future. **

**Oh, and to everyone who said they loved happy goofy lovin Edward in the last chapter I just want to say: me too! Now if anyone can tell me what Bella and Goofy have in common I'll give you a cookie! Go head try and guess. I want to see what you say!**

I waited a couple of hours before I untangled my body from Bella's. She shifted restlessly, reaching for the empty space. I took the teddy bear and set it in her arms. She cuddled it close to her and hummed in pleasure. I brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered softly so I wouldn't wake her up.

I hopped from the window effortlessly. I landed on the forest floor without a sound. I ran quickly to the car and sped home. I ran into the house and grabbed a backpack. I stuffed a change of clothes and a book into it.

"How is she?" Carlisle rested in the door frame.

"I'm not sure honestly. Whenever I am away from here she breaks down. But when I am around her... she seems so calm. Like nothing ever happened."

"It's not uncommon for people to created strong feelings towards the people who rescue them." He placed his hands in his pockets, watching me with mild curiosity.

"Do you think that's all it is?" I said in a quiet voice.

"No." he shrugged off the wall and walked towards me. _"I see the way she looks at you." _

"I hope you're right." I sighed, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"I am." He smiled. "Like you said. I know love."

I chuckled, "How angry is everyone?"

"Alice and Esme are falling over themselves. They are so excited. Jasper is happy as long as Alice is." He blocked his thoughts from me.

"Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Emmett is Emmett. Rosalie on the other hand is mad. She's wondering why you would throw everything away for a human girl." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you understand why?" I looked at him, trying to mask my anxiety. His opinion was the only one that matter in the end.

"Of course. I just happy you're happy. I trust your judgment. You know what's right for you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. No son had a better Father." I shook his hand.

"Bella is lucky to have you."

"Trust me, it's the other way around." I looked down at my feet. "Besides, you have to say that."

He smiled and chuckled, "No, I don't and you know it. Go have a good night, okay?"

I simply smiled at him and ran back out of the house. It was nice to run through the cool woods. It didn't take me long until I was less then a mile from Bella's home. I searched the woods there and within 30 minutes I had found two deer. My thirst was satisfied, for now at least. I was beginning to feel the anxiety build in me. I didn't like being away from her. I walked back towards her house.

"You really care about her, huh?" I turned to the voice.

"Yes. Why, Jasper?" I walked towards my brother.

"I wanted to let you know that I support you. It's more then just being 'happy that Alice is happy'." He didn't look at me, but towards Bella's home.

"Oh, thank you. It's good to know."

"It's hard going against the norm, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, if we weren't already freaky enough..." I snorted.

He smiled but then his face fell. I saw his mind contort in agony. _"She's scared. So scared." _he repeated over and over again in his head. I took off like a shot and ran faster then I ever had before back to her. I slipped into the window.

Bella whimpered in her sleep, her body shaking. Tears streamed down her face. I dropped the bag from my shoulder and knelt beside her bed. I took her hands in mine. I began to kiss the silky flesh of her palms. The shaking slowly stopped.

"Love, wake up please. It's just a nightmare." I whispered softly so not to scare her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. They were completely glazed over with tears. "Oh... Edward..." She scooted her body closer to mine. She pressed her forehead against mine. Her breath spread in my nose and her tears covered my flesh. I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks, stroking her temples with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I had to hunt. I never should of left." Guilt washed over me.

Her arms snaked around my neck. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm keeping you prisoner here. You should be stuck with a co-dependent freak."

"I drink blood, hear other peoples thoughts and never sleep. You're a freak?"

She laughed slightly, a small smile spreading over her lips. She placed her fingers over my cheeks. She pulled back slightly and gazed into my eyes. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of chocolate brown.

"May I kiss you?" She whispered, a scarlet red spread over her skin.

I felt a nervous happiness spread through my body. I simply nodded. She leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips against my forehead, and then to my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. She pulled back for a second, collecting her thoughts. She took a deep breath and leaned closer. Her eye lids drooped shut as she pressed her lips to mine. I could feel the blood beneath her skin, the warmth of her soft tongue as it grazed my flesh. Her pulse quickened as the kiss deepened. I felt like I would explode if I did not stop. But I didn't want to. It was too wonderful. Her tongue dragged across my bottom lip, making me shudder. I slide my hands to her neck and as gently as I could, I pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that..." She said, embarrassed.

"You did nothing wrong. That was..." I leaned forward and capture her lips again. It only lasted a few seconds, showing her how much I loved this. I felt selfish though, wanting her. She'd been so hurt and I couldn't take the chance of hurting her even more. Doing damage that can't be undone. "Amazing Bella. You are amazing." I whispered as I pulled back. I rested my head against the bed. She shuffled her body so that she laid her head a few inches from mine.

"That was my first real kiss." She whispered.

I smiled brightly at her, letting my fingers drag over her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you,too." Her smile was weak and her eyes were heavy with sleep. "Come back to bed." She muttered, her speech slightly slurred.

"Yes, ma'am." I chucked as I kicked off my shoes and crawled in beside her. She turned towards me and rested her head on my chest.

"Oh, Bella. If I weren't so selfish I'd tell you to run away from me." I leaned my face into her hair.

"I'd never run from you." She spoke into my chest.

"You should though. I'm a monster."

"If you're a monster, you're exactly the kind of monster I'd want to be." Her fingers were gripping my shirt.

"Don't say that. Please." I whispered. I didn't want her to be like me.

"Even if I didn't say it, it would still be true."

I pulled her completely on top of me and held her as close as possible. Her cheek rested against the crook of my neck. "Go to sleep. You're so tired." I began to hum to her softly as I pulled the blanket around her beautiful little body.

We laid there the rest of the night like that. It was amazing. I never imagined when I use to watch her that one day I would lay with her. It was the nicest feeling in the world. I hated moving from her when Charlie woke up. I felt like a fool for hiding in her closet.

At 6 in the morning he knocked on the door. Bella stirred awake slowly then began to spin her head around, looking for me. I whispered "I'm here" so softly that I was surprised she heard me but a small smile spread over her lips.

"Yeah, Dad?"

He opened the door slowly and stood at the brim of the room. "Hey kid, how are you?"

"I'll live." she straightened the blankets around her legs.

"Listen, I've got to go take care of some business at the station. If you don't want to be alone I can hold it off or you can come with me..." He said fast. He wasn't sure what he should do or what she'd want.

"Oh. Go ahead Dad. I can take care of myself for a while. How long will you be gone?" She picked the fuzz off the blanket.

"A few hours, if that's okay." He looked down at his feet. He felt guilty for leaving her.

"It's alright. Really. I'll probably be asleep most of the time you're gone anyway."She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'll bring us back some dinner. What would you like?" The guilt still filtered through his mind.

"Anything is great. Go, you don't want to be late for work." She smiled and he relaxed a little.

"I can't be late. I'm the boss. I'm on time whatever time I arrive." He chuckled a bit. He started to move to hug her but changed his mind. "Bye kid."

I waited until he was out of the house. Bella flopped back onto the bed, her eyes closed. She ran her fingers over her eyes.

"You don't have to be so noble." I sat down in her rocker. She sat straight up and pressed her hand to her chest.

"Jesus, you scared me."

I couldn't help but laugh. She relaxed and smiled at me. "I'm not being noble. I will be fine, as long as you're here."

She pulled herself out of bed and walked towards me. I opened my arms to her and she sat in my lap. It felt so natural.

"How mad do you think your Dad will be if I'm here when he gets back?" I stroked her hair.

"Are you bullet proof?" She snickered.

"Okay, well that answers that question. Sarcastic." I chuckled." When I hear him coming back, I'll leave briefly and then return. Is that okay?"

"If you must." She sighed.

"Only for a few minutes. I promise. I'll let you have dinner with your Dad and then I'll come spend the evening with you again." I kissed her cheek. I wanted to kiss her lips again but I didn't want to frighten her. I would let her start those kisses to make sure she was comfortable.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast." She nodded and lead me down to the kitchen. I sat at the table and watched as she danced around the kitchen making her meal.

"Mm... nothing says good morning like seared pig." I snorted.

She laughed and sat her plate down at the table. She had scrambled eggs, toast and a few pieces of bacon. "What do you have against my seared pig?"

"Nothing. I think it has something against your heart though" She stuck her tongue out and then took a big bite of the bacon.

"I have a question." She nibbled on a piece of buttered toast. "What would happen if you ate some of this?" She waved her hand over plate.

I picked up a piece of the greasy bacon. It felt disgusting against my skin and it made my stomach twist. I brought it to my lips and took a large bite and swallowed it down. Bella watched me with open curiosity.

"How is it?"

"It's... disgusting." I had to fight the urge not to bring it right back up. She giggled at the face I made. She snatched the bacon from my fingers.

"Then don't waste perfectly good bacon." She took a large bite. I eyed her as the fear spread over my body. I shouldn't of done that. I should of thought of the venom. I continued to watch her but nothing happened. She took another bite and raised an eye brow.

"Is watching me eat that interesting?"

"It's been a long time since I actually really watched humans eat." I lied. I felt a slow rush of relief flow through my cold veins.

She rolled her eyes and finished the piece. She ate like she'd never eaten before. I could practically hear her stomach purr in joy at being so full. I smiled at her.

"What do you want to do today?" She walked to the sink and washed her plate.

"Whatever you desire." I grabbed a towel and stood beside her. I took the wet plate from her hand and dried it carefully before placing it in the cabinet where it belonged.

"I'd desire a bath and some more time in bed, maybe. Is that okay?" She dried her hands.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

She smiled, leaning against the counter. "Thank you" she whispered in a sweet voice.

I took her hand and lead her back to her bed room. I sat on her tiny bed as she searched for her things for her bath. She clutched a small bag to her body, along with a change of clothes. "Don't go anywhere."

I became completely still, and even stopped breathing. She laughed, "Okay, you can move." I instantly softened at her words.

I listened to her footsteps down the hall. She turned on the bathwater. I decided it was time to change my clothes. I did it rather slowly so I wouldn't be listening to her. I didn't want to invade her privacy. I folded my clothes neatly and placed them back into my black backpack. I stuck it back into the closest to grab later.

I sat back on her rocker and listened to the flowing water. It was a soothing sound, almost as soothing as Bella's heart beat. I closed my eyes and listened to every little movement. It felt so much like eavesdropping but I couldn't help it. The water shut off and I heard another sound.

I heard her sink into the bath tub, breathing deeply. Her breaths became more ragged and cries erupted from her chest. I could hear the sounds of her hands through the water. I could just imagine her bringing her knees close to her body as she hugged them, rocking back and forth slightly.

My body moved without my control. I moved outside of the door and listened closer. Her sobs were loud in my ears. I touched the door knob but then thought twice.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I heard the water shift. "I'm alright. It's okay."

"I wish that was true." I placed my hands on the door. I don't think she heard me or she chose to ignore it.

"I won't be much longer, I promise." I heard the water move again. The strawberry scent of her shampoo wafted from underneath the door.

I sat down beside the door. I could still hear her crying as she moved quickly to clean herself. I could tell how hard she was scrubbing her body just from the sounds.

"Oh, Bella. My poor Bella." I whispered.

**Kind of a sad ending for this chapter. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay since you guys have been sooooo totally almost today I've decided to go ahead and update twice today. It is my mother's day gift for you. Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy mother's day. You know what I got for mothers day? a big black wooden practice samurai sword. No I'm not joking. I have proof. lol I have a picture of my 3 year old daughter holding it. She likes to sword fight. My husband is a geek. Oh and for all the people that noticed the link before Bella and goofy I applaud you. Yes they're both clumsy. DUH! lol anyway enjoy the story...**

I waited as patiently as I could by the door. My thumb and forefinger held my nose as I breathed in slowly. Bella's heart rate was quicker then normal as the tears continued to streak down her face. I wanted to run in to the small bathroom and clutch her to my body. I wanted to kiss her pain away.

15 painful minutes later she finally emerged from the bathroom. Her skin was a fire red. She was clad in khaki shorts and a black tank top, her legs covered in black knee socks. She knelt beside me in the little hall way. I didn't say a word as I brought her closer to me. I let my legs slide down and she placed herself on my lap. I held her for a long time before I let her move, even a little bit.

"Lets go watch Donald Duck." She tried to sound cheerful.

I didn't answer her but picked her up, bridal style, and took her down the stairs. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she laughed softly. I laid her on her father's recliner. I started the movie and turned to her. "Do you need anything?"

"I wouldn't mind some popcorn and a drink,please?" She looked up at me through her beautiful thick eyelashes.

"Alright. I think I can handle that." I rushed into the kitchen. I pulled out one of the boxes of popcorn that I got the night before. I read the instructions on the back of the box carefully and stuck it inside of the microwave. While it cooked I pulled out a bowl for the popcorn and a glass for some soda. It felt oddly normal to do this for her. Normally I wouldn't of been completely sickened by the thought of touching human food. But she wanted this and I could do it for her. I was happy to do it. I added ice to the cup and poured the drink slowly. Watching it foam was interesting, something I'd never done before.

I pulled out the popcorn and poured it into the bowl. I decided to also grab some of the candy that I bought the night before and shoved it into my pockets. Bella was giggling in the chair when I returned, with her feet pulled underneath her as she watched the show. "Here you go, I hope this is okay."

She took it from me and a small smile spread across her face. "It's prefect." She took a sip of the drink and set it on the stand beside her.

"I also thought you'd like some of this." I pulled the candy from my pocket. She giggled sweetly before taking the candy from my hands. She picked out one of the packages and placed the rest next to the coke.

She stood up and motioned for me to sit down. I did what I was told. She sat in my lap, the bowl of popcorn in hers.

"What does that taste like?" I asked her with real curiosity.

She didn't answer but offered me a piece. I snatched it from her fingers in a quick motion with my mouth. She giggled and retracted her finger. I smiled at the reaction I got, trying to ignore the taste.

"What do you think?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I think it taste like cardboard. Or at least, I imagine it does." I made a face.

"May I ask what happens when you eat regular food?" She stuck a piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Carlisle has a theory that our..." I thought of how to word it," stomach acid dissolves it almost instantly. So it doesn't bother us, besides tasting horrible." I pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Carlisle is your father?"

"Yes, in a way."

"What do you mean, in a way?" She continued to press.

"He changed me after my parents died." I didn't have any real emotion about it. Bella's face scrunched together as she thought. I wondered briefly if her black eye hurt when she did it.

"I'm sorry. How did they die? How did he change you?" She rambled a bit.

"You're so full of questions" I muttered.

"Please..." she whined softly.

"Fine." I sighed. "They died of Spanish influenza. Carlisle changed me because my mother begged him to save me. He's always said it seemed like she just knew. He had been alone for so long. I was the first he changed. Honestly, I don't remember much about my human life."

"How did you change you?" She asked again.

"I won't tell you that. Not right now." I muttered angrily. She didn't need to know about that. She shouldn't have to worry about it. She seem to understand and dropped the conversation. She nibbled on m&ms and popcorn as she watched the movie silently. I sighed, and ran my fingers over the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. One day, will you tell me though?"

"We'll see." I leaned my face into her hair. The scent wafted through my nose. It was like a drug, something I couldn't go without.

I heard Charlie's thoughts. They were about 3 miles away. I growled to myself, "Bella, I have to go for now. Charlie is coming."

She turned towards the clock. "I was hoping we'd have more time alone." It was only 12:30.

"I'll be back around 2, okay? It won't be that long. Will you be okay?" I stroked her cheek. She nodded weakly.

I leaned in slowly to kiss her lips but stopped. I had to let her come to me, so that I would not scare her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to mine.

"I'll be back before you have time to miss me." I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before I sped away.

I never slowed as I ran back to my home. It took less then 10 minutes to get there. The breeze was refreshing. No one was home when I got there, which I was very glad off. I decided to take a quick shower. I could feel the stress build up in my body now that I was away from her.

I stood under the warm stream when it hit me, hard. The guilt that washed over me was like a poison, burning me from the inside. I had let this happen to her. I should have been paying better attention. She'll be damaged for the rest of time because of my carelessness. I was put on this earth to protect her, to be with her, and I failed. I slid down the wall of the shower and sat there for a while.

The feelings were overwhelming. It seemed like being with Bella kept them away. Nothing else mattered when I was with her. As long as she was in my arms the world was a place I wanted to be. Without her I wanted to drown in my pain. The only thing that got me up was the fact I knew that this was doing her no good. I dried off quickly and redressed. I could smell Bella on my clothes.

As I walked back to my car, I thought of what I could do for her today. I tried to think of something to keep her mind off of all this. To be completely honest, I didn't know what she liked to do. I needed to learn everything I could about her. Though, I did decide I would stop by the florist to get her something. I loved seeing her react to that bear.

It didn't take me long to pick out what I wanted. There truly wasn't much to chose from, but I did find something I thought would fit. Two dozen roses in every shade of red, pink, white, peach and yellow that you could think of. I hoped she had a vase, I mused when as I glanced at the flowers in my passenger seat.

As I got closer and closer I heard Charlie's thoughts. They were frantic. They were just like the night that she was... raped. I stepped hard on the gas, pulling the car forward as quickly as I could. When I pulled into the drive way Charlie's mind screamed in mine. I didn't bother to shut the car door or did I bother to knock. I was lucky I didn't break the door to a million pieces when I came in. I ran straight towards Charlie.

His eyes were frantic as he knelt beside Bella on the couch. I slid down to my knees beside him. "What happened?" I demanded.

"She was okay for a few minutes, when I first got here. But then she didn't eat and she started to shake. She screamed and cried but now..." He waved his hand over his daughter. She laid flat on her stomach, her face turned to the side. Bella's eyes were wide and unblinking. Her bottom lip was slightly bloody, where her teeth pressed into her flesh. The scent made venom pool in my mouth and I swallowed it back to speak.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm here. It's okay." I rubbed her back. Her heart beat was slow, but not dangerously so. It almost seemed like she was catatonic. I brought my hand up to her cheek and pushed the hair out of her face. Her eyelashes were slightly matted with tears. I listened for her breath. It was slow and shallow. "I should of never left." I cursed myself so quietly that no one besides me could hear it.

"Wake up, honey." Charlie touched her hand. Like a shot, Bella sat up and brought her hand up to her chest. Her eyes were unseeing. She rocked herself gently, mumbling to herself.

"Please, no don't. Don't touch me. Please." Her arms wrapped around her legs.

Charlie looked utterly broken. Tears fell freely from his eyes. I reached to touch her but paused. I turned to Charlie and he simply nodded, understanding what I was asking with my eyes. 'Is it okay to touch your daughter even if you can't?' I brought my hands to hers and pried them off her legs. She whimpered slightly but did not scream or recoil.

"Isabella, it's me. I'm here now. Everything will be okay." I sat beside her on the couch. I moved closer to her and brushed my lips against her forehead. Her skin was covered in a cool sweat that was salty sweet. I ran my fingers over her temple and she turned her face towards mine.

"Edward?" She asked slightly confused. She blinked her eyes several times and then took a large breath. She leaned her head down onto my shoulder and I pulled her close to me. Her tiny fingers clutched to my side.

"It saw it all over again. It was like they were doing it... all over again. I wanted to die." She muttered into my flesh.

"No, don't say that. I'll be here for you. I will always be here for you. I will never, ever, let anyone touch you again. Do you understand me, Bella?" I felt anger well up inside my chest. I was not angry at her but at myself and those monsters.

She nodded. I looked at Charlie. I felt so awful for him. He took a deep breath and set back on the couch while I continued to rock her.

"Bells, I took some time off so I can be with you. Also, I wanted to ask if you wanted your mother to come up from Florida..."

"No!" She shrieked which surprised him. "No, Charlie. Please, I just want to go back to normal. It'll be okay. I'll be alright I promise. Just give me until Sunday, okay?"

"I'm not leaving you alone. Look what happened when I was here!" He cried, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Sir, I'll stay with her."

"Edward, that's very nice of you but I don't think it's a good idea. You can't miss school and I can watch Bella myself." His face was practically glowing, it was almost purple. "You can't spend very waking minute with her."

"That's up to Bella." I stated simply. He growled and threw his hands up.

"I can handle this myself." He shouted. Bella cringed into my body.

"Daddy, please. Just until Sunday. I'll go back to school on Monday and pretend nothing happened." Bella whispered.

He threw his hands up. "Fine. I'm not going to win this am I? Next week you're going to the doctor though. You can't just pretend this never happened."

"No..." she sobbed.

"Bella, I think your father is right. It might be a good idea to see someone about this." I soothed.

"Fine..." she sobbed again. She pressed her face into my neck, her body shaking slightly.

Charlie mouthed 'Thank you' to me, even if he wasn't happy about this. There was nothing he could do though. I would hold her for forever if that's what made her happy.

"Bella, I'm going to take you up to bed, and I'm going to bring you some of your pain medication." I didn't ask, but told.

I put my arms underneath her legs and swiftly moved her up the stairs. "I don't need pain pills." She whined.

"You are in pain, there is no shame in it. Plus, if you take them I have something for you." I sat her down on the bed.

"Oh, you didn't have to give me something." She sat up, pouting slightly.

I pressed her down gently. "Do you remember what I told you last night? That I'll spend my money whatever way I want."

She sneered at me and tried to sit up again. "Edward..."

"Bella... if you don't lay down I will strap you down." I pushed her down once more. She groaned and did as I asked.

I ran to my car first, grabbed the flowers and shut the door. I went back into the house. I grabbed a small glass of water and one of her pain pills. I held the glass and the pill in one hand and the flowers behind my back as I went into her room. She tried to peek behind my back.

"Take this first and then you'll see it." I smiled at her innocently.

She smirked and took the glass from me. She took the pill and threw it back into her throat. She swallowed it without drinking the water, placing the water on the small table beside the bed. She opened her mouth to show that she took it. I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic action. I pulled the flowers behind my back. Her face instantly brightened.

"Oh Edward, they're beautiful." She took them from my hands and brought them to her nose. She drew in a long, deep breath through her nose. She placed the flowers down on the table and rose to her knees. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

That's when it happened. That's the moment I found out what kind of being I was. A man or monster?

She leaned forward quickly, her lips crashing into mine. The blood from earlier still clung to her lips. She deepened the kiss further. The blood smeared against my cool flesh. The blood and saliva mixed creating the most delicious flavor I've ever tasted. No candy could be as sweet. She tasted like heaven. My throat burned wildly. My fingers found their way to the back of her head. I pulled her back slightly. She was panting, blowing the scent of her blood into my face. The blood was smugged against her lips, making them an even more tempting shade of red. I could see the blood pulse under her skin, the sound of her pounding heart in my ears. The venom swirled in my mouth.

"Oh my God..." I breathed.

**Oh no! That's a major cliffy for me I know. What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Let me know by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews! I loved how some of you listed the possibilities. Don't worry you're not going to have to wait much longer. Also I want to tell you this... This was NOT the biggest cliff hanger in this story. Trust me, it's going to get worse before it gets better. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Bella, I need you to do exactly what I tell you to right this moment. Do you understand?" I said in a harsh rush of words. Her eyes went wide with surprise and hurt. "Bella, do you understand?" I demanded.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Go to the bathroom, now. Brush your teeth, wash your mouth out. Clean your lips. And don't come out until I tell you to. Go, Now!" I pulled back away from her.

Her hand went up to her lips, understanding. "Edward, I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, now go Bella! Don't think about it, just go." I didn't wait until she was out of the room to dart out the window. I ran through the woods at an insane pace. I grabbed the first living things I could find: a large family of rabbits. I drained them dry.

I sat in the woods for a moment, letting the scent of the trees wipe away the scent of Bella. Beautiful Delicious Bella. I rubbed my temples to help calm myself. I got back up and ran back to her home. The whole thing didn't take 5 minutes. The most terrifying 5 minutes of my life.

I went to the bathroom door. I could still hear Bella brushing her teeth. I leaned against the door. "When you're done, it's okay. You can come out."

I went back to her room and sat down on her bed. I felt so horrible that I pushed her away but proud of myself for not killing her. I just hoped I didn't hurt her. When she came out I could smell the peppermint of the toothpaste. She smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, this is in no way your fault. Not at all. I'm sorry..." I rubbed my temples again, willing the dull throb to go away. I could hear Charlie down stairs trying to get his nerves up to come up here to talk to us. It was something that would upset Bella, most likely.

"Edward... Please. I know what you are. I just need to be more careful." She moved a bit closer.

I stood up and took her hands in mine. "I'm the one that needs to be more careful."

Charlie finally got his courage up and started stomping up the stairs. I pulled Bella onto the bed and then went to sit on the rocker. Bella looked at me with a confused expression. I nodded towards the door. She understood and sat back some.

"Hey kids." He didn't look at either at us. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead." Bella waved her hands in front of her.

"Well, it's about what happened the other night. I got a call the morning after you were...you know anyway, from the Chief there in Port Angeles. He found an abandoned house burnt to the ground with four bodies in it. We decided to check their DNA against what was collected from you. I pulled in some favors for a quick test. One of the guys was a match..." He spoke quickly. Like the words were a band aid and if he said it fast enough it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Oh..." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes flickered over to me then back to her father. "Do they know what happened?"

"Well, it looks like the fire was caused by a small explosion. They believe the house was a meth lab. The men that were found have a long record of drug dealing, assault and other felonies." He looked at Bella, fear in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess I won't have to worry about them anymore." Her eyes flicked back to me. I moved from the rocker to the bedside. I took her hand.

"All that matters is that you're okay." I stroked her fingers.

Charlie looked confused. He was sure Bella would react in some way. Instead, she was utterly calm and that scared him even more. "Are you sure you're fine? Do you need anything?"

"No, really. I'm good. Hey dad, wasn't there a game coming on soon?" She glanced over at the clock.

"Yeah... Let me know when you kids get hungry. I'll figure something out. "

"Thank you, Charlie." I called to him as he walked out. He decided to drown out his worries with basketball.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes. I already knew they were dead. How did you fake the whole... scene?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Actually, I had no idea about it. Alice did it. I'm going to have to thank her later." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alice? Really?" She snorted. "Yeah, when I think of disposing dead bodies I totally think Alice."

I couldn't help but laugh. She had a point, even if I didn't like how easily she was talking about dead bodies. "Actually, she may be small but she's vicious. And is she quick."

Bella laughed quietly, " I can see that actually."

I pulled a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered.

She leaned her forehead against mine. Her lips were an inch away from mine. I couldn't smell any blood and the wounds were sealed. Her heart rate increased slightly as she pulled back to look into my eyes. She brought her bottom lip in between her teeth as she gazed at me. Her innocence struck me for some reason.

I placed my fingers on her cheeks and brought her face closer to mine. I lightly kissed her upper lip. "In a couple days, I'll give you a proper kiss."

She nodded. Just then her stomach growled. She clutched her stomach and blushed. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, BELLA! I've brought you something for DINNER!" My loud little sister called. I smiled to myself. Bella giggled.

"You should watch out for her. She's too sneaky for her own good. But, she never means any harm." I took her hand and lead her down stairs.

Alice brought to-go from Charlie's favorite tacky restaurant, the Lodge. She brought steaks, baked potatoes, green beans, and salads. She even brought dessert and a gallon of iced tea. Alice was Charlie's new favorite person. We excused ourselves from eating and headed into the living room. I didn't feel like watching her father take down an entire cow by himself. We sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Alice scooted in close.

"They found the bodies." I spoke so softly only she would be able to hear.

_"I know. It's fine. I planned it that way."_ Her eyes stayed on the T.V.

"This afternoon I almost..." I looked at my hands.

"_No you didn't. You never once decided to bite her. You didn't want to hurt her. You did the right thing and she understands."_ Her eyes flicked over to mine.

"But I could of..."

_"No. You couldn't. Trust me."_ She flashed me a small smile.

"How's the weather going to be tomorrow?" I changed the subject.

_"Rainy. Saturday will be sunny."_

I thought about that for a moment. I couldn't be with her in the house then if Charlie was here. Maybe I could take her out. Take her to my relaxing spot. I would have to convince Charlie though. I wasn't sure how to do that.

"Oh, Edward! That's a lovely idea. She'll love it. I think I can handle Charlie for you." Alice smiled brightly at me before hopping up from the couch.

I watched from a distance as Alice sat down at the table. "Charlie, can I borrow your daughter on Saturday?"

"What for?" He took a large bit of cheesecake.

"Well, I wanted to have a girl's day. You know, the spa treatment. Maybe a little shopping. And I can't do that alone! And if Bella's up to it, she can stay the night with me!" Alice was so cheerful and confident. Charlie was putty in her tiny, wicked, hands.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know if Bella's up for it." But he did think it was a good idea.

I moved into the kitchen. Bella's eyes flicked up to me without Charlie noticing. I smiled at her slightly. Then she let her eyes float back down to Alice who's smile was almost the same. "So, Bella. What do you think about spending the day at the Cullen's?" Alice said in an almost sing song voice.

"I would love to. If it's alright with Dad."

Charlie looked up from his cheesecake, surprised at her response. "I don't know honey. Are you ready for something like that?"

"Oh, Mr. Swan, my dad is going to be home all weekend. She'd be in safe hands. And, you know, I've heard it's going to beautiful weather..." Alice trailed off.

"Yeah, Dad. Go fishing Saturday with Harry or Billy. How often does it not rain?" Bella played with her potato, trying not to look at her father.

This idea sounded like heaven to Charlie. He was so stressed that a day by the lake would be perfect. He wanted to but he didn't want it to seem like he was too eager to dump his daughter off for the weekend. "Alright, but if you need a thing you call me. And I'm still taking tomorrow off..."

"No, please Dad. I'll be fine. Don't use your sick days on me." She forked her potato over and over again.

"Bella..."

"I need some time alone." She said rather bluntly. Her eyes finally met his and he backed down.

"Alright, fine. But if you feel even the tiniest bit... anything. You have to call me." He finished his cheesecake.

"I will be with her, sir. If that's alright with Bella." I finally spoke up.

"Yeah. Okay." He muttered under his breath. It's not that he didn't trust her or me. Actually, he hated the fact that Bella was so calm around me. He felt like a failure as a father. He knew I won't harm her. I hoped he was right. I suppose, I knew he's right. I was surprised he trusted me so much.

"Yeah, and I'll come by after school. I'll bring you your homework." Alice smiled brightly. Bella smirked at her and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it." I ran my fingers over the back of her shoulder as I helped her out of her chair.

"Oh fun. A Friday evening of homework. And I'm sure a couple more evenings as well." She muttered.

"It won't be so bad." Alice touched Bella's hand. I could see the vision of Bella and I studying whirling through Alice's mind. It was a lovely sight. Bella was smiling and I was laughing as we laid on the floor in the middle of a pile of books. I smiled down at Alice.

Alice and Bella did the dishes. Charlie went to watch a game in the living room. I couldn't help but watch my two favorite girls interacting. Alice honestly wasn't a girl but she was my best friend, next to Carlisle. Alice truly liked Bella and I could tell Bella felt the same. They talked easily, laughing and splashing each other with water. I thought briefly for a moment what it would be like to have Bella join our family.

Alice's head twisted quickly towards mine. I saw the vision of Bella, beautiful but dead. Cold like me. We laid in a bed, our bodies intertwined. I saw a wedding band on her ring finger. She was smiling. I shook the vision from my mind. Alice practically jumped in place._ "Oh, you'd be so happy! Look at how happy she is. She's so pretty... I'd love to have another sister. She'd be perfect!" _Her mind went a hundred miles per hour.

I said it so low that only Alice would hear. "I won't damn her."

_"That's her choice."_

"It's also mine."

Bella turned and watched our silent exchange. Her eyebrows knit together for a moment. "Can you... hear her too?" She waved her hand towards Alice.

"Yes, I can't tune her out." I muttered under my breath.

"Alice, do you have a special... gift?" Bella turned back to the sink, whispering so Charlie couldn't hear.

"Yup! I see possible futures." Alice took the final plate to dry it.

"Oh, can you see mine?" Bella said playfully. I growled softly, giving Alice a warning.

"Yes, you're going to have a very good weekend." Alice spoke simply. She put the plate away. _"I don't see her future changing, even with you changing your mind."_

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. It was only 6 in the evening. Bella had already had a long day but I'm sure she didn't want to sleep yet. I wondered if she was in pain but she seemed fine. Her eye was already starting to fade. Most of the scrapes were gone. The cuts with stitches were a different story. She would be scarred in several places. I wondered if the scars of her heart would ever heal.

"Well, I'm going to head out. Me and Jazz are going to watch a movie. Have a good night!" She called the last part to Charlie. She placed a soft kiss on Bella's cheek and slapped my shoulder as she walked by.

"Jazz?" Bella asked confused.

"My brother, Jasper." I took her hand. I glanced at the stairs, making sure her eyes followed mine. She nodded.

"We're going to listen to music, Dad." Bella called to her father who simply grunted in response.

We quickly headed up to her room. She turned on a small CD player on, keeping the music down low. I smiled when heard that it was a band that I liked as well. "Linkin Park? Really?" I smiled slightly.

Bella blushed for some reason, looked down at her hands. "Yeah, it was a gift from my step dad. I didn't like it at first but now... They're quiet good."

"I have this CD in the car right now." I took her hand and lead her to the rocking chair. I sat first and let her slid onto my lap.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Another one?" I smirked.

"Yes, another one." She returned my look.

"I suppose." I softened at the look of her lips pouting.

"Are Jasper and Alice... together?" She looked embarrassed.

"Yes. For... oh, 50 odd years now. Not as long as Emmett and Rosalie. They don't feel the need to get married over and over again like Rose and Em but they love each other madly." I played with a strand of hair.

"They're both married?" She leaned back again me.

"Yes. Don't be too surprised if we're going to another wedding in a couple years." I chuckled. Rose always loved being the center of attention and Emmett would give her the world if he could.

"So, are they like normal married people?" Her cheeks turned scarlet. It took a moment for it to dawn on me what she was asking.

"Yes, they are... " I pressed my lips to her cheek. Her heart sputtered. I didn't like where this conversation was going, all of a sudden. I searched the room for a distraction. I turned my eyes to her tiny book shelf. All the books were worn and torn, read many times over.

I picked Bella up and took her to bed. I sat her under the covers and then knelt in front of the book shelf. I turned my eyes back towards hers. Her eyes were confused and she was nibbling on her lip. "How would you like it if I read to you?"

**See, not so much of a cliffy this chapter! I'll be nice, for now. I enjoyed the reaction I got from the last chapter so I just might do another one very soon. We'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming! It makes me want to update twice a day! I'm addicted to them now! And I want to say thank you to all the people who said they liked that I reply to their reviews! Of course I do! You guys are too awesome not to talk to. Anyway, I'm surprised no ones figured out what's going to happen soon! But there is a very important scenes coming up in the next few chapters. I'm giving bigger hints. Why don't you guys try to guess!**

I would of thought she would have fallen asleep after just a few minutes of me reading. She seemed to be tired but she fought off the sleep. I honestly didn't think that the Da Vinci code was that interesting but she seemed fascinated. She let me decide the book and I choose the least worn. I knew it had very little to do with romance or anything of the sort, so I figured it was the safest pick. Bella had mostly classic romance.

When her eyes finally began to droop I shut the book with a little pop. Hey eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry, I'm listening."

"No, you're not. You're tired."

"I'm fine. Please." She whined, she laid her head on my chest.

"Then what's the last thing I read?" I pulled her chin up to meet my eyes.

"Um..." she blushed

"That's what I thought." I smiled at her and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I just like listening to you speak." she whispered, her blush brightening on her pale cheeks.

"We'll I'll talk to you all day tomorrow, and Saturday." I smirked at her. She snuggled closer to me, placing one of her legs in between mine.

"Am I really going to be doing a spa day with Alice?" She traced tiny patterns on my chest with her nails.

"Actually, I was hoping to take you somewhere special. Special to me anyway."

She looked up me and her eyes were sparkling with tears. I placed my hands on her cheeks, "Bella, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No. I want to. It just makes me happy that you want to share something with me." She murmured as a tear slid down her cheek. I kissed the tear away.

"Go to sleep." I whispered into her ear. I pulled a blanket around her. She shook her head but as I started to hum softly her body began to relax slightly. "I'm going to go in a few minutes, but I will be right outside. If you need me, all you have to do is say my name. When Charlie goes to bed, I'll be right back.

She shook her head again, gripping my shirt. "No."

"I'll be right outside and when he's gone to bed I'll be right back in this bed with you." I repeated.

She slowly nodded. I wanted to kiss her lips, kiss her worries away, but I didn't trust myself. I pulled her gently from me and laid her back down on the bed. Her face was half buried in the pillow. I stood beside the bed for a moment and leaned down. "I love you."

I was surprised when she shivered, and her skin began to burn red. She turned her face towards mine. "I love you too."

I made a show of leaving. I called to Charlie as I left. "Goodnight Chief Swan."

"Where's Bella?" He turned from his game.

"She fell asleep reading. I'm going to head home. " I waved and he grunted in response. He thought briefly of checking on Bella but changed his mind. He didn't want to wake her up.

I drove the car to a place it wouldn't be spotted and waiting in the woods, at the edge of their yard. I wasn't alone though.

"Hello, Emmett."

He emerged from the darkness. He walked beside me. _"So that's her?" _

"Yes, it is."

_"She seems scared._

"Wouldn't you be?" I questioned him. He nodded slowly.

"Do you love her?" he asked aloud.

"Yes." I didn't have to think about it.

"Well, good luck. That's all I can say." He slapped me on the back.

"How mad is Rosalie?" I mused aloud. Rose was always mad, it seemed. She was a bit of a princess.

"Actually, she's softening up. She still doesn't like it but she feels sorry for Bella. You know because of what happened to her..." he continued with his thoughts, _"she wishes that someone stopped Royce."_

"I'm surprised." I admitted. I saw the lights go off in the house. I heard Charlie's thoughts slur in his head. He would be out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Are you coming home any time soon?"

"I'm going to bring Bella home with me on Saturday." I turned to him to see his reaction. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll make Rosalie behave. If not, we'll leave."

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, you know I'll need it." he laughed and ran off into the night.

I ran back towards the house when I'm sure Charlie was asleep. Bella, much to my surprise, was sleeping peacefully. I laid beside her, a few inches away. I didn't want to startle her.

"Edward..." she whispered my name in her sleep. It was soft and sweet. I reached to touch her lips but stopped myself. She turned slightly, her arm flopping beside her.

"Edward..." She said it again, but it was not the same sound. She shifted again, rolling over completely on her stomach.

"EDWARD, HELP!" She cried out. I went to reach for her but stopped to make sure that Charlie was still asleep. He was and I clutched her to me before she could cry again. She relaxed the moment my cool body touched her warm one. She mumbled my name again but this time it was sweet again. I wondered why me being there kept her so calm. Especially my touch.

She was silent for the rest of the night. Once again, I hid in the closet, like an idiot. I felt like a teenage boy who almost gets caught fooling around with a girl. I suppose in a way, it is what I'm doing. Charlie came to Bella's room and checked on her. She was still asleep and he sighed before shutting the door behind him. He hated leaving her and I didn't blame him.

I went to rocking chair when Charlie left. It was only about 7 in the morning. Rain was starting to pelt the ground. I loved days like these, where the rain was so heavy that you couldn't see 5 feet in front of you. The wind whipped the rain around, making it clatter against the window.

Bella shifted restlessly. I could tell she didn't like the weather. I wondered why absently to myself. I would have to ask her. I wanted to ask her hundreds of things, honestly. I wanted to know everything about this girl.

She was laying on her stomach when she woke. She rose to her elbows and rubbed her face with her hands. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked around her. Her lips curved up into a smile when she saw me. She turned over and sat up.

"Is he gone?" She nodded to her door. I nodded and her smile grew bigger. She hopped off the bed and sat on my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. It honestly match mine.

"You can go back to sleep if you want to." I rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. What do you want to do today?" She rested her head against my shoulder.

"I want to learn everything about you."

She looked up at me slowly, her eyes curious. "Alright, there isn't much to learn."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Let's see... What's your favorite color?" I began. I could already think of a million questions I wanted to ask. She seem to answer them honestly.

Much of the day went by that way. I asked her every question that came to mind. I loved when she blushed at some of her answers. That would start a whole new line of questioning. We didn't turn the T.V on once. She fascinated me. I made a mental note of all her answers. Some would come in useful in the future. Like her favorite gem stone, her favorite food, her favorite flowers... One day I would have to take her on a proper date. She deserved to have a normal evening, even if her date was not.

It was amazing that 8 hours past. Alice didn't even bother to knock when she came in. We were sitting on the couch, me still interrogating her. She was giggling furiously at something I asked and I couldn't help but chuckle in return.

"Aw! You two make a cute couple!" Alice cried. She sat down her arm loads of books and papers on the coffee table. Bella blushed and turned her face into my chest.

"Ugh, please tell me that that isn't all for me..." she groaned.

"It's not as much as you think. I got a lot of it excused for you. All the teachers know what happened and-"

"They know! How?" Bella sat straight up, almost yelling.

"Bella, it was in the paper honey. I'm sorry." Alice sat in front of Bella on the floor.

Tears almost instantly began to fall from her eyes. I shot Alice a dark look and held Bella. _"I'm sorry, it's easier that she knows now and not at the beginning of school on Monday. Everyone knows... Jessica made sure of that."_

"It'll be okay." I whispered in her ear. She sniffled, rubbing her arm over her eyes.

"I'm so embarrassed..." She whined. I could feel my jaw drop. I turned Bella so she looked directly into my eyes.

"You have NOTHING to be embarrassed about. You are a victim. You did not ask for this to happen to you. No one will say a word to you about it on Monday. I promise you. If they do I'll make sure they regret it. Do you understand me?" I nearly growled the words. I was so angry.

"I'm sorry" She whimpered. Her eyes fell to her hands.

I took my hand to her chin. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She turned her eyes away from me. I sighed and laid my forehead against hers. "I'll make sure you're okay."

She pulled back and nodded. I looked over at Alice who had witness this whole exchange. She had a strange smile on her face. _"You love her so much. And she loves you. She's going to love you for forever."_

I didn't make an attempt to answer her. I wiped a tear away from Bella's cheek. "Why don't I help you with your homework. Alice, go make Bella some popcorn." I commanded her.

Alice snorted and got up. She stomped all the way to the kitchen. "If she blows up the kitchen, I'm sorry. "

Bella laughed softly, her tears finally drying. I grabbed the first worksheet off the top of the pile. I took a pen from a cup of them on a side table. "Come on, the faster we get started the faster when get done."

By the time Alice came back with popcorn we were on the floor, both on our stomachs. Bella was working on an English worksheet and I was looking over something for Biology.

Alice sat beside me, her legs crossed. She leaned over and looked at what Bella was doing, "Goodness, Bella, can anyone actually read your handwriting?"

Bella faked annoyance, sneering. I took the sheet of paper from her and looked at it. "Yes, this is defiantly chicken scratch."

Her mouth opened slight, giving me a nasty look. She took a handful of popcorn and threw it at me.I put my hands up in mock surrender before she threw another handful in my direction. I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed as she threw a handful at Alice. "Mean vampires."

"Aw, but you know you love us!" Alice patted Bella on the head. Bella smirked at her before finally recovering her worksheet to work again.

Most of the night went on like this. Even after Charlie got home. Bella did actually finish her homework in one night, much to my surprise. Her handwriting got worse as the hours past.

I didn't want to leave her tonight, not even for 10 minutes. I strayed far enough away and only long enough to move my car and to crawl back through her window. I cradled her to my body all through the night and she slept peacefully. I loved the feel of her in my arms.

Charlie didn't check on her this morning. He didn't even want to chance waking her. I watched the sun creep in the window as I held the beautiful women I was in love with. It couldn't of gotten much better. I ran my nose over her ear, bringing her in sweet scent. I kissed the nape her neck. She squirmed in response, pressing closer to me.

"Good morning, handsome." She yawned and when she realized what she said she blushed. I smiled against her flesh, trailing little kisses to her cheek.

"Morning, beautiful. Go get ready. Make sure to wear good shoes."

**Review review review! I promise if you do I'll A) Reply (as long as it's not a review that says'update soon') and I may even b) update again tonight, but it's up to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay because my readers are the bestestest peoples in the whole wide world I decided to update twice today. This story is going to be long and I want people to get it as fast as possible. If you guys have any questions or comments please let me know. Oh and also, if you have suggestions. I love suggestions. They really do help me out. Oh and I'll just say someone figured out what's going to happen but I'm not going to say who. Just this: lol you're a smarty pants!**

She gave me a confused look before handing off to take a shower. She came out completely clean, dressed in jeans and a lovely white shirt. Most of the smaller cuts were completely gone now and her bruising had become mostly yellow. Her black eye was slowly fading and her stitches in her cheek were only a slight pink. I knew she felt uncomfortable about the way she looked. She pulled on a jacket, letting her body be swallowed in the heavy over sized fabric. As we went to leave she reached for her keys. I snatched them away before she could.

"What? I didn't see your car outside. I figured we'd be taking my truck" She place a hand on her hip, cocking it slightly to the side.

"I'll drive. You don't know where we're going." I tried to hide my smile.

"You can tell me how to get there." She tried to snatch the keys back from my grip. I pulled them above my head.

"It'll be easier if I drive."

Bella jumped, trying to reach my hand. I let her grab them after she knocked against me twice in her sad effort. "My truck!" She heaved. She smiled at the keys that were in her hands and stomped out of the house. I decided not to tell her that my car was less then a mile away, since she seemed so proud of her small victory.

I groaned as I looked at the truck. It could barely move. I hated going slow. Bella clearly loved it though. I slid into the passenger beside her. I didn't bother to put on my seat belt. I let my arm rest across the top of the bucket seat.

We drove mostly in silence, except for when I pointed out where to turn. We we got to the end of the road she looked at me confused. "Is this where you wanted to go?"

"No. I'll show you." I slid out of the car and loped to the driver side. I offered her my hand to help her get out. She took it with a smile and slid out.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, leaning in slowly. I breathed in her sweet breath. She looked a bit dazed.

"Of course I do." She recovered a bit, biting her lip gently.

"Good. Hold on." I grabbed her up, swinging her up on my back. I started to run, feeling the wind blow on my face. Bella's hair whipped around my face. I felt her bury her face into my neck. The run didn't last 3 minutes before we came close to the clearing. I stopped while we were still covered. I slowly set her down.

She wobbled a bit but quickly gained her balance. I motioned towards the light piercing the trees. I let her walk in front of me. I unbutton a few of my shirt buttons. I always liked feeling the sun on my skin.

"Do you remember what I said about sunlight?" I called to her.

"You said it was sort of a myth." She didn't turn as she answer but continued at a steady pace towards the clearing. I ran past her quickly, going towards the center of the meadow. I turned my palms up to the welcoming sun. I closed my eyes, raising my chin up to the sky.

Bella gasped when she saw me. I opened my eyes to see her at the edge of the tree line, her mouth hanging open. I knew what I must look like to her, my skin glittering in the light like polished diamonds. I must of looked like an alien to her. I sighed, waiting for her to run or screaming, as I continued to look up at the sky.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. I looked forward in surprise. She was moving towards me. She looked like an angel with the sun glinting off her shiny hair. I approached me, her hand out slightly. She looked up at me with questioning eyes before letting her fingers drag over my uncovered chest. I shivered at her touch.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around. She giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around my neck. The wind whipped around us, assaulting my nose with her scent.

"Your... smell has changed." I said softly to myself.

"Oh well, that's a nice way of saying I need another shower or something?" She smirked, but her arms didn't move from my shoulders.

"No." I laughed. "I didn't say you smelt bad. You smell amazing good, actually. It's just... your scent is stronger. Sweeter almost." I pulled us down to the ground, and I flopped back into the grass.

She sat up against me. Her fingers danced in the palm of my hand, creating the most amazing sensation. She watched my skin in the light. "I guess it's not easy going out if you're shiny, huh?"

I laughed again. "No. That's why we moved here. Very few days that aren't at least over cast."

"I suppose that's where the legend comes from." She mused, laying down beside me. Her hair fanned out around her face.

We laid in the sun for hours, mainly in a comfortable silence. I've never had this kind of silence with another person around. I wondered if she understood how precious this time was to me. I opened my shirt completely so the sun's warmth could cover my body. Maybe I could take away some of the heat and save it for later.

She slid off her jacket and tossed it to the side. She rolled over on to her stomach. She slid her hand over my abs, sending a shock through my system. I closed my eyes and tried not to make a sound.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend or a wife?" She slid her hand up my chest to where my heart should of beat and let it rest there.

"I do have a girlfriend." I said with my eyes still closed, smiling slightly. I'd never had a girlfriend before Bella, even as a human.

She sat up quickly. "Oh... who? If you don't mind me asking?"

I sat up, rested on my elbows, completely and utterly surprised. She couldn't be serious. "You don't know?"

She shook her head, blushing. She looked to the side of the trees. She looked honestly hurt.

I smiled, deciding to play it up a bit, attempt to lighten the mood."Well, you see... she's this lovely girl. Beautiful, actually. The sight of her smile makes me melt inside. Her brown eyes... they take my breath away. I would do anything to make her love me. Although, she's completely clumsy. I mean honestly, I've seen you... I mean Her trip over air."

She growled at me and pressed my shoulder. I let her push me back. "Well, _your _girlfriend is a lucky girl. Tell her I'm sorry about being clumsy. I know how it is."

I smirked and grabbed her up in my arms. "Bella, you don't honestly think I would tell you I loved you and still be with another women do you?"

"I don't know..." She didn't look at me.

I pulled her chin up. She peered into my eyes. Her brown eyes were staring to glaze over slightly with tears. Her self confidence was gone. I needed to show her that I loved her, and no one else. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly. I leaned in slowly to give her time to pull away. Our lips locked slowly.

Her fingers knotted into my hair, bringing me closer. Her lips became more demanding, more wanting. It was overwhelming. She slowly pulled back when she realized that I had stiffened. "Sorry..." She looked away.

"Don't be. I'm just amazed that you... want to be with me." I looked at her hand, which was resting on top of mine.

"Why?"

"Because of what I am. Bella, I'm a monster!" I nearly spat the words. She saw what I did to those men.

"Don't ever say that again." She whispered.

"Say what?"

"That you are a monster." She took my face in my hands. "You're not. Not by a long shot."

I turned my face and kissed the palms of her hands. "You should be scared, though."

She sat beside me, while I continued to lay on the ground. "I'm not scare of you." She stated with utter confidence. She wasn't at all.

"Oh really?" I closed my eyes.

"Yes, really." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You shouldn't of said that!" I cried as I pounced on her. I began to tickle her sides as gently as I could. She screamed and kicked, laughing the entire time, trying to defend herself. Her arms searched for my sides and she found that I was not, in any form, ticklish. I quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and began to tickle with the other. I looked up at her eyes and I saw something that was not there before: Fear. I hopped off of her quickly, going clear across the meadow.

"I'm so so sorry. I went to far. I didn't mean to." I said, completely ashamed of myself.

She sat up, "No, you just surprised me. Please come back."

"I was insensitive. I should of known better. I am a fool..." I berated myself.

Bella stood and walked towards me. When she got to about 3 feet in front of me she stopped. "I would be dead if not for you. I am grateful for you. I am yours."

"Bella... I..." She cut me off with her lips. She crushed them against mine and I briefly wondered if she hurt herself doing so. I placed my hands on her hips. She pulled away, resting her head on my chest.

"You're not ready for this..." I whispered. "I shouldn't be touching you... It can't be good for you."

"You don't like it?" She looked up at me with hurt eyes.

"I didn't say that." I breathed. "I just don't want you to regret this."

"When you touch me, it's like you're erasing what _they_ did._" _She spoke into my bare flesh. Her warm breath heated my skin.

"Bella, nothing can take away what they did."

"I know... " She looked away.

"I will do anything I can to help you heal. But I want you to be ready for anything we do. I will not hurt you further." I hugged her tightly.

"You could never hurt me."

"Yes, I could. Without even meaning to. There is so much I could do to harm you. I couldn't live myself if I did." I leaned my face down into her hair.

"I love you." She completely ignored what I just said.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

I examined her skin for a moment. It was starting to turn slightly pink from the sun. I should of thought of sunscreen but I had never even consider it before. I never needed it. "Why don't I take you home to meet my family?"

She looked completely scared for a minute before nodding her head.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"What if they don't like me?" She looked at her fingers.

"You're going into a house, in the middle of the woods, with a large family of vampires and you're afraid they won't like you. That makes sense." I smirked.

"But what if they don't?" She asked again. I chuckled.

"They will. You already know how Alice thinks of you."

"I really like Alice. It's nice to have a girl friend."

"I know that my family will love you as much as I do." I traced my fingers over her cheek.

"I hope so..." I looked away.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." I trailed off. I grabbed her up, swinging her onto my back. I ran back through the meadow and scooped up her jacket. I ran, much slower then I normally do, towards her truck. This time she kept her head up. Her arms clutched around my neck so tightly if I were a human I would of passed out from lack of oxygen. I could hold back the laugh that escaped my lips as we past by the trees. I'd never really ran like this with someone before. It was a pleasant experience. Her warm body pressed against my back, her heart sputtering against my skin. I could get use to this.

When we arrived back to the truck I set Bella down on the ground. She tried to get up but fell back down.

"You okay?" I knelt in front of her.

"I'm just... dizzy. I should of closed my eyes like last time." She flopped back against the cool earth. "Do you do that a lot?"

"Run like that? Yes, every day. I love it. I usually don't go that slow though."

"That was slow?" She shrieked, sitting up. She put her hand over her mouth and fell back again.

I chuckled a bit. "Yes, for me. I'll take it even slower next time. You look a bit green."

"I'm fine." She stood up slowly. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and moved towards the vehicle. She wobbled and I caught her up in my arms before she could fall.

"I'll be driving." I told her, taking the keys away from her. I wasn't going to argue with her. She pouted but slid into the truck when I opened the door for her. This thing couldn't go over 55, I groaned to myself as I climbed into the driver's side.

It roared to life and I pushed it towards my home. Bella looked out the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest. I hooked my finger around one of her belt loops and pulled her closer to me. She seemed surprised but almost instantly melted into my side. I let my arm rest on the back of her seat after I flipped on the radio to the oldie's station. One of my favorite Beatles songs came on and I began to sing along.

"All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people where do they belong? I look at all the lonely people... I look at all the lonely people..." I sang softly. Bella watched me with surprise.

"You have a beautiful voice."

If I were human I would of blushed. "Thank you."

"I don't know this song..." She waved her hand towards the radio.

" Well the 50's and early 60's had some decent music. It went down hill after that. Didn't improve much until the late 80's. I'll have to show you my music collection." I smiled at her as we pulled into the drive way. I parked in front of the beautiful white house. My mother, Esme really out did herself with this one.

Bella stepped out of the cab, her mouth opened wide. I came to her side, taking her hand. "So, are you ready to meet the family?"

**So are you ready to meet the family? What do you think is going to happen? What would you like to see happen? Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So we're getting to meet the family. I know you wanted Bella to interact with Rosalie and Emmett but she's not ready for that yet. It'll happen don't worry. But I will say this, Rosalie will soften more. Oh and I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! I got more reviews yesterday for this story then I ever have before. Thank you. If you guys have any questions or comments please let me know! I love talking to you guys because you're so awesome, but you knew that already. lol sorry I'm becoming one of those authors who leave long a.n.s I'll stop now...**

"No.. not really." Her hand went to her hair, trying to straighten it with her fingers. She pulled her coat on, wrapping it tight around her little body.

"You look great. Don't worry." I soothed.

I walked slowly to the door, giving my family some warning and Bella some time to get her courage up. I could hear all their minds screaming different things.

Alice was excited. _"They're finally here!"_

Jasper was annoyed. _"Alice needs to calm down before she scares the poor girl."_

_"I'm just happy Edward is happy."_ Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were much the same.

Much to my surprise Rose was calm. Emmett had apparently appeased her in some form or fashion. She still wasn't happy that I was dating a human and she didn't understand it. But she didn't have any cruel thoughts towards Bella, she actually felt sorry for her. A feeling I was surprised Rosalie had. Emmett was just hoping to keep Rose happy.

I opened the door and I heard Bella gasp beside me. I have to admit, if I'd never seen this place before I would have been shocked too. The wide open space, the crisp white, the over sized stair case and of course the entire back of the house was glass. I wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and brought her inside.

"Carlisle, Esme" I said in a soft voice.

_"Coming!" _Esme sung in her mind. I saw my parents before Bella did, standing at the corner of the dining room. Bella visibly jumped when she realized they were there.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle. Of course, you've met. And this is my mother, Esme." I smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled politely.

"Thank you dear, please, call me Esme." Her mind practically sang out with joy. She thought Bella was beautiful and kind.

"You'll have to ask Edward to give you a tour later." She waved her hand around. Bella turned, looking in a little circle. Her eyes stopped suddenly.

"This is beautiful. Who plays?" She walked over to the piano. She gingerly ran her fingers over the top.

"He hasn't told you?" Carlisle smiled. _"Edward, you shouldn't hide such things about yourself."_

I finally spoke up, "I do, actually." I walked over to the piano and sat down. I patted the bench beside me. Bella sat down quickly, scooting close to me.

"I should of known. You can do everything." She mused playfully. She scooted a even closer to me.

I began to play the song that I wrote when I first met Esme. It was beautiful with a strong spirit. Just like her.

_"Oh, Edward, you know how I love this song." _Esme ran her fingers over my shoulder, smiling even in her mind.

As the song ended I didn't let the silence last. I quickly began with the song I wrote just for Bella. Her lullaby.

Her heart beat began to increase. "That's the song you..." She whispered.

"Yes, I wrote it after the first night I saw you. You were so beautiful in your sleep." I smiled over at her. Her face was bright red and small tears rolled down her cheeks. A soft smile played at her lips.

_"We'll give you some time alone, son." _Carlisle called to me before he left with Esme, going up to his study. I continued to play, letting the sound fill the room.

When the song ended I pulled my fingers away from the keys slowly. I took her hands and kissed her palms. It was then I realized we were no longer alone.

"That was beautiful! I haven't heard you play in a few weeks." Alice danced in, letting her appearance be known. Jasper followed behind.

"Bella, this is my brother Jasper." I stood from the bench. Alice came over and wrapped Bella in a lose hug.

"See, Jazz, I told you she was pretty." Alice giggled, planting a kiss on Bella's cheek.

Jasper's mind spun as he watched his wife kiss a human. He didn't know how she could stand it. Bella smiled, hugging her back before standing beside me. Her scent sent wafting through the room as she moved. He thought she smelled amazingly delicious. I gave him a warning glare and he shrugged in apology.

_"She's very happy." _He thought before answering Alice. "You did. And of course, like always, you're right. It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said with a smile as he stood at the edge of the stairs.

Bella blushed and turned her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. "Why don't I give you a tour?"

She nodded and we excused ourselves. I honestly wanted to show her only my room, though I did explain various items as we past them. She looked annoyed at the stairs and I almost picked her up to carry her. But, I decided against it, not wanting to make her angry.

I finally got to my room and let her in. Another gasp escaped her lips. I let Bella walk in ahead of me. She spun in the middle of the room.

"This is amazing! The view... And your music collection. It's... wow..." She ran up to the shelf, allowing her eyes to roam the shelves.

I smiled to myself and sat on the black leather couch. "It's one of my favorite things."

"How is it arranged?" She brought her fingers to lips, continuing to look.

"Year and then how much I liked it. It's rather complicated but when you have 24 hours in the day to entertain yourself..."

She smiled at me. She walked over to the couch and sat, gazing out the window. "You really do have a beautiful home."

I played absently with a strand of her hair for a moment, letting the silk roll between my fingers. "Beautiful..." I whispered.

Her face turned towards mine slowly and she blushed. I tucked the hair behind her ear. "Would you dance with me?"

"I can't dance..." she muttered.

"It's all in the leading." I went to the stereo and pulled out the exact CD I wanted. I pressed the play button and then offered my hand to Bella.

She took it slowly. "If I break my butt I'm blaming you." She mumbled.

"I'll never let you fall." I swept her up in my arms and began to dance, even before the song came on. When the sang finally began she threw her head back in laughter. 'Brown eyed girl' blasted through the radio.

"You're smooth." She laughed again.

I twirled her about the room, lifting her off the ground a bit. "Thank you. I do try, sometimes." I pressed my lips to the hollow of her neck. "My brown eyed girl."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest.

"What's wrong?" I stopped, but did not release her.

"It's not fair. You shouldn't do that to people." She blushed, her heart rate increasing even more.

"Do what?" I demanded.

"Dazzle people." She turned her face away. I felt my lips twitch, trying to keep from smiling.

"Do I dazzle you?" I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep my face serious.

"Oh, you know you do. Stop angling for compliments." She swatted my shoulder. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

_"I want to dance!" _Alice screamed with her mind.

"We're about to have company." I whispered in her ear.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked politely behind the closed door. I knew if I didn't say yes she'd still come in.

"Yes." I held Bella close to me.

Alice came in. "I want to dance" She repeated. She looked a bit like a child.

"Fine." I heaved. I let go of Bella and opened my arms towards Alice. Alice sped from her spot and turned on the stereo to an actual Radio station. Spanish music blasted through the room. Then I saw a tiny white blur that grabbed up Bella. Alice started to tango with Bella, who looked like a poor rag doll.

"Hey, are you in here for any other reason besides stealing my partner." I said with mock annoyance.

"Maybe... " Alice spun Bella. Bella laughed and then backed away when the song was done, putting her hands up in surrender. She flopped onto the couch.

"There is a storm tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to play ball?" She sat down on the carpet, her legs in front of her.

I looked from her then to Bella. I thought a moment. Bella wasn't ready for an outing like that. Accidents happen and I didn't want to scare her. Alice nodded, knowing my response before I spoke it.

"I guessed as much. Thought I'd offer though." She patted Bella's knee. "Enjoy your evening kids."

_"Have fun!" _She smiled at me over her shoulder.

"You too." I called to her. She waved her hand in response.

I turned the radio to something more relaxing, turning down the volume quiet a bit. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Bella looked at me, underneath her thick eye lashes. She moved from her spot and crawled towards me, collapsing carefully on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her lovely little body. "Play ball?" she questioned.

"Oh, baseball. We like to play sometimes when the weather is right. One day I'll take you out to play, I promise." I kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at me.

"Vampire baseball. Ha." She snorted. I stuck my tongue out her and she giggled. She snuggled closer to me, her face resting lightly on my chest.

I have no idea how long we sat there, listening to music in silence. The sun began to fade into the sky and it became dark. The clouds began to roll in and a small thunder shower sprinkled the earth with more unneeded rain. Bella fell asleep in my arms.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I groaned, trying to rearrange so I wouldn't wake her. Alice, of course.

"What?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Another family. They're close. They may come to the house. Get her home! Hurry! I'm sorry..." She said in a hurried, slightly panicked voice. "I'll call you when I'm sure everything is okay." She hung up before I could answer. I closed the phone and picked up Bella, trying not to wake her still and ran down the stairs full speed.

I placed her in the back seat, shutting the doors as quietly as I could while still in a hurry. I brought the BMW, my father's car, to life and cruised forward at an amazing speed.

I didn't want to take her home, I didn't want to alert Charlie. I put 20 miles between me and the house before I finally decided what I would do. I drove another 5 minutes and found a small side road. I came to the end quickly and shut everything off. I turned to observe Bella, who was still out cold.

I sighed, and took in a deep breath. I wouldn't be able to cope if something happen to her. I crawled into the back seat and lifted Bella so that her head was in my lap. She stirred them, looking up at me. Her face creased in confusion.

"I needed to get you away. Do you trust me when I say I'm only protecting you?" I stroked her hair.

She nodded, sitting up without saying a word. She rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her lips begin to caress my flesh.

"Bella, I didn't take you out her to make out with you..." I know I sounded a bit harsh when I said it, even if I didn't mean it like that. She recoiled slightly, scooting away from me.

"You don't want me..." She said almost under her breath.

"Bella! I never said that."

"I don't blame you. I'm damaged now. Who would want me?" She began to cry.

I was floored by this. It was something I didn't expect. This was a moment I wish I could hear her like everyone else. I took her hands in mine. "You are not damaged. You are hurt. I do want you."

"Then kiss me!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I growled before I went for her lips, kissing them furiously. I knotted my fingers in her hair. I pulled away from her as quickly as I went for her. "Bella. I love you. I don't know why you're doing this... It's not healthy." I cursed myself for kissing her at that moment. She was trying to make herself feel loved, I knew this but I didn't wish to tell her that. I didn't want to hurt her further.

She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry in earnest. I had enough of her tears. I decided to be selfish, giving into her needs and my wants, I wanted the tears to stop no matter what it took. I pulled her into my lap and began to kiss her neck. Her tears slowed with every kiss. It was so unhealthy but I wanted more. I kissed her ear then her jaw to her lips. They were eager but soft. Her hands slid down my chest, sending chills down my spine.

I had never been more thankful for a phone call in all my life. Guilt rushed over me as I watched her cheeks flush. I pulled the phone from my pocket.

"They're gone now. They'll be out of the state within the hour. You can bring Bella back now." Alice shut the phone before I could say anything to her. My sister was disappointed in my actions. I didn't blame her. I was ashamed of them too.

When we got back to the house Alice swept Bella way from me for a "make over" so Charlie would be convinced that they did spend the day together. She even bought her new clothing.

I laid on my couch, berating myself. _Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot _repeated in my head. I wasn't helping her.

"Stopping be such a girl, Edward." Rosalie stood in door way.

"Good evening to you too, Rose."

"Don't beat yourself up." She walked towards me.

"I suppose Alice told you." I muttered.

"Of course she did. Edward, she just wants to feel love. You were just giving her that. Don't hate yourself for enjoying it to."

"I took advantage of her. She's in pain." I hissed.

"She's in pain and you make her feel better. Better about herself, better about men, better about life..." Rosalie's voice was gentle and kind. Something that seemed completely alien. I shook my head but she put her hand up to stop me. "No, listen. Until I found Emmett I hated all men. I was damaged, and would always be. Emmett made me feel whole. You are her Emmett. I'm not saying it'll be easy but she'll heal. And, she'll be glad that she had someone like you holding her and kissing her, telling her that it was okay."

"Thank you." was all I could manage to say. Rose nodded and left the room. Maybe she was right.

Bella came in at the moment in silk blue pajamas pants and matching camisole. She was breath taking, even with her bruised flesh.

"I want to sleep in your arms." She whispered. I opened my arms to her and she ran to the couch, falling on top of me after tripping.

"I will always be there to catch you when you fall." I whispered as I pressed my lips to her ear.

**What do you think? Do you like it?** **Is it what you expected? What would you like to see in the future?**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are the most awesome reviewers in the world. You all make me smile. You have no idea how I look foreward to seeing what you guys think. Now I warn you, things are going to change very very fast after this chapter. I've kept a lot of it along the same time line as the book, but soon... well, you'll see. I hope you enjoy!**

Much to my surprise Sunday past without incident. Except for the embarrassment she suffered when Esme brought her breakfast in 'bed'. She hid her face in my chest, blushing a shade of nearly purple. She'd never been caught in the arms of a boy before, especially by their mother.

I rode behind Bella in my car, that I ran to get while Bella was getting ready. Charlie gave me a surprised look when I helped her carry up several bags of clothes and make up up the stairs. I shrugged.

"Alice goes over board." Is all I could say. Charlie nodded and smiled, going back to his game.

Alice showed Bella how to cover up with black eye with make up the night before. Bella didn't want to bother but Alice is more stubborn and as she says "we've got all the time in the world."

Her night was peaceful, barely speaking in her sleep. Her tiny hands clutched to my shirt as she dreamed. I wondered how I spent my nights before Bella. Before I started sneaking around like a human teenager. I adored watching her sleep though.

Before the sun rose I ran home, showering and dressing as fast as I could. As soon as her father was out of sight I parked the Volvo in the drive way. Bella stepped out wearing some of her new clothing. Jeans and a long sleeved navy blue sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a lose pony tail at the back of her neck. I had to admit with the make up the black eye was barely visible now. Her full lips turned up in a smile when she saw me.

"May I escort you to school, Ms. Swan?" I smiled as I leaned against the car.

"I would love that." She stepped closer. Her aroma had changed more, even since the little time I'd been away from her. I didn't know what it was, but it was curious. Perhaps it was her emotional state that changed it. It would be something to ponder later. I opened the door for her and then slid in myself.

"Are you going to be okay today?" I peered at her through the corner of my eye.

"I think so. I've been feeling a lot better. Besides, we have time between classes, lunch and biology." She actually did sound fine. I hope it wasn't an act.

We arrived to school, parking next to my sister's car. I pushed past the drooling teenagers to help Bella out of the car. I took her bag from her and slung it over my shoulder. I held her hand, walking towards the breezeway.

I heard her nasty little thoughts before she showed her face. _"Oh, my god. She's holding hands with Edward Cullen. Yeah... sure, she was raped. Whatever. She probably asked for it."_ Jessica's tiny brain was a harsh place. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

" Hey, Bella! How are you doing? I'm so sorry! I wanted to come see you but I didn't want to upset you. When we couldn't find you we called your dad and he said that you were in the hospital." She stuttered on and on. I could feel Bella stiffen beside me.

"Your concern is touching Jessica. But, I think it's time for us to get to class." I said in the most polite way possible. She starred at me opened mouth for a moment before slowly closing it.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you later Bella." She strode off towards class. _"Why is he with __her? I'm so much better looking then her. Especially now..."_

It took all the self control I had not to run up behind her and snatch her head from her shoulders. Tiny minded people like her were the reason school was so hard for so many teenagers.

I pulled Bella along to her first class. Her skin was a light shade of pink and she chewed on her lip. I stopped in front of the classroom. "If you need a thing. Say the word and I'll be there." She nodded and I kissed her cheek goodbye.

I listened to every thought around Bella through out the day. They were all much the same. _"Wow, she looks upset. I wonder what really happened. Is she really with Cullen?"_

Angela's thoughts were different though. I know the second she saw Bella she crushed her into a hug. Poor Angela cried. _"I'm so sorry Bella. We shouldn't of left you alone. I'm so sorry. Poor Bella." _She repeated over and over again in her head. She was a true friend and I'm glad that Bella had her.

Lunch couldn't of come fast enough. It felt like time crept at a snail's pace. I leaned on a wall by Bella's class waiting for her to emerge. As soon as she was out of the room I pulled her into a hug. She smiled against my chest.

"I needed that." she muttered. I nodded in agreement and started to tow her towards the lunch room. I plied food onto a tray for us. I picked a little of everything because I still wasn't sure of Bella's taste.

Once we got arranged at a table, alone, I asked, " How are you doing so far?"

"I feel like a freak." She said honestly as she nibbled on a fry. "No one's said anything but I know everyone knows. They just stare. I wish they'd stop."

"They will soon." I held her hand.

She ate more then I expected. I was glad to see her eating so much lately. Though I think she's beautiful the way she is, it's unhealthy to be too thin. Alice and Jasper came to say hello to us before leaving the cafeteria. They were trying to be supportive and I was grateful for it.

Biology was going to be difficult for me. Being so close and not being to hold her would be hard. I wondered if I'd actually be able to do it. Not touch her for a single second when she was less then a foot away. I didn't want to test the theory.

Mr. Banner brought in the T.V. He didn't feel like really teaching. I was relieved when the lights turned off. The screen gave off any eerie glow before starting an extremely slow moving movie on plant cell growth. I silently scooted closer to Bella.

Bella had one arm across the top of the table and her head was resting on it. The other arm dangled at her side. I took her free hand into mine, mirroring her position. She turned her face towards me. She smiled brightly when I winked at her.

If I hadn't already known all these things before I wouldn't have learned a thing from the movie. I was too busy studying her skin, her hair, her face in the soft glow from the television set.

She stretched her arms in front of her when the lights flicked on. She sighed, looking at the clock. She didn't seem at all excited about her next class:gym.

She shuffled her feet towards the gym. One of her arms was weaved with mine. "You know, I've been excused from gym for a while. I don't know why I don't just go home now." She wrinkled her nose, showing her disgust.

"Well, think of it this way. Only one more hour..."

Our days past like that for a while. The same routine every day. After a while everyone did stop starring at Bella. As the bruises faded so did the attention on Bella and I.

Alice and Jasper had begun to sit with us, along with Angela. I felt sorry for poor Angela who felt uncomfortable around us. She never thought anything remotely mean but we simply made her nervous. Not that I blamed her, we were suppose to. Bella though, seemed attracted to it.

I spent every night with her. I only hunted when the hunger started to prove too much and I only hunted close to Bella's home. The deer population was dropping dramatically.

Bella started going to therapy every Tuesday and Thursday. She dreaded it because she always cried but it was working. She was becoming calmer when I was away from her. She didn't instantly cry in her sleep when I left her side. She was starting to adjust.

Two weeks had past and I knew it would happen sooner or later. Sunny days. Two of them towards the weekend. Bella was becoming calmer and I needed a real hunt. I didn't want to speak to her about me leaving but I had to at least tell her I wasn't going to school.

"Oh, that's okay... What are you going to do?" She spoke as she did her homework.

"Well, I was considering going hunting with the family. But, I decided against it." I sighed, feeling guilty for even considering it.

Bella lifted her head from her work sheet, her eyes were thoughtful. "I don't want to hold you captive."

"You're not. I just don't think it's prudent at this moment." I slid the paper towards me, studying it. Though her handwriting was horrid, all of her answers were correct.

"Edward, You're my prisoner it seems like. Please go with your family. You hardly get to see them anymore." Her fingers slid over to mine.

"I don't want to abandon you." I said softly. I looked away from her, feeling shame for an act I hadn't even committed and wouldn't.

"You're not." She leaned closer into me, lowering her voice. " I can't have all of you if you can't be yourself. If you can't do the things you like, the things that make you... you. Do you understand?"

I sighed and nodded. "You're going to use therapy against me, aren't you?"

She smiled, "I'll miss you when you're gone, but I think you need to go out."

"Bella..." I protested. She raised her hand to stop me.

"Go." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. We slipped into an easy kiss, soft and sweet. My fingers traced along her cheeks. She sighed when I pulled away.

"We still have tonight and tomorrow at least. I promise I won't be more then an hour away. If you need anything. Anything at all, you will call me. I will have my phone on me at all times." I brushed my fingers through her silky brown hair. She looked so sweet at that moment.

The morning before I left I woke Bella up to say goodbye. She made me promise I would. I kissed her collar bone, then shoulder. She stirred slowly. I dragged my fingers over the soft flesh of her exposed midriff. She hummed in pleasure, her eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning, handsome. Can I have a wake up call like that every day?" She smiled playfully. She pulled at my shirt, positioning me so that I was hovering over her, my arms to either side. "This is better." She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging gently at the roots. It sent pleasurable chills down my spine.

"You should stop that." I growled at her. She dragged her nails down the back of my neck. "Bella, if you want me to go, you better stop."

"What if I don't?" She said with a smile spread across her luscious lips. She lifted up on her elbows and kissed my chin and then my neck.

"I will take you from your bed, like a bandit in the night and keep you forever in my room, held tight in my arms." I leaned my lips to her ear. She gave me the reaction I wanted, she shivered slightly, her heart rate increasing.

She hitched her leg around my hip and beckoned me closer. I allowed myself to be pulled closer. We kissed for several minutes, only pausing briefly for breath. I rolled over beside her, pulling her on top of me. "I want to stay." I whispered. I realized that I sounded like a sullen child.

She kissed my chest through my shirt, playing mindlessly with one of it's buttons. She rested her chin on my shoulder, looking up at me. "Go. Have fun. I think I'll be alright."

_"Edward Anthony Cullen if you're not out of that house in two minutes I'm coming up there to get you." _Rose screamed at me in her head. She was outside in the Jeep with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I looked down at Bella who was smiling sweetly, still playing with the button.

I kissed her once more, letting my lips linger for a few seconds. I got up and covered her with the blanket. "Get some more sleep. I love you and I want you to have a wonderful day at school."

"I'll see you Saturday?" She asked, settling onto her back.

"Very very early Saturday. If I can handle it that long."

"Handle what?" Her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Being away from you." I said honestly.

She smiled before whispering, "Edward Cullen, I love you." She fell into a deep sleep.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead and dashed out the window. I was a white streak running to the car.

"Gee, Eddie. You two are so sweet! Makes me want to cry." Emmett laughed as we pulled away.

"Can it. And don't call me Eddie." I muttered. Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"I think it was nice." Rose stated shortly.

"Thanks." I looked out the window at the placing trees. It wasn't really something for anyone else to hear but it was nice to have Rosalie honestly start to warm up to Bella.

"Alice, will she be okay?" I asked her for probably the thousand time in 48 hours.

_"I don't see anything happening to her but I can't promise anything either." _

"Will you keep an eye out for her?"

"Of course. I will watch for her." Alice said aloud but then added. _"Things will work out in the end."_

I sighed to myself, watching the blending scenery. "I hope you're right."

**Alright, do you think it was a good idea for Edward to go hunting? What do you think is going to happen? Do you like how Rosalie is softening up towards Edward and Bella as a couple? Tell me what you want to see more of!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm way spoiled. Anyway this is a very HUGE chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

That Thursday was hard for me. I hunted for the first time in a long time. A real hunt like a real predator. It was hard to consider deer or rabbits real prey. It was like comparing fast food with a 7 course dinner, or I would at least think so. The hours past slowly and my heart really wasn't in it. I annoyed my family with my attitude, but I didn't really care. I was honestly depressed.

At 8 o'clock in the evening I decided I would call Bella, just to ease my mind. The phone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello" She said softly, she seemed tired.

"Bella..." I breathed her name. "How are you?"

"Oh! Hi... " I could practically see her smile. "I'm... alright. How is your hunting?"

"I'd rather be with you." I stated honestly. "How was therapy?"

"It was fine. Dr. Grace thinks I'm handling things well. She thinks you are a good influence on me. But, she worries that I'm depending on you too much." She said, the annoyance clear in her voice. It was also clear that she didn't agree with that.

"Am I a good influence on you?" I asked, teasing.

"Oh, I think so." her voice was light but then it quivered. "I miss you."

"Do you want me to come home?" I felt the worry that had been building in me all day about to burst in my chest.

"No. No, I'm okay. I just like having you around. It seems like you've always been here. What did I do before I met you?" Her voice was light again but I wasn't fooled.

"I'll come..."

"Stop it right this second. Go now, go do... vampy things." She interrupted me. "I love you, have a good night, okay?"

I laughed, "Fine. Sleep well, love." I snapped the phone shut after she hung up.

I walked over to the spot were Alice was resting against a tree. She brought her hand up. "She's fine. Don't ask!"

"Thanks." I slid down beside her.

"Go take a run, you'll feel better." Alice patted my knee. I nodded my head and stood up. I looked up at the silver moon in the velvet black sky. I took some comfort that Bella was underneath the same moon.

My mind cleared as I ran. The wind rushed around my body, blowing away my worry. Bella was doing better then I thought she would. I wasn't sure how to react to that, honestly. I was happy that was getting better but I loved the feeling of being needed. And then I felt selfish for that. I was so confused but I pumped my legs harder and let the air wash away the guilt. I caught the smell of a puma about a mile away. I smiled to myself, pushing myself harder. I was ready to eat now.

After chasing the animal half the night I returned to my family. The sun was beginning to rise in the east, lighting the earth on fire with it's brilliant light. Rose and Emmett were still deep in the woods, hunting different things, but Jasper and Alice were around a camp fire. The fire was small and was simply for effect, but it was still comforting in it's way.

"You had a good time last night." Jasper stated, not asked. I simply nodded at him since he already knew the answer.

"You seem much less stressed." He smiled slightly, enjoying the reprieve from my annoying mood swings from the night before.

"I am. It's been too long." I waved my hand around, toward the campfire and the couple.

"I agree. We need family time every now and again. We should take Bella camping." Alice smiled to herself.

"I can't see Bella camping." I said honestly. She was by no means girly but she was not the out doors type either.

" I think she'd be just..." Alice stopped mid sentence. Her honey colored eyes glazed over at the vision swirled in her mind.

Bella was in a hospital gown. She was screaming over and over again. Her nails dug at her flesh, causing her arms to bleed. Tears streamed down her face. The room she was in was dim and only had a small bed and a single chair. At first she was walking around but then it showed her tied to the bed.

I nearly screamed as I popped up from my sitting spot. It was about an hour run from here to my house then a couple minute drive to the hospital. I could see the darkness outside the hospital window in the vision. I had time, at least I hoped so. I would of taken the jeep but I couldn't leave my family like that. I could run faster then Emmett could drive anyway. They would of understood but I still could not.

The sun glinted off my flesh as I ran, my skin soaking in the heat. My heart was aching. I hated the scene painted in Alice's mind. I had to make sure that it did not happen, but I wasn't sure how.

When I finally arrived at my house I ran up to my room and grabbed a hooded jacket. I threw that over my head, along with some sunglasses and a pair of black gloves. If I had time to think about it, I'm sure I would of thought I looked like a bank robber.

It 8 o'clock when I arrived at the school. Bella should be here. I could listen for the thoughts around her to make sure she was alright. I angled my car as close to the building as I could.

_"Man, Bella looks antsy." _Mike Newton was simple in his thoughts. _"Where's Cullen? Maybe they broke up..."_

That's when I heard her screaming, things toppling over in the class room. I could see the scene in several students minds. Mike had tried to grab Bella's arm. She screamed, recoiling from his touch. A desk toppled over, Bella falling as well. Mike tried to help her up but she scooted away from him, her screams becoming louder. She pressed herself into a corner and began to rock.

I got out of my car and took a step towards the building. The sun glinted off my face and I could see the light reflected on the asphalt. I stopped.

If I ran in now I would expose myself and my family. I would also expose Bella. And if I simply ran into a class room they would think I was a stalker or an abductor and would keep me from see her. And that's if they didn't notice the glittering skin.

I heard the teacher's frantic thoughts as he called 911. I sighed, feeling like a coward. Was I doing this for me or for her?Who was I protecting?

I didn't have too much time to wallow in my self pity before the emergency vehicle arrived. Through different minds I saw the whole scene: Bella rocking in the corner. Thrashing wildly against the young men's touches. Then I saw the sedatives being shot into her body.

I swore aloud, cursing myself. "I should of never left." I nearly roared. I watched as they rolled Bella to the ambulance. I put the Volvo in drive and followed behind. I went to the parking garage, finding a dark spot deep inside.

I would go in as soon it was night fall. The halls of the hospital were lined with large uncovered windows, so any time before that would, once again, put myself and most importantly, Bella, at risk. It would have been worse then at the school. I prayed for rain so I could go sooner. Though I knew it wouldn't happen until well in the morning tomorrow.

The minds in the hospital were in a blur in my head. I couldn't pick up a single voice to save my life. It was impossible to concentrate, no matter how hard I tried. So I sat, in silence in the dark car wishing I could rip Mike Newton into tiny pieces. I knew honestly it wasn't his fault, he simply touched her. But it's always easier to blame someone else.

Time crawled. It was getting later in the year so of course the days were getting longer. I cursed myself for being a what I was. It kept me from fully helping her right now. Bella deserved better.

Much to my surprise, none of my family bothered me. They knew it was best to leave me alone. I didn't even receive a phone call.

As the sun started to sink into the sky I dashed from the car to the hospital entrance. I couldn't take the risk so I kept my coverings on. I sneaked along the edges of the hall way as fast as I could without bringing attention to myself. I followed Bella's flora scent. I could pick it out anywhere.

I came to a waiting area where Charlie sat. He stood up quickly, looking at me. He'd been crying, his face puffy and red.

"Edward! You can't go in there... I need to talk to you first..." He yelled behind me. I ignored him completely. The voices in my head were screaming and my skull ached. I pushed my way into Bella's room.

There she sat in the corner, tears flowing down her face in tiny rivers. Her arms were covered in self made scratches. She was wearing only a hospital gown again. She was shaking with the sobs. Her arms were clutched around her stomach.

And that's when I heard it. Two very different heart beats. One loud in my ears, Bella's. It thumped wildly in her chest. Then the other, very soft but extremely quick.

Bella's eye shot open when I came through the door. I dropped to my knees in front of her, ripping the gloves from my hands. I took her hands from around her belly and held them in my own. The other heart beat became louder.

"I'm so sorry. I never should of left. I knew better. Bella, please forgive me." I broke out in dry sobs.

She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her onto her lap and began to rock her back and forth. I didn't even realize that Charlie was behind us.

"Edward, I need to talk to you. Outside." Charlie commanded from behind us.

"No!" Bella shrieked at him. Her arms clutched around my neck tighter.

"If you have anything you need to say to me just go ahead and say it. I'm not leaving Bella alone for another second." I didn't even look at him. I buried my face in her neck.

"Edward. Outside." Charlie repeated.

"I'm not leaving her alone!" I yelled at him. He stepped back, his face purple. Bella pressed herself closer to me.

"Bella's pregnant!" He roared at me. I didn't turn my face to him.

"I know..." I whispered, speaking only to Bella. "I'm so sorry."

"What have you done to my little girl?" He demanded.

Bella's stiffened in my arms. She shot up and within a second she was right in chief Swan's face. "Don't you dare put this on him! He's been a perfect gentlemen! If you want to blame someone why don't you blame those four dead bastards that put their nasty sweaty hands all over me. Don't you ever talk to Edward that way again or I swear to God, Charlie. I will leave and never come back."

"Bella..." he sighed her name. He was in complete shock, his mind blank. He's eyes flashed from her to me.

"Get out of my room Charlie." She hissed as she pointed to the door.

He turned reluctantly and went into the waiting room. Bella remained in the same spot, rooted to the floor. Her entire body was quivering with heated emotions. I saw her knees begin to wobble and I hopped up from my spot, catching her before she could hit the ground. I carried her to the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Edward..." she breathed my name. She smiled slightly, dragging her fingers over my right hand.

I leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I told you to go." Her eyes were beginning to dry.

"I don't know what to do..." I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I closed my eyes, trying to think but nothing came. I hated not knowing the answers.

_"Poor girl..." _I heard the doctor think before she opened the door. Bella's therapist came in, clutching some pamphlets.

"Good evening, Edward. If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Bella alone."

"He's not leaving." Bella stated, her lips set in a hard line.

The doctor looked from me to her then sighed before nodding her head. She pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. "I've spoken to some of the doctors. I want to tell you what we know and what some of your options are. You are about 5 weeks along, not very far in the pregnancy. You still have a lot of options at this point. We are assuming that this occurred from the sexual assault, correct?"

Bella cringed at the words 'sexual assault' but nodded. I held her hand, trying to be supportive.

"Although I do not agree with abortions, I believe in cases like these they are a valid option. Also, there is adoption. Of course, you can always keep the child but there are many issues that come with that. Just like any other option. We need to fully discuss everything and give you all the facts so you can make an informed choice. " She sat several papers out in front of the Bella.

Bella's eyes never even glanced at the paper. "I will not have an abortion." Her voice was firm.

"We need to discuss everything before you make up your mind." Dr. Grace repeated.

"I'd like some time alone with Edward, please." She laid back against the bed, closing her eyes.

"That's fine. I'm going to speak to your father and I'll be back." She went to pat Bella's knee but decided against it.

"She thinks that abortion is the best thing for you." I said, listening to the Doctor's thoughts as she walked out the room.

"I won't do it."

"Why not?" I question. This child would hurt her more then help her. Surely she could see that.

"You're not a killer and neither am I!" Her eyes were strong in their resolve.

"That's not true. You saw what I did." I whispered.

"You saved me. They deserved to die. This, thing, didn't do anything to me. It did not ask for this life. It's not my place to take it away from it before it even has a chance." She rubbed her hands over her stomach. She was right, in a way.

"Then adoption?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She picked all the papers and placed them in a pile, putting them to the side. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure it out together." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

**I know a lot of you knew it was coming but still! Don't send me hate mail! lol Please. I promise it'll all work out in the end. Be kind, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kay... I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I also want to thank everyone for their opinions. I knew a lot of you knew it was coming (because you either figured it out or I told you in review replies.) Also, I'm glad so many of you thought that it was a good idea not to have an abortion. I'm pro choice but only for two reasons: Rape victims, and for health reasons. Other then that I think you should take your lickens and suffer through the pregnancy. Adoption is also an option and I won't say what we're going to do. It's different from what you think though, I'll say that. Either way. I want to thank everyone who's sticking to this story and the ones I've pissed off... I'm sorry... for the most part.**

After the Doctor returned to speak to Bella she gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep. Charlie never came back into the room but stayed in the waiting area. Carlisle sneaked into the room around 2 in the morning, when he was sure Charlie and Bella were asleep.

_"How is she?"_

"Terrified. Confused. In pain." I watched her chest rise and fall. With every second the tiny heart beat was getting stronger.

_"What is she planning on doing?" _He sat on the single chair.

"She doesn't know yet. She's not going to have an abortion though. She knows that for sure. She hasn't decided if she wants to keep the baby or give it up for adoption yet." I explained quietly so not to wake her.

_"That's good. That would be rough on her body. What do you want her to do?" _He looked directly at me.

"I don't know. Honestly. I'm so confused and it's hard to think. I just want her to healthy, happy and safe. What would you do?" I questioned him, pleading almost.

_"Help her make the right choice. Just be there for her." _He sat back in his chair, running his fingers through his thick blond hair. "Poor girl." He spoke aloud.

I simply nodded, holding her close to me. A small smile played across her sleeping face. I wondered what she was dreaming. It apparently was nice. I would have to ask her about it later. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her head lulled to the side and she sighed my name.

Carlisle smiled at me as he watched my reaction. _"You're so in love." _I could see what I looked like to him as I looked at Bella. I was gazing at her lovingly.

"I am. I'll do anything to make her happy." I spoke honestly.

"Good. She'll going to need all the help she can get." He stood. _"The family is at home. Alice is going to bring her some clothes tomorrow. Rosalie wants you to tell Bella that she's sorry for her."_

"I will. Tell Rosalie and everyone, thank you." I told his retreating form.

_"They already know." _He said as the door closed behind him.

I laid with her the entire night, unmoving and thinking. I had thought of something we could do, something we could do together. But she would have to want to. It would make her life easier if she decides to carry on with this pregnancy, which it seemed she had.

At 4 the rain began. It washed away the impurities of the earth. I wished it could wash away Bella's pain. She rested peacefully now but what about tomorrow? What about another sunny day? I didn't know what to do about those things. It was hard.

At 7 o'clock on the dot Alice came in, carry several things in her arms. A bag of clothing and toiletries along with a large bag of food. I looked at her with a confused expression.

_"She won't like breakfast." _She shrugged her shoulders.

Bella stirred slowly, opening her eyes. "Hey Alice..." She turned her face towards mine, a small spread over her lips. "Good morning."

"It is now that you're awake." I kissed her cheek gently.

"Ugh, you two stop that mushy stuff. Here Bella, I've got you something!" She tossed Bella the bag, which landed at her feet.

"Alice, have I told you how awesome you are?" Bella searched through the bag, smiling at what she found.

"Yes, but you can tell me again." Alice smiled, proud of herself.

"You're great!" Bella rose from the bed, giving my sister a brief hug before going to wash up and change.

While Bella was in the bathroom an orderly brought her a tray of food, if that's what it could be called. Some sort of mush and odd cubed fruit. A thing of semi cool milk and cranberry juice. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

When we were alone again I began to whisper to Alice. "Why didn't you see this?"

"I don't know. I kept looking. I mean, you saw!" She said in a pleading whisper. She was worried I was mad at her.

"I'm not mad Alice. I'm just worried about Bella. Can you see anything else?"

"No, she's made no choices. No paths to follow yet." She looked over to the bathroom door. Bella was brushing her teeth, I could hear the sounds of the water. But more then ever I could hear the two heart beats. "Edward, are you okay?"

"I'll be alright. Like I said, I'm worried." I sighed.

Bella finally came out of the bathroom she was in silky blue pajama pants and a matching button down long sleeved top. It made her skin glow. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tell at the top of her head. She smiled at me, turning to show off her new clothing.

"Very beautiful" I smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her breakfast. She looked at the goop and made an awful face. She pushed it to the side and looked at the other items.

You could almost see her heart sink looking at the food. Alice held up the other bag she was carrying earlier and waved it front of Bella.

"Now, how awesome am I?" Alice beamed.

Bella opened the bag and sprang on top of Alice. "I love you, Alice! Thank you!"

Alice giggled before she responded, "You're welcome."

Bella went over to the bed and sat. She pulled out several things: a Bottle of orange juice, a couple of croissants with butter and jelly, a small box with thin sliced ham in it, sliced honey dew, and even some sliced fresh red ripe tomatoes. She hummed in pleasure at the feast before her and began to dig in, eating with her fingers. I opened the juice for her.

"Slow down before you choke. Honestly, Bella. It's not going to run away from you." I teased. She smiled up at me but didn't listen, continuing to eat quickly. She drank a third of the juice in one gulp.

Alice snorted and I shot her a nasty look. Bella looked between us and then covered her mouth as she laughed. "That was kind of funny Edward. Ironic, at least."

"What's ironic?" Charlie asked for the door way. He looked a bit like a beaten puppy with sad eyes. He was holding a bag just like Bella's but his was empty. "Thanks again for the food, Alice." He threw the bag in the trash.

Bella didn't answer but continued to eat. She eyed her father with a cautious gaze.

He knew she was still angry and would not speak to him until he swallowed his pride, "Edward, I want to apologize for last night. You've been nothing but good to Bella. I shouldn't of yelled."

"Neither should of I. I understand" I stood beside Bella.

"How did you like your breakfast, Dad?" Bella said between a sip of juice and a bite of tomato.

"Very good actually. You've got some good friends." He flashed a smile at Alice.

"Dad, Dr. Grace said last night that they were going to release me today. It's conditional though, I have to go to therapy 3 times a week now." Bella pulled apart a bit of bread with her fingers. She wasn't really looking at Charlie.

"I know, she told me. Are you okay?" He leaned against a wall.

"I'll be fine. As long as Edward and Alice are around I know everything will work out in the end." She took a big bite of melon. I handed her a napkin, trying to hide my smile from her.

Then something she said struck me. 'Work out in the end'. Alice had said that last night. How could it? I'm not sure what would happen and that frightened me. But at the moment Bella seemed okay so I'd take my happiness when I could.

Carlisle walked in, carrying a clip board. "Well, good morning Ms. Swan, don't you look lovely this morning!"

"Thank you." Alice giggled and I was tempted to smack her on the back of the head.

Bella smiled, blushing slightly,"Thank you."

He sat on the edge,"Well, we're going to go ahead and let you go home. You'll be starting a new schedule for therapy. It's going to be Monday, Wednesday and Friday, still with Dr. Grace. Also, I have a prescription for you to get filled before you go home. It's just a prenatal vitamin. It's something every mother should take. I'm setting you up an appointment with one of the OB/GYNs here at the hospital for prenatal care, as well."

"Thank you, Carlisle." She smiled at him. I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Bella. Now, I want you to take things easy for a while. It's not good for your blood pressure to get too high. Don't eat too much junk food. I'm going to go ahead and write an excuse for you for the rest of the year in Gym, but I want you to get some sort of exercise. Maybe some walking or swimming? Something along those lines. I'm sure Edward will help you with that." He smiled up at me. I nodded my head.

"I'll help too. We can take walks together Bella!" Alice smiled brightly.

"Around the mall, maybe." I snorted. I couldn't help myself. I looked sheepishly at her. Alice's face was scrunched up in mock anger. She pushed my shoulder hard and I pushed her back. Bella giggled at our display.

"Enough you two." Carlisle chided like a good father," Bella, if you need anything. Anything at all, please, you know where to find me. You're young and healthy so I'm not too worried. The pregnancy is going well so far, but it's still early on. I think everything is going well, though."

Bella nodded, leaning against me. I place my hand up on her stomach and she looked up into my eyes. I kissed the top of her head gently. "It'll be okay."

Bella wrapped herself in the long sweater Alice brought her, holding it tight to her body as we went to the car. I walked with her to the cruiser, wishing I could take her home myself.

"I'll be right behind." I whispered in her ear before helping her in. Her eyes were sad but she seemed calm.

Alice was right behind me. "She'll be home in 45 minutes if you want to go shower and change. You smell."

"Gee, thanks Al." I snorted, walking back to my car.

"You smell like burnt wood and mountain lion." She followed behind.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to shower. 45 minutes, are you sure?" I turned to her. She was leaning against Carlisle's Mercades, which was parked next to my car.

"46 minutes and 33 seconds. Close enough for you?"

"Yeah, it is smart ass. Want to ride home with me?" I offered, waving my head at the car door.

"Thanks, I would." She climbed in.

She waited until we were out of the parking garage to tell me what was on her mind. "Can we take Bella maternity shopping soon?"

"I'm not sure she'd be up for that. Besides, she doesn't even look pregnant yet." I looked at the road.

"She will soon though." Alice replayed a vision in her head for me. Bella was standing in front of me, her stomach rounded. Her hands were resting on her sides and her shirt was lifted slightly. She had a smile on her lips. I was knelt in front of her, my hands on her stomach, feeling the baby move. I was beaming at her. This vision shocked me.

"How far along if she? Can you tell?" I asked.

"Not sure. I think maybe 6 or 7 months. She's cute isn't she?" Alice smiled.

I smiled to myself. "She's beautiful. I wonder why we're so happy."

Alice shrugged, stepping out of the car. I hadn't even realized that we had already arrived back at the house. It was such a habit.

Almost my entire family was in the living room, waiting for us. Esme rushed to my side. "Is she alright?"

"She's pregnant." I said. I didn't really know how else to answer.

Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I know, Carlisle told me. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I guess. I'm not sure." I shrugged, moving towards the stairs.

"Edward..." Rosalie called to me.

I stopped, not looking at her. "Yes?"

"Please tell Bella I'm very sorry and if there is anything I can do to help, I will."

I turned very slowly. Everyone's face was trained on Rose's, their mouths hanging open. Rose was standing in the middle of the room, a very soft and sad expression on her face. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Thank you, Rose. I've never respected you as much then as I do at this moment. " I smiled at her.

_"I mean it, Edward."_

"I know you do. I mean it too: again, Thank you." I turned and walked up the stairs. Rose was feeling proud of herself and for once I agreed with her.

"Oh! It's going to be so much fun shopping for mommy clothing!" I heard Alice say to Rosalie and Esme. I chuckled slightly. The stress was starting to get to me though.

I showered as quickly as I could and packed my back pack full of a few different changes of clothing. Even being away from her this long was causing my body to ache. I was very glad that it was now the weekend. I don't think I could handle hours away from her right now.

I parked behind her truck, leaving my back pack inside. I listened for Charlie's thoughts for a moment. He was thinking about scores. Bella must have been okay, at the very least.

I knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in. Charlie answered, grunting towards the kitchen before heading back to the living room. Bella was sitting in a chair, nibbling on popcorn and candy.

"What did Carlisle say about junk food?" I sat across from her.

"Well, I was hungry and we have no food. Are you going to take me grocery shopping?" She smirked, eating another piece.

I pulled the popcorn bowl away from her. "No, I'm taking you to lunch first then I'm taking you to go grocery shopping. Go get changed and I'll tell Charlie what we're doing."

She looked surprised but nodded, heading up the stairs. I didn't really want to talk to Charlie but it was better then just leaving.

"Chief Swan, I'm going to take Bella out to lunch then I'm going to take her grocery shopping." I sat on the arm of the sofa, my hands resting on my knees.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He turned the TV volume down. _"I can take Bella shopping if we actually need to go."_

"Well, she just said she was hungry and the wasn't anything to eat besides popcorn." I wasn't honestly trying to make him feel guilty but I did anyway.

"Oh, I have some money for food in-"

I rose my hand, stopping him. " Charlie, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not going to take charity." He was beginning to turn red.

"It's not charity. I'm doing this for Bella. I like buying her things, even if it's just boring groceries." I stood, beginning to walk away.

"There is money in the cabinet. Bella knows where it is, I'm sure she'll grab it." He was thinking I was fighting a losing battle. Bella hated having things bought for her. He didn't realize I was more stubborn.

Bella slowly came down her stairs. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I look a deep breath, "Wow."

**I know what you guys are going to say "She's going out already?? But she just got out of the hospital for a freak out!" Let me tell you from personal experience: I couldn't get out of the house fast enough. Being couped up in a tiny room for hours then being watched over for hours in your own home makes you feel like more of a freak. And certian things have to be done.** **Anyway! Review review review. It makes me post faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woohoo I've reached over 300 reviews! That is the most reviews I've gotten for one story before and it's not even nearly done. And it doesn't have nearly as many hits as my other stories either. (It's getting there, slowly) You guys are awesome. I have the bestest readers ever. **

Bella was wearing one of the outfits Alice had bought her a couple weeks ago. It was a long sleeved button down shirt, helping to hide the scratches on her arm. Her legs were covered in a blue denim skirt. She wore black leather boots with a low heel. Her hair was clipped up, tiny ringlets swirled at her neck where the hair had gotten loose. She looked amazing and I don't think she was even trying.

Then, I realized something; this was the first time I was taking her on a real date. A normal date with dinner. Even if we were going to the grocery store afterwards it's the most we had done together outside of school. I felt like a horrible boyfriend. I should be showering her with gifts and taking her to do whatever she pleased.

I took her hand, pulling her close to me. I ran my fingers over her cheek, feeling her silky flesh. "You are by far the most amazingly beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Before she could respond and retort I capture her lips in a kiss. I didn't care if Charlie was in the next room over. I pulled her closer to me, exploring her lips. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, reaching up on tippy toes to meet my kiss. I felt her heart beat against my chest and the baby's against my stomach. I pulled away, surprised.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking a little hurt.

"I can feel..." I ran my fingers over her stomach. "I've never been around someone who's... you know. I mean, I learned about pregnancy when I went to medical school. I didn't think I would be able to feel or hear the heart beat until you were much further along. It's heart must of started beating yesterday or the day before, when I was away. They start to develop the heart around week four and it starts to beat around week five, but most humans can't hear it until week twenty. "

She put a hand over my mouth, stopping my rambling. "You went to medical school?"

I nodded, speaking with her fingers still pressed over my mouth, "Twice."

"You're too good for me." She sighed, looking down after removing her fingers.

"You have that wrong, it's the other way around." I pulled her chin up, making her look into my eyes.

"I think-" I cut her off, kissing her lips passionately. I lifted her off the ground this time.

"I think it's time to get you fed." I kissed her ear, still holding her up.

"Bye Charlie!" She called as we moved towards the door. I was still carrying her, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I kind of feel like a doll." She giggled, her legs dangling.

"So, would that make you _my _doll?" I smiled at her playfully, sitting her on the hood of my car. She leaned back on her wrists, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want me to be _your_ doll?" She swung her legs, trying to play innocent.

"Now, that's a silly question." I leaned in closer to her, trying to keep my face serious.

She seemed dazed for a minute, then looked down at her legs. The hot blush crawled up her cheeks. "Edward..." She breathed my name.

"Yes, Bella?" I leaned in a bit closer, gazing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you still love me even though I'm..." She couldn't say the word. She looked at her knees again. Her heart rate was increasing.

"Nothing in this world would make me stop loving you. Never doubt my feelings for you." I cupped her face in my hands, placing gentle kisses all over it.

"Edward..." She breathed my name again.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm really hungry." She blushed, looking very sheepish.

I couldn't help but laughed. I helped her down off the car, putting Bella on her feet. "I'm sorry, you distract me. Especially when you look like that."

"Like what?" She looked down at her clothing, confused.

I pulled her up again with one arm wrapped tightly about her, "Like the most beautiful women on the planet."

"Edward, you're just saying that." She tried weakly to push me away.

"I do not just _say_ anything." I said in a firm voice. "I will only tell you the truth. And the truth is..." I whispered in her ear. "You dazzle me."

She shivered, sighing. I let her down to her feet, making she she was stable before I let go. I opened the door for her. I knelt beside her while she was sitting in the car, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "I will love you no matter what."

She nodded and she looked as if she were about to cry. I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before going to the driver side. I held her hand all the way to the tiny restaurant.

We chatted only a little while she ate. She really seemed to enjoy the food she received. I honestly didn't know a lot about food, human food at least. I made a mental note to pick up some kind of cook book or watch a cooking show. Perhaps I could make Bella dinner one night.

I have only been to a grocery store perhaps 10 times in the past hundred years. My family tries to avoid it when we can. This was a very new experience for me. I was actually rather nervous about it on the ride to the store. Hopefully Bella knew what she was doing.

I let Bella take the lead into the store. She pulled out a large metal cart and began to stroll the isles. She seemed to have a system, fruits and veggies first, dry goods, meats, dairy and then frozen foods. It seemed to me she was just throwing random things in a basket.

"You really ought to eat more fruits and vegetables now that you're..." I trailed off. She simply nodded. She was reading the back of a box her eyes tracing the words.

"Does all of this really taste good?" I waved my hands over the food.

She laughed, "Yes, some of it, anyway."

"What's your favorite food?" I followed her as she pushed down the isle with a million different kinds of pickles.

"Meal or single food item?" She wasn't really paying all that much attention as she searched for something.

"Both." I grabbed a can she was reaching for on the top self, chunking it into the basket.

"It depends on my mood, I guess." She shrugged.

"Are you avoiding my question?" I chuckled. I stepped behind her, pressing my chest against her back,letting my hands rest on her hips.

"No... I just know that you don't like this kind of food." She blushed, leaning against me.

"I want to know. Tell me, please." I kissed her neck.

"Um... well, if it's just a lazy day I like a turkey with cheese on white bread, along with some sour cream and onion chips. If I want something a bit fancier I like steaks, a lot. I use to love having barbecues when I was younger. Grill outside just when the sun is setting. We'd have baked potatoes and grilled corn, maybe some ice cream for dessert." she smiled at her memories. "When I was a little girl I use to get a piece of bread with peanut butter and a glass of chocolate milk if something made me sad. I haven't had that in a while... I wonder where the peanut butter is." She was lost in her own thoughts. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I'm going to take you out some day soon. Take you on a real date. I'm going to take you out to dinner, then maybe to a movie. Would you like that?" I nuzzled her neck.

"I love everything we do together. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters." She turned towards me, hugging my neck.

_"Oh, my god. It's Bella. Jesus, what should I do? She's hugging Cullen. That's so weird. I'm better then him. She looks so happy. I can't believe they've already let her out of the hospital. She really freaked out yesterday. Maybe I should go apologize. I hope she doesn't freak out again." _I heard Newton's thoughts speed a million miles an hour once he turned down the same isle we were on. I hadn't even realized he was in the store. He began to walk towards us, slowly.

I hugged Bella tightly, "There is someone coming. Do you want me to make him go away?" I whispered. She turned to see, her face flushing when she saw it was Mike.

"No, I need to apologize to him."

"You certainly do not. He should of never laid a finger on you. He's lucky I don't..." I stopped once he was in hearing range.

"Cullen." He stated shortly.

"Newton." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"Bella, I just want to let you know how sorry I am about yesterday." He turned his attention away from me.

Bella looked down, playing with her fingers."No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. There's just been so much going on lately. You understand, right?"

Mike simply nodded. He shifted uncomfortable in his spot, moving a large bottle of soda from one arm to the other. "I guess, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, have a good night." Bella waved before pushing the cart forward.

"He thinks you have multiple personality disorder." I groaned as I listening to his thoughts as he walked away. "Jerk."

"He's not so bad." She sighed, rearranging her cart.

"You don't have to listen to his thoughts at school all day." I shivered. He thought about doing dirty things to most of the female population, including the teachers.

"He's just a normal guy. How bad can it be?" She shrugged her shoulders, pulling into a check out lane.

"Oh, my love, you are so naive. Men are dogs."

"Are you included in this group?" She lifted one eyebrow at me. I stopped, thinking about it for a moment.

I leaned my lips in close to her ear and whispered, "I may not be human but I still am a man."

She laughed, pushing my shoulder. The cashier watched us with curiosity. He wondered if we were related or dating. I placed an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, deciding to end his train of thoughts. He smirked, "It'll be 72.32."

Before Bella's hand reached her skirt pocket I handed the man a 100 dollar bill. Bella's face turned towards me, looking rather annoyed.

"I didn't invite you along so you could pay for everything." She said in a harsh whisper.

I took my change, smiling at the man. I took the lead out of the store, pushing the cart to the car. "I didn't come along just to keep you company."

"You don't have to do this. I have the money." She began to fish in her pocket.

"If you don't stop, I'm going go back and buy one of every item in the store." I said, placing the items in the trunk.

This stopped her. She stomped to the passenger side, plopping down into the seat. She looked like a pouting child. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. I couldn't help but smile slightly at her annoyance. She truly was innocent and sweet.

I carried everything into the house, making her pout even more. She sat at a kitchen chair, mad as an old wet hen. Charlie came in, looked from Bella to me. I smiled at him triumphantly. He was completely shocked. He shook his head and went back into the living room.

I leaned my lips close to her ear. "You know, the more you do that the more I want to kiss those pouty lips of yours." I placed my hand on the side of her neck and began to kiss her flesh.

Her heart skipped a beat and her flesh become more heated under my lips. She leaned her neck to the side, bringing her hand to rest on the back of my head. She sighed, giving up."Could you help me put the groceries away."

"Of course I will." I smiled at her innocently as I helped her out the chair. She started pulling things out of bags, still a bit angry. She was muttering to herself.

"You better kiss me like that later. That's just cheating. You use it for your own gain. Stupid Vampire." She stomped around the kitchen.

I tried not to smile too much at her display. It was honestly was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. I knew she wasn't really that mad but it was cute to see her act so... human.

"Later tonight, I promise I'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget." I decided to tease her some. I pulled on the bottom of her shirt.

"All of your kisses are unforgettable." She whispered.

"Really? I think I have room to improve." I began to play with her hair. She turned slowly to face me.

"It's not fair. You have so much experience then me." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"I'm sure you've been with dozens of women. I've never even had a boyfriend before you." She blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Why would you think I've been with dozens of women?" I pressed. She shrugged so I continued, "Bella, honestly, you are my first girlfriend as well."

She looked completely shocked. I wish I could read her thoughts at that moment. Whatever she was thinking made her turn a bright shade of red.

"So, you've never... Surely you have..." somehow she turned brighter red. It took me a moment to get what she was asking.

If I were a human boy I would of blushed, I was half way surprised I didn't somehow turn red now. "No, I haven't."

"But you're so... old. I just thought... Well, You know." She stuttered.

"Bella, somethings are very important to me. I may not have a soul but if I do I want to make sure I can get into heaven one day, with you, if there is even the smallest chance." I stroked her cheek.

"Of course you have a soul. How could something as beautiful as you not have a soul?" She questioned, her face scrunched in disgruntle confusion.

"If I am beautiful it's just a guise, to help me catch my prey." I looked away.

"Edward, look at me." She commanded, her voice strong. I turned back in shock. "You will go to heaven. You are my heaven. You are an angel."

"Bella, how can you say that?" At that moment I could of cried.

"Don't be an idiot. Look at all you've done for me!" She was starting to turn red with anger. "Edward, don't you dare talk about yourself like that. You are amazing. It kills me to hear you say things like that."

"It's how I feel." I whispered.

She crushed her lips against mine, her fingers digging into my neck. She didn't slow down or soften. The kiss was passionate and wanting. I could feel the tears roll down her cheeks and onto mine as our skin connected. I disengaged slowly. "Bella..."

"You deserve better then heaven. You deserve better then me. A broken... doll." Her tears slid down her skin, leaving trails. I made her cry and I hated myself for it.

"I'm so sorry..." I felt the guilt hit me in the chest. I turned away from her.

She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her warm cheek pressed against my back. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I made you cry." I hung my head.

"You didn't make me cry. I'm crying for you. I want you to be happy and I can tell you're not." She spoke into my shirt.

I turned, pulling her into my arms. "I am happy, I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Her eyes peered into mine.

"Hurting you. Losing you. Not deserving you. So many things."

**Edward is as insercure as Bella is. Scary huh? We knew it anyway but it's starting to show. And Bella's acting awful calm, isn't she? hmmmm...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love the response I got for the last chapter! I'm glad you like it so much. Now, in this chapter it's not so sweet. Bella's starting to show some more of her insercuties with herself. lol Oh and for everyone that had a break down and threatened me 'she better not have a relapse" Don't worry. It's only a mini one. You'll see.**

"You will not hurt me." She stated. She was utterly confident in this face.

"I could..." I whispered into her hair.

"What do I need to do to show you otherwise?" She looked up at me.

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do."

She sighed, biting her lip as she thought. Then she turned her head to the side. "Hey dad we're going for a walk." Bella didn't even wait for an answer. She grabbed my hand, leading me towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following behind.

"Going for a walk. Keep up." She stomped along, heading towards the back of her house. The ground was moist from the rain earlier.

"Me, keep up? Really?" I pulled her back so she'd look at my face. I raised my eye brow at her. She laughed.

"Yes, you. I'm not talking to the trees am I?" She freed her hand and waved it about. She started to walk faster, going deeper in the woods.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, keeping an easy pace with her.

"Somewhere private." She stopped at a fallen tree and sat down. We were out of sight of the house. I sat beside her.

"And why do we need somewhere private?" I watched her with curiosity.

"I want to dispel some of your fears." She slipped onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Bella..." I whispered her name.

"Let me do this, Edward." She turned, straddling my waist, the denim skirt riding up her thighs. I placed my hands on her back. She rested on her knees which made her slightly higher then me.

"You are amazing." She kissed a different place between each word. "You make me happy. You make me feel whole. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my days and nights being with you." Her hands rested on my neck, lifting my face slightly. "I trust you with every ounce of my being. Your touch makes me feel like I'm loved and desired not torn and wasted."

I pressed my face into her chest, listening to her heart beat. She hugged my neck, letting her cheek rest against the top of my head.

"I don't deserve you." I took a deep breath, her strong flora scent wrapping around me.

"Edward, I feel like I was put here for you." Her fingers tangled in my hair, forcing me to look up at her. "I am so happy I came to Forks."

"So many bad things have happened to you here. I would of thought..."

"It was all worth it. I have you now." She kissed me then, and I felt all her love for me. I felt warm and safe in her tiny embrace. I ran my fingers up her back. All I wanted to do for the rest of time was kiss her, hold her and care for her. I knew at that second that is is what I was created for.

She slid back on the tree bark of the fallen tree and I grabbed her waist, turning her so that she was sitting on my lap. Our lips never broke, neither one of us willing to pull apart. The warm tears flowed down her cheeks again and I pulled away, kissing them away. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy." She muttered, her lips searching for mine again. I pressed my lips to hers, loving the sensation of the cool against the hot. Her breath fanned around my face, making my throat tingle. I could bare it though, it was worth it. I devoured her lips, tasting every bit of skin. I released her lips and moved my own to her jaw. She was panting, her skin red hot and her heart beat a million miles an hour.

I ran my fingers under her shirt, just at the along her spine. She hissed in surprised and I stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it feels great. Please don't stop." She moved her mouth to my neck. Her mouth was greedily kissing my flesh. No one had ever done this to me before, I wasn't sure what to do. I massaged her back gingerly. I closed my eyes, listening to both heart beats.

"We should get back. Charlie's wondering where we went to." I breathed, feeling completely relaxed.

She nipped at my skin, making me jump. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"Bella..." I laughed. "Love, I promise we'll continue this later."

"I want to continue it now." She pulled back. Her lips were glistening and her eyes were bright. The blush was resting on her cheeks, her heart still beating at a wild rate. "I want you to touch me."

I placed my hands on her cheeks. "Bella-" She pulled away angrily, cutting off my words. She stood up and began to stomp off.

"Isabella Swan. Come back here." I told her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at me. I groaned and went after her. "Bella, I don't want to hurt you. You have to understand. I know you're not ready for that yet."

"Yes, I am." She growled.

"I want you. I am a man and I desire you with everything I have. But, neither you or I are ready for that. When I make love to you, when I touch your body, I want all of you to be mine. I want to be married to you. I want to do this properly." I grabbed her, turning her around. Her eyes were watering again.

"Why should I wait? I'm already ruined..."

I growled, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! This was NOT your choice. You are not RUINED. You were hurt. And, if I could take that pain away I would. But, I can't Bella! You have to heal and me hurting you further will NOT help. And, what if I hurt the baby? It could kill you as well. Bella, listen to me!" I nearly yelled. Her eyes were shocked, her lips quivering. My hands were holding her shoulders.

"I understand." She whispered.

"No, you don't." I nearly sobbed the words. "You are my angel. I will do whatever you need but you don't need that. Not yet. I may not have a soul but I have to protect yours."

"I told you never to say that again." She whispered the words.

"Bella, it's what I believe." I stated softly.

"I SAID TO NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" she screamed trying to pull away. I let my hands drop to my side, balling them up into fist. She made a move towards the house.

"Bella!" I called her name. She didn't stop. I punched a thick tree, causing a hole in it. Leaves fell all around me. She turned at the sound, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"I can't take the chance of hurting you." I said just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Her eyes were sad. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Let me have this my way. Please. I will give you the world but I want everything to be right. Let me make things special for you. Let me treat you like the lady you are." I kissed the top of her head.

"You're strangely moral for a vampire." She sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder, her arms wrapped weakly around my neck. I chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Sorry about that." I kissed her forehead.

"No. I should be grateful. You're the perfect gentlemen." She looked up at me, sighing.

I scooped her up into my arms, carrying her towards the house. She closed her eyes, resting against me. "I'm a little tired." She whispered.

"Then let me take you to bed." I smiled at her innocently.

"Tease." She muttered.

I snorted, opening the front door. I moved past the living room to the stairs. Charlie turned and shot up out of his chair.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled running up to us.

"I got tired. Edward is too much of a gentlemen to let me walk apparently." Bella smirked, her eyes never opening.

"Oh, uh... um... Okay." Charlie looked confused. _"Jesus that boy's strong, he's not even breaking a sweat."_

"I'm going to take her up to bed, so she can get a nap. She's had a long day." I pushed past him. Bella snuggled against me as I walked up the stairs.

"Your father is wondering if I have magical powers to keep you this calm." I snorted. "He needs to meet Jasper."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, looking up at me as I laid her down on the bed.

"He can control and change the emotions of a person." I explained as I pulled the blanket over her.

"He's an empath?" Bella looked a little confused.

"Exactly. You know, you're a smart girl." I kissed her forehead. I really was impressed with her. "Have you taken your vitamin today?"

"Yes. Those things are horse pills" She muttered.

I laughed, kissing her cheek again. "I better go, or at least make it appear like I'm leaving."

"No." She commanded.

"Bella, what about your dad?" I questioned. Last thing I wanted was for Chief Swan to attempt to shoot me.

"I don't give a damn about what he says. Stay." She scooted over in the bed.

I moved in behind her, snuggling close to her. I kissed her neck gingerly. I hummed her song in her ear, feeling her body relax against mine.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you out. You need to have a good time. I want to take you to the movies and to eat. Is that alright?"

"Mh hmm..." She sighed, nodding her head slowly before drifting off to sleep.

I could feel the phone buzz in my pocket and I already knew it was Alice. I quickly brought the phone out of my pants and to my ear. "What?" I whispered.

"That's a great idea! Oh, bring her over here and I'll get her all dressed up! Rosalie and Esme already said they'd help. We're going to go shoping right now! She's going to have such a great time! I'll reserve a table at La Rustica and I was thinking of renting a private theater, so you could have it all to yourself. That would be so romantic! " She babbled.

"Rose said she'd help? Willingly?" I questioned, surprised. Esme, yes, but Rosalie?

"Yeah, it was her idea to bring her here. It'll be fun!" She was probably jumping up and down. I wondered how Jasper handled her at times.

"Fine, but that's up to her. If she says no then I'm not going to force her." I muttered.

"She'll say yes." Alice said with some confidence. "She wants us to like her."

"Please don't torture her." I sighed.

"We won't. It'll be fun. Oh, by the way, we're going to get her a prom dress as well, so you better get on that." Alice's voice was firm towards the end.

"Oh, yeah? She'll say no to that. You might as well not bother." I watched her sleeping.

"Well, then you better work on it then! She's going, if I have to drag her. She's going to have a good time. She needs to have all the experiences she can."

"Alice, stop. I'll think about it." I muttered into the phone.

"She's say yes!" Alice stated before hanging up. I placed the phone in my pocket.

I thought about it for a while. Seeing Bella in a beautiful dress was extremely tempting. I wasn't sure if she'd be up to something like that then. I was almost sure she'd say no. I nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. The idea of dancing with Bella all night seemed like heaven. Alice was right, she did need to have those experiences.

I decided to talk to her tomorrow about it. At least I could ask. I stroked her back. I was surprised Charlie didn't come up here. He thought about it but decided that it would upset Bella if he made a scene. He was right, of course.

I started to think about what would happen to Bella over the next few months. The pregnancy would be difficult, even more so if she was being starred at constantly at school. She nearly had enough credits to graduate, only lacking 4: A math, an English, a Science, and a gym. I'm sure I could persuade a school official, with the aid of my father, to allow her to take a health class instead of gym. Perhaps we could look into summer school together. That way she wouldn't have to worry about giving birth in the middle of a classroom. By the time summer school was over she'd be several months along. The last couple are suppose to be the hardest. Also, she'd be done by her 18th birthday.

Another thought swirled in my head. Marriage. I wanted to be with her for forever. I want to be hers. I thought of the vision Alice had: Bella a vampire, but more importantly, my wife. My wife. Could she really be that? I pressed my face into her neck, closing my eyes.

"I will marry you someday." I whispered, more to myself then anything else. It made it final in a way, it was just a matter of when. That's something I'd have to think about later.

She woke up after an hour, completely refreshed. She seemed excited, if not a bit nervous. I was honestly a bit surprised by it.

It didn't seem like it was a day ago she was in the hospital. It seemed like years had past. Everything changed in a way.

I watched Bella as she made supper for herself and Charlie. She hummed to herself, trying to sneak glimpses of me when she thought I wasn't looking. It was so sweet and it made me smile.

Just like nights before I made a show of leaving. I moved my car and climbed back into her window. She wasn't the in the room so I waited on her bed. When she came it, it made my breath catch in my throat. Her lovely lips spread in a gorgeous smile.

She was wet from her shower, the hair clinging to the back of her neck. She was wearing a cotton white night gown that went to her knees. She wasn't trying to be sexy or beautiful, she just was. She crawled into bed with me, laying against my chest.

That night, all I could think of was marriage. Would she actually want to be married to me? I wanted her, there was no doubt of that. But, truly, we had just became a couple, but I knew this was it for me. She was my life. I wanted to hold her every night and not have to hide in the closet like a horny human teenagers. I wanted to be a man, her man. But, what else could come of this marriage?

I slid my hand over her stomach, listening to the dual heartbeats. Could I also be a father to her child? It was a fascinating thought. Could she keep this child? Could she love it? She didn't want to take it's life away, so it could have a chance. Would it have a better chance with us? Yes, I think I want that. No, I know it. I want to at least try. I would love this being just because part of it was Bella.

**Hmmmm, nobody's mad at me, right? I'm probably wrong. Don't send me too much hate mail. lol Please. Anyway hoped you liked it! The more reviews the faster I write. Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**oh my goodness... did you guys have to suffer with fan fiction last night?? I wanted to editted and upload more chapters, but nooooo... I couldn't do any reviews, so I knew you couldn't either. lol You can make it up to me today and review lots! (you already do, but I like to remind you.)**

**Also, before I get to anything else I want to say Happy Birthday to Muggleinlove.** **She's a great writer and you should check out her stories Camp Wilderness and Learning to Live. Anyway... Happy 22nd! You're the same age frontwards and backwards, as my dad would say. I plan on staying 22nd for the rest of time. lol It's a good age. Old enough to know better, young enough not to care! **

**Alright you guys... here we go!**

When I heard Charlie come to Bella's door I hid in the closet, again. Charlie didn't really want to bother her, but he needed to. He had to run a few errands, and he wanted to offer for her to join him. He wanted her to say no, honestly.

"Bells. Honey. Wake up." He went to touch her but pulled back, thinking about the last time he touched her.

Bella rolled over, her hand searching for me in the bed. I smiled to myself. She looked up and saw her father, she groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "What Dad?"

"I need to go do a few things today. Would you like to come with me? I'm going to see Billy."

She shook her head, "No, thanks. I'm going out tonight, I think." She muttered into her pillow. I was honestly surprised she remembered.

"With who?" Charlie questioned. He already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"Edward. He said something about a real date last night." Her face was still pressed into the pillow.

"Bells, you're not ready for that! It's not healthy..." Charlie's face flushed.

"I'm going out tonight." She stated, it wasn't a question or a request.

"Isabella Swan you are not going out tonight." He growled, getting angrier.

"You know what, I think I'll stay with Alice afterwards." She got up from her bed and grabbed something from underneath it.

"It's a school night! You're not going out!" he yelled at her.

"No. I am, sorry if you don't like that, Charlie. If I were going out with Alice would it be any different?" She yelled back at him, her face red.

"Of course it would be!" He shrieked back.

"Why?" She stomped up to him, her arms crossed at her chest.

"Because she's a girl! Edward's a... a..."

" A real man? Would you be doing this to me two months ago?!" She threw her hands up.

"No, but it's different now." His face was purple.

"Why? Oh, maybe because I was an IDIOT and walked by myself and... and... you know! Now, I'm KNOCKED UP! Edward didn't do this to me and so he shouldn't be punished for it!" Her body was shaking violently.

"It's not healthy how much time you spend together." He growled.

"Well, I'm in love with him so you better get use to him. We're a packaged deal, take it or LEAVE IT." She screamed the last part at him.

"You're grounded!" He turned his back to her.

"Like hell I am. I'll take that as a 'leave it'. I'll have my stuff out by the end of the day." She went to dresser and retched it open. She started gathering up clothes in her arms.

"Bella! You can't leave right now. You couldn't make the drive back to Renee. She's all the way in Florida. At least let me get you a plane ticket if you're going to leave." He didn't turn around, barely saying the words.

"Who says I'm going back to mom?" She hissed as she threw the armful of cloth down.

"Bella, don't leave." He whispered. He was heart broken. I felt sorry for him and I understood why he babied Bella. I'd never seen Bella act this way before. She was so angry.

"Then let me grow up, slowly. I need to go out now and have fun. I need to be a teenager while I still can because it's not going to last. I can't go from child to an adult in a second." She sighed, rubbing her face. Tears were streaming her face.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I've already been hurt and there is nothing you can do to change it. Let me try to heal, my own way." She whispered, walking up behind Charlie.

"I know." He cried. He felt like less of a man.

"Tonight, I'm going to go to dinner and a movie with Edward. I'll be home by 10 o'clock. I'll even fix you dinner before if you like. But, no matter what, I'm going." She touched his shoulder.

"You baby me too much. Have a good time tonight. I'm going to go visit Billy, I'll probably be gone all day. I'll see you tonight, Bells." He muttered in defeat. He hated this and the way he felt. He hated seeing her so angry. He needed to be alone so he could cry.

Bella shut the door and locked it behind Charlie. She came to the closet and flung the door open. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. "I'm a horrible daughter. I don't know why I did that."

"Bella, you're emotional right now. It'll be okay. Don't worry." I soothed her hair, kissing the told of her head.

Her knees buckled and I scooped her up before she hit the floor. I moved her to the bed. "You shouldn't get so flustered. It's not good for you, my love."

She sighed, "I couldn't help it. I don't know why, it just felt like... ugh! I don't know! He wants me to fix his meals one minute then wear pigtails and play jacks the next. There isn't a middle."

"I can see you in pig tails." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and she smiled at me before flopping down on the bed.

"So, did I start that for nothing? She closed her eyes, rubbing her face.

"No. You didn't. I am taking you out tonight, if you'd like that? We can stay home, if you want." I held her tiny body to mine. Her heart rate was finally decreasing from the fight earlier.

"Take me out." She whispered, leaning up on her elbows. Her lips met mine and I kissed the saltiness of her tears away.

"As you wish." I pulled back, kissing her forehead. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I growled.

"Get her over here by two. Oh, and work on what I told you about last night" Alice started as soon as I opened the phone.

"What if I told you you couldn't get your evil little paws on her?" I smirked into the phone.

"Then, I'd tell you that I'm going to win. I have Esme and Rose on my side. I'll win! Get her over her by two. Edward, two!" She clicked the phone off. I growled at it again as I snapped my phone shut.

"Evil little fairy." I muttered. Bella laughed, taking the phone from my hands.

"Loud Evil little fairy." She kissed my lips again. "So, two o'clock?" She traced her fingers over my cheek.

"I can tell her _get lost_ if you want." I smiled at her, pulling her closer.

"No." She kissed my neck. "I'll go willingly. But, on one condition." She kissed my shoulder, her hand resting at my waist.

"What's that?" I looked at her, confused. She took my face into her hands and kissed me slowly, leaving a trail of little warm wet kisses down the side of my neck.

"What is that thing you need to work on?" She captured my lips then, but just for a moment before she returned her focus to my neck.

"Um... uh... Well..." I didn't know how to word this. She was making it hard to think. I knew I should stop her but I liked it too much.

"Yes, Edward?" She smiled up at me, trying to play innocent.

"You're cheating, you know that? You shouldn't be able to do that to me." I mumbled, disgruntled with my lack of control.

"Oh, tell me. Please." She pouted her lips out, teasing me. Her mood swings were astounding. I would have to learn how to deal with them. I didn't mind though, it was worth it.

"I... " I fumbled for the words. Why was I nervous? What's the worst she could say? "I want to escort you to prom. Please." I said slowly. It was like I was waiting for her to punch me or yell at me, but she was silent. She looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I can't dance." She whispered. "And do you want to be known as the guy who took the pregnant girl to prom?"

"I don't give a damn about what those tiny minded idiots think. And, I think you can dance, you're just scared to." I kissed her forehead.

"Edward, I'd understand if you wanted to stop seeing me." She whispered, looking away.

"Stop trying to give me a way out. I don't want it or need it. I want to be with you. Stop it, okay?" I ran my fingers absently over her soft stomach. The tiny heart beat was getting stronger. "Go to prom with me. Give me the honor of going with the most beautiful girl in school." I whispered the words in her ear.

"Edward..." she sighed my name in weak protest.

"Say yes." I kissed her bottom lip.

"Yes." She whispered. She pressed her face into my chest.

"Thank you." I kissed the top of her head. "Lets go get you some breakfast."

At one thirty we decided to head out. We sat in comfortable silence in the Volvo. I had a lot to think about now. So much, I didn't know how I was going to sort it all out. Bella seemed content, but I noticed how she rubbed her hands across her stomach. I wondered if she thought more about what she wanted to do. She hadn't brought it up, so I decided to let it be for now. There was no rush.

Alice was waiting outside for us when we pulled up. "There you are! What took you so long?"

"You said two Alice." Bella laughed as she stepped out of the car. I was by her side in a second.

"But, there is so much to do!" Alice took Bella's hand and lead her up to the house.

"Gee, thanks Alice. I know I'm ugly, but really now..." Bella muttered.

Alice stopped, turning toward Bella. She grabbed her up in her arms. "You are not ugly! But, tonight is special and I want you to feel as pretty as you really are." Alice was softly holding her. _"I can feel the baby's heart beat" _She said in her head.

I nodded, walking behind Bella. "If you need help escaping just call my name." I kissed the top of her head.

"You. Go get ready." She pointed at me.

"Yes, mistress of all that is evil and pink" I growled at her. Alice sneered at me and punched my arm.

"That's Head Mistress to you! Now go!" She took Bella up to her room before I could retort. I watched their retreating forms. Emmett was suddenly by my side. I shook my head at my odd sister.

_"How she doing?"_

"I don't know. The mood swings are bizarre. One minute she's really angry then very calm." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dude, welcome to my world." Emmett snorted.

"Rose heard that" I smiled to myself.

"Oh, Sorry Rosie!" He cried. She snarled at him from Alice's room. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You better go get ready before you have all four women get on you. Now, that is scary." Emmett slapped my shoulder. I made my way up the stairs. I stood against the wall closest to Alice's door. I shouldn't have listened but I couldn't help myself.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's so strange. It's like... Edward is a drug. While I'm with him I'm calm and happy. But when we're apart it feels like my chest is going to explode."

"You're in love with him." Rosalie said, her voice sweet. I could see what Bella looked like in her mind. She saw her for the first time like I saw her: beautiful.

"I am. So much so. I'm scared of losing him." I could just imagine the sadness in her eyes.

"He loves you too. He's so happy." Alice chirped.

"How could he be though? He shouldn't have to deal with my baggage."" Bella asked.

"Bella, honestly. He has his own baggage. We all do. He loves you." Rose said in a firm voice. I would have to hug and thank her later.

"He shouldn't want me. I'm going to get fat. And, I don't know what I'm going to do about the baby." She was crying.

"Bella" The bed springs creaked as Esme sat beside her. "I know my son. He is not petty. Whatever you decide to do, he will support you."

"What if... What if I want to keep this baby? I can't ask this of him or of you. I can't ask him to sacrifice his time and life for me." Her voice quivered.

I saw the vision of me in front of Bella again, touching her smooth rounded belly in Alice's mind. I understood it now. Alice sat beside Bella, rubbing her back. "Then he will help you, every step of the way. Trust me, I know."

I leaned my face against the wall, trying to think. Trying to will my body to move. This was a private conversation and I shouldn't have imposed on it.

"Thank you, every one of you. You are all so amazing. I want to be like you one day." She whispered the words. Another one of Alice's visions swirled in my head. Dead beautiful vampire Bella. My wife.

_"Have you heard enough or do you want to hear more?" _Alice asked in her head. She knew I was there and I felt guilty for listening.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you ready for tonight." Rose said in a kind voice. She was thinking how much she hoped Bella ended up happy in the end. I had the same hope. I really needed to hug Rose later. She deserved it.

**I'm really starting to soften Rose up. I like soft Rose. She's a lot nicer. Also, how about those mood swings? Is it because of what happened or pregnancy? Or both?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Date chapter. It's a little sweet a little sour. You'll see though. Part of it you can see how Bella is healing and changing and part of it you can tell how human Edward can really be. Oh by the way, I love how everyone Loved Soft Rose. Awesomeness. Anyway! I just wnated to let you know that I have a picture of Bella up on my profile if you want to take a peek. I'm not a great artist but it's okay I think. I like it. If you want leave a comment, nothing would make me happier! Anyway on with the story...**

I took a long time in the shower. Showers always help keep the voices in my head at bay, but no matter what I could hear the conversation from earlier replaying. Poor Bella crying and me not there to hold her. I wish I could make her realize that I'm not leaving. Why couldn't Bella realize that I wanted her and the baby? I would have to talk to her about it. Tonight perhaps.

I stepped out of the shower and dried quickly. I slipped on a pair of black slacks before heading over to the stereo. I placed a CD in slot and turned it on. Rhapsody in Blue began to fill the room. I smiled at sound. With the fluffy white towel still in my hand, I walked over to the couch and sat down. I dried my hair slowly. I lulled my head back, trying to relax.

I heard her soft foot steps and I could tell she was barefoot. Her sweet scent wafted though the room as she entered. Both heart beats were rapid. I looked up and smiled at the sight I saw.

Bella was in a black robe that went past her knees. Her hair was wet, like mine. She was blushing, looking down at her freshly painted red toenails.

"How did you manage to out run her?" I teased.

She smiled, walking slightly closer. "Well, apparently Jasper and Emmett were about to get into a fight and destroy something. Rosalie and Alice went to control their husbands and Esme went to protect her furniture. I'm sure they'll come find me in a minute."

"Well, lets not waste a second then." I moved at vampire speeds to Bella. Her heart sputtered at my touch and I smiled. I grabbed her up my arms and brought her lips to mine. She breathed heavily, her heavenly scent spreading through my head.

"Why don't we just stay home and you can keep wearing that." She giggled, running her fingers over my chest. I realized then I wasn't wearing a shirt and I became embarrassed. I buried my face in her wet hair.

"As tempting as that is, I want to see what Alice has gotten for you to wear." I pulled away from her and went to the closet, searching for a shirt.

She came up behind me and rain her nails down my back. I shivered as the chills ran down my spine. She places gentle kisses along my shoulders. "How tempting is it? Can I possibly persuade you?"

"You said I could take you out. Please." I whispered. If she kept doing that we wouldn't be leaving this room.

"There you are! I wondered where you went to!" Alice cried from the door way. Bella sighed.

"Like you didn't know." I muttered. Alice shot me an angry look. I turned, completely ignoring my sister, and kissed Bella fully on the lips. I ran my thumb over her slightly swollen lips afterwards, smiling at the redness. "Go get ready so we can escape together."

"Okay..." She leaned into my chest and kissed the place my heart should have been beating.

Alice grabbed Bella and swept her away from me. "GET DRESSED!" She shouted at me when she was half way to her room.

I slipped on a plain white shirt and buttoned it quickly. I sat back down on the leather couch. The song wasn't nearly as relaxing as it was before. I flipped it to a different song: Beethoven's symphony No. 7. I closed my eyes, listening to the piano.

_"May I come in." _

"Of course, Carlisle." I never opened my eyes.

"What are you plans for this evening?" He questioned, sitting beside me.

"Alice hasn't told you? I'm surprised." I opened one eye and saw him smile.

"She has, but that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, looking at at him fully now.

_"Are you going to tell her your plans for school?"_

"I see Alice saw that too." I sighed, annoyed. Sometimes having no secrets were very aggravating.

"Of course she did. Did you ever have any doubt that she would?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I am going to talk to her about it. Why?" I stood up, tucking in my shirt. I kept my back to him.

_"I think it's a good idea. I will help. The health class could be arranged for both of you." _He thought directly at me. I slowly turned, eying him.

"Thank you, father."

He smiled at me then before standing. He shook my hand. _"I think she's a good match for you."_

"I think so, too."

I was impatient. I had to admit that was one of my faults. I waited for Bella at my piano. I slammed my fingers against the ivory keys, trying to alleviate my boredom. I played a mixture of songs. Classical, my own creations and some more modern songs. The music flowed effortlessly from the instrument. It was four o'clock and I was ready to go.

I heard her shoes clicking against the stairs. I also realized that I didn't hear anyone. My family had disappeared from the house. 'How tactful' I thought to myself. I turned slowly and I was amazed.

Bella was in a navy blue blue satin dress that fell to her knees. A sash was tied at her waist. It covered every inch that needed to be covered but the sight of her was sinful. No one should look that good. Her hand slid down the banister she walked, that's when I realized her shoes. Navy patten leather high heels. They must have been at least 3 inches high. Was Alice trying to kill her? I went to the stair case, just in case I had to catch her but some how she managed to make it down to me without falling. I could tell how hard she was concentrating. Her lovely hair hair swung at her shoulders as she moved.

I didn't realize I was staring at her with my mouth open until she finally said, "That bad?"

"Dear god..." I muttered. "You're so beautiful. I don't deserve you."

She pressed her lips together, blushing scarlet. I took her hand and lead her to my car. I loped to my side, trying not to remove my eyes from her. She nervously played with the hem of her dress. I loved how she sat with her ankles crossed. If I met her when I was a young man I would of instantly fallen in love with her. I would of begged her father to let me marry her until I worn him down. If I were a human, things would be so different but I'm not so sure it would be better.

I held her hand as we made our way to Seattle. We had reservations at La Rustica, a little romantic Italian restaurant at 5. A normal human would of never made it there in time, but they didn't speed like me. Poor Bella's nails dug into the flesh of my hand as I pushed the car hard. When I pulled up to the restaurant she looked relieved and surprised.

"If you want to go somewhere else we can. I don't mind." I leaned over to her, kissing her cheek.

"No, this is perfect. Thank you."

The host was waiting for us when we came in. His thoughts were not pure about Bella and I had to keep from growling at him. Bella did look nice but I didn't want other men to look at her. She pushed close to my side. He led us to a private table in the back and told us our waitress would be with us in a moment.

"Good evening!" The girl's eyes roamed over Bella before noticing me. Her smiled brightened and she began to speak only to me. "Would you like to hear tonight's specials?"

I waved my hand towards Bella. "Would you, my love?"

The girl scowled for a second before recovering a stony face. Bella nodded her head and the waitress went into a very practice speech. When she was done she looked over at me, expectantly. "What can I get you to drink?"

"What would you like?" I asked Bella, ignoring the girl standing before us.

"Ginger Ale." Said softly, she was holding her stomach.

"Two ginger ales. Thank you" I dismissed her. She stomped off, annoyed at my ignoring her. She thought I was too good looking to be with Bella, which I didn't understand.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. I reached for her hand.

"I'm fine. Just hungry, I guess."

When the waitress came back Bella ordered the first thing on the menu and I declined any food.

"If you change your mind just let me know." She winked at me and I grimaced.

"Well, could she be a little more obvious?" Bella snorted.

"I don't know what you mean..." I tried to play innocently. I unfolded my napkin, playing with it with my fingers.

"Yes, you do. Are you embarrassed?" She pressed.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her from underneath my eye lashes. She was smiling.

"When you become embarrassed you look away or try to hide your face." She squeezed my hand, still smiling.

"You're too observant sometimes." I looked away, smiling. I'm glad I couldn't blush. If I did my cheeks would always be as red as Bella's.

She bit her lip, the blood rushing to her lovely apple cheeks. I reached over and touched her flesh, feeling the blood swirl underneath my finger tips. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against my palm.

"You're so beautiful it hurts sometime." I whispered, watching her face.

"What do you mean?" She opened her eyes, raising her face.

"It kills me not to have you in my lap right now. All I want to do right now is hold you, touch you." I smiled at her, her cheeks becoming redder.

"I can't believe how perfect you are." She smiled, taking my hand. She brought my fingers to her lips and kissed them lightly.

I was going to retort but her food came. The waitress flirted poorly for a minute before walking away. Bella was already digging into the mushroom ravioli. She carefully brought the food to her full lips, making sure none of it fell into her lap. I realized her drink was empty so I slid mine over to her.

In less then 45 minutes we were completely done. We had about 30 minutes before we had to be at the theater. I took her to the car, holding her waist. "That was so good Edward, thank you."

"You deserve the best." I whispered into her neck, kissing a tiny trail to her ear. She tasted like honey to me.

"What movie are we going to see?" She inquired, running her fingers over my arm.

"It's a surprise." I muttered into her skin. I don't know why I couldn't keep my lips off of her flesh. Everything about her today was overpowering.

"Edward...?" She whispered, running her fingers in my hair.

"Yes?" I nibbled on her ear.

"If you keep doing that we're not going to make it to the movies." I felt her tremble slightly, pressing herself against me.

"Sorry..." I muttered pulling back. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her slight frame. I opened the car door for her but she didn't go in.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." She lifted up on her tip toes and kissed me. She pulled back after a moment and sat in the car. I stood there a second to collect myself. I shook my head and went the other side.

When we arrived at the movie theater I went to the box office. "I'm Edward Cullen and I..."

The young girl raised her hand to stop me. "Mr. Cullen we've got everything set up. Theater number eleven is ready for you. Have a good night." She eyed Bella who was standing a ways back. The girl thought I was being romantic and wished someone would do that for her. I hope it was true, that it was romantic.

I took Bella's hand and lead her into the theater. Her tiny heel clad feet clacked against the tile floor as we walked. "Come on Edward, what are we seeing?"

"Patience is a virtue." I smiled at her.

"One I have never possessed." She muttered, looking away. It was hard not to laugh and tell her I was the same way.

I brought her into the empty room and she looked around, confused.

"We have it all to ourselves." I stated, placing my hands into my pocket. She turned to face me. Her face was bright and smiling.

"You didn't have to spend so much on me." She looked at her toes.

"You're worth more then this." I whispered.

"All I want is you." she wrapped her arms around my necks and I held her tiny waist.

"You already have me." I leaned down and whispered in her hair. "For the rest of time."

She leaned into me and I could feel her knees begin to buckle. I scooped her up and carried her to the top. I went to the middle and sat down, placing her on my lap.

The movie theater went dark then and she snuggled up against me. There were no previews and we went right into the film. Transformers came onto the screen. Bella threw her head back in laughter.

"What?" I smiled at her sheepishly.

"I don't know what I expected. It wasn't this though." She waved her hand towards the screen.

"I like this movie. Also... it hards to find classic film reels in less then 24 hours. I wanted to do something less... modern. But, this is what they had. I hope you don't mind." I nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, it fine. I've just seen it before." She bit her lip.

"We can go if you want." I questioned, feeling a little guilty.

"I don't want to watch the movie." She stated. I felt a little hurt and was about to get up but her lips crushed against mine. Her fingers gripped the back of my neck. "I would rather be kissing you no matter what movie was playing, Edward."

Our lips were joined for over half the movie. I'd never done anything like this before. I truly felt like a teenage boy. I know that if I were human Bella would of left several hickeys on my neck and I had to be careful not to do the same. I felt guilty for letting her do those things to me but the wonderful movement of her lips over shadowed that. When she finally pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder, she sighed.

"Thank you."

I stroked her back. "For what?"

"Being wonderful." she said, her voice sleepy. Her eyes drooped close. I held her to my body, making sure my jacket was still tight around her. I watched as her chest rise and fall with each breath. I was too interested with her to watch the movie.

A soft gleam of sweat was starting to cover her skin and she shifted uncomfortable on me. I brushed my fingers over her forehead but she didn't have a fever. I could hear her stomach turning, whooshing.

She woke up with a start and leaped off of me. She made a mad dash down the stairs, faster and more graceful then I thought possible for what she was about to do. She made it to the trash can by the door before she retched. I came up behind her, pulling her hair back. Tears were streaming down her face and her skin was blotchy.

"I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything." She muttered after she got sick a second time.

"No, you didn't. You didn't ruin a thing. You're pregnant. It's called morning sickness." I rubbed her back, continuing to hold her hair away from her face.

"It's not morning." she whimpered. Her eye lashes were matted with tears. She clutched the trash can for support.

"That's an old wives tale. You can become ill at any time. Some women stay sick during the entire pregnancy and others don't have it all." I pulled a handkerchief out of my pants pocket and handed it to Bella. She wiped her mouth, looking completely horrified by what happened.

"I'm just lucky like that." She smirked, leaning against the wall.

"It's fine, Bells. I promise it'll get easier. I wouldn't be too surprised if Carlisle knows some things to help you feel better. At least make it easier. " I took her hand, I kissed the top of her hand.

She smiled, which surprised me.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You called me Bells." She slid down the wall, sitting on her bottom. Her dress fanned out around her.

"Is that okay?" I sat beside her.

"I love it." She leaned her head on my shoulder. The sweat clung to her forehead, making her bangs stick to her skin. I pushed them to the side.

"Lets get you to Carlisle, okay?" I asked before scooping her up. She did not argue but rested her head in the crook of my neck. People gave us strange looks but when they noticed how green Bella appeared they left us alone. No one wants to be thrown upon.

I slipped her into the car and laid the seat back for her. She shifted into a comfortable position after she kicked he shoes off. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She was already asleep by the time I got in the car. That was fine with me. I drove as fast as I wanted, getting us home in 35 minutes.

When I pulled up Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Emmett went to the store for us. He'll be getting some things to help poor Bella." He opened Bella's door. She was peacefully asleep, one of her arms over her eyes.

I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Alice saw her running to the trash can." He smiled sympathetically at my pale girlfriend. "Bring her into my office so I can examine her. I'm sure she's fine but I still want to check."

He went into the house, a white blur of male. I scooped up Bella into my arms and walked slowly so I wouldn't jostle her. I sat her on his brown leather couch. "Bells, we're home love." I kissed her moist flesh, feeling her shift awake.

She sat up, surprised. She looked green again and laid back. Carlisle knelt beside her. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

**Poor Bells. Could of been worse. Really, it could of. Anyway, in the next chapter you'll see more of soft Rose. I think you'll really like her. She's starting to become one of my favorite characters in this story.**

**Oh and to daddy... lol Yeah I know I always ask how people feel about the story! I like knowing. You do too. lol Don't act like you're not a review whore. I know the truthhhhh... and it will settt you freeeee... lol Okay I really need to stop writting author's notes in the middle of the night! **


	18. Chapter 18

"Green" She sighed, taking a deep breath through her nose.

Carlisle laughed, "That doesn't surprise me. I'm just going to check a few things, okay?"

He sat beside her and began to check several things. Her heart beat was normal, as was the baby's. She didn't have a fever and her blood pleasure was only slightly higher from the stress. She wasn't having any pain, other then the slight twisting of her stomach.

When he was done there was a small knock on the door. Rose stood in the door way with a glass of water. "May I come in?"

Bella nodded at her and she shifted her position. Rose sat beside her, handing her the glass. "You'll feel better if you have something to drink."

"Thanks Rosalie. That's very nice of you." I smiled at her. I hoped she could tell I was truly grateful.

Bella drank the water down quickly. Carlisle took the glass from her, setting it on his desk.

_"I'm going to tell her, do you mind if you give us some privacy?" _Rose looked directly at me.

"Tell her what?" I questioned out loud, then it dawned on me. "Of course. Bella, I'm going to get you something to wash your face with. Carlisle, could I speak to you for a moment."

Bella looked confused but nodded, not opening her mouth. Carlisle's face didn't reveal anything but his mind was curious. "Rose and Bella need to talk" I whispered to him. He instantly understood.

I stood outside of the door and listened to Rosalie begin. "Bella, I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" My sweet girlfriend asked.

"Well..." I walked away before she launched into the whole story. I knew it all already. I'd been the one to help her get her revenge as a matter of fact. I went to the bathroom up the stairs and wet a wash cloth. Carlisle was behind me.

"Have you talk to her about summer school yet?" He inquired.

"Not yet, I was honestly too busy to."

_"Making out?"_ Even in his mind he smirked.

"We saw a movie, thank you very much." I defended myself. Now I was acting like a teenager.

_"Lair Lair..." _His smile grew.

"Shut up." I snorted.

"I think you need to go ahead and bring this up to her. If you'd like, I can bring it up. As her doctor." He watched me as rang out the water from the cloth, trying to make it perfect for Bella.

"Actually, that might be a good thing. That would be very helpful. Thank you." I didn't look at him. I knew he was right about the whole thing. If it came from her 'doctor' then Charlie wouldn't argue with us as much. He may not be happy with the fact that I was going to go with her but he could get over it.

We made our way back down to the study. I could hear Bella crying and Rose hushing her. I came in, surprised to see Rose rocking Bella.

_"I had to tell her about my change. I had to. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to. I told her everything."_ She looked at me, asking for forgiveness. I was upset but I knew Bella would find out some day. I just wish it didn't happen or I would have been able to hold her. I was wondering why Bella was crying though.

"What's the matter, love?" I knelt in front of her, rubbing her knee.

"Poor Rose. I'm so sorry." She hugged Rose tight. Much to my surprise she hugged her back. Rosalie's eye flicked over to me.

_"I may like her but I don't like that she's human. Change her, Edward." _Her face was strong, and slightly angry. I shook my head and she growled softly, _"Don't be an idiot. You would die if something happened to her."_

"I won't make her a monster." I stated so softly only the vampires in the room could hear it.

"That's her choice." Rose spoke out loud. She rubbed Bella's back before getting up. "Bella, if you need anything let me know, okay? Emmett should be back soon." With that Rosalie left the room.

"_She's right, Edward."_ Carlisle thought directly at me. I growled at him, this time bringing Bella's attention to me.

"What?" She questioned. She didn't look nearly as green. I was glad for that.

"Nothing, my love. I just wish Emmett would hurry up." I rubbed the side of her neck with the cloth. She smiled at the action.

"Okay Bella, here's the deal: There's not much we can do about morning sickness. It usually goes away by the end of the first trimester, but until then I have some things that will help." Carlisle sat beside Bella, smiling at her reassuringly. "First off, get lots of rest. Your body is growing a whole new life, it's a lot of work. Also, drink a lot of water. If you're getting ill dehydration does not help, it makes it much much worse. Eat more smaller meals through out the day. Try to observe proper nutrition, junk food will just make it worse. Try to avoid fatty fried things and spicy foods. Now that'll help keep some of it away but if you want manage it while it's happening, there are several things you can do. Ginger. Ginger tea, ginger candy and ginger ale, but try to avoid drinking too much ginger ale. Peppermint also helps keep it at bay. Also, I'd suggest keeping crackers near you at all times. Just plain saltines. They'll help keep the nausea from getting too bad. I'd avoid hard candies and gums because they produce more saliva and will cause you to become more nauseous." He rambled on and on.

"Um, Dad? She's not going to remember all that, I'm pretty sure." I sat on the other side of Bella, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, yes I figured. I have a sheet for to take home with you. If it gets any worse or you feel any stomach pain at all, please come right away." Carlisle patted her hand before letting us have some privacy.

I pulled her onto my lap. "Did you catch any of that?"

"All I heard was eat more, fried food, spicy food, and candy. I think I missed something." She snorted, leaning against me.

"How can you be hungry?" I questioned, raising at eyebrow at her.

"You heard Carlisle, I'm growing a life here. It's hard work." Bella smiled. She was obviously feeling better.

Emmett walked in, carrying several sacks. Bella's mouth dropped open. She had seen my brother but never really talked to him. "Hey there human girl."

"Hey there... vampire boy." She smirked.

Emmett's laughter echoed from the room. _"I like her, she's spunky." _

"I'm Emmett, by the way. You've met my wife, Rosie." He smiled at her.

" Of course, I love Rose." She smiled back at him.

Emmett's smile grew. It wasn't very often that he heard someone liked his wife. He placed the bags from his massive arms onto Carlisle's desk. "Alright, I think I went over board." He waved his hand over it.

I walked over and began to pull things out. There were many things that Carlisle mentioned in his speech earlier along with: a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouth wash, and floss. Bella walked over slowly, a little unsteady.

"Gee, is it a Cullen thing to go over board?" Bella raised an eye brow at Emmett.

"Go big or go home." Emmett beamed. He wasn't trying to be charming but he still somehow managed it.

"Thanks, Emmett." Bella went to hug him but tripped over her own feet. Before she could reach the ground both me and my brother went to grab her. Emmett laughed as we helped her to her feet.

"You're funny. Keep her around Edward." He patted my shoulder hard before walking out of the room.

"Thank you for thinking me hurting myself is funny!" Bella called after him, smirking the entire time. I could hear Emmett's laughter down the hall.

_"Edward, darling, bring Bella down. I have something for her to eat." _Esme's mind called to me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Bella. She nodded sheepishly, blushing slightly. "Good, Esme is about to feed you. I'm not sure you have a choice."

_"She has a choice!" _Esme chided me in her mind. I couldn't help but smile.

I lead her downstairs to the unused dining room. There was a spread of food on the table. A large bowl of some sort of soup, a green salad, a fruit salad and a large cup of milk. Bella broke away from me and rushed over to Esme.

"I love you Esme! Thank you!" She broke away as quickly as rushed to her. She moved over to the table and grinned wildly.

" You're completely welcome." Esme smiled. She was so happy. She felt like a real mother at the moment.

"Where did you get all this?" Bella asked as she stabbed a piece of lettuce. I never thought I'd feel sorry for vegetables, but Bella was quickly changing that.

"Emmett grabbed it while he was out. Alice saw that you were hungry." Esme sat beside Bella, handing her a napkin.

"THANK YOU EMMETT AND ALICE!" She spoke loudly after she swallowed a bit of soup.

"Welcome!" They called back down in unison.

It was strange how Bella had almost instantly became part of my life and family. I loved it. She fit perfectly into our little lives. I wanted to have her in my universe for forever.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something else." Carlisle was suddenly at my side. He waited for Bella to nod before he sat down.

"I think it would be best if you go ahead and take summer school. From what I understand you do not need very many credits to finish. I could arrange it so you wouldn't have to take gym. You're due date is late November and it's most likely you'd simply have to repeat, you would miss too much school."

Bella's eyes searched for mine and for a second she looked panicked. I went to her side and rubbed her shoulder. "Of course, I'd be going with you."

"You'd do that for me?" She looked up into my eyes.

"In a heart beat, so to speak." I smiled at her and she returned it. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Alright. I think that's a good idea, but what about Charlie?" She questioned.

"I'll talk to him." Carlisle stated. He had no doubt in his mind that he could persuade Charlie into seeing it his way. I knew he was right.

Bella nodded, continuing to eat. She smiled at both my parents, then blushed slightly. "You are all so perfect. How can you stand to be around me?"

"Oh dear! How could you say that! I love having you here. I want you to come over more often." Esme said instantly, bringing Bella into a hug.

"In fact, she's planning on going grocery shopping to ensure it. She's going to guilt you with food." I chuckled softly, exposing Esme's plan. My mother smirked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I sure am. See, now you have to come over! I want to learn how to cook." Esme rubbed Bella's tiny hand.

"You don't have to do that for me." She looked down, blushing.

"You're right. I don't have to. I want to. You're a part of my family now." She kissed Bella's forehead lightly before getting up.

"Come, Carlisle. They were suppose to be having a date tonight." Esme winked at me before heading upstairs with my father.

"I love your mom." Bella smiled at me, nibbling on her fruit.

"She loves you to. Everyone does, actually. I think they may like you more then me as a matter of fact." I teased her, I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She was almost done with her dinner and it was almost nine o'clock.

"You look so beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"No, I don't" She blushed, looking away.

"I don't lie" I spoke in a firm voice. She turned her gaze back to mine.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything." She kissed my cheek. She stood up slowly, making sure she had her balance. "Now, I'm going to go brush my teeth. Can we sit in your room before I have to go home?"

"Of course. Would you like me to help you?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at me. "No, thank you. I can manage to brush my teeth myself."

"I meant help up the stairs, smart ass." I smirked at her. She giggled and blew me a kiss.

When I was sure she'd gone up the stairs safely, I went to my room. I sat on my couch waiting for her. I closed my eyes and began to imagine the future. I was so unsure of so many things but Bella was always there.

Husband and wife. Mother and Father. Vampire and human. Was it all possible at the same time? Would she want to? Rose was right, the moment she'd die so would I. I would make sure I joined her as quickly as possible. I could not and would not live without her.

"Edward..." She whispered my name at the door. She was bare foot, still in her lovely dress. She had pulled her hair back off her neck with some sort of clip.

"Yes, my love?" I opened my arms to her.

She sat slowly, she seemed nervous for some reason because she was biting her lip. "What are you think about?"

"What my life would be like without you." I told her honestly.

"Easier?" She snorted.

"Lonelier, sadder, hopeless. I didn't realize I was missing something until I found you. Going without you now would be impossible." I stroked her hair.

"I feel the exact same way." I watched as her hands went absently to her stomach. I knew she was thinking about the baby, but I didn't want to press her.

"I should get you home. You have a long day tomorrow." I kissed her lips lightly before picking her up. I swooped down to pick up the shoes she had discarded at my door.

"You know, you make me feel like a princess you carry me like this." She mused playfully.

"Good, because you deserve to be treated like royalty." I answered her, taking her to the car.

"Would that make you my prince charming?" She teased, playing with my hair.

"I consider myself more like the big bad wolf, but if that's what you wish." I captured her lips for a moment.

"Edward, if you're the big bad wolf then all the stories are lies." She closed her eyes, resting against me.

By this time we got to the Volvo. I placed her inside slowly, putting the shoes at the floor board. I realized that I'd forgotten to retrieve the items Emmett got for her. I turned to go back into the house but a flash of white plastic caught my eye. All the bags were already in the back seat.

"Thanks, Alice" I called.

_"Anytime." _I could see her smile in her head.

I sat down in the driver seat. I looked over at Bella to say something but stopped. She was asleep in the seat. " You may not think I'm the big bad wolf but you are for sure my sleeping beauty" I whispered. I brought the car to life slowly, careful not to wake her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey every body! I know I know.. no A/N yesterday. lol I forgot to do them. I just woke up. Sorry. We'll I'll put some up today then! I love everyone's response to Rose. She's a lot of fun to write in this story. I mean, really, she's with Emmett. She can't be all that hard all the time. And speaking of Emmett, I have a new one shot up for a contest from Daddy's Little Cannibal. The story is called bad Teddy bear. I really want you to read it and review to let me know. I also have an idea about another one shot on there that I want your opinion on. **

**Anyway... I really like this chapter and I'm going to tell you some interesting factiods at the end so I don't spoil it for you. Enjoy!**

Surprisingly, Bella woke up when we pulled into the drive way. Her eyes opened and fluttered slightly, a small smile crept across her face. I couldn't help it but I leaned over and kissed Bella fully on the lips. She hummed in pleasure, sending a vibration through my body.

"Charlie's starting to wonder, I better get you inside." I said after a few more minutes of kissing.

"It's not ten yet." She said before kissing me again. She was right. It was 9:55 and Charlie was getting very antsy. He'd been very worried about Bella all day.

After another minute of kissing she pulled away. She slipped on her shoes and got out of the car. I grabbed the bags and followed her up the walk. Charlie opened the door before her fingers even reached for the nob.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled brightly at Charlie. He looked confused, taking in her clothing and her expression.

"Hi, kiddo. Edward." He nodded at me. He took one of the bags from my hand and looked into it.

I followed Bella into the kitchen and set the things on the table. "What's all this?" Charlie pulled out a box of green ginger tea.

"Bella's having a bit of morning sickness. Carlisle sent my brother to pick up some stuff that would make her feel better." I answered. He was surprised to see me talking so openly about her pregnancy. He wondered why it didn't scare me off, like a normal boy. If he only knew.

"Yes, Edward and Alice aren't the only ones that go over board." Bella teased, Her smile was bright and beautiful. It lit up my world. "Esme even got me something to eat after I got sick. It was so nice. Soup, salad, fruit and milk. It was perfect. I just wish I hadn't ruined earlier this evening." She said shyly, toeing the ground.

" For the last time, you didn't ruin it." I sighed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"What happened?" Charlie was curious, wondering what Bella could possibly do, besides fall down.

"Well, Edward took me to a lovely restaurant and he rented a private theater for us! Then I had to go and lose my dinner." She muttered the last part.

"Oh." He said softly, he couldn't stand people getting sick. He had a poor gag reflex. "Are you okay now?"

"Yup, thanks to Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Alice." She laughed, then turned her head to me. "Where was Jasper tonight?"

"You know, I have no idea. I wouldn't be too surprised if Alice sent him out for something. That poor man might as well be a pack mule sometimes." I began to unpack some of the stuff, placing it in the cabinets. I left the crackers out and handed them to her. I also grabbed the sheet of paper that Carlisle made for Bella. Alice must of slipped it into the bags.

"He does it because he loves her. I can tell." She mused, her eye lashed batting slightly. She bit her lip, playing with the box of crackers.

"Edward, thank your family for me when you get home. For being so kind to Bella, I mean." Charlie was trying very hard to will me out of the room. He hated me and he didn't know why. I did, and the main reason wasn't because I was a vampire.

Bella gave Charlie an exasperated look, rolling her eyes. She practically danced over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'll see you later." She kissed my lips lightly. I held her waist in my hands, returning the gentle kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers, enjoying the heat she put off.

Charlie wanted to murder me but couldn't figure out a way to get away with it. I smiled as I kissed Bella's cheek. "Goodnight." I whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, chief Swan." I waved to him as I retreated to hide my car for the evening. He wondered how mad Bella would be if he shot me. It was very hard not to laugh. I understood his protectiveness, and his hatred of me. But it would take more then a gun shot wound to keep me away from Bella.

That first Monday was actually easier then I expected it to be. No one bothered Bella. They did wonder and they were nervous but no one said a thing. Angela was worried almost to the point of tears and I felt so bad for her. Mike kept a safe distance at all times and never attempted to speak to her.

Of course, Bella cried during therapy. She always did, and I'm not sure she'd ever stop. I hated siting in the waiting room. I wish there was a way for me to be there, but I knew if she was going to heal she needed this.

That following Tuesday my Father visited Charlie at the house, explaining his plans for Bella's schooling. He was actually all for it, until he heard I was also going to be attending. He was hoping that this would pull me apart from her. After much explaining, arguing and assuring that I had planned to do this before Bella decided to join me (which was a lie) he agreed.

By the end of that week we were enrolled in the summer school program for the county. It was especially designed for students who either failed or wanted to accelerate their education. Washington wanted to improve their graduation rate, and I couldn't blame them for it. Anything was worth a shot. It was only half days, with four classes. There were different courses that you could select from but we picked the same, so we'd have all classes together. English 4, Advanced Algebra, Chemistry and Anatomy, which counted as our gym/health class. I was very grateful to my father for that. I hated holding myself back in gym.

For the next 2 weeks our routine was much the same. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I took Bella to therapy after school and then took her home so she could make dinner for Charlie. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays she stayed with my family and I. We hadn't venture out again, not yet.

Bella's morning sickness was not horrible, but it would seem to improve for a day then the next she'd be stuck in the bathroom on the floor. She was getting frustrated with it, not that I blamed her. At least she seem to be able to control it at school, only running to the rest room a few times. Most of the students thought it was just because she was upset. Alice would always see it coming and ward the other girls away.

Every day the baby's heart beat grew louder and stronger. It urged me on, making me think about the future when I held her in the darkness of night. We had not discussed what she was doing to do about all this and I had not told her what I wanted. I felt selfish for even thinking it, really. I would wait until she brought the subject up.

A sunny day did come, on a Friday. Bella skipped class, staying with me all day. My father wrote her an excuse. I still drove her to therapy, covered completely in sunglasses, a black hooded jacket and leather gloves. I hated waiting in the car worse then waiting in the office. At least I could hear what Bella was saying in the waiting room.

I waited in the dark parking garage thinking, again. Marriage. It pressed on my chest. I wanted it. I wanted it so bad I could taste it. I've waited a 100 years for the perfect girl, I don't want to wait anymore. But, I was being selfish. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my window.

"So, Clyde, when are you going to knock down the liquor store?" Bella stood at my door, a hand on her blue jean covered hip. A smile played on her soft red lips. It appeared that she dried her tears before coming to find me. I opened the car door and pulled her into my lap.

"Oh, are you saying I look like a criminal?"

"Sexiest criminal I've ever seen." She giggled, lifting the sunglasses from my face. She placed them on her own, raising an eyebrow. "How do I look?"

"Most beautiful hostage I've ever seen." I kissed her lips lightly.

"Hostage? Well, if you're Clyde, I'm Bonnie." She pouted.

"Bella, you don't want to be like me." My mood suddenly darkened. I didn't like even thinking about her being a vampire, even if it did seep into my mind ever day.

"Your eyes are black." She whispered, touching my lips. She ignored what I said before and lightly kissed them. "Hunt tonight." She commanded.

It had been since Bella was in the hospital that I hunted, and my throat burned. I should of known better but I hated leaving her. I took the glasses off of her face and replaced them on my own. I slid her onto the seat next to me.

"Edward, I don't like the silence. Talk." She asked gently. It seemed like she was afraid I was going to blow.

"I don't like when you talk about what I am and what I do so casually." I kept my eyes to the road.

"I love what you are." She whispered.

"Bella, I've almost bitten you before. A few times actually. It's not that I want to, it's because the smell of your blood is so sweet to me. If I began to drink I would not stop and I would kill you. Do you want that?" I nearly growled the words.

"I want to be with you for the rest of time." She said in a soft tone. I knew she was playing with her finger tips, even if I wasn't looking at her. She always seemed to do it when she was nervous.

"Bella, I will love you until the day I die." I gripped the steering wheel. I saw my knuckles turn liquid paper white with strain.

"Dammit, Edward!" she shouted, slamming her fist against the door. "At least consider it an option."

"It's not." I stated shortly.

"I'll ask Alice or Rosalie." She snapped.

"They wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Rose would. She told me that night. When she told me about her boyfriend and his friends. She told me that she wouldn't wish it on anyone but that she understood why I wanted to be. She told me that she believed I was destined to be a vampire. Alice has said the same thing." She spoke calmly but her fingers were clutched against her palm, forming fists.

"She shouldn't of told you that." I muttered, my foot pressing on the gas. I turned to her, "What about the baby? You won't have an abortion but you'd let me kill it, is that what you want?"

"I didn't say when I wanted to be changed." She ran her fingers over her stomach.

"Bella, I can't do that to you or this child." I said, feeling the sadness grow in my chest.

"Even if that's what I want?" she whispered. "I'm so weak. I want to be strong. I want to be strong like you, Edward. I want to be able to protect myself."

"I will always be there to protect you." I looked out the window.

"Oh, and what happens the next sunny day?"

"You'd rather hide like a criminal?" I snapped at her.

"As long as it was with you." She sighed. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable by the way she shifted in her seat.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Where would you like to take you?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"I want to go home, to your house with your family. My family." She whispered, gripping her stomach tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm hurting you. I do not mean it. It just hurts me too." I reached to take her hand. It was soft and warm. I brought her fingers to my lips. "I love you."

"And I love you." she sighed, closing her eyes. "I just want the rest of forever to prove it to you."

"I know you love me." I said as we stopped in front of my home.

"No, you don't." She stepped out of the car. Alice was waiting on the porch for her.

"Leave Edward." Alice commanded me.

"Excuse me?" I glared at her, daring her to continue.

"You're a jack ass when you're hungry. If you don't feed you'll regret it." I saw a vision whirl in Alice's head. Me and Bella fighting, her crying and me yelling. I didn't like it. "Me and Rose are going to take care of Bella for tonight. I've already called Charlie to let him know you'd be staying with me tonight." Alice wrapped an arm around Bella.

Alice was blocking her thoughts and it made me more angry. "What are you going to do?"

"None of your business." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Like Hell it's not." I growled.

_"We're going bra shopping, jackass. Her bra is too small and she's uncomfortable." _Even her thoughts snarled at me.

"Oh... " I felt completely embarrassed. I never imagined that would be a problem. She didn't appear visibly pregnant yet.

"Bella, it's okay if we go shopping tonight?" Alice smile sparkled at Bella.

"Why don't you pick out stuff for me like you always do." Bella hated shopping.

Alice leaned over and whispered into her ear. Bella turned red and she looked at me. She bit her lip and nodded, looking back at Alice.

"As soon as we get Bella ready we're heading out. You better say your goodbyes now." Alice turned into the house. _"You better not make my little sister cry because I'll beat you up." _I'm not sure if she was joking or not but I wasn't going to take the chance.

I walked over to Bella, stopping a foot in front of her, from where she stood on the steps.. "Forgive me."

"Always." She hopped into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist. I laughed in surprise, holding her close.

"Will you be okay tonight?" I questioned, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes. I think I will. I'll have Alice and Rose. It'll be okay. Go with your brothers to hunt. I want you in a better mood." She played with my hair.

Sometimes I hated her sudden mood changes, at other times they were blessings. "I'm sorry." I said again. She placed her hands on either side of my face, kissing me lightly.

"She told you what we have planned tonight? She asked, turning a light shade of pink.

"She did." I smiled, burying my face in her hair. "You should of told me you were getting uncomfortable."

"You want to go shop for bras for me?" She raised an eyebrow, turning a brighter shade of red.

I laughed, "Um, do you want the honest answer or the one I'd say if I were being a gentlemen right now?"

She giggled, kissing my forehead. "Both." She teased.

" The gentlemen response would be, Yes, I always want you to be comfortable."

"The honest answer?" She pressed, a large smile on her lips.

"Only if I can see you in it." I laughed, burying my face deep into her neck. She giggled, playing with my hair, tugging gently at the roots.

"That can be arranged." She whispered into my ear. My stomach tightened with her husky words.

Alice came back to the porch. A new vision swirled in her mind. Bella and I laying in each others arms, talking and smiling. I liked this one much better. Alice smiled at me slightly, then winked.

"Stop being a pervert, Edward. Besides Em and Jasper are just about ready to go." Alice tried to be serious but failed miserably.

I swept Bella up in a passionate kiss, letting her heat linger against me. "I love you and I'll see you tonight."

"Love you too." She kissed my lips again before I sat her back down. Alice skipped over to her, taking her hand.

"We're going to have so much fun!" I heard her say in her sing song voice, then I heard Bella's comical groan. I smiled to myself.

I parked the Volvo in the garage. I saw that Emmett was already out in his jeep, waiting for Jasper and me. I slipped in beside him.

"Alright if I join?" I knew the answer already but I still had to ask.

"Good to have you along, brother." We touched fist. Jasper hopped into the back.

"Let's go before Alice decides I need to go shopping to." Jasper groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Emmett inquired. If we were being perfectly honest, he liked to shop too. Just the things he shopped for were different.

"Bella hates shopping." I said with a smile.

"Lucky." Jasper sighed.

He was right, I was lucky.

**Alright, I'm speeding time up a bit in this chapter. If I write out every day of the pregnancy it'll be 4 million chapters long. I don't think that'll be good. Also, more of her moodiness is coming out. And I put Edward acting more like a teenager at parts. I know some of you will say "he wouldn't say that" but he is a teenager at heart.**

**Also, I put Bonnie and Clyde reference in there. Hopefully all of you know who they are. I do because Bonnie Parker was my greatgrandmother's cousin. My family is from Arkansas/Texas (And it's huge) Apparently they weren't close but they did know each other. My uncle did all this research into it. Rather interesting really. Not really sure how true it is. I actually live in Louisiana now, rather close to where they were killed at. (If you know the story it's very biazzare) The area I live in is called the 'Ark-la-tex' Because it's the 3 corner states. I usually tell people if they ask where I'm from that I'm from East Texas because if I say louisiana they think of New Orleans and Katrina. lol Anyway if you read this really long A/N it's because I'm making up for yesterday. I'm a dork! Anyway read my new story and review it for me! I'd love it if you did!**


	20. Chapter 20

**hehe well I guess everyone liked edward acting like a teenager. I did too! I mean, aren't all guys really teenagers at heart? No matter the age. My grandpa is in his 70's and he'd flirt with anything with nice legs and a pulse. (It's actually my husband's grandpa but I've never had one so I like to say he is.) In here is a slight new moon moment. Don't get too mad at me, okay?**

"So, Edward, has Esme told you about her surprise for Bella yet?" Emmett asked as he played with the radio.

"No, she hasn't actually." I sighed. I didn't like not knowing about things. It was bothersome.

"She's made a bedroom for Bella in the house. She's had all of us work on it. Seriously, you didn't know?" Jasper questioned, leaning into the front.

"No. I didn't." I nearly growled but decided to control my temper. It was only six o'clock but I was already feeling antsy.

"It was actually Rosie's idea." Emmett chimed in. He was proud of his wife.

"Why would Rose want a room in the house for her?" I questioned.

Emmett and Jasper both became silent, trying to block their thoughts from me. "Tell me."

"Alice told us about her vision." Jasper conceded.

"Which one?" I growled. I knew which one.

"Edward. I like Bella. Everyone does. Please don't make this so hard." Emmett looked over at me as he pulled into a forest clearing.

"I know your mad. But, she's your mate. You love her so much it make my chest hurt. She feels the exact same way about you." Jasper hopped out of the jeep, landing gracefully on his feet.

"I love her, that's why I can't do it." I didn't get out of the vehicle.

"You love the baby too. Have you told her that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I growled.

"Whoa now. Calm down there Eddie. We just want you two to be happy. Do what's best for you two, well, three actually." Emmett said as he leaned against the car door.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." I whispered. Jasper turned to me, a smile growing across her face. "But, I will not change her. Not now or after she has the child."

"She wants to keep the baby. Alice has seen her think over the possibilities." Jasper said, mulling over his words carefully. "But, she's worried. Extremely. I think she's afraid to tell you."

"Why would she be afraid to tell me that?" I finally exited the jeep. I gazed into the trees.

"She's afraid of losing you." Emmett said. I caught the look that Jasper and Emmett flicked each other. I was getting very frustrated.

"You're all against me. " I muttered as I walked into the trees.

"The only one that's against you is yourself." Jasper yelled after me.

I stopped a few feet into the forest and turned, glaring at my brothers. "What did Alice see?"

"She saw Bella as a vampire. You two were married." Jasper said slowly. He was blocking me again.

"I know that." I snapped, turning my back to them.

"She also saw the child." Jasper called to me. I didn't want to hear any more.

I took off at full speed. I wanted to get this over with. I dreaded feeding now. It was another reminder of how I'd never be the man Bella would need. I'd never be the father to her children. We'd never grow old together.

I killed the first things I came across, sucking them dry in a matter of seconds. I could feel the hot blood slide down my throat, cooling the burn. I sat against a tree when I was done, closing my eyes. Perhaps I should leave Bella now, leave to let her have a normal life. That way she could keep the baby or not. She could move on with her life. Mine would end but hers was worth so much more.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed it quickly and saw that it was Alice.

"Is everything okay?" I stammered into the phone.

"Everything is fine, Edward." Alice hissed at me. I didn't understand her anger.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, wanting to hear her voice.

"She is in the bathroom. Now, I don't have long but you listen to me and you listen to me good-" Alice growled into the phone, but then I heard it snatch from her hands.

"If you do that to her I swear to god, I will kill you myself!" Rose yelled into the phone.

"Do what?" I barked at her.

"Leave her." Rose said in a sad voice. "She'll die if you do. Just like I'd die if Emmett left me."

"Oh. Dammit." I sighed into the phone. I leaned my head back against the tree.

"Promise me you won't do it." Alice had apparently retrieved the phone.

"I won't do it." I whispered.

"I'll be watching." Alice said in a low whisper. "Bella wants to talk to you."

"Edward! Are you having a good time?" Bella's voice was sing song.

"Yes, my love. Are my sisters behaving themselves?" I tried to keep my voice light.

"Oh, they want to buy me too many things. But, other then that, I'm actually have a good time." I could hear her smile.

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. She was okay at the moment. She was happy. Why was I acting like such a child? "I'm so glad you're having a good time. Let them buy you lots of stuff for me, okay?"

"Ugh, Alice is bouncing up and down now." Bella sighed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good. Let her spoil you. I know she enjoys it. Bells, I love you." I closed my eyes, thinking of her beautiful face.

"Oh Edward, I love you too. Go eat something for me." She giggled.

"She's done enough eating on her own!" I heard Rosalie laughing in the back ground then a sharp smacking noise.

"Tell Alice thank you. Bye, my love" I smiled.

She laughed, "Bye! I'll see you at home."

I waited to close the phone until the line was dead. Bella wasn't the only one that suffered mood swings. Happy sad nervous scared elated. I felt like I was on a roller coaster ride.

"You've never been this happy before, have you?" Jasper was leaning against a tree.

"No." I stated shortly.

"Don't ruin it for yourself."

"Thanks for the support, brother." I snorted.

He sat beside me. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't ruin it by over thinking. Go with it."

"Thanks." I repeated. I looked up at the moon. It sparkled in the clear evening sky. The stars dotted the sky. It was beautiful.

"Go hunt some more. Alice said they'd be home around 9, so we really don't have that much time." He pushed my shoulder before running off into the trees. I looked at my watch, two more hours.

I realized how dependent I was on Bella. She was my happiness and when I wasn't around her it was like the sun has been ripped from the sky. I needed to relax or I was going to make her unhappy. No, I couldn't leave her. It would kill me. If Bella was happy right this second then so am I. Her happiness is all that matters.

I hunted again, this time running through the wilderness before finding my prey. I enjoyed it, something I hadn't done in a very long time. Right at 8:45 I joined my brothers at the Jeep.

"Enjoy dinner?" Emmett snickered.

I looked down at my shirt and groaned. I was covered in blood and dirt. I didn't want Bella to see this. I'd have to run and change before she'd notice. I climbed into the jeep. "Come on, hurry up!"

When we pulled up to the garage I pulled off the stained shirt. I threw it into the garbage can. I heard the immature cat calls of my brother. "Shut up." I snorted.

"Oh, but you're so sexy Eddie!" Emmett called. I could see he was trying to egg me into a fight.

"Well, I look better then you." I started to walk out towards the back yard.

"You wish!" He growled and started to run towards me. The fight was on. It never took much.

I didn't even realize when the girls got back. I was enjoying schooling Emmett on the finer points of having his ass handed to him. We're lucky that we're unbreakable because neither one of us would be able to walk right now, otherwise. Jasper egged both of us on, I could feel the false rage build in my skull until I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't really care anymore, I was enjoying myself. This is the first time since I met Bella that I've hung out with my brothers.

At ten o'clock I ran into the house. I was covered in dirt and grass, and my pants leg was torn. Esme raised an eyebrow at me. _"You better cleaned up, I'm going to show Bella her room tonight."_

"Yes ma'am." I called to her as I ran up the stairs. I stopped by Alice's door. I could hear them talking.

"How is that?" Rose asked.

"Oh, so much better." I could hear Bella's relief in her voice.

"That's a nice color on you." Alice chimed in.

"Well, it's going to be all covered up, so it doesn't really matter. But, I do like it." I heard Bella's footsteps against the floor, then the creaking of the bed.

"You're going to need new clothes soon." Alice giggled. She was seeing Bella looking very rounded, but still lovely.

"I have too many clothes." Bella muttered.

"There is no such thing."Rose and Alice said at the same time. Bella laughed softly at them.

"Honestly, you're not going to be able to wear your normal clothes through out the entire thing. Trust me, I know." Alice was trying to be light so not to upset Bella.

"I know." Bella mumbled. "Honestly, I need to find a prom dress. I said I would go with Edward."

"Can I confess something?" I heard Alice dancing over to her closet. "I saw that you were going and I knew you'd just love it. If not we can get you something else."

"Oh Alice, it's amazing!" Bella sounded if she was about to cry.

_"Edward, it's a surprise. Stop listening and go take a shower. I can smell you in here." _Alice was laughing in her head. I groaned and ran up the stairs.

I took my time in the shower. I wash every inch of skin with slow small circles. I had so much to think about. I normally did but it had increased even more. Other thoughts pulsed through my head: Bella in nothing but a bra. I felt like a pervert but Bella was amazing in her clothes. What would she look like out of them?

I dressed quickly in jeans and a plain gray tee shirt. I toweled by hair off, not bothering to brush it. I went down the stairs to sweep Bella away from the evil clutches of my peppy sisters.

"Bella, have you thought about the baby yet?" Rosalie questioned. She was speaking softly but I could still hear her through the walls. I pressed my body against it.

"Yes and no. I don't know what to do."

"Have you thought about keeping it?" Rosalie pressed.

"Yes." Bella's voice was soft.

"And?" Rose pressed again.

"I can't do that to Edward." Bella sounded near tears.

"It's not up to Edward. It's up to you. Do you want this baby?" I heard the bed creak.

"I'm just wondering if this will be the only good thing to come out of this situation. I mean, this child did nothing wrong. Doesn't it deserve a mother that loves it? I think I could be that, but I can't do it without help. I can't do it without Edward." I could hear the tears roll from her eyes.

"Edward isn't going anywhere." Alice said with confidence. "Tell him."

"Do you guys want to be bogged down with a baby?" Bella sniffled.

"Aunt Alice, can't you see it! Oh, it'll be wonderful!" Alice was laughing. Alice would be good with a baby.

Bella laughed, her tears slowing slightly. She sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, you're a part of the family now. We're with you until the end." I heard Rose say. I could see that she truly meant it too.

"Edward, it's not polite to eavesdrop." Esme came up from behind me.

"It's rather impossible not to." I stated honestly.

"Let's go give Bella her surprise." Esme was beaming. She knocked on the door gently. Rosalie opened. I noticed then that all the girls were dressed in the pajamas."If you girls don't mind I'd like to show you something."

Alice jumped up and down and pulled Bella from the bed. Her hands wrapped around Bella's eyes, but not too tightly. Leading blind Bella up the stairs was an interesting and rather frustrating. I was never more then an inch from her. She tripped several times and I wanted to just pick her up but I knew my sister would have no part of it.

When we finally got to the room that shared the floor with me, I actually became nervous. I hadn't seen the room so I didn't know if Bella would like it. I hadn't even realized that my family had gathered behind us. Esme slowly opened the door and Alice removed her fingers from Bella's eyes.

The room was amazing. It wasn't as large as mine, by any means, but it didn't matter. The walls were a lovely navy blue, but not overly dark. There was a cast iron bed covered in lush satin and silk bed linens, with pillows piled high. There were side drawers on either side of the queen sized bed with lamps on them. Everything matched perfectly. There were thick blue taffeta curtains hanging across the glass window, to keep the light from coming in. Pictures of black and white roses in black frames dotted the walls. "Bella, this is for you." Esme touched her shoulder.

Bella dropped to the floor, tears flowing from her face. I knelt beside her quickly, holding her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you. Any of you." she sobbed.

"Oh, dear. Please don't cry." Esme rubbed her shoulders. "If there is anything you don't like we can change it."

Bella cried harder. "No! It's perfect. I don't deserve it."

Much to my surprise, Jasper knelt beside Bella. He lifted her face to make her look at him. "Isabella, you deserve this place. You're a part of our family, you deserve to have your own space. Besides, I didn't drive 3 hours to go pick up pillows from Canada just so you'd cry."

"That's where you were that night." Bella said, out of the blue.

Jasper laughed, "The night you got sick. Yes."

"Thank you." She hugged Jasper tightly. He stiffened, trying to control himself. When Bella pulled away she smiled at him. He returned the smile. _"I'm proud of myself. It must be so hard for you." _

I nodded at him. I was proud of my brother. "Thank you. Everyone, I really mean it."

"You didn't know?" Bella looked at me with confused eyes.

"He hasn't been around enough to notice." Emmett laughed in the back ground.

I picked Bella up off the ground, setting her on her feet. Alice grabbed her hand and lead her to the closet. "Look! I bought you clothes!"

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. " There is such a thing as too many clothes." She brought Alice into a hug. "Thank you."

"I knew you'd love it!" Alice smiled.

"Come on guys, let's give them some privacy." Rose called to my family as she dragged Emmett along. Alice skipped out, tugging Jasper along with her. My parents stood in the door way.

"You really are a part of the family." Carlisle smiled at her.

"I've never felt so loved as I do at this moment." Bella whispered. I knew she was trying not to cry.

"You are loved." Esme smiled brightly at her. I knew she wished she could cry too. "Have a goodnight."

"Good night mom, dad." I called to their retreated forms. I smiled to myself. I have never loved my family more. Bella was so happy and so was I.

I turned to my beautiful girlfriend and scooped her up into my arms. I carried her to the bed and gently placed her in the center. She motioned for me to join her. I crawled beside her but slide down. I placed my head on her stomach, listening to the tiny heart beat.

Bella smiled down at me, playing with my hair. "Edward, tell me about your family and your human life."

**Alright guys... I feel awful today. Send me tons of reviews to make me feel better. It'll make me write faster. Maybe even post faster if I get enough reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright guys, this is kind of a short chapter. So, if you're nice (and I get at least 25 reviews) I will update twice today. Also, I wanted to let you know that I did a little lemon last night. It's called arguement and you should really check it out. It was kind of random but it was nice to write it. If you're into lemons, you should check it out!**

**Oh and... 500 reviews! :SCREAMS and dances around in a stupid little circle: You guys are awesome. If I made it to a 1000 reviews by the end of this story I think I'll cry. It's a really long story though... Just to warn you! I hope you don't mind. **

"I honestly don't remember that much about them. I can tell you facts, if that's what you want?" I touched her stomach. It felt firm beneath my finger tips.

"If you don't want to talk about them, we don't have to." She watched me with slight curiosity.

"It doesn't bother me. Let's see." I paused, thinking for a moment." I was born in Chicago in 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. We were fairly wealthy. My father was a lawyer, and of course, my mother was a proper house wife. Carlisle has said that I look like my mother. I can see her, in his mind. I suppose I do, or well, did. We had the same color hair and use to have the same color eyes. Honestly, nothing really happened in my child hood that I can remember."

"What color eyes did she have?" Bella was twisted a lock of my hair in her fingers.

"Green." I rested my chin right above her belly button, so I could look up at her.

"I bet you were a heart breaker." she teased.

I chuckled, "I don't know. I never noticed girls, that much I know. I wanted to be a soldier."

" A soldier?" she questioned.

"Yes, WW1 was under way and I decided I was going to join when I turned 18. It never happened, as you can see." I played with her shirt.

"You said your parents died of the flu?"

"My father died first, not that I noticed. I was much to sick, much sicker then them. I'm surprised I didn't pass away first But, then my mother died. She got sick from taking care of me. I feel guilty for that now. I was so close to dying. If Carlisle had not bitten me I wouldn't have lasted the night. I've seen what I looked like in his mind. It scares me." I admitted.

She was silent for a few minutes. I listened to the soft popping noises of her stomach and the constant thumping of the dual heart beats. I slightly lifted her black tank top so that it exposed her stomach. When I laid my cheek against the bare flesh of her midriff I could feel the rush of her blood through her veins.

"It's not fair." She said suddenly. Her face turned a soft red. It seemed like she didn't want to say that out loud.

"What isn't fair?" I looked up her, confused.

"This should be yours." She rubbed her fingers over her stomach. "This should be 10 years from now."

"You're right. It's not fair." I leaned down and kissed her stomach. She went silent again.

"I'll always be here for you." I assured her. She nodded. I crawled beside her, pulling her close to my body. She dragged her fingers over my arms.

"Did you have fun shopping?" I decided it was time to change the subject.

Bella laughed softly, "Your sisters don't know when to quit."

"Sounds like my brothers." I chuckled. I pressed my forehead to hers. Her eye lids were beginning to become heavy. I kissed her lips lightly.

"Sleep, my angels." I whispered into her ear.

"Angels?" She opened her eyes a little. She was nibbling on her lip.

"Yes, angels." I placed my hand on the soft curve of her stomach. She smiled slowly, pressing her lips against my neck. She laid her head down against the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

When I was sure she was completely asleep I moved off the bed. I had to speak to my family. I made my way down stairs. I could hear them, in several different parts of the house. "Thank you." It was nearly a whisper. Everyone surrounded me in less then a second.

"Does she like it?" Esme asked. _"I hope she does."_

"She loves it, as do I." I hugged my mother. I turned my eyes to my blond sister who was standing right beside her. I hugged Rosalie tightly, much to her surprise.

"What's all this for?" She asked, pulling back.

"For putting someone ahead of yourself." I hugged her again.

"Ugh, I'm not that selfish, Edward." She groaned in my arms but I could hear her thoughts. _"I would want someone to treat me the same way."_

"Jasper, you went to Canada for _pillows?" _I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alice made me. I don't see what's wrong with pillows from the U.S." He shrugged.

" They didn't match! That's what's wrong with them." Alice punched his shoulder.

Emmett decided it was time to put his two cents in. "Well, I wanted to put a flat screen TV in there but I was out voted. Apparently it's not classy. Talk to Bella about it, okay? I think she'd like it."

I laughed, "Okay, I will."

My family slowly began to return to what they were doing before. Carlisle remained in front of me. "How are you, my son?"

"Good, actually." I smiled at him. He brought an arm around my shoulder.

"So, you're going to purpose to her?"

I would have blushed if I could. "Yes. There really are no secrets."

"Not between Emmett's big mouth and Alice's visions." He smiled at me. _"I just wanted to let you know that I think it's wonderful."_

"Edward..." I heard Bella shout my name. I made a mad dash to her new room. Bella was asleep , thrashing about the bed. Tears were streaming down her face. She was whispering my name over and over again. I went to her side and scooped her into my arms.

"I'm here." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes opened slowly and she began to sob harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I rocked her. "It was just a bad dream. I am here."

"It was so scary. It was so real. I wish I didn't dream." She spoke into my chest.

"I wish I could." I whispered into her hair. She turned her face up to me.

"Why?"

"Because, I know I would dream of you." I kissed her forehead. She began to breath a little easier. Her body relaxed against mine.

She curled up closer to me, playing with my shirt. "Edward can I tell you something and will you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course, my love. Anything."

"I'm hungry." She bit her lips looking very sheepish. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well then, lets feed the human." I got off the bed and swung her over my shoulder. I held her in place so she wouldn't fall. I was careful of her stomach so not to hurt her. She dangled helplessly. She shrieked and giggled, trying to kick.

"If I get sick on you it's totally your fault." she laughed. She slapped me hard as she could on my back side. I laughed as I ran down the stairs.

My family looked at me as I passed. I shrugged, making Bella rise and fall slightly. She laughed again. "Put me down!"

"What's the magic word?" I smiled, tightening my grip.

"I'm going to find a stake." Bella snorted at her words.

"Nope, sorry those are not it. Try again." I was getting closer to the kitchen.

"Please. I love you. Put me down. Now." She smacked me again, making me laugh harder. I slid her down to the floor, steadying her.

"That's better." I kissed her lightly on the forehead. I opened the fridge. "What would you like?"

"Um... food?" She peered into the fridge.

I couldn't help but smirk. "That's helpful."

She pulled out a large jar of pickles and a soda. She tried to open it but had no success. I took the jar from her and opened it. The vinegar smell was horrid. "How do you eat that?"

She pulled a pickle out and took a big bite. She smiled at me. "It's really good."

"What? Dill pickles are wonderful!" She took another bite, her eye squinted at the sour taste. I laughed.

"If you say so." I leaned against the counter.

Alice came waltzing in. She was getting bored with watching Jasper and Emmett playing video games. Rose was busy with a fashion magazine.

"Hey Bella. Ick... what are you eating?" She teased.

"Come on. Leave me alone. At least I don't want ice cream with it." She sneered at us. Alice went to pat Bella on the shoulder but stopped dead.

A vision swirled through her head. It was amazing. I'd never seen anything like it before. A flash of future memories invaded my mind.

Alice blinked her eyes over and over again. A huge smile crossed her face. She looked at me and then at Bella.

"What?" Bella forehead creased in confusion. She looked at me. "What?" She repeated.

_"Can I tell her?"_ Alice begged in her mind. I shook my head. "_Why not?"_

"Later." I whispered. I turned back to Bella, who was returning the lid to the pickle jar. I took it from her and replaced it in the fridge.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"My sister likes to meddle" I stated. Alice glared at me.

"It's not meddling."

"It is and you know it." I tried very hard to keep my voice even.

"What's going to happen to me?" Bella's voice was soft and sad.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." I hugged her. I didn't want her to worry.

"Let me tell her!" Alice said out loud. She was literally hoping from one foot to the other.

"Tell me what?" Bella questioned.

"No. What if she doesn't want to know?" I started rather sharply.

"What if she does?" Alice countered.

"Just tell me!" Bella shouted. We both looked at her surprised. Alice won, her smile victorious.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

**Do you want to know the sex of the baby? Review and find out sooner! That's right, I'm sad enough to bed for reviews! You know you still love me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holy crow! You guys are awesome! I tell you I'm holding it hostage and you deliver. Awesome. lol I'll hold the next one hostage too! Hell, if you guys review this chapter like the last I'll post again. 4 hours and like 30 reviews. Sweetiness.**

**I want to apologize for not responding to all your reviews for the last chapter. I seriously had too many emails between 3 different stories. If you haven't checked out Arguement or Bad Teddy Bear yet, you should because I love all of your opinions.**

**Now I know I can't please everyone with the sex of the baby. I know some of you don't want to know. But this is something big and Edward can't hide it from Bella. It would of slipped eventually.**

**Now, since you're so awesome this is a super long chapter and a super long A.N. But you are worth it. **

"The sex of the baby? Really? You can do that?" Bella seemed very calm about the whole thing.

"Yes, I can! Do you want to know?" Alice was smiling.

"I don't know." She sat back down.

"Stop meddling." I nearly growled at Alice.

"No. It's okay Edward. I'm not upset. I just don't know what to do." Bella took my hand. The heat relaxed my body, making me calm down a little. I don't know why I got so frustrated in the first place.

"Well, whatever you want to do, let me know. Emmett's about to lose." Alice left the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Are you okay?" I hugged her gently.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what to do." She nuzzled my neck. Her sweet breath heated my skin. It felt like I was on fire.

"I just want to make sure you don't get upset. It's not good for you." I stroked her back.

"I'm worried if I know the sex I'll get attached." She stated calmly.

"So, you've decided on adoption?" I didn't press but I was curious. This would change so many things.

"No. I didn't say that. I haven't not decided to give it up to adoption." She played with her finger tips.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked, I knelt down in front of her. I took her tiny hands in mine. I kissed her palm gently. She turned her face away.

"I want to keep it." She whispered. Tears were beginning to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good." That's all I said. I swept her up in a soft kiss, standing over her slightly. I held her tiny face in between my fingers, trying to show her all the love I felt for her.

"Good? What do you mean good?" Her eye brows knitted together, her skin was slightly flushed from the kiss.

"I meant it when I said angels. I care about both of you. I just want you to be happy." I ran my fingers through her hair. I kissed her again. I wanted to kiss her over and over again.

"I don't want to disrupt your life any more then I already have." She tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't allow her.

"You're my life." I whispered.

"Edward, you shouldn't feel obligated to me." Tears were starting to fall again. I was getting very frustrated. I wanted her to believe me and believe in herself.

"Bella. Stop it. I do the things I do for you out of love, not obligation. It hurts me that you even say that. I care so deeply about you. I want to spend the rest of time holding you. And I will love this child simply because it's part of you." I rubbed my thumbs over her cheeks. She sniffled slightly.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes looking down as she spoke the words.

I brought my lips to hers again. I kissed them tenderly. Her arms wrapped around my waist, leaning into me. I picked her up and placed her on the island in the center of the kitchen. She shifted her arms so they were around my neck and her legs were around my waist.

"You're still going to love me when I get fat?" Bella teased, playing with my hair.

"You're not going to get fat. I've seen it. You've very beautiful." I kissed her neck lightly.

"What do you mean you've seen it?" She questioned, leaning her head to the side.

"I can see Alice's visions for the future. I can read them right out of her mind when she's having them." I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying as I began to make a trail to her ear.

"Then you know the sex of the baby?" She pulled back from me. She was biting her lip.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Tell me." She whispered.

I took her face in my hands. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tell me, Edward." She repeated.

I leaned in slowly, letting my hands slide down to her slender shoulders. I brought my lips to her lightly once before pulling back. "What do you think about the color pink?"

"It's a girl?" Bella's eyes grew big.

"Aw, I wanted to tell her!" Alice came bounding into the room.

"It's a girl." She stated. She leaned back on her wrists. Her eyes were a million miles away.

Jasper came in behind Alice. He was rather annoyed with Alice's sudden departure. He looked from me to Bella, raising an eyebrow. _"Why is Al so happy?"_

Alice pushed me out of the way and hugged Bella. "It's a girl!" Jasper's mouth formed an O.

_"Are you happy?" _Jasper thought directly at me. He already knew the answer. I simply nodded. He smiled at me.

Alice pulled back from the hug. Her mind swirled again. The vision returned. Mommy Bella and the small girl. Me in the hospital room holding the child. Then the child in a nursery in our home. Alice turned to me and jumped up, giving me a tight hug.

"What is that for!?" I cried, she was squeezing me extremely tight.

"You need a hug too!" She giggled at me. _"You're going to be a good daddy. Aunt Alice!"_

I simply shook my head. Alice shrugged and released me. Bella was still in shock on the counter. She was chewing on her lip, thinking hard. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was far away, along with her eyes. I went to move in front of her again but Jasper grabbed my shoulder.

_"Wait a second."_

I turned and looked at him."What?"

_"She is in shock but not unhappy. Give her a minute." _He nodded his head toward Bella. One of her hands slid across her stomach. A small smile broke across her face.

"It's a girl." She stated finally, a bright smile crossing her lips. Alice clapped her hands together, jumping up and down. "You know, I never thought about having children. I always babied my mom. I had to take care of her. I have to take care of Charlie somewhat. And then, you guys come along and take care of me. I feel so loved and safe. I want to make this child feel the same way. If I can give it a quarter of the love you've given me then I know it will have a happy life."

"So, you're really going to keep the baby?" Alice squealed. Jasper and I flinched at the high pitched sound. Bella just laughed.

"I guess I am." Her face turned sad suddenly. "Am I crazy for doing this?"

I went to her side. "Not at all. It'll all work out in the end." The phrase came to my lips so easily. So many people had been saying it lately. Maybe it would all really work out.

Bella tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work. I looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. I swept her up in my arms without a word and started to head towards the stairs.

"Edward, I'm fine. You know I can walk, right?" She whined.

"I don't like having you walk up these stairs for the same reason my father doesn't want you in gym class. You're dangerous." I told her honestly, if not a little bluntly.

She looked wounded for a moment then sighed. She nodded with a little smirk. She laid her head against my chest as I carried her. I took her to her room and placed her on the silk and satin covered bed. I pulled the covers over her and laid beside Bella.

She snuggled against me, her tiny fingers resting on my hips. A sweet smile rested on her lips as she fell into an almost instant deep sleep. The pregnancy was making her more tired, not that I blamed her for it. Her body was working so hard right now. I guess if was building an entire person in my body I'd be tired and probably cranky. Women were so powerful in that way.

I'd never understood why men always thought themselves better then women. Through out history men tried to push them down. They're equally important in their roles. Male are the protectors and the providers and women are the creators and the care givers. Each was needed to make life successful. Each would fall without the other.

I watched Bella as she slept. I saw her once again as a Mother. Lovely and strong. Her age bares no change on her love or the care she can provide. With her family it seems like she's been practicing for it her entire life.

Alice kept seeing me as acting like the father. I knew I could love Bella and that I wanted to try but could I be a father? Could I put all unselfish deeds aside and put all their needs and desires above my own?

I moved from the bed and went to my room. I knew exactly what I searched for. I went to the dresser and crouched. I pulled out the bottom draw and removed the wooden jewelry box. I opened it, surveying the dozens of glittering bobbles my mother had collected over the years. I went straight to the white satin box that was half hidden.

I pulled it out and set the wooden box back. I closed the drawer with my foot before sitting on the black leather couch. I flipped open the lid, examining what was hidden safely inside.

My mother's second engagement ring. She had thought she lost her first and my father bought her a new one while on a business trip to New York. I found the first one later, while I was clearing the house of all our things, after I was a vampire. I didn't remember many things but I remember that day. My mother had be distraught for a week. When my father came home he bent on one knee and asked her to marry him, again. She cried. I was 14 and thought it was all a bit silly. Now I understand it. If you love someone you'll do anything to make them happy.

I examined the Tiffany's ring between my finger tips. It was just about a carat, a single diamond set in a platinum band. It was simple, yet beautiful. I tried to see myself purposing but the image just wouldn't come. I actually felt nervous for some reason.

I heard Bella whispering in her sleep, which brought me out of my day dream. I placed the ring back in the box and then into the top drawer of my dresser. I went back to bed with Bella, crawling beside her. She was talking mostly nonsense in her sleep but I caught the words ice and my name. I smiled at her. She was still amazingly innocent.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Everything was speeding up. Bella was almost completely over her morning sickness by now, much to her joy. I don't know if it was the fact that it went away or Bella knew how to control it better. It really didn't matter though, as long as she was feeling better.

Bella hadn't cried at therapy in a week, something I was very grateful for. She was putting some distance between what happen and what was going to happen in the future.

School was a different matter. Bella was extremely nervous about school. No one had found out about the pregnancy but she was worried that she would give it away. She trusted us not to, but herself she never would. The other students hardly noticed when she ran to the bathroom, they all thought it was because of her "emotional state", which some of it was. We all stuck beside her whenever we could, trying to protect her.

The relief from Bella, Jasper said, was overwhelming the last day of school. I couldn't agree more. I was also excited about prom. Bella humored me, I know. I didn't mind that. I would make the night special for her.

The Saturday after the last day of school seemed to crawl by. Alice and Rose had kidnap Bella early in the morning and took her to someplace I'd never hear either ones thoughts. They wanted this to be a surprise. I hate surprises.

For most of the afternoon I waited for Alice to return with my girlfriend, sitting in my tuxedo, watching my brothers squabble over a card game. Each was cheated and each caught the other. Both wanted me to intervene but I refused. It was the most interesting part of the day so far.

The second they arrived back I ran to the door. Rose was standing there, sans Alice and Bella. "What did you do with my girlfriend?"

Rose smiled. "You aren't going to be a real gentlemen and go pick her up from her house?"

"That's where you were the entire time?" I stated, annoyed.

"Yes! Now I have to go get ready." She walked past me. "Hey Jasper, Alice said she'd be home in a few minutes."

I retrieved the corsage I had bought for Bella. I went to the garage and started for the Volvo. I looked at my little used Aston Martin. It ached to be driven and this would be the perfect night for it. I tossed the flowers to the passenger seat and climbed into my beautiful car. I headed forwards as fast as I could. I turned up the radio, letting the noise blast through the early evening air. It was overcast but not raining. It would hold off until early morning.

I actually felt extremely nervous making my way to her door. I knocked gently and Charlie opened it. He eyed me with some curiosity then motioned for me to come in. I stepped inside, playing with the flower box in my hands.

Bella slowly made her way down the stairs. She was being extremely careful, watching every step. She looked amazing in a charcoal black dress. It's bodice was tight but fanned over her stomach and legs. The dress dragged the floor and I couldn't see her shoes, but I knew that they were flats. I was grateful Alice hadn't forced her into heels.

Bella's hair was done in perfect ringlets, pinned up in certain spots. Tiny diamond clips spotted her hair. She was blushing a dark shade of red, visible even from underneath all the make up. Her lips were a blood red, making them look even more kissable.

"No woman has ever looked so beautiful." I smiled to her, offering my hand to her.

I didn't even realize that Charlie was beside me. His thoughts were jumbled and a little sad. It was something along the lines 'my baby is growing up.' "Bells, you look pretty."

"Thank you, Dad." She gave him a quick smile but returned her eyes quickly to me.

"You look great." She whispered, touching my cheek. Her fingers were trembling.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it. I pulled the corsage from the box and placed it on her tiny wrist. I brought her hand to my lips again, kissing it gently.

"Let's go before my dad decides to take pictures." She whispered rather loudly.

Charlie smirked . "Alice promised me she'd get pictures" He dismissed with the wave of a hand. He went back into the living room to return to baseball game.

I lead her outside to the car. Her mouth dropped open and she turned to me with questioning eyes. "What's that?"

"My car." I smiled.

"No, I'd remember this car." She placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't get to drive it often." I opened the door for her. She slid in carefully. "My family has a thing for cars, if you haven't noticed."

"I have." Bella said with a sigh. I couldn't help my smile. I slid into the driver's seat, taking her hand into mine.

"Makes me feel like I'm in a Bond film." She said under her breath and I chuckled.

"Well, you're more beautiful then any Bond babe I've ever seen." I squeezed her hand and she blushed brightly.

"You're nuts, you know that?" She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you could have any women on the face of this planet. And you picked the damaged knocked up one. Good choice." She looked out the window, her face sad.

I slammed on the brakes, bringing us to a stop on the side of the road. "Isabella Marie. Never doubt my choices. You've chosen me as much as I have you. You decided to choose a vampire. Do you regret your choice?"

"No, of course not." She turned to me. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Good. Because, you're stuck with me." I leaned over and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving me better access.

"Dammit, why do you have to be so good at this?" She muttered, rubbing the back of my neck with her finger tips.

"I'm not good at anything. I just want to show you I love you."

**Time is passing quicker now. The prom is next chapter. What will happen and what will they do? Review Review Review. lol I need an ego boost. Oh by the way, to all the people are wishing me to feel better, thank you! I'm getting there.**


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are the best! Keep on reviewing! I know a lot of you are excited about prom and I hope it delivers. I personally like it. I forgot to tell you that I added a picture of her dress, the ring and my link to deviant art where I've added a bunch of fan art (I mean a bunch too) If you comment on them, I'll give you cookies! **

We sat in mostly silence for the rest of the ride. Of course, because Forks was so small we had prom in the gym. I pulled up and parked next to Emmett's jeep. I helped Bella out of the car. All the guys in the parking lot were staring at Bella and/or my car. I smiled. I liked having the most beautiful girl in school on my arm, along with having the nicest car.

Bella shuffled her feet to the entrance. She clutched my arm tightly, shaking slightly. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm worried about embarrassing myself." She whispered back. I laughed and she frowned. I controlled my face quickly.

"I won't let you fall." I kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I'll find a way. I just know it." She muttered.

I lead her to the dance floor. I was surprised when it was a song I knew and liked. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and we began to sway to the music. She closed her eyes and laid her head against my chest. I was more surprised when Bella began to softly sing the words. I don't think she knew I could hear her, it was so light. "Come with me my love, come with me to the sea of love. I want to tell you how much I love you. Do you remember when we meet? That's the day I knew you were mine. I want to tell you how much I love you..."

I leaned my face into her hair and kissed it lightly. I breathed in, letting her aroma surround me. She slid her arms underneath my jacket, pressing her body against mine. She was terribly warm and I could tell she was trying to cool down. Being packed into a small area with loads of people was not a comfortable environment for a pregnant women. The song changed and it rumbled through our bodies.

"Edward, lets go outside for a bit." She muttered into my chest.

I quickly guided her to the door, getting a few odd looks from the fellow students. When the doors shut behind us, I swept Bella into my arms. I took her to a bench across the courtyard. I set her gently on it and sat beside her.

"Thank you. It was just kind of much." Bella rubbed the back of her neck with her tiny finger tips. "Just give me a minute to get some fresh air."

I nodded. The building hummed with music, laughter and squeals of delight. I smiled to myself when I knew Alice and Rose would be in the middle of the floor dancing.

"You're awful quiet." She commented.

"Just thinking." I said, smiling at her, to show it was nothing bad.

"Promise to tell me later. Take me back in there." She stood offering her hand. I laughed at her pretend eagerness. I got up and swept her up in my arms again.

She laughed, " What's with carrying me?"

"I like feeling you close to my body." I whispered. She blushed, biting her lip. I placed her down at the opening. She pulled me inside, probably trying to hid her flushed appearance in the darkness.

The song was loud with a heavy beat. Bella made her way over to my sisters, who were dancing by themselves. They smiled and pulled Bella into their little group. They were giggling, hugging and dancing playfully. I wondered what my brothers thought of this. I searched the crowd for them. They were pressed against the wall, watching with great interest. I joined them.

"I love school dances." Emmett muttered under his breath. We all nodded in agreement.

They weren't trying to do anything other then have a good time. I wonder if they understood what they did. I know every guy in the place was thinking the same thing. Even as cool as I was, I was still getting slightly warm.

_"Edward, I agree with you completely." _Jasper rolled his eyes as he sensed my emotion.

The song changed and Bella motioned for me to join her. I came to her, with a large smile."What?" she questioned.

"You're lovely." I whispered into her ear. She smiled, wrapping her arms around me as the slow song flowed around us. "And I'm the luckiest man here."

I don't know what the next song was. It could have been fast or slow, I didn't care. Bella and I swayed to our own beat. We were the only ones in the room, no one else mattered. Though no matter how I tired I could hear their thoughts.

_"How she'd get him?"_

_"Why is she with him?"_

_"They're both so strange."_

_"It's like no one exists." _

There were also some foul thoughts coming from a lot of the male population. I buried my face in her hair, trying to ignore them. I couldn't blame them. She looked like an angel in this dress.

Another song came on but we were pulled out of our comfortable universe by my sisters. They pulled Bella back into the middle of the dance floor with them. I decided to move back with my brothers. I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Why are you so nervous?" Jasper looked at me with curiosity seeping into his eyes.

I fiddled with the satin covered box in my pocket for a moment. I considered not telling him, but there would be no harm in it. I pulled the box out and showed him.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Emmett eyed me, a slight smile on his face.

"What do you think it is?" I retorted.

"A ball and chain." He laughed. Jasper snorted, trying not to look at the women on the floor.

"You're an idiot." I groaned, trying to return the box back to my pocket. Jasper snatched it from my fingers.

"This is nice. Bella will like it." Jasper said as he examined it. He closed the back and handed it back to me.

"Since when can you see the future?" I teased.

"I just know how happy she is around you. Even if she acts like she hates it, she really does love getting things from you."

I examined the box, thinking about his words. I placed it back into my pocket and went over to my beautiful girlfriend. She smiled brightly when she saw I was coming closer to her. I swept her up into my arms, much to the annoyance of my sisters.

"Hey we weren't done with her yet!" Rosalie pouted.

"We were having a good time. Bring her back soon." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and returned the gesture. She giggled and winked at me, knowing what I was about to do.

"Bella, my love, would you like to go on a walk?" I offered my arm.

She took it without a word and we moved towards the exit. The cool May breeze was refreshing compared to the heat of the packed gym. We walked our way across the courtyard again. Bella found the bench she was sitting on before. I sat beside her, taking her tiny hand in mine.

"Do you remember the first day we saw each other?" I peered at her from the corner of my eye.

"I thought you were going to punch me or something." She laughed, looking at our intertwined hands.

"I want to apologize for that. You smelled so... wonderful, I wanted nothing more then to sweep you away in the woods and make you mine." I looked up into the sky.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked, scooting closer to me.

"I want to explain something." I answered slowly, thinking out my words.

"What is it, Edward?" Her eyes were large, doe like and beautiful. It was hard not to lose my train of thought.

"Being around you has changed my life so much. If I had slipped that day, and let the monster take over, I wouldn't have you in my arms. I wouldn't be able to kiss your lips. I wouldn't be happy." I stopped, considering what I was about to say. "The monster is still there but you keep it at bay. With everything I do I consider what would make you happiest."

"You don't have to make me happy." She whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, I do. Because if I don't I want to die. Your tears make me want break down. You are my very reason for being. You are my life, Bella. Before you, I never knew happiness." She placed her fingers on my cheek.

"I love you." She kissed my lips lightly. I smiled against them, feeling their warmth engulfing me.

I pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes. "I don't want to ever live without you."

"You don't have to." She answer, you could tell she meant what she said completely.

"That's what I'm hoping." I slid down to the ground on one knee. She looked at me with shocked and confusion. "Isabella Swan. I love you more then life it's self. It's worth nothing if I'm not with you." I pulled the box from my pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"I... I... I..." She stammered, her skin flustered. "Edward... I..."

I opened the box and pulled out the ring. I slipped it onto her left hand and examined it in light. "It's beautiful. It suits you well, I think. Will you wear it?"

"Yes. On one condition." She bit her lip, looking anywhere but me and the ring.

"I just proposed to you and there is a condition?" I snorted. "What is it Bella?"

"Make me... one of you." She didn't look at me when she uttered the words. I stood up, completely taken back. I didn't expect that. I expected her to yell at me for her being too young or about divorce. But this?

"I can't do that." I stated sharply.

"Edward, listen to me. Hear me out." She pleaded.

"No. I can not do that to you."

"Edward. Listen!" She commanded but I ignored her.

"I thought you wanted to keep this child." I whispered. I turned away from her.

"Let me explain first and then you can be mad if you wish." She stood, touching my back. Even though it killed me, I pulled away from her.

"Bella, why do you pick the one thing I can not do?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. The silence was deafening behind me. "Can you ask Alice to take you home?"

I knew it was childish and petty. I felt that way, though. I didn't really want to be away from her but I needed time to think. I already knew my sisters were surrounding Bella by the time I was half way to the car. I got in and pushed the car forward.

I'm not sure how long I drove for. It could have been minutes or hours. The night was seeming to get darker. I hated it. I hated how I felt.

I felt rejected.

But, she didn't really reject me. She did say yes. But, with a condition.

I looked at the empty box I was still holding in my fingers. I wonder if she was still wearing the ring. It looked perfect on her delicate warm hand.

I was being a child. It was only fair that I listen to her reasoning before I tell her no. I should at least tell her that this did not end our relationship, unless she wished it.

I turned my car around and gunned for Bella's house. I looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock at night and the lights were off. I went to her window, peering in. The window was closed and the room was empty. I couldn't hear the tale-tell dual heart beat.

I went back to the car and decided to go back to my home. Surely Alice would be home and know where Bella was.

The trip took less time then usual, which was saying something. The jeep was in the garage and I parked beside it. I rushed into the house.

"Alice!" I cried out her name, even if I didn't have to.

I knew she was in the house and I knew she was ignoring me. She blocked her thoughts. The rest of my family was out, either hunting or something like that.

"Alice, please? I need to talk to you!"

"You are such an ass! You didn't have to leave her like that!" She yelled at me from the top of the stairs.

"How mad is she?" I said in a low whisper.

"She's amazingly calm actually. She expected you to react like that." She said, her chin jutting out slightly. My sister didn't like me very much right now, and her thoughts let me know that for sure. She was seeing red, literally.

"Where is she?" I asked softly, trying to keep the guilt that was crawling up my spine at bay.

"Oh, you care now?"

"Stop it. You know I do! I was just upset. I want to talk to her. Where is she?" I demanded. Alice closed herself off to me and went up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

I growled and went up to my room to change. I would find her tonight but not in this tux. It made me feel worse.

I threw my jacket off and sat down for a moment. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers, closing my eyes. I yanked the black tie from my neck and threw it across the room. I cut off my breathing for a moment, hoping to cut off the over powering scent of Bella that always filled my room. It made the guilt worse. I didn't deserve to breath in the lovely scent while I was hurt her.

"Edward..."

**Bella's getting stronger and she knows what she wants. That's a good thing, right? Now I'll consider updating again tonight... I'm holding it hostage! 25 reviews my lovies! (Wow my ego... kicks self in the butt... ahh that's better) Oh and the song is Sea of love by Cat Power. It's on the Juno Soundtrack, just to let you know. It's personally one of my favorite songs. Oh and I'm thinking about putting up a playlist for this story, what do you guys think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Holy crow you guys! You guys rock! I can't believe how awesome you are. You know how to make a monday bright huh? lol I love how everyone is telling me edward is a putz. It makes me smile because I agree. I do have to make him a guy every once in a while. (I have a personal distaste for men right now, my husband forgot our anniversary yesterday. Yes I told him about it before hand. Seriously annoyed at that species right now. Edward needs to give Alex some lessons.)**

**Okay I want to say happy birthday to psychodancechick89. lol just because you begged! Also, because it is a holiday today! Happy Memorial day everyone. I plan on doing nothing! (besides run out to the store and get some milk) **

**Alright... after prom... hope you enjoy!**

"Bella?" I stood up, shocked to see her in my room. She was still in her beautiful prom dress. It looked as if she'd be crying a little. My heart ached and I felt like a bastard. "I'm so sorry."

She put her hand up and smiled slightly. "Hold on, I have to do something first."

"What?" I looked at her confused.

She took off her shoes and threw one of them at me. "This is for leaving me at prom." and then she threw the other, with more force. "And this is for making me ride back home with Rose and Emmett making out, in the front seat I might add. Do you know how scary that is?"

I caught both shoes easily, one in each hand. I looked at the things in my hands, realizing a little too late that she wanted those to hit me. I looked at her smirk that crossed her lips. One hand was on her hip.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, nodding at the shoes.

"I'd felt better if at least one of them actually hit you." She muttered.

"I can give them back and give you another chance." I tried not to smile.

She smiled slightly and walked up to me. "If I thought it would do any good I would say yes."

I laughed at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She did not pull away but placed her hands on my cheeks. I tossed the shoes to the side,then brought her into my arms holding her to me.

"Will you listen to my reason and my ideas?" She whispered, her voice as light as a feather.

"Yes, but that does not mean I'll agree to it." I told her honestly. She nodded.

She lead me over to the couch, tugging me along with her left hand. That's when I noticed the ring was still on her third finger.

"I do want to keep the baby." She started out with.

"That won't be possible if you become a vampire."

"Yes, it will."

I sighed, feeling aggravated. "You know what happens when with newborns, don't you?"

"They can not resist the smell of blood. I know. I've been told." She looked down at her hand.

"Then what do you purpose we do?" I wanted to pull her into my lap and keep her quiet with my lips. I wanted to take away all this talk of making her a monster.

"A year after the baby is born, if you change me, Carlisle and Esme would take temporary care of the child. When I am able, I'll return. I can either stay with Alice, Rose or you until I'm ready. I can stay in touch with videos, emails, pictures, web cams. I know what I'm getting into." Her voice did not quiver or change. She had thought about this for a while now, I could tell.

"What about when you appear to be the same age as the child? And, I don't know if Esme and Carlisle would agree with that." I began to come up with different arguments in my head.

"When the child is old enough, we'd explain. " She said in almost a whisper, she was looking out the window.

"And, Carlisle and Esme?"

"Have already agreed." If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should be angry or betrayed. Or proud. Proud of Bella for thinking this through so much.

"You'd be away for a year, if not more." I felt like I was fighting a losing battle. She had thought about this and if I chose not to change her, one of my other family members would.

"Videos, emails, web cams, pictures, and telephones. There are ways, Edward." She was completely stubborn. At that moment she was stronger then me.

"And, if I don't agree to this?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer.

"I can not live without you. I will find a way." Her brown eyes were glowing with determination. She slipped the ring off her finger and handed it to me. "I want you for the rest of time. I will settle for nothing less."

I played with the ring between my finger tips. I eyed it, thinking. Thinking of what I could do or say to change her mind. She knew exactly what I wanted and I knew what she wanted. We were at a cross roads. I had to be the one to make the decision now. She agreed to what I wanted, could I compromise and give her what she wanted?

Bella stood up slowly and made her way out of the room. She turned and gave me a sad smile. "I love you, Edward. I'm going to bed. You know where I am, if you want to talk."

When I heard her bedroom down shut I decided I needed to talk to Esme. I pulled the tiny silver phone from my pocket and hit her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Edward, Are you okay?" She sounded slightly panicked.

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you about something."

"Bella's request?" She didn't seem to be surprised. She was expected it. I'm not surprised. Alice must of saw this coming and warned her.

"Yes. When did she speak to you about this?" I was trying to stay calm. I wasn't angry at anyone, just what was happening.

"She talked to me last week. Why?" She was cautious with her words.

"I proposed and she said yes." I stated in a flat voice.

"Oh! That's wonderful!"

I cut her off before she could finish. "But, she said yes on one condition."

"To be changed." Her voice was thoughtful. "Do you not wish to spend the rest of history with her?" She questioned.

"You know I do." I let out a heavy sigh, closing my eyes.

"Then at least consider it. She loves you as much as you love her. It may not be what you want but it might just be what she needs." Her voice was strong, but still loving. She was a true mother. She'd make an even better grandmother.

"Thank you, Esme."

"For what, my dear?" She sounded confused.

"For being so kind to both Bella and I. I love you." I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking of what to do next.

"I love you, both of you. And that baby too." With that, she hung up the phone.

I felt like I was closer to the answer now but fear pounded in my chest. I rubbed it hard, trying to think. It was coming so sluggish, the thoughts, they seemed to crawl. I hated not knowing the solution.

I decided to go down to my sister's room. I knew Bella was not very angry with me, but it didn't change the fact that Alice was.

Before I could knock on the door, I heard her high pitched voice. "You're being an ass. Stop it."

"Alice, come on. Let me talk to you, at least." I banged my head against the door. Damned pixie was giving me a headache.

"You left her at prom! I don't care how annoyed you were." She spoke to me through the door.

"I was hurt. I needed to think. I was scared, you can understand that, can't you?"

"Of course I can. But, you love her. You know what the right thing to do is!" She slowly opened the door.

"I don't think it's the right thing overall, but it might be the right thing for Bella." I leaned against the door frame.

"I wish she would have hit you with a shoe." Alice muttered underneath her breath. "You think too much."

"You're right. But, it's hard when other peoples thoughts are in your head all the time." I heaved myself off the door frame.

"Edward. Do you want to marry her?" She asked me seriously.

"Yes." I played with the ring in my pocket.

"Then why are you talking to me?" She smiled at me.

"Good question." I said as I turned to go back to Bella. She grabbed my arm quickly, pulling me back.

"You're going to need ice cream." She was utterly serious.

"Ice cream, what the hell would I need ice cream for?" I looked at her confused.

"You've got a pissed off pregnant girl up there." She nodded her head towards the stairs. "She'd like New York super fudge chunk from Ben and Jerry."

I laughed, raising an eyebrow to her. "How do you even know what that is?"

"She's been considering getting some for the past ten minutes" She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went to kitchen. I pulled the ice cream from the freezer, along with a spoon. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to Bella's room.

I knocked on the door, and slowly opened it. Bella was laying on her side on the bed. She looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"I've come bearing gifts." I waved the ice cream in front of me. Bella smiled widely, patting the bed beside her.

I sat, opening the pint for her. She took the spoon from me and began to dig in.

"I've considered what you said." I started with, I didn't know where to go from there.

She nodded, looking thoughtful, though it didn't slowly her down with the ice cream. "And, what is your decision?"

"That I love you."

She rolled her eyes, sitting up. She crossed her legs and straightened her back. "And, what does that mean?"

"It can't just mean I love you?" I leaned back against the head board.

"Right now. No. No, it can't." She put the lid back on the ice cream and set it to the side.

I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. She tasted of chocolate and almonds. It was a lovely flavor on her lips and I wound my fingers at the back of her neck, bringing her closer to me. She leaned into the kiss, slowly moving to her knees, which was an effort since she was still wearing the prom dress. Our kiss deepened, slowly. Her mouth was as cold as mine for once and it gave me a glimpse into the future. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I pulled back and retrieved the ring from my pocket. "Marry me."

"Yes." Is all she said before she kissed me again. I slid the ring onto her finger without even looking. I held her to my body, enjoying the warmth she was putting off. Her mouth was still cool from the ice cream and from kissing me. I pulled gently at her hair, letting it fall from it's loosen clasp. I massaged her scalp with my fingers and she hummed in pleasure. She slowly brought my bottom lip in between hers, sucking gently before moving away.

"Edward, does this mean you're going to change me?" Her eyes were glowing in the pale light of the room.

"Yes, but I do have a request." I rubbed her back.

"2 years." I began to kiss her neck.

" If you're a teenager, then so am I. A year and a half." She countered. She was not being seduced by my kissed, through I could tell she was enjoying them by the way her skin flush.

"20 is nearly a teenager." I whispered into her ear. She shuttered, closing her eyes.

"A year and a half and that's my final offer." She stated firmly. She sounded as if she was making a business deal. In a way she was.

I moved the strap of her gown off her shoulder and began to kiss the blank space there. "Fine." I muttered into her flesh. She giggled slightly, rubbing her fingers against the back of my neck.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yes. But, I'm too selfish to live without you." I answered truthfully.

She nodded and leaned in, kissing my forehead. "You're the least selfish person I know."

I snorted and she looked annoyed. "I want to keep you all to myself for the rest of time."

"Good, because I want the same thing." She stated. She pushed me back against the headboard and turned. She grabbed the ice cream before laying against me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "What?"

"I think you like that ice cream more then me." I rubbed her shoulders.

"You have a lot in common." She teased. I ran my finger over the underside of the lid and smeared chocolate down her nose. She giggled, faking anger. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't waist perfectly good ice cream."

"Okay." I turned her face so that she was looking at me. I took her face between my fingers and ran my tongue along the ridge of her nose, where I had spread the ice cream. She scrunched up her eyes and her lips turned into the funniest little smile. Her skin flush pink.

"Ew..." She laughed, wiping her nose the palm of her hand. She then wiped her hand down my shirt.

I very calmly took the ice cream away from her, along with the spoon and sat it to the side. I then gently threw her down on to the bed and began to tickle her. She squealed, laughing hard. It was easy to pin her down in the dress, but she didn't actually struggle much. When there was a lull in the action I looked down at her. She was biting her lip, breathing slightly hard. I leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding tightly to me.

Alice bounded it. She was apparently moving faster then the speed of her mind because she left her thoughts in the other room. She didn't even knock. She was so utterly excited. A flurry of wedding things went through her head.

"Oh! It's going to be wonderful! You're going to be such a beautiful bride!" She cried.

"Al, we're in the middle of something." I muttered, resting my face in the crook of her neck. Bella giggled, my breath tickling her flesh.

"Oh, Bella! We have so much to talk about!" Alice nearly pulled me off of Bella. It wasn't like we were doing anything wrong, simply kissing. I groaned at my own frustration and laid flat on the bed.

"Can't this wait until later?" I moaned.

Bella apparently disengaged herself from Alice and ran her fingers over my back. I looked up, seeing her smile down at me. "I can handle her. I'll be back in a little while." She leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I rolled over, watching her leave the room with my pixie like sister. I smiled at my beautiful Fiancée.

**Does anyone else want ice cream now? If you review, I might get you some! lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**oh my god everyone wanted ice cream lol almost every single reviewer said something about it. Oh my... lol Dairy queen for everyone! Also I wanted to say that I had a TON of reviews in my email is morning and I'm sorry that once again I couldn't answer them all. I'm going to try to go back if I can. Also, there is a poll on my profile, it's not for this story but a series of one shots I'm planning to do. Also there is a new one shot up from me called Examination. It's Carlisle and Esme. Defiantly not enough of them!**

We had a week before we had to start school again and I couldn't be more happy about this. All I wanted to do is be alone with Bella. Though it seems like I never get my wish.

The first Monday we were sitting in my living room after Bella's therapy. I was playing video games with Jasper. Mortal Kombat, something we always got a kick out of. Alice and Bella were egging us both on. Calling our names and clapping whenever the one of us would land a hit.

"Oh, come on you can do better then that Eddie!" Jasper cried, trying to bump into my shoulder.

"Don't call... me... Eddie!" I cried slamming my fingers fast into the buttons.

Sub-zero flew into his character, Baraka, causing him spurt massive amounts of 3-D blood across the screen. The girls made noises of disgust. Jasper was getting extremely annoyed and he was spreading his feelings to me. I pushed him hard with my shoulder and he growled loudly. Alice was having fits of laughter.

"You guys are so immature. Anyway, Frost is the best character anyway!"

Bella snorted, "You just like her hair!"

Alice stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at Bella. Bella giggled and threw it back.

I finally won, but just barely. Jasper sighed in defeat, putting the controller now. "Must you be so good at everything?"

"Well, I'm just awesome like that." I laughed. I caught the pillow that Alice was chunking at Bella, in mid air. The girls had completely ignored our conversation. I threw the pillow back at her.

She caught it with a smile but her face changed. Her eyes glazed over.

A vision of Bella hugging a women swirled in Alice's mind. The women was older but still lovely. Bella was crying but it was different. She really wasn't upset. Charlie came into the picture and he had a large smile on his face.

"I think you need to go talk to Charlie." Alice said after minute.

"What's wrong?" Bella shot up, her good mood instantly erased.

"Nothing is wrong. Just something is about to happen. I think it's suppose to be a surprise." I stood, taking Bella's hand.

I was surprised when Bella didn't ask many questions. I was glad for that. I didn't know what I would say. I wasn't exactly sure of the scene I just saw.

When we arrived to her home Charlie's cruiser was there. He shouldn't have been home for a couple more hours. Bella didn't wait for me to open the door for her but made a dash for the house.

"Bella, everything is okay." I tried to comfort her, but she was ignoring me.

"Daddy?" She called as soon as she got inside.

"There you are! I was just about to call you." Charlie was beaming. He was very proud of himself for keeping his surprise to himself.

"Bella?" I heard the women call. She ran from the living room to the kitchen, grabbing up Bella. Bella seemed utterly in shock.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just worried about you, with all that's been going on. My poor baby! When Charlie suggested I come visit before you started up school again, I jumped at the chance." She was holding her daughter by the arms, examining. She thought she looked happy and that surprised her.

"Momma, you didn't have to do that." Bella said honestly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I did! I wanted to anyway! I miss my girl."

With these words the women started crying. It was hard to watch. I know Bella wasn't upset and it would have been selfish to intrude on their private moment. After a few minutes and some hugging they broke apart, wiping their eyes.

Renee finally noticed me, eying me with curiosity. "And, who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen." I stuck my hand out to her. She took it, shaking it for only a brief moment. She thought I was handsome and that my hands were too cold. That I must have had poor circulation. It was hard not to laugh.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward. I'm Renee." Her smile was bright and her eyes crinkled with the pleasure. She was just happy I was the one keeping Bella happy.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Renee wrapped a slender arm around Bella's shoulders. She lead her over to a kitchen chair.

"Fine. I feel pretty good actually. The morning sickness is pretty much gone now, since I'm in the 11th week. If I could just keep the heart burn away I think I'd be perfect." Bella smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry, that's something that isn't going to go away until after you give birth." I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulders. She shrugged, looking up at me. She looked truly happy.

"Oh, have you been around someone pregnant before?" Renee asked, innocently.

Dammit, I needed to keep my mouth shut sometimes. "No, not that I remember anyway." I smiled brightly, holding it in place. A whole bunch of questions were forming in Renee's mind. I'm sure she would have thought of them without me saying anything but I had triggered it.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Renee sat down, me and Charlie did the same.

"Yes. I have two natural siblings, one of each. I also have two adopted siblings." It was so rehearsed it simply came out. Just like everything about me I told humans. Only Bella and my family knew differently.

"Adopted?" Renee looked confused. Charlie finally decided it was his turn to talk.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all five of you, right? Renee, you'd like Dr. Cullen. He's been nothing but a help to Bella." He smiled at me, some of his anger for being with his daughter slightly dissolved.

"Yeah, Dad, but we know who you really love: Alice." Bella teased her father. You could tell she wasn't use to having all her family in one place at one time. It was very sweet and I felt like an alien in the center of it all.

"Well, okay I do. What can I say? She's a good girl." Charlie beamed at the thought of Alice. He really did like her, and Alice could say the same thing.

"How old are you, Edward?" Renee decided that her line of questioning was not over.

"17." I started shortly. I wish I could of said 107, simply to see their reactions. They probably would have just laughed and said, "No. Really?"

"Oh, When is your birthday?" Renee asked another question. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with it all.

"June 20th." I smiled at her. I felt Bella's hand on my knee. I turned to her, seeing a curious expression on her face.

"Not too far off then!" Then she was done with me. "Hey, Charlie how about some dinner?"

They discussed several places, finally settling on a deli. Charlie and Renee decided to go in the cruiser and I drove Bella in my car. As soon as I sat down, I realized Bella was staring at me. "What, my love?"

"I didn't know your birthday. I'm a horrible girlfriend." She was nearly sobbing. I was sure it was just a build up of emotions from the day but it was still a bit hard to deal with.

"No no no. You're not. I don't talk about it much. Besides, I know if I even think about it, Alice will throw me some sort of party." I leaned over and kissed her cheek before throwing the car in reverse. We headed towards the sandwich shop in silence. I wasn't sure how Bella was feeling right now and I wish I could of read her mind. It bugged me not to know. I should have loved it, and most of the time I did. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel bad."

"What's the matter?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"Like I said, I'm a bad girlfriend!" She looked out the window.

"You are the world's most amazing, beautiful, sweet, kind, gentle girlfriend and I could go on. Trust me, I know a lot of adjectives. In several different languages." I said in a light tone, hoping to keep Bella from hopping over the emotional cliff.

It worked and she turned to smile at me. She took her hand in mine, and brought it to her mouth. Her lips gently brushed against my knuckles. I wish we could have continued but we arrived.

I opened the door for Bella, taking her hand to help her out of the car. I could hear her mother's thoughts behind me, wishing that her husband, Phil, would do that. I smiled to myself.

"What are you going to get, Edward?" Renee was trying to find out my my tastes. Apparently, she thought a man is what he eats. I couldn't tell her I'd like a mountain lion on rye with lettuce and tomato.

"Nothing, thank you, Ma'am." I said politely.

"Aw, it's okay. Get whatever you like. My treat." Renee thought I was just trying to be nice.

"Oh, Mom. He ate at the house. He has a fairly sensitive... stomach." Bella smiled sweetly at her mother, taking the attention off of me. "I think I'll have a turkey though. What are you getting?"

Once Renee and Charlie got into a discussion about bread and meat, I pulled Bella against me. I kissed her ear lobe lightly. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" I whispered. I could feel her skin blush beneath my lips. I took in a deep breath, drinking in her delicious scent.

After everyone received their order, we sat down at a booth. I let my arm rest across the back of it. I didn't honestly like watching people eat, even my own family for that matter, but I always made an exception for Bella. She leaned her head against my shoulder while nibbling on chips.

Both parents weren't completely comfortable with this. Charlie more so then Renee. Renee actually thought I was a good guy.

Conversation didn't slow down during eating. I think everyone was simply too excited about being together. They didn't feel like a real family but they liked to pretend, even if I was here.

Bella was just about done and started picking at her food. She crumbled the chips between her fingers, keeping them busy. Suddenly, I could hear a thumping noise. I looked at Bella, confused. She didn't seem to have the hiccups. The sound was so soft though. A small smile grew on my face when I realized what it was.

"What?" Bella noticed my smile, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing." I whispered, running a hand over her stomach. She smiled back at me, love glowing from her beautiful brown eyes.

Her father cleared his throat, getting our attention. I shifted uncomfortably, as did Bella. She slide a bit closer to me, her side resting against mine.

"So, you two, tell me about this summer school thing!" Renee had either not noticed this exchanged or chose to ignore. Either way, she carried on.

I explained most of it, with Bella jumping in at parts. Apparently, they didn't have anything like that in Florida or Arizona but she thought it was a great idea. I realized during our conversation that Bella had been playing absently with the ring on her finger. I smiled to myself, taking her left hand into my right.

"That's a lovely ring Bella. Where did you get it from?" Renee was still munching on her fruit salad that she ordered. I hope that she swallowed completely, just in case Bella gave an honest answer.

"Edward." Bella stated. She straightened beside me. I could tell she wanted this to be the end of this line of questioning. I wish I could of warned her that it wasn't.

"Oh, where did you get that from? It's very pretty and it looks quite pricey!" Renee smiled and Bella frowned at her tactlessness.

"I wouldn't know how much it cost, it was my mother's." I smiled at her, trying to will her to shut up. I knew Bella wasn't ready for this yet. I knew she wanted to wait until she was 18, or at least done with our schooling to tell them.

"That's really something! Well, your mother had great taste. Bella, you should wear it on the other hand though. On that hand it looks like an engagement ring." Renee was a little antsy when she asked this, but she was trying to hide it with a smile. She was hoping Bella wouldn't make the same mistake._ 'She couldn't be' _She thought.

"Well, that's probably a good thing." Bella lowered her head, making her hair fall in front of her face. Her security blanket.

"Excuse me?" Charlie's face was starting to turn purple.

"I said that's probably a good thing, Charlie. Because, it is." Bella looked up from her hair, her full lips pursed in slight anger. She was daring her parents to say anything. I wish I could of told her that was a bad thing. It's never a good idea to wave a red flag in front of a bull.

"Are you insane?! You've been together what? A month! After what happen to you Bella! Ugh! How could you be so stupid!?" Charlie started to raise his voice with every sentence. Bella's mother sat there, utterly still, in completely shock.

"She's not stupid." I stated firmly. I could take the yelling a lot easier then she could. I took a bold step into the line of fire.

"And you! I trusted you with my daughter. You're 17. You're not ready for marriage! And, what about that kid? Huh? You're not man enough to take care of Bella during this. She's going to need her family when she gives it up for adoption." He blasted at me. I opened my mouth to speak but Bella stood up, throwing her arms to her sides.

"First off, don't you dare yell at him. He's more of a man then you. Second, I'm not giving the baby up!" She shrieked. The entire place turned to watch the entire exchange. I stood behind Bella, trying to sooth her. Her heart was racing.

She turned very abruptly and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!" Charlie shouted.

"Away from you. Sorry, Mom." She said with the wave of her hand. I heard a loud thump and some cursing behind us.

"Good work, Charles." Renee scoffed. She didn't like this either but she knew yelling was just going to make it worse.

I took Bella into my arms once we were outside the door. Tears began to flow down her face like rivers. I picked her up and placed her on the hood. I hushed her heavy sobs, rubbing her back.

"That's not how I wanted it to go."

"I know. I'm sorry" I muttered. "But, I don't think it would of gone well no matter how you'd done it."

"I know. But, I've just ruined my mom's trip. At least they could of waited to be observant until the last day." she groaned, rubbing face.

"Bells." Renee came up behind us, alone.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know you don't think this is a good idea. It's not like we're getting married next week." Bella began to rant but Renee put her hand up to stop her.

"Bella, I know I'm not going to change your mind. Just like your grandma couldn't change mine. I just want you to think about this." She turned to me. "You seem like a sweet boy, it's nothing against you. Charlie and Bella have both told me how good you've been to her. I'm very grateful for that."

"I just want Bella to be happy." I said, my arms still wrapped around Bella loosely.

"Good, then we have something in common." Renee was about to bring up something Bella was not going to like. She knew it but she thought maybe it was worth it to at least try. "Bella... the baby... You're too young. It'll be so hard. I don't know if that's the right thing to do."

"Mom. I want to try. I want to at least try. I want to protect her. I want to love her, like she deserves. I may of not chosen this, but I chose to keep her." Bella's face pressed against my chest. She was trying to sooth her breathing. It almost sounded like she had just ran a marathon, with the rapid breathing and the heart beat. She was emotionally exhausted.

"Bella, that's a noble choice, but it's hard. Trust me, I know." Renee leaned against the cruiser.

"Do you wish you gave me up?" Bella was about to cry again, her words stinging her lips as they past. She was visibly hurt.

"NO! No, that's not what I meant. I mean it's hard to be a young mom. I know our lives are different. I got to pick the father and you didn't get that right. It'll be even harder." Renee was trying to pick her words carefully now. She felt if she pressed even farther, Bella would get up and leave. I think she knew her daughter very well.

"Yes, I do. I do get to pick. And, I pick Edward." Bella straightened her back and looked directly at her mother.

"It's not fair of you to ask that of him." Her mother said softly. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her upper arms.

"I want to be." My eyes didn't leave Bella's face. She met my gaze and smiled slightly.

She reached up and ran her fingers over my cheek. "I was hurt by the wrong people." She turned her eyes back to her mother. "But, I've found the right man and I'm not going to let him go." Her eyes blazed with an passion that would have made my heart skip, if it were beating. I could see all the love and passion in her eyes. I smiled to myself.

This took Renee aback, leaving her speechless for a few minutes. She honestly believed Bella. "There is nothing I can do to change your mind?" She asked, just to make sure.

"Nothing at all. I love Edward and I'm going to love this baby." Bella was visibly proud of what she had chosen. I couldn't help but feel happy about this.

"Then all I can do is say this: I hope to God it works out, but if it doesn't, I'm here for you. Always."

"From your lips to God's ears." I muttered underneath my breath. I must have said it louder then I thought because both Renee and Bella nodded. Renee pushed off the cruiser and hugged Bella tightly.

"Bells, I think we may want to get going." Charlie was starting to get very antsy. He was very angry and he didn't like how 'pleasant' it seemed. He wanted to rant and rave. He also wanted to shot me. I didn't really blame him for that.

Renee got the message and looked into the diner. She heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm staying at the Best Western. You can stay with me if you like."

"No, but thank you, Mom. I've already promised I'd stay with Alice." Bella was looking at her feet and I could tell she felt bad. She felt like she was abandoning her mother.

"That's fine! Come over tomorrow morning, we'll go shopping or something. Why don't you bring Alice?" Renee smiled brightly at the idea of shopping. Alice would love her.

"Okay. I love you, Renee." Bella smiled slightly, hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you too, Bells."

I know some of you were wondering if I was going to bring Bella's mom into the story and here is the beginning of it. There will be more of her in the next few chapters as well. Actually the next two chapters are my favorites but you'll have to see. Oh and the baby in this scene has the hiccups. They start to do that around week 11-12. That's how far along she is now. Anyway review review and there will be bbq for you! (lol I was going to say sushi but I had that last night.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, this chapter is a bit more steamy for Edward and Bella. I like this chapter but to be honest with you, the next two are my favorite but you'll see! I have to say everyone agrees that Charlie is a jerk and Renee is being a good mom! I'm glad. I really like Renee in here. You'll see more of her soon. **

**Oh I wanted to say happy birthday to Beautyattempt! Don't worry, you're not that random!**

Bella sat in complete, thoughtful, silence. Her lips pursed and relaxed as she thought of whatever she needed to do or say. I decided at this moment it was not a good idea to touch her. She need a little space. A lot has gone down in a short amount of time. She needed time to digest it all.

I pulled into the garage, parking beside Rosalie's BMW. Rosalie was underneath it in coveralls, covered in grease. Bella's eyes crinkled in confusion as she stepped out of the car.

"Rose? What in the world are you doing?" Bella stood over her, bending over slightly, trying to see underneath the car.

"Oh, just time for an oil change! I do it for every car. Hey Edward, yours needs it next week. What me to go ahead and take care of it tonight?" She was still underneath the car as she spoke. It was funny to see her bare feet hanging out from underneath the vehicle, with her perfectly painted pink toe nails.

"Thanks Rose, that would be great." I called to her, leaning against the door.

"I never pegged you for a grease monkey." Bella said with a slight smile.

"What can I say? I love my car! Anyway, how's your mom?" I heard the clinking noise underneath. It was one of the few things I could say I have no idea about. The idea of getting that dirty was not appealing to me.

"Uh... She's fine, I guess." Bella sighed, leaning against my car. Her hands crossed in front of her chest, holding her forearm.

Rose rolled out from underneath. She looked at Bella and stood up._ "What happened?" _She looked at me with a sad expression.

"We informed Renee and Charlie of our engagement." I stated simply.

"Oh, I see it didn't go well." Rosalie nodded. She threw the tool she had in her hand to side. Slowly she took off the coveralls, careful not to get oil all over herself. After that she went to the sink in the corner of the garage. She washed up completely. When she was done she came up to Bella. She enveloped her into a deep hug. "Pleasing your parents is hard, isn't it?"

Bella nodded, leaning to the hug. Rosalie smoothed her hair. She lifted her eyes to me. "_Go in the house and get Alice and Esme for me, please. And probably a box of tissues."_

I nodded, leaving without a word. Alice had already seen this and was carrying a big box of bright baby blue tissues. "I'm know, I'm going. Esme is just getting Bella a blanket."

"She doesn't have a cold." I stated, smiling at my family's idea of illness.

"No, she has a heart ache. Trust me, she'll need this." She patted my shoulder and danced off to the garage. I had a strong feeling I was not invited back into circle. Bella needed female support, not the source of all the problems.

I went into my room, plopping down on the couch. I grabbed my I-pod and placed the buds into my ears. The conversation in the garage was nearly inaudible and this would make it impossible to hear. I turned the music up loud. I could still hear my families thoughts, but I could block them.

I clicked onto Bella's play list. The one that I made for her. It was a short list, but it was growing with every day. Elvis starting singing softly. I closed my eyes, letting the music relax my tense body.

I'm not sure how long I'd been in my room alone. The list changed from Bella's to the one I liked to listen to when I was upset. I hadn't listen to it lately so I didn't change it. Incubus' Pardon Me echoed through my ears.

Guilt was starting to build in the pit of my stomach. I had ruined Bella's relationship with her parents. They were angry and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't let me into the house. This would upset Bella. I felt even worse for that. I stopped breathing, letting it burn my throat and nose. I was annoyed with myself for not being down there for Bella right now, more so for the fact that I didn't know if she wanted me there or not.

The song change. Cold by static-x. I was surprised when I didn't hear her come in. More so that she slid into my lap, straddling my waist. Bella's warm fingers brushed my cheeks. I opened my eyes. Her face was dry of tears but her eye lashes was still slightly matted. I smiled, turning my lips to the palms of her hands.

I was going to pull out my ear phones but Bella leaned in and kissed me before I had a chance to. Her lips began to explore mine, soft but needy. Her fingers tangled with my hair. I started to breath again, letting her scent fill my mouth. The vampire in me should of gone mad, but it was the man in me that responded. I pulled her closer to me.

She lowered her head to my neck and began to kiss there. Her lips made a trail to my ear. She slowly pulled out one of the buds and kissed my ear. She pulled back slightly, a slight smirk on her face. She placed the bud into her ear, listening to the song. The song changed again, this time to Korn.

She leaned down again, the tiny piece of plastic still in her ear. She continued to kiss me, her hands resting my chest. Her heart beat thumped against me wildly. I pressed my hand against her back, resting just underneath her pale pink shirt.

This was unique, to say the least. We kissed with the beat, increasing when it did. She was trying to catch her breath every chance she got, but she never really pulled away or slowed. She felt so warm above me.

I went to her neck, kissing downwards towards her collar bone. The song changed again. Wait and Bleed by slipknot, a much harder song. I began to spread my cold kisses across the exposed part of the chest. Bella's head lull backed and she moaned softly. Her hand rested on the back of my head. "Keep going."

This pulled me out of what I was doing. I pulled away and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes. "We need to stop before we do something you regret."

"I won't regret anything."

"You got in a fight with your parents tonight. Your relationship with them will probably never be the same. You're upset. I want to make you feel better but this is not the way." I sighed, laying my head on her chest.

"I won't regret anything." She repeated. I looked up at her. She looked completely convinced of this fact. I knew better.

"By God, why are you so tempting?" I muttered. She was so soft and warm.

"I don't feel that way." She sighed, looking away.

I took a deep breath, dragging my fingers from her knee up the outside of her thighs. Her hips had become slightly wider and it made her curves even more amazing. Her jeans gripped her body tightly and I wondered if she was uncomfortable. "You are." I looked into her eyes, willing her to believe me.

I pulled the ear buds from us and set the I-pod to the side. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I carried her to her bed room. I set her on the edge of the bed.

"I'll let you get changed." I started towards the door.

"You don't have to leave." She whispered. I turned and say that her face was flushed.

"Bella, you are tempting with clothes on, what would I do if they were off?"

Her face blushed brighter. Her nibbled gently on her lip. I left before she could answer. I'm afraid if she did I would stay. I went down stairs and found Jasper and Carlisle playing chess.

"Jesus, Eddie. Need a cold shower?" Jasper eyed me with some amusement.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow then looked up the stairs. _"Bella?" _

"Shut up, both of you." I slid down into a chair.

"I didn't say a word." Carlisle smiled ruefully.

"You were thinking it." I closed my eyes, trying to relax somewhat.

"There is no shame in that." Carlisle said, turning his eyes back to his game pieces.

"There is. Trust me, there is." I took in a deep breath.

"It's natural to want to be with her." Jasper added, moving his knight.

"I don't want to hurt her. She's not ready, I'm not ready." I think I was trying to convince myself more then them.

Carlisle nodded, "It's understandable."

"We'll you're making things harder for me." Jasper smirked.

"I'm sorry." I heaved myself out of the chair. "Enjoy your game."

"I was just joking!" He called me as I walked back up the stairs.

"I know. It's fine." I waved them off.

Bella was already laying in bed. She had a tough day and I'm pretty sure she was going to have a rough week. She needed all the rest she could get. I went to my bed room and slipped on the pajama's that I wore to simply be comfortable. I went back to the bedroom with Bella, sliding in carefully behind her. She pressed against me, snuggling closer.

"Why don't you want to make love to me?" She whispered.

I nearly roared in frustration. "Dammit, we've talked about this. Several times. You know I do! How could I not!"

She didn't answer but looked away. I hated this. I knew it was just because she had no confidence right now. I couldn't blame her for that. I didn't know what to do. It was so frustrating. I wish that night in Port Angeles never happened. Maybe she wouldn't be feeling this way right now.

"What do you want me to do?" I demanded.

"Touch me!" She was nearly in tears.

"That's not what I meant!" I sat up, sitting so I was kneeling in front of her.

"That's what I want!" She crossed her arms, tears streaming down her face.

More tears, always more tears. I hated those damn tears and I hated them more because I caused them. I hated myself because of them. That was it, I couldn't take anymore.

I pulled her to me, rather roughly, but careful enough not to hurt her. I was savage as I kissed her heated mouth. I let her tears flow against my skin. Her fingers tore at my shirt, trying to find purchase. I pulled away when she was completely breathless. I was panting slightly myself, but not because of lack of breath, but desire.

"I'm willing to wait for what I want. Can you say the same thing?" I demanded.

She looked into my eyes, a light bit layer of sweat spread across her skin. Her lips were slightly swollen and red. " Honestly, no."

"I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

"I have no doubt." She said as she fell back against the bed. She placed a hand on her forehead, still breathing hard. She started to giggle.

"What?" I was so confused. This is not what I expected.

"You're an evil teasing bastard." She laughed a little harder and I laughed myself.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'm teasing myself as much as I'm teasing you." I smiled at her, laying down beside her.

She laid her head on my chest and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I was so very frustrated in so many ways, I wish I could go to sleep and forget. It would make things easier.

In the morning Alice and Rose roused Bella out of bed. Alice was carrying a box of donuts and some milk. Bella simply groaned when she got out of bed. She waved at me with a small sad grin on her face.

"You'll have a good time, don't worry Bella!" Alice was rubbing her shoulder.

The day went by slowly. I went hunting, alone. I needed some private time. The rain was falling from the sky in heavy sheets. It was refreshing.

I arrived back at the house around three. I wondered how much longer then would be and when they'd return. I flipped my phone open and dialed Alice's number. I knew who was in charge of that party.

"Head mistress of all that is evil and pink, how may I help you?" I could hear her smirking.

"Well, your majesty, I was just checking up on Bella. Is she alright?" I tried to keep my amusement in check.

"She's fine! We're at the Target in Seattle right now. We're going to have a BBQ tomorrow!" I could tell she was bouncing up and down slightly. I wondered what Mrs. Dyer thought about this.

"May I talk to her?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine fine fine. Here you go."

"Hostage to the head mistress speaking." Bella laughed

I couldn't hold in my laughter. "How are you, beautiful?"

"I'm pretty good. My feet hurt. Seriously, how needs to do this much shopping?" She sighed. I hoped they were giving her plenty of rest breaks.

"How is your mother?" I asked. I hoped she understood what I was asking.

"She's okay. She hasn't said anything about it. She's actually in the baby things right now. It kind of scares me." She tried to say it lightly but it didn't work very well.

"Do you need me to come up?"

"No. We're almost done. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Do you know how your father is?" I questioned gently. I didn't want to upset her.

"He's mad as hell. He can be mad. I don't care. My mom's heading this way so I'm going to let you go. I love you!" She said in a rushed tone.

"I love you, too." I said with a slight smile. I closed the phone and put into my pocket.

I went down stairs to inform my family of Alice's apparent plans. Esme couldn't of been more thrilled, nor Emmett.

"Are we inviting Charlie?" Carlisle asked as we was reading the news paper.

"That's up to Bella."

"I think it's a good idea." He looked up at me. _"It's not healthy for her to be caught up in so much conflict."_

"I know." I nodded. "It's still up to Bella."

**Alright you guys, I have to tell you the next two chapters are some of my favorite. lol I'd post one of them tonight but you guys would hate me for the cliff hanger coming. But if you review a lot today I promise that tomorrow I will double post because you are that awesome. ALSO, I've fixed that silly poll on my profile! Vote vote vote for your couple! Love you guys you make my days so much better!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright here is the beginning of the bbq and if you guys are nice (like 25 reviews nice) I will post again later. You guys were awesome yesterday with all your wonderful reviews! I love it. lol I probably will post again I just like the idea of keeping it hostage. Oh and sorry about the refrences to food. lol everyone keeps telling me that I make them hungry. She is a pregnant woman and is eating a lot more. **

By the time Bella and my siblings had arrived back Esme had already fixed her dinner. It was set perfectly on a tray, ready for her to eat. Tomato soup, grilled cheese, a glass of milk, salad and some fresh strawberries. Esme was quiet happy with her spread. She liked doing this, playing the mommy. She looked like something out of 'Leave it to Beaver' in her white lace apron.

My sister called my siblings to the car to help unload. I was scared of the amount of things she had bought. I brought Bella inside and lead her to the table. She hummed in pleasure when she saw the food. I could hear her stomach popping with hunger.

"How was your day?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Good. It's nice to spend time with my family." She smiled at me. "My mom really likes your sisters."

"That's good. So, what's this about a BBQ?"

She sighed, pushing her salad away. "I mentioned something about steaks. Your sister got overly excited and decided we needed to have a party here. Renee is never one to turn down a party."

I smiled. "Should be interesting. Where is Renee, by the way?"

"She went to talk to Charlie. I pity her." Bella was nibbling on a corner of the sandwich.

"As do I." I handed her a napkin. She shrugged, wiping her mouth.

"Edward, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She said in a small voice. She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes.

"Anything. Go ahead." I smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"My mother asked about our wedding date." She swirled her spoon through her soup, not really eating it, but playing with it.

"What about it?" I placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. She seemed uncomfortable. I slowly removed my hand, looking deep into her eyes.

"I want to get married on my birthday." She was talking very softly.

"Whenever you wish, my love. A year will give Alice plenty of time to-" She put a hand to cut me off.

"This birthday."

"Oh..." I stopped for a moment. I didn't realize she wanted to get married so soon. Though, it did not matter. "As I said, whenever you wish. But, may I ask, why?"

"My mother mentioned that she was coming again on my birthday. That way it'll just be easier." She said rather quickly.

"What else, Bella?" I pushed. She was hiding something.

"That way, when I turn 18, I'll just move right in. I won't have to worry about Charlie anymore." Her face was sad, her eyes looking away from me.

I placed a finger on her chin, bringing her eyes back to mine. "You could move in no matter what. Right now, if you want."

"But, Charlie could say you kidnap me or something." She muttered.

"We don't have to rush this if you don't want to Bella." I said gently.

"I want you for forever. It doesn't matter if we get married this instant or a hundred years from now. I just want to be with you." She smiled slightly, a light blush covering her cheeks.

I pulled her onto my lap. "I would love to marry you right this instant." I nuzzled her neck, making a giggle shake her chest slightly. "If we could go to Vegas right now, I'd say lets go." I covered her bare neck with kisses.

"As long as Elvis didn't marry us, I'd be fine with that." She laughed, leaning against me.

"Oh come on, what's the fun in that?" I dragged my fingers across her stomach, her skin clenching at my touch.

"How about this... Let's get married by the river. Just you, me and our families. Quiet and quick. Then you can whisk me off somewhere." She kissed my cheek lightly.

"Isabella Swan, are you trying to get me into bed?" I ask in mock horror. She laughed and elbowed me in gut. It probably did more damage to her but she didn't say anything.

That night was extremely quiet and I couldn't be more happy about that. Bella in between my legs reading on her bed. I simply watched her.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep that night. She was so tired from her active day. I stroked her back gently, willing her into a peace slumber.

Alice apparently spent all night decorating our back porch for the BBQ. In the morning, after Bella woke, I went down stairs. I groaned, rolling my eyes at the sight. There was a long table set up with dozens of flowers on it. Paper lanterns hung from the over hang. White Christmas lights wrapped around the pillars. I could see the overly large grill set up in a corner. I wondered if anyone actually knew how to use it.

Alice and Esme were sitting in the living room, both reading cook books. "Studying, ladies?"

Alice growled and I backed away slowly. If she was growling, she must have been annoyed. Rose came up behind me. "They've been reading those things all night. I think they're on information overload. Whatever you do, don't ask them what they're making."

I laughed and decided to take my leave. I grabbed Carlisle before he went into the lion's den. He seemed surprised but I nodded my head towards the couch. He nodded and went towards the dining room.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call. I could smell her from even at the bottom of the stairs. She was freshly washed, her hair a lovely strawberry scent. She smiled when she saw me. She took every step slowly. "Would you mind going with me to pick up my mother?"

"Not at all, but don't you think it's a bit early for..." I waved my hand towards the window and the back yard.

"Well, it is, but it's my first doctor's appointment. I mean, for the baby."

I finally noticed that she was wearing quiet loose fitting clothing. I simply nodded. I had quiet a few questions about what was about to happen, but I decided to keep them to myself.

We didn't talk in the car, even after Renee joined us. It was a nervous silence. We hardly spoke once we got into the doctor's office. Every single women that was in there was wondering if I was the father. They also thought we were too young.

When they called Bella's name, Renee stood, following her to the back. They must have been in the room closest to the wall I was sitting by because I could hear every word. I could also hear her cry during certain tests. I wish I could take her pain away, hold her and tell her that it would fade soon.

A tiny dark hair nurse came to the waiting room and looked around, "Mr. Cullen, could you come with me?"

I popped up faster then I should have. I was nervous and it was hard to control certain parts of myself when I was. I surprised her with my speed but she shook it away. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is fine. Ms. Swan just wanted you to be in there room for the ultrasound." She smiled at me. She knew why Bella was pregnant and she knew it wasn't mine. She was surprised to see me here with her.

I went into the tiny room and it was already dark. Bella was laying down, waiting for this to be done with. I went to her side and took her hand, smiling at her reassuringly.

The tech came in with the huge machine. "Alright Ms. Swan, I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up some."

Bella complied without a word, pushing the shirt so that it was resting right below her breast.

"Alright, this is going to be a little cold." The tech, who was named Jaime, shook something that looked like a mayo bottle. It squirted onto Bella's stomach with a loud plop and she visibly flinched. The goop was a blue-green tinted clear gel. Jaime started to press something that looked like a microphone around Bella's stomach.

Jaime made a few adjustments and clicked on something. The baby was easy to spot. A small white ball in the middle of a dark screen. "See, Bella, that's the baby's heart" I whispered as I pointed to the screen. If you looked closely you could see the four chambers of the pumping organ. Bella smiled at me, then at her mother. Her mother stroked her hair gingerly. Renee was trying very hard not to cry.

"Alright, this is it's heart. I don't see any abnormalities, so that's good. See that right there." She pointed with her pinkie. "That's the beginning of the spine." the middle age women smiled at Bella. She felt horrible about what happened to her. It wasn't fair. She knew, because it happened to her as well. But, she was lucky enough not to get pregnant for the whole ordeal.

Bella turned her face to me. "Does she look normal?" She said in a small whisper so her mother couldn't hear.

"She's fine. She looks just right from what I can tell." I soothed her. I lightly kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm just going to take a few more measurements, but everything looks great. Would you like me to print you out a couple pictures?" The tech asked very gently.

"Oh, yes, please." Bella smiled politely.

When the women was done, she handed Bella a small towel to wipe the gel off. With every pass Bella made a face. "This is gross." She crinkled her nose.

I laughed and took it from her. I gently wiped her stomach down, taking great care to be careful. Renee watched the whole thing with slight fascination. She was wondering if Charlie or Phil was ever that sweet. When I was done I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Alright, let's get the girl's feed. You've got therapy at three today." I reminded her, helping her off the table. "Mrs. Dyer, will you be joining us at Therapy as well or would you like me to take you somewhere else until this evening?" I was trying to very polite, I wanted at least one parent to like me.

"I'd like to go, if that's okay with Bella."

Bella nodded slowly. I could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk. I wasn't sure today would be the best day for a small celebration. I wish I could get Alice to cancel but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Therapy was rough today. The roughest it's been in a few weeks. Bella and Renee's tears were hard and heavy. Renee apparently hadn't known all the details and today she learned them. Or at least, all the details that the humans knew. The only ones that knew the whole story were Bella, me, and my family.

Bella hadn't really been talking to her mother much lately. There were phones call one or twice a week and an Email here and there. But, other then that, Bella didn't want to talk to her mother. She felt like her mother was a flaky child one moment and an over bearing adult the next. I could see part of the reason Charlie treated Bella the way he did. He was treating her like she was Renee.

By the time we'd arrived back to the house it was almost five in the afternoon. My sister had gone even more over board with decorations. All I could do was was smile and feel slightly embarrassed. My sister was going through a lot of trouble to have a party where we wouldn't even eat the food.

Bella lead her mother into the house. It was amazing to see the stream of thoughts in her mind. Everything from "Bella's marrying into a rich family." to "Wonder who painted that?" It crossed through her mind so fast it was almost hard to read. It was like the mind of a child.

My mother pranced out of the kitchen in a white apron, which was stained with some sort of sauce. Bella smiled to herself, turning her face to the side.

"Oh, you must be Bella's mother!" Esme smiled brightly. _"Wow, she looks like Bella!"_

"I'm Renee, nice to meet you." Renee smiled brightly, she was extremely nervous.

"Mom this is Edward's Mother, Esme. She's the best!" Bella touched Esme's arm, causing her to smile brightly. She was thinking how much she loved having her in the family.

"Edward, why don't you take her out back and introduce her to Carlisle." Esme needed to retreat back into the kitchen to finish some sort of dessert. I herded Renee towards the backyard.

Carlisle was sitting in a chair, reading a paper. Jasper and Emmett were having fun poking at the fire that was growing in the grill. They were both trying to remember what it was like to do something like this when they were human. To cook over an open fire. It had been a very long time.

Rose and Alice were finishing up the table. It was already over done but I wasn't stupid enough to tell them that.

Renee stopped completely. She was amazed at our beauty. Carlisle especially. I smiled at this, I would have to tell him later. "Renee, my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen." She shook his hand quickly before releasing it. She thought it was cold, like my hand. She was starting to wonder if it was just her.

"Please, call me Carlisle. " he smiled brightly at her. "These are my daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and those are my other sons, Emmett and Jasper." He pointed them each out.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Dyer. I just have to say that I love being around Bella. She's my best friend!" Alice rambled. She was practically hopping with energy.

Renee looked at Alice then to Bella. Her daughter smiled and shrugged. Bella sat down in one of the chairs, telling her mother to sit as well.

The boys put the steaks on the grill. The smell was odd to me but Renee and Bella seemed to enjoy it. It wafted through the air. The girls started bringing things to the table. Esme and Alice had for sure gone over board. It was ridiculous.

Around six I heard a car pull up our drive way. Charlie knocked on the front door, still in his uniform. Alice ran to get it, pulling him along to the back yard.

"Hi, kids." He said politely enough. I was very glad that he had left his gun in the car. His thoughts were blurred with anger. He sat down without another word. The only reason he was here was because Renee threatened him. He said he would try to play nice but he didn't say how hard he was going to try.

Once the steaks were done and passed out among us, the charade began. Bella watched me with curiosity. I winked at her and she giggled. All of us were doing about the same thing, playing with our food, cutting it into tiny pieces, pretending to small bits in our mouths. Only the real humans made any of the food disappear.

"So do you guys have any plans for the summer?" Renee tried to start up pleasant conversation. "Besides school I mean."

"We haven't thought about it much. We'll probably stay close to home." Rose smiled over at Emmett. She was thinking about putting off their wedding until next year. Alice had told her about what Bella wanted for ours.

"Maybe we can go swimming at the river! That's always fun!" Alice smiled at her idea.

"Ugh, bathing suits..." Bella groaned.

"Swimming is good for you and the baby." Carlisle chimed in. He was amused by this while thing.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I'm sure if I could read Bella's thoughts the end of that sentence would have been 'thank god.'

"That just means we get to go shopping some more!" Alice clapped her hands together. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Just what every women wants to do, show off how fat she is in a bathing suit..."Bella was stabbing her steak like it had been attacking her.

"You are by no means fat. You are perfect and beautiful just the way you are." I leaned over and kissed her hair. She leaned into me, sighing slightly.

"Fine. Where do I get a swim suit anyway?" Bella pushed her plate away from her.

"Victoria Secret, of course!" Alice smiled brightly. I wish I could will my sister to shut up.

The words Victoria Secret encouraged cat calls and whistles from my brothers. They were just trying to rile up Bella so she'd blush. I don't think they expected what was going to happen next. Neither could I.

I was pretending to take a sip of my water, just bringing the glass to my lips when Charlie finally decided to enter the conversation.

"Have you been having sex with my daughter?"

**Oooooooo Charlie did not just go there! lol hahaha sorry I'm still asleep. Bella's personality is changing quite a bit huh? She's getting stronger, it's a good thing. She'll need it for later. Anyway I hope you enjoyed her first doctor's appointment! Review Review and there will be a cherry coke for you! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay okay jeezy creezy I'm updating already lol you guys are hilarous. To all the people who made finger snaping comments thanks you! lol I thought the same thing. This is by far my favorite funny edward moment in this story. It's alot of drama but it's worth it. I promise one day Charlie will grow up. **

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to the wonderful wonderful reviewer that sent me the wonderful gift. I won't say who or what but you know how you are! You ROCK!**

My mouth opened against my will, the glass still pressed to my lips. The water fell down into my mouth and down my throat. I began coughing, willing the tasteless liquid out of me. Bella was sitting stock still beside me.

Everyone was thinking very many different things, and all at the same time. It seem to be screaming in my ears. I had to wait a moment to collect myself.

I put the glass down and wiped my mouth. Charlie decided I was stalling so decided to repeat the question.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" His face was livid. His eyes sparkled with the powerful emotion that he felt.

I heard Emmett laughing across from me. "What, Edward the prude?"

Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head, making him flinch. Jasper snorted and Alice did the same to him. I looked at my family then at Bella. Poor Bella was bright red.

"Honestly, do you wish me to dignify that with an answer?" I looked Chief Swan in the face. He hated that. He hated the confidence I was showing. He thought it was unnatural.

"Son, I think you should answer Charlie." Carlisle's face was completely serious but in his mind I could see his laughter.

I set my jaw tight so I didn't growl. The temptation to was almost overwhelming. "No, I have not. Have some faith in your daughter."

"I have faith in my daughter!" He shot back at me.

"Then act like it!" Renee and Bella both yelled at the same time. It was frightening to see how alike they were.

Charlie groaned and stood up. He was going to go home to brood.

"Do you want to see your grandchild?" Renee shouted at his back. Her face was slightly red with anger. She thought he was acting like a child.

This stopped him and he turned. Renee was waving a picture she'd gotten earlier this afternoon. She held it between her fingers. "Do you see this? Every time you act like this you hurt this." She waved the picture again. "Now are you going to act like a grown up or a boy not getting his way?"

Charlie plopped back down into a chair wordlessly. Apparently it was going to be 'act like a boy.' "You two are too young to get married." he muttered

"How old were you?" Bella questioned. She already knew the answer but she wanted to make a point.

"That doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't." Renee muttered.

"Shut up, Renee. You know we shouldn't of gotten married so young."

"Then we wouldn't of had Bella!" Renee shot back at him. She was getting extremely mad now.

"She's the one good thing! Bella, I'm not giving you permission to do this!" He looked at me when he said the word 'this'.

"We're getting married on my birthday, so it doesn't matter if you give your _permission_ or not!" Bella shot up and made her towards the house.

"Wow, that's kind of soon, Edward." Renee looked over at me, concern covering her face. Charlie looked livid.

"She decided that, not me. I just want to make her happy." I told her honestly.

"Charlie, Renee. I trust my son and his decisions. If we, as a family, didn't think this was a good idea we wouldn't allow it." Carlisle decided it was time to step in.

"It's not that I don't trust Edward, I'm just worried about Bella." Renee pushed her plate away.

"As Bella's doctor I believe she's doing fine, as Bella's friend and hopefully future father in law I think this what she wants. She's really thought it through and she deserves to have her decision respected." Carlisle looked direct at Charlie as he spoke.

Charlie groaned. "Where did Bella go?"

"She went to her room." Alice looked up at the house. I could see what Bella was doing through Alice's mind. She was sitting on her bed, crying.

"Her room?" Renee raised an eyebrow. "You mean the guest bedroom?"

"No. It's her room. She spends so much time here I decided I wanted to get her her own space. She just feels so much like a part of my family." Esme smiled slightly. She was starting to pick up the plates. She was glad to have a reason not to eat our food. I wondered how much of it ended up underneath the table.

"Mrs. Dyer, if you'd like I can show you to her room." I stood when Renee nodded. Charlie stood up but quickly sat back down when his ex-wife sent him a nasty look.

"I'm going to talk to Bella and when I get back you're going to apologize to her." She crossed her arms against her chest.

He grumbled. He was thinking about 'fleeing the scene'. I lead Renee inside, taking the stairs slowly, just in case she was as clumsy as her daughter. She didn't seem to be.

"Edward, are you ready for this?" She asked from behind me.

"More then you'll ever know." I replied. She thought about what I said for a moment.

"If you hurt my daughter, Charlie won't be the only one you have to worry about." She said seriously. She wanted to give me a warning but she didn't want to be mean.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I knocked on Bella's door. "Love, can I come in?"

"Yes." Bella called, her voice cracking slightly.

I opened the door. Bella was sitting on the edge of the head, her face red and blotched with tears. She turned her face away.

"I'll give you two some privacy. I think Esme will have dessert out once you're ready to come down." I smiled at Bella. She smiled slightly back before lowering her face. Her hair fell in front of her face.

I went down stairs. It was time for me to have a little chat with Charlie. "Chief Swan? Can you join me for a minute, please?"

He rose without a word and came into the living room. "What?"

"Stop hurting your daughter."

"I'm not hurting her!" He cried out.

"And crying up in her room alone is good for her?" I growled. Anger was welling up inside my stomach.

"She wouldn't be crying if you weren't so stupid." He roared back.

"Stupid, excuse me?"

"You're an idiot if you think it's healthy for a teenage girl who has gone through what she has is ready for marriage." His hands were clenched in fists by his side, he was shaking slightly.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think it was right." I shot back at him.

"You're a teenage boy, what do you do know?" He shouted. I could tell my family was listening with curiosity and slight worry.

"How much did you know?" I roared back. This frightened him. I was only showing a part of my anger.

"Not enough, that's my point." He said in a small voice.

"She has a right to make her own mistakes, if this is one. After she turns 18 you don't get a choice. It's not that far off. Do you want to lose your daughter?" I tried to calm my wavering temper. I needed to reason with him, not yell at him.

"I don't want to lose her."

"I don't want that either. Let her, let us do this. It's something we both need. I love her. I want to protect her." I turned away from him.

"You really do care, don't you?"

"Have I done anything to make you think otherwise? I asked quietly. He thought for a moment.

"No."

Renee and Bella were coming down the stairs, arms around each other. They were laughing and smile. Their faces fell when they saw us. I smiled up at her. "Are you ready for dessert? I know Mom made it just for you" I went to the base of the stairs and took her hand. She nodded slightly and followed. Charlie grabbed her arm as we past.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I just want you to be safe."

"I know." Is all she said. Charlie released her and followed us outside. My family had cleared the table.

"There you are! We've got homemade ice cream!" Esme was extremely proud of herself. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She made a face at me. I went over to her and lightly kissed her cheek.

"You've done well." I smiled at her. Bella came skipping over and she hugged her.

"Thank you so much, this is so nice." Bella was beaming.

"Well go on, eat it before it melts." She waved towards the table.

The humans were the only ones to eat it. My family waved it off, claiming to be too full. Renee thought that was a little strange but never said so. Charlie never even noticed. Alice turned on some music and my siblings decided to go dancing in the yard. The music was heavily influenced by Irish drinking music, which made me laugh. "You have awful taste in music."

Emmett came over and slapped the back of my head. "Just because you're all musical doesn't mean you have perfect taste. Come on Bella, why don't you dance with a real man. I promise to be gentle."

I growled at him but Bella got up from her seat. My jaw dropped as stood. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll dance with him first but then I want you to show him how a real man does it."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled at her. It was hard not pull her onto my lap to keep her from going. I wanted to hold her all night.

Emmett grabbed Bella up, swinging her around. She was laughing hard, throwing her head back. Emmett was trying to make her laugh and he loved that he could rile her up so much. Her face was almost a shade a purple.

"Please don't break my fiancées' back!" I shouted.

Renee and Charlie was watching all this with surprise and amusement. They'd never seen Bella dance willingly.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's dance" Rose sauntered up to me. _"Show your roots"_ She smiled at me.

I got up from the chair and swung my sister up into the air. She laughed, just trying to keep up with me. Rosalie was a good dancer but she wasn't use to this. She was use to slow Emmett.

When the song ended I made my way to Bella. I scooped her up. "My turn."

I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. All the tension from earlier left my body. Dancing like this with Bella was amazing. The joy on her face made me feel like I was flying.

"Hey, Bells! I'll see you tomorrow!" Renee called to us. She was smiling.

I put Bella down, letting her go to her mother. "You want us to talk to you back to the hotel?"

"No, that's alright. Charlie's going to do it. You be a good girl and have fun." Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Bella hugged Charlie and told him to have a good night. He was thinking that he didn't know his daughter. That she was completely different from before. He wasn't sure if it was good or not.

Bella ran back to me, jumping into my arms. We danced half of the night, changing to different styles from different countries and different decades. Bella's a lot more graceful when she's not trying so hard. She only fell a few times and we were always to catch her or pick her up. Even Jasper, who danced to a country song with her. Being around her was really helping his self control.

When I finally carried her up to bed she fell asleep instantly, still in her sun dress. It had been a wild day, to say the least.

I pulled the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and looked at it while she slept. I rubbed my head against her stomach, feeling the fluttering heart beat. Bella nuzzled against me in her sleep.

I smiled to myself, looking at the sleeping form next to me. My future wife and my future child.

**Okay I don't know if you agree with me or not but I think Edward is at least part irish. It would explain the bronzish hair (It's almost a red color.) Besides, Chicago had a huge irish population. It would make sense if his grandparents or great grandparents were from there. Anyway does anyone else think Jasper dancing with Bella to a country song is cute? I do! Anyway I am working on a playlist for this story. I've even have the irish drinking songs (ask me if you want to know what they are)**

**It surprised me that no one wanted a cherry coke. Okay let's see... Review Review and there will be a quesadilla for you! (That's what I'm making for dinner tonight. Yumo)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm starting to speed up time more and more. Anyone ready for school? **

**Oh by the way... 800 reviews! :squeals and dances around: awesomeness. ****lol Quesadilla for everyone. **

Bella spent the next morning with her mother. Bella was depressed about her mother leaving that night but she was glad that she came. She was even more excited that she was coming back for her birthday and the wedding, this time her with step father Phil.

The rest of the time before school was spent in relative quiet. When Bella finally returned to her home her father said nothing to her. Renee had given him a piece of her mind the night of the BBQ. He was polite to me, even if he didn't want to be. He didn't want to hurt Bella.

I actually left Bella alone earlier then I normally would that Sunday night. I left when I was sure she completely asleep and went back to my house. I needed to get some things together for the next day. For our first day of school. Alice was waiting for me when I got home.

"Mike Newton will be there, as will Lauren. They know." She was sitting on my couch, her legs crossed.

"How?" I asked, extremely annoyed.

_"Mike's mom was there at the deli. She's got a big mouth."_ She made a sour face. She didn't like either one of those people.

"Shit." I muttered, sitting beside her. "What's going to happen?"

Alice showed me the vision, replaying it in her mind. Lauren was standing up next to Bella, her face twisted into a cruel smile. She was saying something to Bella then laughing. She was asking her who the 'daddy' was or if she even knew. I could see Bella's shocked face. Then the vision cut off. "I don't know what Bella's going to do."

"Dammit. Why? Why do those people have to be there?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Lauren failed biology. She needed to take another science to graduate. Not sure about Mike. Maybe he's just trying to get ahead." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"What's Mike going to do?" I questioned, closing my eyes. I was now dreading tomorrow. I didn't want it to be another trip to the hospital and therapy 5 days a week, if not worse.

_"I don't know. I can't see that either. He keeps changing his mind about what to do and say." _She said in her mind. She looked over to me.

"Bella's been doing so good. What will this do to her?"

" Do you want me to be close by tomorrow, just in case?" Alice asked out loud. I nodded slowly. I felt bad for keeping my sister busy all day tomorrow but it needed to be done.

"Stay close enough so I can hear you. I want to know what's going to happen the second you do. That way I can take her out of there if I can. I don't want her to end up locked up or hurt." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Would I be completely evil if I killed Lauren tonight in her sleep?" Alice looked over at me with a sly expression on her face.

"It would but it's not a half bad idea." I smiled slightly. The monster I hadn't let out in weeks was showing his evil little face. I knew I wouldn't do it, but at this second it was nice to fantasize about it.

Alice laughed, seeing all the ways I was thinking about doing her in. "Creative but you won't do it. It would hurt Bella."

"I know." I slowly opened my eyes. "Still a little fun to think about."

"Edward. Be good. It won't be so bad. They were going to find out sooner or later." Alice patted my knee and stood up.

"I know, but I would of preferred later, like when we didn't have to see them every day for 3 months." I groaned.

"Go hunting or something. Keep your mind off of it. I'll let you know if I see anything else new." She waved before leaving.

I decided she was right and I went to feed. I would need all my self control for tomorrow. I was so tense that my shoulders ached. I needed to relax so I won't alert Bella to anything.

I fed well and when I was done I showered. I changed quickly and gathered my things up for the next day. This included a gift for Bella. A new leather backpack. She'd probably complain about it being too expense but I didn't care. It was perfect for her.

I arrived to her house shortly after Charlie left for work. I went to knock on the door but she pulled the door open before I could. She smiled at me brightly, her beautiful hair curled slightly and shining in the overcast light.

She looked so bright and cheerful in her bright purple tank top and blue jean Capri pants. She even wore purple flip flops. She was being optimistic that it wouldn't rain today. She must of talked to Alice before she dressed. It wouldn't rain until tonight.

She still didn't look pregnant, even if it was her 12th week. To people who didn't know her well they wouldn't notice the changes at all. Even Charlie had trouble seeing it. I could tell though. Her breast were much fuller, and her hips had widened. It was actually quiet becoming. It made her look more womanly. Her stomach was starting to slightly round, but just a little. She was practically glowing, her skin beautiful and smooth.

"What are you looking at, handsome?" She raised an eyebrow at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"My wife, got a problem with that?" I teased, taking her hand. I took the backpack from her shoulder and slung it over mine. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Not at all. So, are you ready for this?" She slid into the seat when I opened the door for her.

"As much as I can be. I'm just ready to get it over it." I told her honestly. I was not looking forward to today at all. I wondered if Alice had already started to head towards the school.

"It won't be so bad. I'm looking forward to it." She rested a hand on my thigh.

I wish I could return the enthusiasm. Dread was starting to build in my body and I knew it was just going to get worse. Anatomy was our last class of the day. Maybe I could just sweep Bella away without anyone noticing.

When we arrived on campus I could hear my sister's thoughts in my head. "_Good luck, brother."_

Before we headed into class I reached into the back seat and retrieve Bella's gift. "I wanted to give you a little something to show you how much I love."

She took it, running her fingers over the leather. "You didn't have to do that. You could have just given me a kiss."

"Well, I planned on doing that too." I leaned over and gently kissed her neck.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She sighed, kissing my cheek. I was surprised at the lack of fight. I was glad she was getting use to presents. I was planning on giving her millions over the course of years.

She transferred her things from her old back pack to the new one. I watched as Lauren walked by, her thoughts like venom. I wondered briefly what kept her from burning from the inside out. I'm glad Bella hadn't noticed the evil glare that she was giving us. It was tempting to bring the car back to life and run her over until she was dead.

_"That would be fun, but stop it."_

I smiled to myself. I got out of the car, to end the temptation and opened the door for Bella. She was so happy and it broke my heart to know that that would change soon. She didn't deserve that but I couldn't protect her from this. It needed to happen because it would happen some time. I didn't want it to happen when I wasn't around to help her.

The first 3 classes past quickly. They were extremely easy for me but I took notes for Bella. Honestly, she seemed to do fine on her own, I just wanted to. She extremely was very smart. She'd make an incredible mother.

The urge to pick Bella up and run was extremely strong.

_"Do you honestly think that would do any good?"_

"No." I muttered more to myself then to her.

We were the first ones in the class room, even before the teacher. Bella and I took a table in the center. She leaned over with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Just worried." I told her, stroking her cheek.

"About who's class with us." I told her honestly. At that moment Mike and Lauren walked in together. She was flirting with him viciously and he was getting extremely annoyed. When Mike realized we were here he was really surprised. He'd just found out she was pregnant and he felt really sorry for her. Lauren wasn't nearly so kind. An evil smirk played on her lips.

"She's going to be a bitch, I'm sorry." I whispered in Bella's ear. I had been secretly hoping that something would happen and Lauren would change her mind. I knew that was foolish and I should have known better. She made her way over to us.

"Hi there Edward. Bella." She nearly spat Bella's name. I grimaced at her twisted mind. She was warped with jealously. She hated herself and everything she had. She always wanted more. People like her were never happy.

" Hi Lauren, have a good week off?" Bella said politely.

"Oh, I did. I heard the best piece of gossip. Would you care to hear?" Her wicked little smile grew.

"Let me guess. You found out I'm pregnant?" Bella sat up, straightening her back. This surprised Lauren completely.

_"Oh, my god! I didn't see this coming. Don't worry Edward, Bella will be fine. Maybe you should worry about Lauren!"_ Alice shouted in my mind. What was in her mind was whirling about so quickly I was having trouble seeing it all.

"I did. Now would that be true?" Lauren was scrambling to collect herself. She was doing a poor job in her head.

"It would. Got something to say about it?" Bella said defiantly. I rested my hand on her back, trying to silently give support.

"No, but I have a question: Edward, how do you feel about not being the daddy?"

"Shut up, Lauren." Mike stood up from where he had sat down in the corner of the room. He was appalled by her behavior.

"What? It's a valid question." She turned her eyes toward me. I was completely repulsed by her. She thought that Bella being pregnant would make me want to leave her. She was so wanting for attention that she'd do anything to get it. She leaned over the desk towards me, trying to show me her over stuffed bra. I grimaced and my stomach rolled slightly.

"The better question is this: Are you so lonely that you'll flirt with someone who's obviously disgusted by you?" Bella snapped at her.

"Edward, you're not disgusted by me, are you?" She batted her overly done eyelashes at me.

"I wasn't talking about Edward actually. I was referring to Mike. But, I'm pretty sure he's in the same category." Bella spoke again before I could answer. Her voice was strong, her face was slightly flushed with anger.

Lauren turned her head towards Mike who nodded and then back to me. I nodded myself. "I'm not disgusting. Bella's a whore. What makes me so awful, huh?" She was almost crying, her body shaking with angry.

"Excuse me young lady, but I don't think that's something you should be saying in a class room." The science teacher was standing behind Lauren. I couldn't help but smile. The women was outraged by what Lauren had just said. She heard the entire exchange. She thought Bella had every right to say what she did. I was glad she understood. " Ms. Mallory, come with me to the principals office. Class, I want you to open your books to first chapter and I'd like you start with definitions. I'd like to see at least ten of them by the time I get back."

I hadn't realized that about 11 more students had come into the class room. Their minds were surprised, wondering what was going on. All of them were from different schools so they didn't know Bella or me. When the teacher was out of the class room I pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine. In 2 years, make sure to keep me away from her because I'm going kill that _bitch_ otherwise." She muttered back to me. I was taken aback by her anger. I pulled back looking at her. She was dead serious.

"I'll take you far away, Promise. Though, we may have to worry about Alice or Rosalie doing the job for you. They get very protective." I whispered back, rubbing her back.

"What about you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It would take too long to hide the body. I wouldn't want to be away from you that long."

She laughed, leaning her head against my shoulder. Mike was standing at our table, wondering what he should say, if he could say anything.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. He was extremely nervous talking to Bella ever since the episode.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bella opened her book slowly, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Are you really...?" He trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Yeah." She stated shortly.

"It's not yours, so is it from the..." He looked into my eyes. He felt sorry for Bella and I. He could tell we really cared about each other. He thought Bella was a sweet girl and didn't deserve this.

"Yeah, it is, Mike. Don't worry about it, okay?" Bella started writing, carefully putting each word down.

Mike nodded and went back to his seat. He had so many questions he didn't want to ask. He felt guilty for being so curious. I had a new found respect for Newton. He was growing up.

Both Bella and I had finished writing the work out by the time the teacher returned. Lauren was not with her. Apparently, she had made a scene and decided to call the teacher a bitch. Never a good idea. She shouldn't have pushed her luck. They don't give second chances in summer school. Now she'd simply have to repeat her junior year and graduate after her class.

Alice was waiting for us when we got out of class. She was leaning against my car, a large grin plastered across her face. She ran up to Bella and wrapped her in a big hug. "That was awesome! I've never seen you put someone in their place before!"

"Ugh, you saw that?" Bella blushed, looking away.

"Of course. By the way, I am so proud of you!"

"I was being so mean though! It was awful. I shouldn't have said those things." Bella looked sadly back at the school.

"She deserved it." I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Alice nodded and Bella shrugged. "It felt good."

"Come on! Let's go get you some Chinese!" Alice pulled the door open to my car.

"I guess you're hungry?" I looked at Bella, trying not to chuckle.

"Um, yes." She smiled sheepishly. It was adorable.

Therapy was interesting today. I figured there would be some sort of tears, but there wasn't. I could feel the anger in Bella's voice and her frustration. I could also hear the doctor thinking that Bella was becoming moodier with the pregnancy but it was giving her boost of confidence. It wasn't all that uncommon in pregnant women. It was such a rush in hormones, I wondered how they could handle them.

Once there was no Lauren school became so much easier. It was actually quite enjoyable for me. I knew it wasn't so easy for Bella but she did not lead on to that fact. No one bothered her about her pregnancy or our relationship, though it was on their minds. Most of them knew what happened because of town gossip. At least they were smart enough to keep it mainly amongst themselves.

That following Friday evening Alice kidnapped Bella again. I could tell how much she hated shopping but she hated disappointing Alice more. At least it gave me a chance to hunt and some time alone to myself. After I showered and dressed I laid in Bella's bed in our home, waiting for her to return. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to imagine the future. Her scent wrapped around me, making me miss her more.

"Hey there. Comfy?"

**Sooooo... who's talking to him? It's not a major cliffie, but a little one. Just to let you know I'm about to post another chapter of No holding back. Everyone seemed to scream for another chapter so I'm going to try it. Let me know what you think! Oh and if you want the playlist for the story so far email me at and I'll send it. Some of the songs are for parts you haven't read yet but if you want to download them so you can listen to them at the parts... You know what I mean, right?**

**Okay let's see... review review and there will be chinese food for you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow! Chapter 30 and I'm not sure if it's half way done yet! We have a long ways to go but I'm going to start speeding it up more and more. It won't take Bella long to get half way through the pregnancy. **

**Some of the people you said was talking to edward was hilarous. Jane? Really? lol Everyone pretty much screamed at me for it not to be Tanya. Don't worry I am NOT that cruel. **

I smiled up at her beautiful form. Bella had several bags in her hands but dropped them on the floor and bounded towards the bed. I caught her up into my arms and kissed her delicate full lips.

"Your sister. Yeah, she's nuts." She nuzzled against me.

"Why do you say that?" I stroked her back, running my fingers up and down her spine.

"She bought me like seven different bathing suits and stuff to go with them. We live in Washington State for god sake's not Florida." She muttered, rubbing her face.

"She likes to spoil you."

"She likes to shop! I'm just a Barbie doll she can dress up." She lifted up, showing me her sarcastic expression. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Let her have her fun. Besides, I like seeing some of the things on you."

She shrugged and laid back against me. "Is it okay if I stay the weekend?"

"That's a stupid question." I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her lightly. "Besides, I want to see you in a bathing suit."

"I bought you one, too!" Alice came skipping into the room.

"I have one." I groaned.

"You needed a new one." Alice sat on the bed beside us. I had a very strong urge to push her off.

_"That would be mean." _She gave me a wicked look.

Bella looked between us and began to laugh. "You guys need to stop that."

"Stop what?" I asked her, confused.

"Let's have conversations so everyone can hear please." She raised an eyebrow.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Alright Bella, let's go get you ready for tomorrow." Alice started to pull Bella off the bed.

"Save me." Bella looked at me with slightly panicky eyes.

"Alice, let her go." I growled. Alice let go but leaned in, whispering in Bella's ear.

"Ugh! Fine!" She leaned over and kissed me. "If I'm not back in an hour, come get me."

I felt sorry for Bella, who was in the evil clutches on my sisters and my mother. I was surprised to see Esme in there as well. I went downstairs to the men. Jasper and Carlisle were playing chess and Emmett was watching a movie.

"How do we always get left on the outside?" I sat beside Emmett.

"Get use to it." Jasper called to me before moving his knight, taking Carlisle's rook.

"Alice needs to get a new hobby." I groaned. I stood up and made my way to the piano.

I slammed my fingers into the keys, playing Rachmaninoff. My fingers played from memory, never missing a key but my mind was not on it.

"Stop being so damn impatient." Jasper called to me. I ignored him. When he tried to send me a wave of calm I growled at him. "Just trying to help. You're so antsy."

"I'm fine." I mumbled, continuing to play.

I don't remember knocking over the bench and I don't remember my family yelling behind me. All I remember is hearing the scream. I ran as fast as I could to Alice's door.

"Ow! Dammit, Alice that hurt!"

I almost busted down the door and I would have, if I hadn't heard Bella's laughter. "Are you alright?" I must of sounded so desperate but I didn't care.

Bella laughed again, "Yes, I'm fine. She's just trying to rip my skin off."

"Rip your skin off?" I went to open the door but Esme opened it, slipping out.

"They're waxing her legs. If you bother us now she'll only be half way done. Now go. We wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." Esme pushed me down the stairs.

"Rip her skin off?" I asked again, slightly dazed.

"Take him out before he breaks my door." She called to Carlisle. He nodded and grabbed my arm. Jasper took the other.

"Hey, put me down!" I shouted at them. I could hear Bella's laughter in the bedroom this time at me.

"You need to relax. Esme will kick your ass if you break her door." Emmett opened the front door.

"Come on, lets go for a swim. Cool off a bit." Carlisle suggested. It was already 10 at night, but it didn't really matter. We headed off to the garage to grab the bathing suits that were stored in there for our 'camping'.

I really needed to trust my family more with Bella. I knew they loved her. She would be fine with them. I've never been this wound up before.

I dived deep into the river, feeling the water move slowly past me. I stayed under, letting the water press against my body. I slowly floated towards the surface and laid on my back. It was a clear night tonight, and it would be sunny tomorrow. I was excited about that, for once. We were going to spend the entire day by the river, basking in the sunlight.

I could hear my brother's wrestling beside me. Carlisle was laughing at their stupid display. Emmett pushed into me. He flung Jasper over him and about 10 feet away. He decided I was next. He grabbed my arm but I pushed away.

"You're not as quick in the water." He teased me.

"You're not as heavy, either." I commented. I wasn't really interested in a fight tonight.

I could sense Jasper about to attack behind me. 2 on 1 isn't very fair. I ducked into the water and dashed away from Jasper. My brothers were laughing while chasing me through the water. I went all the way to the bottom, trying to hide in the murky water.

_"Wow."_

_"She looks amazing."_

I swam up to the surface, seeing what they were all thinking about. My sisters and mother were already in the water but Bella was at the water's edge. She was bare foot wearing a bright red one piece that was strapless. I wondered how uncomfortable she was in it. I smiled to myself when I saw that her nails were painted to match. "You look lovely."

"I look like a bloody whale."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was so absurd. She frowned at me and started to make her way towards the house. I ran out of the water, trying to ignore my family's sarcastic thoughts.

"You look amazing, you silly little girl." I wrapped her by the hips, pulling her to me.

"I look like a dead whale." she growled, trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"You do not. Now come swim with me." I commanded.

"No." She tried to squirm away again but I turned her towards me.

"Look at me, Isabella." I found her eyes even in the darkness. They seem to glow. "You're beautiful. Just swim with me for a little while. It'll be good for the baby."

She sighed in defeat and I picked her up, trudging towards the water. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared somewhere, along with Carlisle and Esme. Only Alice and Jasper were left. They sat silently in the darkness, looking up at the moon.

I slowly placed her in the water, letting her adjust to it. She leaned back, letting her hair dip into the water. I watched her with fascination. Honestly, I've never been swimming with a human before. Watching her splash around, watching her skin become flushed with the activity. She didn't know how lovely she was.

"What?" She questioned, looking at me slightly confused.

I shook my head, not wanting to admit how attracted I was to her at that moment. I ducked underneath the water and swam to her. I placed my ear on her stomach and I could feel her laughing. Her fingers laced with my hair. I could hear the heart beat and the tiny hiccups. I smiled to myself. I kissed the the slight bump and swam up.

"Hear anything of interest?" She asked, still playing with my hair.

"She has the hiccups, again." I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I didn't even realize that they could get the hiccups, honestly." She laid her head against my shoulder.

"They can... and you do you know what else? She has fingerprints now too. Also, if you think of it this way... you're carry your own future grandchildren, too."

"What? She lifted her head up, confused.

"The baby's ovaries are developing. She's produced over 6 million eggs by now. Very interesting." I said, remembering it from all the books I read in school.

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Isn't that the truth!" Emmett cried behind me. Rosalie was pulling Bella away to the river bed.

"Trust me, you're safer up here." Alice smiled, sitting beside Bella. _"You better watch your back, you're about to get attacked."_

I don't know how long I fought with my brother's. Longer then I should have. When I went back to shore Bella was asleep on Alice's lap.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour." Rose answered. Bella's feet where in her lap.

"You should have told me. I would have taken her up." I reached down and scooped her up into my arms. She had a little dirt smudged on her cheek.

"She was having too much fun watching you. We don't mind." Rose answered. She hopped up to go swimming with Emmett again. He needed his ego re-inflated after the beaten he received from Jasper and me.

I pushed the bedroom door open with my foot. Bella was pretty much dry but she was still in her bathing suit. I laid her down in the center of the bed.

"Bella, my love, it's time to get ready for bed." I whispered into her ear, kissing the hollow place below it.

"No, I'm comfortable." Bella muttered, rolling into me.

"You're going to get cold." I smiled into her skin. Her face was almost pressed against mine.

"I don't care." Her eyes were still closed. I don't think she was honestly awake.

"If you don't change, I'll do it myself." I was trying to shock her awake. I thought I could at least get her out of bed this way.

"Fine. Go ahead." She pressed closer to me. Her hands were resting lightly on my chest.

"Be careful, you might just get your wish." I got up from the bed. She groaned at my absence, searching with her hands even though her eyes were still closed.

"Come back." She slowly opened her eyes, batting the sleep away from them.

I reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I threw them onto the bed. "Go get ready for bed."

She grumbled at me but did as I asked. She grabbed a pair of panties from the drawer and padded her way to the bathroom. I went to my room to change. I honestly needed a shower. It would have to wait until she was asleep again. I pulled on a pair of sleep pants.

"Edward..." Bella smiled at me, leaning against the door way of my room. She was playing with her ring absently, something she was doing more and more of lately.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked as I went to the drawer to get out a shirt. She stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, come to bed." She tugged at my hand and I let her lead the way. She crawled into bed and I followed. She pressed me down until I was laying on my back and she settled on top of me. The warmth she produced was amazing, but I hated how my cold body stole it from her. I wrapped the blanket around her tightly.

"We need to stop referring to the baby as 'her'" Bella said out of the blue.

"Do you have any idea's on names?"

"I do, but I'm worried you'll mind." She pressed her face into my bare chest.

"Tell me." I commanded. I wouldn't mind any name she'd pick.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Really?" I questioned, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry, you don't like it. I should have never brought it up."

"I love it. You'd really want to name her after my mother?" I was pleasantly surprised. I was hoping she wouldn't name her something like Morgan or Tiffany. They were nice enough names, just rather over used.

"Elizabeth is a classic name. It has so many nicknames you can derive from it. Eliza, Liz, Lizzy, Beth, Betty even. Plus, Edward and Isabella, we might as well stick with vowels." She smiled up at me. Her fingers stroked absently at my chest.

"Elizabeth Cullen. I like it." I kissed her temple. Before she could bring anything else up I started to hum her lullaby. She relaxed against me, falling into a deep sleep.

I held her the entire night. I was worried that she'd be stiff in the morning if I didn't place her on the bed but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Her beating heart and the soft movements of the child were an interesting combination on my body. I played with her hair, spinning the silk between my fingers.

The weekend was bliss, even if Bella complained about being fat. Which was nonsense. Just because you gain 5 pounds does not make you automatically overweight. Bella may of not been a normal girl but certain things are universal.

By Sunday Bella was slightly tanned. I never seen her looked so sun kissed before. It made my stomach ache to see her look so beautiful like this. If I made her a vampire, she'd never look like that again.

I didn't want her to be a vampire. I wanted her to stay my beautiful human Bella.

**Okay... I've told a lot of you that I would be using some of my own experience with this story. lol The bloody whale comment is one of them. I was going to work out at a new gym and they had a huge pool. The doctor said it would be good for the baby. So I bought a new bathing suit (even if it was the middle of winter) and I tried it on when I got back home. I stood in front of the mirror for like 10 minutes, then finally stomped out to my husband and shouted "I'M A BLOODY WHALE!" and he couldn't stop laughing. "If it were blue you'd be a blue whale..." Yeah he's not so funny lol. I almost kicked him.**

**I know some of this chapter is kind of fluffy. I wanted to show how nervous Edward is with Bella. You'd think he'd be use to all her screaming as many times as she falls down.**

**Now, I'll consider posting another chapter if I get enough reviews (Muahahaha it's a hostage sitation) I don't think I mentioned food in this chapter soooo... review review and there will be another chapter for you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okeday I promised I promised so there for I shall deliver. lol I'm glad everyone liked the whale comment. Trust stories usually the funniest. Okay I'm speeding time up from the point on... Oh and by the way. The doctor Bella has is based off my doctor. Yes there really is a short little Russian girl named Dr. Vox running around out there. She's really awesome too. **

Three more weeks passed quickly. They cut her therapy back down to twice a week, returning it to Tuesday and Thursday. The doctor was thinking that if she continued this way that she would cut it down to once a week by the end of the summer. It was a nice development.

The rain was pouring down in sheets this Friday afternoon. Bella wasn't looking forward to her doctor's appointment for some reason. The confidence her mother had given her the last go round was gone. I knew she didn't want to be in there alone.

She got up slowly when they called her name. She looked back at me with sad eyes and I ached for her. The nurse lead her deep inside. I sighed, leaning forward in the chair.

"Mr. Cullen, you can join her, if you want. We're not doing anything serious today. Just a check up." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I had to keep myself from running behind Bella.

I slipped into the room where Bella was. She was laying on the table, one arm over her head and one arm on her stomach. "Come to rescue me?"

"No, just giving moral support." I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled against my lips.

"Oh, it won't be that bad Ms. Swan!" The doctor called from the door. The short spiky haired women with a thick Russian accent surprised me. She looked a bit like she was 12 and reminded me of Alice. "Hello, I'm Dr. Vox." She offered me a hand. She was thinking about how this was the boy was Bella was raving about last visit.

I shook her hand briefly. "Edward."

"Well, why don't we get on with this. I know you've probably got things to do today." The doctor stepped beside Bella. "Go ahead and lift your shirt for me."

Bella did as she was told, closing her eyes at the doctor's clammy touch. I knew it made her uncomfortable. She seem to be only comfortable with vampires touch, which is rather odd.

Dr. Vox felt along Bella's hips, pressing her finger tips. I watched as Bella bit her lip. The doctor then took a long white strip of paper measuring tape and lined it against her stomach. Bella measure out perfectly to '16 weeks." It was hard to believe that almost 4 months had past sense our lives were changed.

"Okay, well, all we have to do now is an ultrasound, just to make sure there are no abnormalities with development. Also, I'm going to go ahead and prescribe you something for iron, just in case. It isn't uncommon and isn't something you should worry about." With that the doctor walked out of the room.

"Mm... rust." I commented. Bella laughed and smiled. I traced my fingers against her bare stomach. She hadn't bothered to lower her shirt because she knew she'd just have to pull it up again in a little while.

"Will you actually be able to smell it?"

I nodded, leaning in to kiss her belly button. She laughed and wiggled underneath my teach. "It won't be too bad though."

"Will you be able to taste it?" She started to play with my hair.

"What do you mean?"

"When you kiss me, will you taste it?" She tugged at my hair, motioning for me to come closer to her.

"I suppose so. You always taste so delicious, I don't see how that's going to change." I smiled before leaning down to kiss her. Her hand rested on the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

I heard a cough beside us. The ultrasound tech, Jaime was standing there with a large smile on her face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, ma'am." Bella smiled, blushing a dark crimson. She tech laughed, shaking her head. She flicked off the lights and turned on the machine.

Once again the goop was spread over her stomach. It had an odd smell and I could only imagine how bizarre it felt against her skin. Jaime started prodding Bella with the microphone type thing again. I held her hand tight, watching the screen.

Not really a human in every sense but more then a ball. You could see a head, tiny arms and legs. Jaime was busy taking measurements. "Everything seems just about right."

I started pointing out different things to Bella. Her arms, her legs, her spine, and Elizabeth's heart. I couldn't help but smile.

"I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother." I whispered into her ear. Bella blushed, turning her head to kiss my cheek lightly.

"Well, I know how your mother loved the pictures last time so let me print those up and you'll be ready to go." Jaime was beaming at us. She liked seeing Bella looking so happy. I was starting to have a soft spot for this women. She was not judgmental. It was a refreshing change.

Bella was eying the picture in her finger tips. She was silent, which made me nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, placing a hand on her knee.

"I want to go show Charlie." She looked up at me, her eyes slightly sad.

"Are you sure you want to do something like that?" Charlie hadn't reacted well to this whole thing. To him, it was best to ignore it.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, can you take me to the police station?"

"Of course." I didn't say anything else. I pushed the car forward towards a bad situation. At least, what I thought was a bad one.

We sat outside the station for several minutes. Neither of us said anything. No one came in or out of the building.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. She nodded and stepped out of the car. She still had the piece of paper between her finger.

There was a women sitting at the front at a desk, she recognized Bella right away. She stood up quickly. "Hey, you okay?" She'd never seen Bella come down to the station before, she barely even called. The only time she did was when she was in trouble.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Is my dad around?" Bella didn't even pretend that these people didn't know her.

"He's in his office, do you want me to go get him?" The woman remained standing. She was thinking that Bella didn't really look pregnant.

"No, I know my way. Thanks." Bella waved and grabbed my hand, pulling me along behind her.

She knocked on the door and Charlie called for us to come in. When Bella opened the door he was in utter shock.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Bella shook her head and sat down in one of the chair in front of his desk.

"Then, what is it?" He was eying me with suspicion.

Bella didn't say anything else but handed him then picture. Charlie took it, completely confused. "What's this?"

"Your granddaughter." I told him. His eyebrows knit together as he thought. _"Granddaughter. It's a girl. Can they tell that already?" _

"I thought you might want to see that." Bella spoke a little sadly. She was starring at her fingers.

Charlie smile, continuing to study the picture. "Thanks, kiddo. Here, let me go make copies of it."

"Copies, why?" Bella looked confused. She had been preparing for him to dismiss her. I didn't have to read her mind to know that.

"Well, I want to keep one in the office and I'm sure you want to send one to your mom. Edward, do you think your parents will want one?" Charlie was counting in his head.

"Yes, please. I know I want one as well." I kissed the top of Bella head. She smiled up at me.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Charlie ran out. He had a million thoughts running through his head at the same time.

"That's not what I expected." Bella commented.

"He likes the idea of having a granddaughter." I rested my hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"I wonder why." She placed her hands on mine.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why. He's not either. I think it just hit him that he's going to be a grandpa and not just a father to a daughter with a kid." I was going to say more but Charlie came back in, carrying twenty copies of the picture. He handed the original back to Bella.

"Think you've got enough there, Dad?" She laughed.

"I'm not sure. I guess I can make more if I don't." He started counting out the pictures, handing half to Bella.

"I was joking. Who are you going to give those to?" She held the papers to her chest.

"Well, one is for here. One's for the house. I'm going to give one to Billy and Harry and Leah. They've been asking about you. You should come visit them some time." Charlie was talking absently. He was too busy imagining his granddaughter. The image he was looked almost exactly like Bella as a child.

I didn't want Bella to go out to the reservation. We had a treaty with them and I could not break it. She did not know this, even if she knew the stories. I didn't want her to know about them. They didn't seem to be around anymore but I still couldn't take the chance. Werewolves were not something to be mess with.

"We'll see Dad. I'll see you later okay?" She got up and slowly made her way to the other side of the desk. She hugged her dad gently and he squeezed her back. It had been a while since she had willingly gave her father a hug. He loved it.

"Have a good night you two. Are you staying with Alice tonight, Bells?" He called as we were leaving.

I wasn't actually sure. I hoped so but I wasn't going to say that right in front of her father. He knew in his mind that she wasn't staying with Alice but with me. He knew he couldn't stop it without a fight. It wasn't worth it. Bella was happy and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Have a good night." She called to him as we left. She took my hand and leaned into me.

"Oh, I didn't know Alice wanted you to stay." I teased her.

"Do you not want me to stay?" She asked, her face slightly hurt.

"Don't be silly. Of course I do." I brought my arms around her. I leaned her against the car door, kissing her delicate neck.

"Can we do something tonight?" She asked, leaning her head to the side.

"What do you want to do, my love?" The rain had stopped from earlier but it was starting to sprinkle again.

"I want to be alone with you." She ran her fingers down my chest.

"That sounds like a nice idea." I smiled against her flesh and I could feel her flush underneath me.

"Let's go to your meadow." She whispered in my ear.

"It's raining... I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be outside..." I pulled away. She covered my mouth with her hand.

"It'll be fine. Please." She pursed her lips slightly with the words. I nodded in defeat. It was a small request and I couldn't deny her.

"Let's go now before the rain gets too bad." I opened the door and she smiled at me brightly.

It didn't take too long to get to where we were going. When we stopped on the trail I loped to the other side. Bella was already out of the car by the time I got there. I picked her up and placed her on my back. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as I began to run. A few water droplets hit us as we ran. I could hear Bella laughing behind me. I turned my face towards her and winked at her.

When we arrived at the meadow I didn't let go of her, but spun her around so that she was in front of me. She laughed harder, gripping tightly onto my shirt. She began to nibble playfully on my neck.

"Put me down." She bit my ear and I did as she commanded. She landed on her feet, but wobbled and fell to her bottom.

I laughed and sat in front of her. She pushed my shoulder. "Mean vampire. Laughing at me. So rude."

I laid back on the ground when she pushed me. I put my arms underneath my head. "You're too cute. I couldn't help it."

She smirked but then it grew slightly evil. She pounced on top of me, straddling my waist. She was attempting to pin my arms down to the ground, but we both knew I was simply letting her. She leaned forward, letting her hair tickle my face and neck.

"Oh, I'm so scared of the little human girl." I said dryly, trying to hide the smile that played against my mouth.

"Maybe you should be." She winked at me. She leaned down and began to kiss me wildly. I was expecting a kiss but nothing like this. She was the dominate one. Her fingers gripped tightly into the flesh of my wrist.

"Isabella..." I breathed, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling. She leaned her body down completely on top of mine, burying her face into my neck.

I felt a furious movement against my stomach. Bella sat up quickly, gripping herself, her arms wrapped around her belly.

"Are you okay?" I sat up on my hands. She was still straddling my waist.

"I just felt the weirdest thing..." She trailed off, looking down at herself.

"The baby's moving." I told her gently. I placed my hand on her stomach. "It's been getting stronger for weeks. I've been able to tell. It moves the most during night..."

She looked at me, confusing playing in her eyes. "You've been able to tell? How?"

I placed my hand on her stomach. The child pushed back against my hand then moved to the other side of the womb. I shrugged my shoulders. "I can feel your blood pulsing underneath my finger tips. I could hear your heart beat, along with hers. I'm just more sensitive to it. Pretty soon, everyone will be able to tell."

"There feels like there is popcorn popping in my stomach." She made a little face.

"I think she's upset that you've gotten so active. " I laughed as Bella blushed. She let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted you so badly..." She muttered, looking away.

I placed my hand on her warm cheek and brought her mouth to mine. "Nothing to apologize for."

We laid in the meadow until the rain began to fall heavily from the sky. We were both soaked by the time we got to the car. Bella was laughing at our wet state. Her hair stuck to her face in wet strands. I placed her into the car, turning the heater on full blast.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and it didn't take a psychic to figure out who it was. "Yes, Alice?"

"Get Bella home! We've got some wedding plans to go over!" Alice was beyond giddy. I already felt sorry for Bella.

**Yay! Charlie's starting to soften up now! Woohoo aren't you glad? And she felt the baby... It really does feel like that by the way. And did you FORGET that they were getting married? tsk tsk of course there is going to be wedding planning being done! But Bella is getting stronger... Will she put her foot down or will she let Alice have free reign... find out next time on Too late! Whoa, did I just get all soap operay? Opps sorry... Oh and I posted another chapter on No holding back. Go read it, please... :puppy dog eyes:**

**Alright since everyone missed the food last chapter... review review and there will be a slice of pineapple upside down cake for you!**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is kind of a short chapter guys. Sorry for that. I'm going to be pretty busy today. I am the proud mama of 5 brand new kittens. They were born last night between 8 and 10 underneath my daughter's bed (wonderful huh?) They are all fine and momma is healthy too. Guess what I named them? Okay well let's see... the two orange ones are Jasper and Carlisle. The crazy little spotted one is Alice, Rose and is gray and white and the biggest is the solid gray one Emmett (named that because he's always on top of rose!) Yeah I'm a loser but I'm happy. I'm working on getting pictures up!**

"Alice, I was just thinking we'd get married in the back yard in jeans by a justice of the peace. Really, all this isn't necessary." Bella was rubbing the back of her neck. At least she'd let Bella change into dry clothes before she started all this.

"Yes, it is." Alice slammed this huge scrap book down. It was over stuffed with so many things it was coming out of the binding. "Since your birthday is on a Saturday that works out perfectly. You're going to be about 30 weeks along so... you're going to be... rather..." She trying to think of a word that wouldn't offend Bella.

"Plump." Bella muttered. She seemed slightly amused.

"Well, yeah. Round is more like it. So, I've picked out several dresses..."

"You know what I like, Alice." Bella cut her off.

"Look here Missy. I've picked out everything you like. Just pick to your favorites and I'll be done with you. I won't make you do anything else but pick out the guess list." Alice was putting her foot down. She figured we could get this part done tonight. I sighed, feeling very sorry for Bella. I'm not sure I wanted to be witness to this massacre of wedding magazines. I turned my back to go into the living room with my brothers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice barked at me. I turned, shocked at her attitude. "This is your wedding too. Sit down and help."

Bella started laughing. I smirked at her.

"What? It's kind of funny to see you get put in your place." She smiled at me playfully. I picked her up, then sat down on her chair placing her on my lap. She squirmed a little bit, getting comfortable.

I've never, in my hundred years, looked at so much useless silly stuff before in one setting. Poor Bella must have been overwhelmed. We looked at everything except wedding dresses, which honestly surprised me until Alice explained that it was bad luck for me to see it before the wedding.

"Like that would even make a difference." Bella snorted, flipping through my sister's book looking at the bridesmaid's outfits.

"It does matter! We're going to do this right." Alice said, still taking notes as she spoke.

"This is suppose to be my wedding." Bella groaned. I placed a small kiss on her neck and she leaned back against me.

"Tell me what you want." I whispered in her ear.

"You and me. Getting married. That's all that matters." She dragged her fingers over my cheek.

"Then that's what you shall have" I rested my hands on her stomach.

"Come on, this isn't fair. Let me plan the wedding!" Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"Alice, you can help. Please, let me have it my way." Bella begged.

"You have to wear a dress and he has to wear a suit." Alice had her hands resting on her hips.

"Fine. Any other demands about my wedding?" Bella's mouth was pulled up in a smirk.

"Can we have cake?" Alice's eyes were large and pleading. It was quite funny.

"Cake and that's it! Why do you want it anyway? You don't eat it!" Bella relaxed against me.

"They're pretty. Besides, trust me, you'll want cake." Alice had a knowing smile on her face.

Bella shrugged and turned her face towards me. A sweet smile played on her lips and I leaned down to feel the warmth. She brought her hand up to my cheek and rubbed it gingerly.

"Alright, let's talk about the guest list!" Alice interrupted our moment and I groaned.

"Can't we do this some other time?" I asked.

"Edward and I, you, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee and Phil. That's it!" Bella said in a quick rush. I laughed slightly, smiling at her aggravation at my over eager sister.

"Gr, fine! Spoil sport" Alice got up, taking her large wedding book.

"Alice, why don't you and Jasper renew your vows!" Bella called. Alice squealed and I could hear Jasper groan somewhere in the house. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You just made my sister very happy." I whispered into her neck.

"It's a win win. She gets to plan a wedding and she gets off my back." She turned in my lap so that she was facing me. I kissed her nose lightly.

"You're wicked." I dragged my nose along her chin, smelling her sweet aroma.

"Where would you like to go own our honeymoon?" She asked softly.

This question took me aback. I honestly had no idea. I never really thought of a honeymoon. I guess I should have, it made sense. "Where ever you'd like to go."

"Actually, I was thinking that we could wait until after the baby was born. Maybe a couple months after. Just a short one, maybe three days. Maybe we could go to Canada. Victoria, maybe?" She was thinking it out right in front of me. I loved watching her as she bit her lip, scrunching up her nose as she thought.

"Perfect." I smiled at the idea. I honestly loved it just because she came up with it.

"I can't wait for you to make love to me." She whispered into my ear. I gulped and didn't even realize it. She smiled wickedly at me before standing up. She made her way to the stair case. She turned her face towards mine and winked. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, ma'am." I got up quickly from my chair and was instantly at her side.

She somehow managed to get to the room before I did. I think perhaps I was in a trance. When I got to the room I shut the door before me. "That's a mean thing to do."

"What?" She questioned innocently.

"You know exactly what." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

She giggled and smiled. "Well, I can't help it. All I want to do is touch you. I've never felt urges this strong." Her cheeks were a bright crimson.

I began to nibble on her neck. "You know, your libido is suppose to increase during pregnancy."

"Oh, is that it? Are you sure it's not being kissed innumerable times by the world's most handsome man? Because, I think that's what it is." Her fingers clutched at the back of my neck. I kissed her pressure point, feeling her pulse throb underneath my lips.

I smiled against her flesh. "Silly girl, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lair..." She said in a husky whisper. She turned and pressed herself against me. She ran one of her tiny fingers underneath my shirt, her heat sending a shock through my system. Something else went through my system. Fear. Fear of where this was leading, fear of hurting her, fear of hurting the child, our child.

"Bella, we can't..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Why not? She was pretty much ignoring me, her fingers tickling my sides. Her lips found my neck and began to kiss it.

"I can't hurt you."

"You won't." She sounded so confident. I wish I could feel half of that.

"I don't have enough control." I swallowed, trying to get the words to come out. Her delicate fingers were now resting on my neck, her lips at my ear.

"I trust you."

"Bella..." I whimpered her name. "I can't, not yet."

"Why not?" She pulled away from me suddenly and I missed her heat instantly.

"I want to do this right. You deserve the best." I whispered. I leaned back against the door of her room, taking slow calming breathes.

"You are the best. I'm ready." She sat down on her bed. She flicked on a lamp, filling the room with light. I hadn't even realized that we were in the dark until then.

"It's not just about that, Bella. And, I'm not the best. You deserve so much better then a monster. I need to protect you, from me as well as the world." I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Ugh! You're not a monster! I wish you'd stop that." She growled at me, throwing her arms into the air.

"If you'd listen I would!" I spat back. I retched the door open and stomped across the hall into my room. It was childish and stupid. I don't know why I was so frustrated.

I turned the stereo on, probably harder then I should have. I turned it to the classical station and flicked he volume up all the way. Toccata E Fuga by Bach was just beginning. I grinned at the sinister sound of the organ blaring in my room.

I knew Bella was standing at the door, I could smell her sweetness. "Appropriate music for a monster, don't you think?"

"Oh, now you're just acting like a child." She spat at me.

I turned, looking directly into her eyes. "I try to protect you and you tell me I'm a child?"

"The only one you're protecting is yourself." Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" I came closer to her.

"Are you afraid to touch me or are you afraid of how I will react?" She questioned, her mouth pressed in a firm, unhappy line.

"Both! Is that so unreasonable?" I shouted, throwing my arms up into the air. They moved of their own accord.

"Will you touch me when we're married?"

"Of course, don't be silly." I turned and walked towards the window. I peered into the cloudy June sky.

"Then what does a couple months difference make?" Her voice was quiet and I could only imagine her sad face. I leaned my forehead against the glass, feeling the heat from the outside world soaking in.

"A world of." I said, mainly to myself.

"What difference does a piece of paper make?"

"It's not just the paper. And, to be honest, I'm not sure I'd be able to on our wedding night." I closed my eyes, wishing this conversation away.

"Why?" She walked up behind me.

"I'm too afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" She touched my shoulder, her tiny fingers gripping at the cloth of my shirt.

"I am afraid that I will hurt the only chance I'll have to be a father." The words came out before I realize I was saying them. As they left my mouth I realized how true they were. I fell to the floor, landing on my backside. I pulled my knees up to my chest, taking in deep unneeded breathes.

Bella knelt beside me. "Oh my god, you really are scared. You're just so strong, it would seem like you'd have nothing to fear..." She trailed off.

"My strength comes from you." I whispered, burying my face in my knees.

"We will wait and I will stop pushing you." Her fingers petted the back of my head.

The song changed, Duo Dos Fleurs by Delibles. Beautiful and soft, extremely relaxing. I turned my face towards her and sighed, I leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I want you, more then air, then blood, more then all the gold in the universe. Please, never doubt that." I kissed her again, deepening it for a mere moment before pulling away.

"I know you do. It's just hard to believe." She sat completely on her bottom, her legs spread in front of her. One of her hands rested on the bottom of her stomach. I smiled as I realized how pregnant she really was becoming. She noticed my smile. "What?"

"You're extremely cute." I smiled at her, nodding my head towards her hand. She looked down and blushed.

"It goes there automatically, like I'm trying to keep something from falling out." She looked away, peering into the night.

"It's not abnormal." I pulled her onto my lap.

"Says the vampire with self confidence issues." She muttered under her breath. I smirked at her, but ignored her comment. She leaned back, laying her head on my chest. "I love you for it."

**Poor Edward. Bella's getting stronger and he's becoming more frightened it seems. He's wondering if he's doing the right thing with all of this. But it'll be okay! Once again, a couple of songs have been added to the playlist. If you want it just ask. **

**Okay everyone liked the cake yesterday... hmmm... today has to be good too... Review Review and there will be strawberries and cream for you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Woohoo at almost a thousand reviews! Help me out and get me there! I'd love it if you did. I've never had a story with over a thousand reviews. Oh and just to remind you, if you'd like you can email me about the playlist!**

Weeks past. They flew at an amazing pace that even staggered me. Poor Bella started to grow rounder and her clumsiness grew as well. New bruises, scraps and scratches appeared every day.

You have no idea how happy I was that my birthday past with little notice. Only Bella gave me a gift. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the cover of the CD which read "Vampire Weekend." Much to my surprise, I actually liked them. We spent most of the afternoon listening to the music, Bella dancing playfully to the easy sound. It reminded me a lot of the music from the late 50's early 60's.

The first clear day in weeks was coming though. Alice warned us well in advance.

"I want to go!" Bella argued when I told her I was not comfortable with her going to class without me.

"No, understand it's for your own good." I sat down on her bed, a few feet from her.

"I'm not that bad anymore, don't you trust me?" She didn't look at me, but at one of the black and white rose paintings.

"Of course I do. I just don't trust everyone else." I tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. "Bella, my love... Please don't be so stubborn."

"As stubborn as you?" She growled at me. Her angry eyes flashed towards me. I held their gaze.

"I want to protect you." I told her in a firm voice.

"You can't stop me from going." She stood up and walked towards the door of her room.

"Are you so sure?" I appeared in front of the door, my arms barring her passage.

"Edward, stop it." She groaned at me and turned back towards her bed.

"Why can't you just skip class, reschedule therapy and make a long weekend of it? We'll pop firecrackers, I'll get you whatever food human eats on this holiday, We can go swimming..." I pleaded with her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. All I wanted to do was spend the 4th of July outside in the sun with her.

"Let me do this. Let me prove it to myself." She asked in a small voice.

"I'm not going to change your mind?" I sighed and moved away from the door.

"No. I'll drive myself to therapy and meet you at the house afterwards, okay?" She walked up to me and placed her hands on my hips. She pulled me forward slightly and I let her, closing the distance between us. I placed a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" I sighed, taking in a deep breath. I filled my lungs with her scent.

"Not at all, but I want to." She kissed my chin. "We can still do all that stuff. It's going to be a long weekend anyway. I'll stay with you the entire time if you want, just to make up for it." She batted her eye lashes at me playfully.

"Like you have a choice." I picked her up and swung her around the room. She laughed, her grip tightening onto my neck.

"Do you really want to play with fireworks?" She questioned, raising one of her eyebrows at me.

"Emmett and Jasper tend to go a bit overboard with them. I like them, but I don't feel the need to pop them for 10 hours straight 3 days in a row. They scorched half the lawn last time. Esme had a fit, made them re-manicure the entire thing." I smiled at the memory of last holiday, watching them have a good time. This year, I would have a better time of it too. And hopefully I wouldn't have to redo the lawn afterwards.

"I can see that." Bella smiled. My eyes flicked over to the clock by her bed. It read 9:30. "It's time to go home."

"I know. But, I want you to stay." I pouted at her playfully. She leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"I'll come over tomorrow right after therapy. If I'm not here by 4 you can come get me!" She ran her fingers over her cheek before placing a tiny kiss there. "I'm going to head home. Go hunt tonight. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked once again. I'm sure I was becoming way too overprotective.

"I am! Now, stop worrying. Go get something to eat. I want to see those beautiful butterscotch eyes of yours tomorrow, got it?" She poked my ribs and headed towards the door.

I watched as she walked out. I wondered when did she become stronger? When had her confidence come back and then some? She didn't need me anymore and it scared the hell out of me. Logically, I knew she loved me and would not leave me but that other part yelled in my head.

I waited 30 minutes before running to her house to check and make sure she got home okay. I looked in her window and found her already asleep. She was hugging the blue bear I'd gotten her earlier in the year. I smiled to myself.

I ran through the forest and hunted. I didn't want to disappoint her. I feed until I could not taken anymore and I burned the evidence. The sun was beginning to rise in the east and I went to the woods outside of Bella's house to make sure she was okay. I watched as she left. She didn't seem nervous or scared. Simply in her own universe, her hand resting on her stomach.

I smiled as I watched her try to get herself into the truck. It wasn't as easy as it was before. I wanted to buy her a new car but when I tried to discuss it with her she had a fit. Maybe now she wouldn't argue as much.

I ran home before the day became any brighter. Alice was sitting on the front porch, sunglasses perched on her nose. "Hey there stocker boy!"

"Shut up." I snorted at her, plopping down beside her.

"It's cute. Really." She giggled at me. _"I honestly do think it's sweet."_

"You're right, though. I'm becoming a stocker." I laid back on the wooden deck of the porch.

"No, you want to love and protect her. You have every right to worry. I don't see anything happening to her today. She'll be fine. She won't even cry at therapy, I think." She patted my knee before standing up. _"I've got to work on the wedding a bit more."_

"It's over 2 months away!" I chided her.

"Well, these things take time!" She giggled before skipping into the house.

I laid in the same spot for hours, looking out at the warm green grass. I didn't have the drive to move. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander to the future.

Bella... wedding... birth... Baby Elizabeth... death... eternity...

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Bella stood over me. I jumped, opening my eyes.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" I blurted out, not thinking before I spoke. Bella laughed at my outburst.

"I think you were day dreaming." She smiled brightly. "What were you dreaming about?"

It was time to change the subject. "How was your day?"

"Fine, thank you. What were you thinking about?" She asked again.

"Stubborn." I muttered under my breath. She offered her hand to me, like she'd actually be able to pull me up. I still took it and hopped to my feet. "Just you. You know that."

She was going to let the subject slide, I could tell. I sighed in relief, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "I want to go swimming."

"Oh, really? That's surprising. I remember a comment about a bloody whale last time I wanted to swim." I grinned at her playfully and she punched my arm.

"Well, I can't wear that one anymore. I do look like a whale now. I'm just really uncomfortable and floating in the water just sounds nice." She scrunched up her nose at the word uncomfortable.

"Whatever you wish. Go get ready." I smiled at her. I could hear my sisters' thoughts of 'yeah swimming!' I laughed to myself, helping Bella up the stairs.

"Go ahead and go outside, I'll meet you there in a little bit." She smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek.

I did as she asked, after putting my trunks on. My family was already out there, sunning themselves. Alice threw me a bottle of sunblock. "Bella will be burnt if you don't." I nodded. I always forgot the sunblock.

Emmett set up a radio, hooking his I-pod to it. The black eyed peas came on and I rolled my eyes. "What? It has a good beat!" He retorted before I said anything._ "Plus, the girl in there has a nice..."_

"I'm going to tell Rosalie." I smiled at him. He glared at me. Rose and Alice laughed.

"It's alright. He has a minor crush on her. It's fine." Rose dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Who does he have a crush on?" Bella asked as she came to the water's edge. She was wearing a navy blue two piece. She seemed more comfortable in this then her last bathing suit. It was slightly loose around her growing stomach and comfortable shorts. The bump was just about to her belly button. She'd only gained around 12 pounds but it still upset her.

"On you, Sexy momma!" He grabbed Bella up in a flash and threw her into the water. She squealed, her legs flailing. I swam to her side to make sure she was okay. She came up from the water, her hair plastered to her face. She growled loudly but instead of coming out terrifying like I'm sure she wanted it came out extremely cute. Emmett laughed. "You know I love you Mama."

"Ugh, is that my new nick name?" She asked as she pushed the hair from her face.

"Yup and Eddie is Daddy-o."

I rolled my eyes. "Call me Eddie one more time, see what happens."

"I like Daddy." Bella said, trying to get my attention from my annoying brother. Her hands to my bare shoulders, massaging them gently.

"I like it too." I brought my hand to her back, bringing her closer to me. Her stomach pressed against mine. The baby kicked hard. Bella flinched, one eye closing, biting her lip.

"I WANT TO FEEL!" Alice squealed from across the water. She swam to us and placed her hands on Bella's stomach. Bella looked utterly confused.

"She saw a vision that the baby would be kicking for a while." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, Lizzy! You're going to love karate when you get older! I can't believe you're practicing already." Alice started to talk into Bella's stomach.

"You know, they say that the baby can hear high pitch noises better so that when they come out they recognize the mother's voice. At this rate Al, she's going to know you from a mile away." Jasper grabbed his over eager wife, trying to calm her down.

"But, I want to feel the baby!" She groaned at him.

"You're going to have 20 more weeks of it. You have time." Carlisle chimed in from the shore.

Bella flopped back into the water. "20... more... weeks... I'm not sure my legs can take it."

I placed my arms underneath Bella in the water, helping her keep a float. "Then I'll carry you."

"I'll be too fat." She moaned. The baby kicked again, making Bella flinch again. "It's so hard today."

"It's just going to get stronger. I'm sorry" I rubbed my hand over her stomach. The baby kicked at the pressure.

"Bella, can I feel?" Rose came up slowly so not to scare her. Bella nodded her hand and Rosalie placed both hands on her stomach. When the baby kicked and punched at her hands she looked up at me with sad eyes. _"I want a baby." _

"I know Rose. But, think of it this way... You'll be a great aunt." I smiled sadly at her. She simply shrugged. She leaned down and kissed Bella's stomach.

"We can't wait to meet you." She whispered.

"I'm going to have to get use to that, aren't I?" Bella asked, her eyes peering up into mine.

"Yes, you are. Human and vampire alike."

"Great." She said with a little smirk. She closed her eyes again, taking in a deep breath.

"Let's go get mommy food!" Alice called, swimming over to Bella once more. She grabbed her hand and lead her to the shore.

Bella looked back at me with pleading eyes. "Save me."

I laughed. "If I could, I would. Enjoy your meal, my love."

She groaned and followed behind my sister. She came back out with plate of random food items, things that didn't make any sense to me. She sat back on a chair that Carlisle brought to the shore. Alice sat behind her, rubbing lotion onto her shoulders while she sat.

I came out of the water and sat on the ground next to her. "Whatcha got?" I asked her playfully, trying to earn a smile.

"Let's see... I have some French bread, a slice of cold ham, a little bit of potato salad, a pickle, some cheese..." She pointed at everything one of her fingers. She smiled brightly when she said pickle. I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness towards food. "What? Leave my food alone. I don't make fun of your dinner."

"That's because my dinner would try to injure you first." I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"Apparently you've never had a raw potato thrown at you." She said with a slight smile.

"You are so strange." I muttered. She giggled, laying back against Alice who was stroking her back.

_"Go get your wife a glass of milk." _Alice thought directly at me. I got up without a word and went into the kitchen. I pulled out the gallon jug and poured it slowly into the crystal glass

"Do you really think I'll be a good aunt?" Rose surprised me. She leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Of course I do." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I don't believe you. I'm too selfish." She looked away from me, embarrassed.

"Rosalie Hale. You've been so kind with Bella. I think you're growing. You are not as selfish as you believe yourself to be." I placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

_"I don't believe you."_

"I believe in you though. I love you, Rose." I hugged her tightly for a moment and kissed her forehead. "Believe in yourself. You are a good person."

"You have to say that, you're my brother." She told me as I walked past her.

"No, I don't. I say it because you're my friend."

**Just to let you know this is the day before the fourth of July. Just thought I'd let you know. Once again I want to say how awesome you are and how great you make me feel! If you want to know anything or give me any suggestions just let me know! I'd love to answer! lol I'm sure I have more to say but I'm about to fall asleep (it's too early in the morning to be awake.)**

**Oh! And don't forget to check out the mtv clip of twilight. It's totally not enough. I squealed when I saw it. Yeah, I got girly. Am I the only one who's excited to see sparkle? **

**Alright review review and there will be something off of Bella's plate for you! lol Pick one, I couldn't decide!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I've reached over a 1000 reviews! WOOHOO :does a little dance: You guys rock! I'm just about the half way mark I think with this story, if not a little over. I've got some ideas for other stories so don't worry when I'm done with this one there will be more from me! I don't think my day would be complete without you!**

**Also, I mention two movies in this chapter. Labyrinth which by the way is my favorite movie of all time. (at once of them) I have the entire soundtrack, which is great. Also I mention the movie Harvey with Jimmy Stewart. If you haven't seen it you really should. By the way a Pooka is a large magical spirit which often takes the form of a large rabbit. **

We watched my brothers pop fireworks for half the night. Bella rested in my arms, still in her swim suit and me in my trunks. Her head rested on my shoulder and my hand rested on her stomach. With every loud pop the baby would kick. Bella fell asleep after a while, completely exhausted. The baby kept her up for a while but she was soon to tired to be bothered with it. As we laid outside in the darkness she began to talk to her sleep.

"Liz, stop kicking me." She muttered, twisting slightly in my arms.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to us on the ground, when Bella began talking Carlisle turned to us. He raised an eyebrow. _"Is she okay?"_

"She always talks in her sleep." I shrugged. "I'm use to it."

"Elizabeth Masen I swear to you... " She flopped over again, slamming her hand hard into my gut.

_"Elizabeth Masen?" _Esme looked towards me.

"I knew she wanted to use Elizabeth but I didn't know about the Masen part." I smiled down at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I like it. I think she should use it." Esme smiled and got up, pulling Carlisle to his feet. "We could call her Macy or something like that."

"Alright grandma." I smiled up at her. She touched my cheek and leaned down to kiss Bella on the top of her head.

"OW! Mother of GOD!" Bella shrieked, her eyes popping open suddenly, making Esme jump back.

"What's wrong?" I looked her body over frantically, trying to find the invisible injury.

"Someone needs to tell her that my kidney's are not punching bags!" She looked down at her stomach, mainly talking to it.

I sighed in relief, relaxing slightly after the sudden shock. Esme laughed and kissed Bella's hair again. "Goodnight angel."

"Goodnight Esme, Carlisle." Bella was still looking down at her slightly rounded stomach, her hands resting on her sides.

"Elizabeth Masen, stop kicking your mother." I leaned down and kissed her stomach. Bella blushed, smiling slightly. Then her face changed.

"How did you know I wanted her middle name to be Masen?" Her brows knit together in confusion. I could tell she wasn't completely awake yet.

"You were telling her to stop kicking you in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" I picked her and carried her towards the house. Her head rested against my chest.

"I was dreaming that we were taking to her to Karate class and she kept wanting to practice on me." Her voice was slurred and her eyes were drooping shut.

"I won't let her kick you, I promise." I smiled to myself.

Once I got her to her room I laid her down on the bed. I pulled out some pajama's for her and laid them on the bed. "Get ready for bed, Bella"

She sat up but her eyes weren't really open. She groaned, searching blinding for the clothes. I kissed her forehead and went to go change myself. Carlisle stopped me in the hall.

"We're all going hunting, do you want to go? One of us wouldn't mind staying with Bella."

"No, thank you. I'd like to have some time alone with her." I told him, looking back at the door. I could hear her rustling about the room. Carlisle nodded and patted my shoulder.

_"Happy Fourth of July."_

"To you, as well." I went to my room and changed quickly. By the time I came back to the room Bella was already asleep, her legs curled against her body. I came up behind her and pulled the blanket over her. She squirmed and rolled over. I began to hum her lullaby but she wouldn't stop moving. Finally, her hands went underneath the covers and when they came back up she was holding her pants. She chunked them blindly into the corner. She pressed herself closer to me and hummed. I wondered if she was truly awake or asleep.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm hot." She mumbled and practically rolled on top of me. I laid flat and pulled her completely on top, careful to have her not laying on her stomach. She hummed again and fell into an extremely deep sleep.

I ran my fingers over her bare legs and realized that I'd never done that before. I inhaled her scent deeply, enjoying the moment. I knew if we stayed in this position too long though Bella would be stiff in the morning, if not catch a cold or frostbite with her luck.

I waited an hour before moving her to her side, pressing myself against her to keep her cool. We stayed like that for the entire night, Bella neither moving nor speaking. I hoped she continued to dream though, sweet dreams at least.

It was almost noon before Bella woke up. She sat up slowly, pressing her hand to her forehead. She began to slid her legs off the bed but stopped and turned beat red. "I'm not wearing pants."

"You threw them off in the middle of the night. You said you were hot." I couldn't hide the smile that played on my lips. She turned a darker red.

"Don't be embarrassed. I've seen you in your swim suit." I tried to sooth her. She laid back in the bed, the covers almost to her chin.

"It's different." She muttered.

"How is it different?" I brought my hand underneath the blanket and rested on her hip.

"It just is..." She didn't look at me.

"Don't hide from me. Your body is perfect." I kissed her forehead.

I didn't want to tell her that seeing her like that was amazing and a huge temptation. She sighed and heaved herself from the bed. She padded over to the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts. She pulled them up her long bare legs and buttoned them quickly. She grabbed a shirt and I could tell she was contemplating either or not to lock herself in the closet.

She made her choice not to and pulled off her shirt, her back turned to me. She was wearing a bright blue bra which was a big contrast to her flushed pink flesh. She grabbed a navy blue tank top and pulled it on quickly. She turned back to me, her hair in face but I could still tell it was still flushed with color.

"Bella, come here." I told her in a firm voice. She nodded and walked towards me. "You are so beautiful." I kissed her lips lightly.

"Where is everyone?" She laid down slowly, sliding onto her back.

"They went to hunt. They'll be back later tonight." I told her, laying on my side. My hand automatically went to her stomach.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked. She was peering out the window at the clear blue sky.

"Well, first, we're going to get you fed and then I am your willing slave. I'll do whatever you wish."

"I wish to have oreos for breakfast." She smiled brightly up at me.

"No, you're not having lard and sugar for breakfast." I smirked, picking her up. She already had enough bruises, she didn't need anymore from falling down the stairs.

"But, Daddy... I want cookies for breakfast!" She whined playfully. She kicked her legs like a 4 year old.

"You better stop it before I spank you." I joked with her. Her skin blushed and she bit her lip.

"I think I know what I wish for now..."

"Isabella Marie Swan."

She started laughing, throwing her head back. "I'm joking Edward. Well, kind of. What's for breakfast?"

"How about some fruit and a glass of milk?" I asked, placing her on the island.

"How boring... I guess it'll do." She teased, taking an apple from me. She nibbled on it, taking a sip of milk.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her. I rested my palms on the counter on either side of her thighs.

"Why don't we watch movies?" She took a bite of her apple, part of it shoved into one of her cheeks.

"That that's like a great idea to me." I said, pulling her off the counter top.

We watched Labyrinth. A silly little teen fantasy movie from the 80's. I had to admit I enjoyed it. Bella sat in between my legs and laughed as I whispered some of the songs in her ear. She really liked my version of "Within you." I was just enjoying making Bella laugh with my cheesiness.

_"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done! You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time! I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" _I said the line in my worst David Bowie impression, earning a giggle and a smile.

"Has anyone ever told you were a nerd before?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's one thing I've never been called before. Are you calling me a _nerd?_"

"Maybe..." You said, drawing the world out with a little smile.

I tickled her sides and she screamed, falling back against me laughing. "Stop stop stop! Okay, you're not a nerd!"

"Ugh, Edward you're so romantic." Rosalie came inside, rolling her eyes at our display.

"Seriously? Couldn't you have at least done Romeo and Juliet or something?" Alice came in, skipping behind. My family was having too much fun making fun of me.

"I liked it!" Bella came to my rescue, kissing my chin.

"I agree with Bella though, you are a nerd." Emmett laughed, throwing something at me. I caught it before it could hit me. I rolled my eyes at the wad of paper and tossed it behind my head. Esme clicked her tongue, picking it.

"Boys are such slobs..." I heard her mutter. Bella laughed, scrambling up to her feet.

"Esme, could you help me with something?"

"Anything dear..." Esme came to her side instantly. Bella winked at me and lead my mother up stairs.

"What is she up to?" I asked Alice, clicking off the movie.

"I'll never tell." She smiled at me brightly. _"Nerd."_

"I'm not going to live that down for a while, am I?" I plopped back down on the couch.

"Your future wife just called you a nerd, what do you think?" Jasper was leaning against the couch, a large smile on his face.

"I'm going to punch you in the nose." I muttered.

"Do it outside, Esme will kill you if you break another coffee table." Carlisle commented as he passed us to sit on the couch. He turned it on to ESPN. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. In some ways he really was like a modern father.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked, looking over to my father, who was looking at the baseball scores.

"I think Bella has plans for you."

"She didn't say anything." I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back of the couch.

"It's called a surprise. I know you're not use to it." Emmett joked, sitting on the recliner across from us. I sneered at him but he simply smiled.

_"You better go change..." _Alice thought at me before hopping onto the couch, sitting Indian style.

I got up without saying another word. I went to my room and changed quickly into a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. I tried to waist a little time so that Bella would have time to finish getting ready whatever she was going to do. I went down the stairs and sat on the last one, my hands resting on my chin.

"Edward, do you want to go to the movies with me?" Bella asked from the top of the stairs. She was in a beautiful pale green dress that made her slightly sunkissed skin glow. Her hair was piled loosely at the back of her neck. She wasn't over done with makeup but was naturally beautiful. She wore flat black slip on shoes, making sure to take each stair carefully.

"I'd love to." I smiled up at her, simply watching her descending the stairs. It had become a habit between us and I loved it. Every time I watched her come down the stairs I fell in love with her more.

We sat in a comfortable silence the entire ride up to Seattle. Bella's hand rested on my lap. When we parked I turned to her, "What would you like to see?"

Bella didn't say anything but got out of the car. She was trying to stay ahead of me, I could tell but I kept an easy pace with her. When we got to the front she put a hand on my chest. "Stay here."

I nodded, watching her with a huge amount of curiosity. Bella walked up to the box office and simply said. "Mrs. Cullen..."

The girl smiled brightly at her and her eyes flashed to me. It was the same girl from the first night. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen! Don't worry everything is taken care of. It's the same theater as last time."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. I came to her side and took her hand.

"How did you manage this on a holiday weekend?" I asked her, completely pleased with my soon to be bride.

"Well, As Alice will tell you... money talks. Plus, I reserved it like a month ago." She smiled, obviously also very pleased with herself. I opened the door to the theater for her.

"So, what will we be watching Mrs. Cullen?" I began to kiss her neck. I smiled at the memory of what happened here last time. Well, before she became ill.

"You'll see..." She took my hand and lead me up to the middle row, right in the center. The lights dimmed before we even finished sitting. I pulled her onto my lap. I rested my head on Bella's shoulder.

Harvey came on. I laughed and hugged her closer to me. "Why this?"

"Do you not like it?" She turned, looking a little sad.

"No, I love it. I'm just surprised. I was expecting something like Romeo and Juliet or something romantic like that. I like this though." I kissed her neck. I loved how she picked out such an interesting classic. "Have you ever seen it?"

"Yes. I use to wish I could see a big rabbit too. Wait... are pookas real?" She turned her head towards me, her face completely serious.

I chuckled, "Not that I know of."

"Damn, that would be fun." She smiled and winked at me.

"You honestly want to see a big rabbit?" I teased.

"Oh yeah! That would be great. The only problem is I'm afraid you'd eat it." She tried to say dryly but it simply did not work as the smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

I fought the urge to smack the back of her head like she was one of my brothers, instead I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered, "You're mean."

"You wouldn't be the first one to eat a rabbit."

"Still mean." I pretended to pout.

"What?" She smiled up at me, her face completely playful now.

"You're a strange girl, you know that?"

"You love me for it." She stood from my lap and leaned over, kissing my cheek. "I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" I stood up but Bella waved me back.

"I'm fine, I'll be back in a minute, I promise." She started down the stairs. When she only had a couple more to go she stopped, her hand resting on the railing. Bella's heart rate increased as she began to take one more step.

She dropped to the ground like a load of bricks, falling sideway landing on her back. Her eyes were closed, one arm over her head the other pinned under her body. I ran to her side as quickly as possible. "Bella! Bella, are you okay? Bella!"

**Oh I KNOW you're going to hate me for this cliffie. It's kind of a big cliffy. Remember she's about 20 weeks pregnant, so no she's not in labor or anything. I wouldn't be that cruel. You'll have to see though now won't you! **

**Oh remember if you want the playlist for this story just email me! It's getting bigger all the time. **

**Also... everyone either wanted french bread or a pickle yesterday. lol Awesome combo. Alright let's see... Review Review and there will be an apple for you! (it had to happen some time.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Remember guys... death thearts get you no where! lol Goodness. For the few people who didn't say anything about the cliffy or said they enjoyed it, thank you! You know I never leave you guys hanging too long!**

"Ow..." She muttered, rubbing her hip. She rolled over so that she was on her back.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken? What happened?" The questions came out of my mouth so fast she really didn't have time to answer them. She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek.

"I'm alright, I'm just dizzy. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm fine and the next I'm laying on the ground." She tried to sit up but I forced her back down.

"Does anything hurt?" I felt along her ribs then her hips. Her arms appeared to be fine.

"I'm fine. I think I busted my butt but other then that." She tried to sit up again but this time I let her. She sat for a minute, her legs sprawled in front of her. She rubbed her hand along her hip, trying to massage the aching away.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I picked her up, bridal style. This was becoming a strange habit at the movies.

"No, I just fell. I do it all the time!" She cried at me, there were tears in her eyes.

"No, you fainted. Something is wrong. You've got to see a doctor." I told her in a firm voice.

"Then take me to Carlisle. Please. If he says anything is wrong I'll go to the hospital." Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. She really didn't want to go to the hospital. I couldn't blame her for it. I'd be scared of that place as well.

"Fine. But, if he says a single hair is out of place you're going." I caved. I shouldn't have. It was the tears.

She nodded, pressing her face against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and put her in the car. I buckled her up carefully before I kissed the top of her stomach lightly.

I was grateful that she didn't fall asleep the ride home. She didn't speak and I constantly stole glances to make sure she was okay. I would have stared constantly if she hadn't told me to keep my eyes on the road. She hated how I drove I know but I didn't care. I sped through the fading light of twilight towards our home.

Carlisle was waiting for us on the porch, much like the last time.

_"Alice saw that she was about to faint." _He opened the door for Bella. I unbuckled the seat belt, freeing her from her uncomfortable restraints. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy and a bit tired." Bella spoke as Carlisle helped her out of the car. He took one of her arms and lead her up the stairs. He took her into his study and helped her carefully sit on the couch.

Without anymore questions began to look over her. He checked her pulse and blood pressure which was normal. He felt along her stomach for tender spots. I waited impatiently in the doorway for him to finish. "Have you felt any pains?"

"No, well I mean my rear hurts now but that's not too strange." She smiled weakly.

"Yes, we all know how you are." Carlisle smiled at her reassuringly. "What have you eaten today?"

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot..." I muttered to myself, rubbing my forehead.

_"Forget to feed the human, did we?" _Carlisle's eyes flicked over to me for a moment, a disapproving look on his face.

"I had an apple for breakfast and a glass of milk..." Bella began but stopped.

"Have you eaten since then?" Carlisle's eyes flicked over to me again.

"No. I just haven't thought about it." Bella looked down, her curtain of hair falling in front of her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Isabella. But, I want you to start eating more regularly. 3 meals a day and 2 snacks, okay? It's better for you and the baby." Her took her hand and rubbed it with his own._ "Go get her something to eat now."_

I went into the kitchen and Alice was already there, putting things on a tray. A turkey sandwich and chips, a large glass of milk and a banana. I took the tray from her. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Oh, she's not mad at you Edward. She's a little mad at herself for being so careless, but other then that..." A vision of Bella fussing at herself appeared in Alice's mind. I sighed and shrugged.

"I should be more careful." I walked away before she could answer. I went up to the study and placed the tray beside Bella. "Is this okay, my love? If you want anything different just let me know. I'll get you whatever you want..."

Bella placed a hand on my mouth and leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "It's perfect, thank you."

"Bella, if you feel any pain at all I need you to go the hospital straight away. It's not uncommon for pregnant women to faint or fall but we still have to make sure you're okay." Carlisle was sitting beside her, he was still holding her hand I realized. _"Poor girl, she's so worried." _

Her tiny hands were shaking. I don't know if it was from being scared or because she hadn't eaten. I pried her fingers off of Carlisle's hand and gave her a piece of the sandwich. She took it slowly and brought it to her lips. She looked a bit green honestly and I hoped she kept it down.

She ate everything on her plate and even asked for more. I would have gone to China for actual Chinese food if she asked me too. It didn't feel like enough to just go to the kitchen to fetch some juice and another sandwich. I sat on the floor in front of her, looking at my feet. I felt like a horrible boyfriend.

I was going to be a horrible father. How could even think that it was possible? I'd forget to feed the poor thing and it would starve to death. I was so thoughtless and careless.

"Hey princess! There you are!" Emmett came into the room and sat down in front of Bella, beside me.

"Hey Em..." She mumbled through a bit of sandwich.

"I've never met anyone that's ever forgotten to eat." He teased her, a small smile on his face. She kicked a foot him, making him laugh.

"I'm kind of absent sometimes. I was going to go get something at the time." She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Well, you need to be careful. I can't be around all the time to pick you up." Her patted her foot and she kicked again. I couldn't see how they were being so cavalier about all this.

Bella finished her sandwich, brushing her hands together. She sighed and smiled slightly. "I feel better."

"You should, I think you took out a deli." Emmett teased. Bella laughed and pushed his shoulder with her foot. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her onto his lap. She threw her head back in laughter and pushed his shoulder.

"Please be careful." I mumbled in a low tone. Bella turned her eyes towards me, her laughter stopped. Emmett looked at me with confused eyes.

_"Mistakes happen. If you worry about them constantly you'll never really live."_ He thought, holding my gaze for a minute. He turned her eyes back towards Bella and began to tickle her sides. "What bro, afraid she likes me better then you?"

"Edward! Rescue me!" She cried, giggling. I pulled her quickly from his lap and onto my own. I leaned my face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent. She turned to face me. "I'm alright. Please don't act like this."

"Act like what?" I kissed her shoulder lightly. I was trying to hide my expression from her.

"Like someone just stole your puppy. She's fine. Goodness, Bella falls all the time. I thought you'd be use to it by now." Emmett joked, standing up.

"Oh Em, be nice." Bella kissed my forehead. It was amazing that my human girlfriend was trying protecting me from my vampire brother.

"Well, if you need a real man, you know where to find me." Emmett joked, winking playfully at Bella. She giggled and smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, getting a lecture from Rosalie about flirting with humans. I don't have to be Alice to see that coming." Bella's smile was like a fire, warming me. I leaned my head into her hair and breathed in deeply. I kissed her ear lightly.

_"Ugh, go get a room." _He winked at me before leaving.

"Edward, take me to my room, please." She asked like she knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, my love." I whispered before standing. I carried her quickly to her room, laying her on the center of the bed. I sat at the edge, closing my eyes for a moment.

"You seem tired." She had lifted herself behind me, on her knees. She began to massage my shoulders. I leaned back into her.

"In a fashion, yes. I'm just worried."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She pulled back, sitting on her knees.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have made sure you were fed and..."

"Edward Cullen, I'm not a dog! I'm a human. It's my own fault if I forget to eat. You should never worry about that." She pulled my face so that I would look at her. "It's not your fault."

"But, I should have made sure..."

"Am I your pet?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Of course not, Bella." I said with a sad smile. I turned my eyes away.

"Then let me worry about those kind of things. Please?" She leaned in, pressing her face into my neck. She trailed kisses along my jaw line.

"I'm going to be a horrible father..." I muttered under my breath. Bella then did something to surprised me: She slapped the back of my head.

"If you EVER say anything like that again..." Her voice was firm and harsh.

"Come now, did you ever think it would be otherwise? I am a monster." I stood up from the bed, my back to her.

She screamed ear shatteringly loud. She got up from the bed and stomped towards the door. Alice was waiting for her on the other side.

"Alice... can you..." She growled, not giving me a second glance.

"A ride home? Sure." Alice took Bella's hand and shot me a death glare. _"You fucked up."_

"Bella, I'm sorry. Wait, please." I went down the stairs in front of her. She pushed past me with the help of Alice. I followed them outside. My brothers were playing with fireworks again. They both stopped dead and looked at what was going on.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked out loud.

_"She is pissed..." _Jasper thought.

"Which one?" I cried to him, throwing my arms up into the air.

"Both!" He answered.

I growled and followed the women into the garage. Rosalie was inside, working on her BMW. She stopped, taking in the scene in front of her.

"What did you do?" She turned toward me. I snarled at her.

I stood in front of the door of the jeep, making Bella confront at me. "Isabella... look at me..."

"You want to be a monster! Fine! Be a monster. I'll play the perfect little damsel in distress and run from you! That's obviously what you want!" She screamed at me. Her face was purple and her heart rate was a million miles an hour.

"That's not what I want!" I yelled back. She flinched, turning her face from me.

"Well. You're either a monster or my fiancé. You can't be both." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, one hip cocked to the side.

"I want to be with you." I whispered, ashamed at myself.

"Stop acting like the victim then. You have life when you could be long since dead. You have a girl who loves you, who's willing to give up the world to be with you. She loves you so much that it tears at her heart when she can't be with you. She loves you so much that she wants you to be the father of her child. You have a family that loves you and is willing to put up with your over dramatic crap. Stop it before you make yourself unhappy!" She said in a harsh rush of words but every one of them was confident. Her eyes burned with passion.

"Amen, sister." Rosalie and Alice said in the same time.

I snarled at them and Bella got impatient at my lack of words. She turned and went back towards the house. Emmett grabbed her up in his arms.

"Okay little angry human girl, calm down before you hurt yourself"

"Emmett, put me down! This isn't going to make me feel better!" Her legs flailed wildly but her arms were pinned to her sides.

"What would make you feel better?" He asked in completely seriousness.

"Deck Edward for me." She growled, throwing an angry glare at me.

"Alright." She dropped Bella to her feet and moved towards me. _"You better stay still or I will make this worse." _

"You are not going to punch me!?" I cried and it came out more as a question. I backed up, looking for a place to escape but I was cornered in the garage.

"Damn straight I am. You have it coming." He was pushing up his sleeves in a very cliché manner then balled up his fist. "Where do you want me to punch him Bells? Nose or jaw?"

"Jaw." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Bella, you don't honestly want him to punch me, do you?" I asked her. I was hoping she'd call him off of me. She'd be the only one to at this point that could.

"No, I'm pretty sure she does." Jasper stood beside Bella. He wrapped an arm around Bella. She relaxed slightly and leaned into his side.

My eyes flashed to my family's face. Oh god, I fucked up. By ticking off Bella I had brought them all against me. I should have known better.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted as Emmett's balled fist went back, preparing to punch me. "Bella, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to be the father of this baby. I promise I'll never say that again. CALL EMMETT OFF!" I shouted the last part.

"Em, stop please." Bella said in a small voice. I relaxed slightly. Emmett backed away.

"Don't upset my little sister and my niece." He glowered at me. I pushed past him and went towards Bella.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. It's been a rough night. Please." I dropped down onto my knees in front of her.

"Edward, don't get on your knees you're going to ruin your pants." She said, looking away from me. I stood up quickly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

"You know I do. I can't stay mad at you for forever. I just want to be mad for a bit, okay?" She looked down at her feet, which she was having more and more trouble seeing as of lately.

Alice had finally decided to make her presence known again. She pushed me out of the way and took Bella's hand. Rose came beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on sweetie, let's go get you some ice cream, my treat." They walked Bella to Rosalie blood red BMW and helped her in.

_"We will be home an hour and 3 minutes. Get your act together!" _Alice glared at me before sliding into the back seat. Rosalie hopped into the drive side. Before I could say anything they were gone, blasting out of the garage.

I turned to talk to my brothers and I felt a fist collide with my jaw.

**Oh my! Who punched Edward? Did he have it coming? Kind of... But we still love him! He'll make it up to Bella in the next chapter I promise!**

**hmmm... review review and there will be something tasty for you! (I'm running out of stuff here. You tell me what you want.)**


	36. Chapter 36

**The amount of people who wanted it to be Esme to punch him was staggering. It made me smile. You're right, it would be hilarous. Oh and to the people who said he didn't have it coming... Edward can't really get hurt... It's just for effect you know. Bella was being hormonal but she also did tell him not to say that again. **

**You guys are awesome by the way. I got more reviews for that chapter then any other chapter in this story and in any other story I've ever done. Do you know how special that makes me feel? You guys are great!**

"Ow! Dammit Jasper, why did you do that?" I rubbed the tender spot along my jaw. It didn't hurt that badly and it would not hurt for long but it was still a surprise.

"Because, you're an idiot." He hissed at me. "I never want to feel her feel like that again! Do you know how happy she was earlier? Do you know what it's like to feel such a drastic change? It's no damn fun!"

"I'm sorry... I just..." I fumbled with the words.

"Why you telling me 'I'm sorry'? I don't want to hear it. You better make her feel a whole lot better." Jasper's accent was heavy as he spoke. His southern gentlemen was coming out.

"What do I do?" I sighed in defeat.

"Go get her something. Go get her flowers. Go get her candy. Go get a card that says 'I'm sorry I had my head up my ass'" Emmett chimed in.

"Bella isn't so vain to be bribed with a gift." I leaned against the Volvo, ignoring his crude comment.

"No, but that'll at least soften her up enough to let you gravel for forgiveness." Jasper said, his accent still strong.

"Do you think she will?" I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think.

"She will. Just go do something to make it up to her." Jasper looked at his watch. "You've got about 55 minutes so you better head out so you can get back before she does."

I didn't say anything but got into my car. It was just about 9 at night and the only place that would be open was the 24 hour drug store. Not to mention it was the fourth of July.

I went down the isles of the store, looking for something to make up for being an idiot. I felt like more of an idiot for wondering the drug store to find something for a women who made me feel alive and loved. She deserves more then a drug store gift. She deserves the world.

Something finally caught my eye. I stopped and stared at the items for a moment. I grabbed several things and placed them into a basket. I also bought a large bag and some tissue paper. The store clerk gave me an odd look but didn't say anything.

I sat in my bedroom, arranging my purchases in the bag. I wrote a small note, folding it in half. I went to Bella's room and set the gift in the center of her bed. I placed the note in front of it. It was simple and not enough. All the piece of paper said was 'I love you Bella and I love Elizabeth, too."

I waited in my room for her to return. I listened as my family returned, hearing them descend to different parts of the house. I listened to the dual heart beats as they came closer. She stopped right in front of my door, placing a hand on it. She did not linger though and went to her own room. She shut the door quietly.

I could hear the rustling of the the note and of the tissue paper as she pulled out my gift. I could hear her tears splashing down her cheeks, even with two doors between us.

"Edward..." She whisper my name but I would have heard it from a mile away. I didn't know if she wanted me to come to her or not. I was torn. I stood up and went to the door, listening and waiting for more.

She started to cry harder and I decided I didn't need to hear more. I went to her door and knocked. "May I come in?"

She ran to the door, her bare feet rustling against the carpet. She pulled the door open and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up, my arms around her waist. She pressed her lips against mine her tears still flowing. Her feet dangled off the ground but she didn't seem to notice or mind.

"I love it. Thank you." She whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed her fully again.

Slowly I placed her back down on her feet. She had the assortment of baby things arranged on the bed. Homeopathic lotions and shampoos, a set of pink baby bibs, a small single plastic purple pacifier, a set of tiny baby bottles and even a tiny comb and brush set that was silver. I knew if I bought her a gift it would most likely make her angrier but a gift for her child, for our child would be different.

"If you don't like any of it I can return it. I wasn't sure if any of this was right..." I muttered through quickly but she pressed her lips against mine.

"Thank you." She sighed, laying her hand on my chest.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to upset you." I dragged my fingers down her back, holding her close to me.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I just don't want you to think of yourself like that." Her arms wrapped around my waist, one of her fingers scratching up and down my spine. I leaned my face into her hair and kissed it.

"It's so hard not to." I told her honestly. "I've made so many mistakes."

"You're only human." She said pressing her face into my chest.

"If only I were."

"You are more humane then most humans. Don't ever doubt yourself." She looked up at me, passion burning in her deep chocolate pools.

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips. Before I could reach them there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come on! We're going to pop some firecrackers!" Emmett yelled through the door. Bella laughed and took my hand.

"Lets go before he decides to come in here." She smiled at me, pulling me through the door.

"But, I don't want to!" I pouted and she laughed again. I loved her laugh, it made my heart feel like it was beating again.

"So, did Emmett hit you after I left?" Bella teased, a small smile playing on her full lips.

"No, actually, Jasper did."

Bella threw her head back in laughter. I tugged on a strand of her hair and she laughed harder. I picked her up and carried her down the stairs to be with my family.

My family. What a wonderful thought.

The rest of July flew by in no time. At nearly 24 weeks Bella stomach had become extremely rounded and high. It looked like she was carrying a soccer ball underneath her shirt. They did finally bring her therapy down to once a week, on Wednesday. We always spent Wednesdays with Charlie now. Everything was becoming a blur of wedding, school, and doctor's appointments. Poor Charlie got left behind somehow.

"Ugh, I'm fat. I can't see my feet, which by the way are swollen, my stomach itches and I'm pretty sure she's already training to be a kick boxer." Bella complained as she paced in the kitchen, her hands on her back. She was starting to get to a point where she wasn't comfortable sitting for any period of time, even if she wanted to.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant." Charlie said through a mouth full of pizza. We had learned very quickly that Bella was losing her ability to cook without bumping into something or dropping it.

"I think you look adorable." I smiled at her and she growled at me.

"She's gotten cranky lately, have you noticed that?" Charlie's eyes flicked over to me. We had somewhere along the way came to an understanding. He didn't like me but he didn't like seeing Bella mad. Plus, he thought I was doing a good job of taking care of her. I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing. Bella shot her father an evil look.

"Bella, my darling. I'm sorry. I know you're uncomfortable. If I could do something about it I would." I got out of my seat and took her hands. She sighed, pouting slightly.

"She usually stops kicking if I'm walking around. I don't know why she won't slow down for a bit." She whined.

I dropped down to my knees in front of her and lifted her navy blue shirt up. I pressed a gentle kiss on her now slightly raised belly button. "Elizabeth, stop kicking your mother." I spoke into stomach. Bella laughed, my breath tickling her flesh. I placed my hands on either side of her exposed stomach, feeling the baby kicking was always amazing to me. I loved it. "Be a good girl before your mother gets too crabby."

I looked up to see Bella smiling down at me. Her heart beat was slightly increased from her discomfort but it slowed down to a normal pace. I met her eyes, holding her deep chocolate gaze, and a smile spread on my own.

The vision. It hit me like a tidal wave. This was the vision Alice saw. My smile grew bigger, I leaned in and pressed my forehead to her stomach. I closed my eyes and listen to my dual heart beats and the swishing noises of the baby.

_"He really does want to be the father." _I heard Charlie think behind me. It snapped me out of my bubble and I stood, taking Bella's hands back into my own.

"Maybe she'll be good now." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Bella fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow that night. I pressed my body close to hers as she laid on her side. She had trouble sleeping through the heat of the summer and only seem comfortable enough when she had her own personal air conditioner, me, close to her. I smiled at the thought and kissed her neck in her sleep.

We barely had a month left of school. Mike said little to either of us in that time. He just felt so uncomfortable around poor Bella. He didn't know what to do. He himself had never been a pregnant women before.

That Thursday afternoon we waited in the doctor's office for Dr. Vox. Bella was laying flat on the table, her hands rubbing her stomach.

"It ITCHES!" She growled, rubbing her stomach faster. I laughed and lifted her shirt up. I slowly stroked her skin knowing how the cool of my flesh eased the burn of the itch.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she tilted her head back. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You look like a cat who's getting it's belly rubbed."

"I see you're having some problems with skin irritation." The doctor smiled at us as she came in. "It's very, very common." She went to the cabinet and grabbed a sample of some sort of cream. "This should help. You can get it at any drug store." She handed over to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her, grateful to find some sort of relief for Bella.

"Today we're going to doing a test to make sure you aren't diabetic. If you are, which is not uncommon in pregnancy, it's better to know now. We can control it either with pills, shots and with diet. What I need you to do is drink this." The doctor pulled out a bottle of some sort of orange liquid. She poured a great deal into a cup. I could smell the sugar from 5 feet away. She handed Bella the cup. "In an hour we'll check to see where your blood sugar levels are at. Until then we'll work on the regular check up."

Bella drank it down, making a horrible face as she went. She coughed when she was done, waving a hand in front of her face. "It taste like orange soda with orange pixie sticks stirred in. If you wanted me to have that much sugar you could have just given me five jelly donuts and been done with it."

I couldn't help but laugh. I turned my face away from Bella, who was deadly serious. Dr. Vox smiled and handed Bella a cup of water. "As much as you would have enjoyed that, this is actually better for you."

"I'd rather have donuts." Bella muttered under her breath.

The doctor checked Bella's weight to see how much she gained. Bella groaned when she found out that she had almost gained 18 pounds. I knew better then to say that was in normal range. She measured his stomach and tested her blood pressure. But this time she did something she hadn't done before. She placed a microphone on Bella's stomach and moved it around until she found what she wanted. The thumping heart beat of Elizabeth echoed through the room.

"It's so fast..." Bella said softly.

"It's suppose to be, my love. Baby's heart beats are faster then adults." I soothed her hair.

"It's a nice steady heart beat." The doctor said with a smile before pulling the machine away. "Alright, I'm going to come check on you in about 30 minutes. I'd like you to both stay in here. If you become dizzy or anything please come get me right away."

And then we were alone in the harsh light of the exam room. I heard the faint gasp beside me and looked down to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I took her hand.

"I'm going to have a baby." She began to cry harder.

"Yes, you are my love. I thought you realized that by now. You've seen the ultrasounds... you can feel it kicking..." I leaned down over her, kissing her forehead.

"But, I don't know! I... I'm scared." She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"That's normal. Don't worry. I'm here for you." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips lightly.

"Do you promise?" She asked in a weak voice.

"In less then 2 months you will be mine for forever. I will love you and this child until the end of time." I whispered. I brought her head up to mine and kissed her lips deeply.

We didn't much after that point. Bella laid in silence, stroking her fingers against her belly as she thought. Her lips pursed together, making her look as if she was pouting.

The doctor knocked before entering. She came in carrying several things. A small blue bucket holding needles, swabs, gauze and band aids along with a small machine. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Fine." Bella sat up, straightening her back. I went to her side, placing a hand on her back.

"Okay, what we're going to do is poke your finger until you bleed. I'm going to take a drop of it and put it on this machine. It will tell me if your blood sugar is high or not.

Bella nodded and looked extremely green. I leaned into her and whispered softly so only she could hear. "It's fine. I can tell."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I could simply smell it, she knew that I could tell. She nodded but didn't move her eyes from mine. The doctor took her hand and pricked her pointer finger on her left hand.

I could smell the blood, hot and delicious on her radiant skin. I inhaled deeply and I knew my nostrils flared at the amazing scent. Venom pooled in my mouth but I swallowed it back. I would have to go hunting tonight. Bella's eyes never flickered from mine. She should have been scared but she wasn't.

The doctor blotted the blood on the testing strip and stuck it into the machine. It took less then 30 seconds for it to get a reading.

"107! Prefect. That's right where we want it to be! That's a good sign. If you haven't developed it by now you probably won't. But, just to make sure I'm going to continue to test in the future." The doctor smiled and handed Bella a piece of gauze and a bandage. "We'll see you in a month, okay?"

Bella held the gauze to her finger, not looking at it, as we walked to the car. Once we were both in the car I took her left hand and began to kiss it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked in a soft sweet voice. Her heart rate is increasing.

"I'm testing something." I murmured against her palm. I kissed it gently. I brought each finger to my lips carefully until I reached her pointer finger. It had stopped bleeding but there was still blood on the tip. I brought it slowly to my lips, tasting her blood. There was venom but no monster. I moved my lips to her thumb, kissing her delicate flesh until turning her hand over to kiss the top.

"How was your experiment?" She said with a slight smirk, watching me.

"Delicious. Do you know how good you taste?" I smiled before leaning in, kissing the crook of her neck. She sighed and leaned her head to the side.

"That could have been dangerous." She whispered, her eyes closing as I kissed down her shoulder.

"I was in completely control." I answered back before leaving one final kiss on her cheek.

"Then why are your eyes the color of coal?" She asked, leaning into me. Her eyes entranced mine and I leaned forward, kissing her lips deeply. "Hunt tonight." She breathed as she pulled away from me.

I nodded and started the car. I needed a cold shower all of a sudden. The mix of her kisses, her flesh and her blood was swirling in my mind, causing me to desire her in so many ways. Maybe the monster hadn't been completely shut away.

**Is it just me are he being kind of an idiot right now? I don't think he's thinking. Oh well... Oh by the way... dont tell me you're going to kill me. lol I've told most of you that there will be happy ending! Even if there is more drama along the way. (I know the ending is happy because I've already written it and about to start the epilogue!)**

**Also, I was diabetic during my pregnancy. My blood sugar was so high that they had to put me in the hospital for 3 days to get it to a stable level. I considered making Bella diabetic as well but decided against it. You have to prick your finger a minimum of 4 times a day. All that blood would not be good for her, or the rest of the family, even if I think it would get her over her detesting of blood. **

**Review review and there will be a jelly donut for you! (I prefer cream filled but that's just me.)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! Good morning! I just want to let you know that I've finished the entire story! WOOHOO! :dances around: Anyway... In this chapter I wanted to show how their love life is progressing. They may not do everything but they can do some stuff. Also, this isn't a lemon, I'm not going to do that in this kind of story. I will suggest it but not actually talk about it. **

I didn't drive towards our home but her father's house. Bella noticed almost right away that we were not going the right direction.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. She didn't seemed frightened but curious.

"I want to be a lone with you. Is that okay?" I moved my hand from the steering wheel to her knee.

"Of course. That sounds lovely." She smiled back at me.

I pulled into the drive way and nearly leaped out of the car. I opened the door for Bella and carefully helped her out. She giggled at my eagerness. I picked her up not willing to wait for her slow human pace. Normally I didn't mind but I wanted to be completely alone and closed off from the world. I went to the front door and opened it with the hidden key. It didn't take 20 seconds for us to be inside, the door relocked and for me to be placing Bella on her bed. I laid above her careful to put no pressure on her what so ever.

I didn't give her time to question or speak, though I'm sure she wanted to. I ravished her lips with kisses. Her fingers knotted in my hair, bringing me closer. I rolled to the side, never breaking our kiss. She came with me, resting on her right side. I hitched her leg over my hip. She gasped against my mouth but I did not stop.

I moved my mouth from her lips to her neck. Her heart was beating wildly, sputtering and skipping as I tasted her flesh. My heart would be doing the same thing if it could beat.

"Um... uh... Edward... would... this... have to do... with... earlier..." She breathed, stuttering as I brought a bit of her flesh into my mouth to suck on.

"I just need to feel you right now." I whispered into her ear. I ran my tongue from her earlobe to the nape of her neck. I pushed her shirt back slightly and kissed the newly bare flesh.

"I don't... mind.. if it is..." She moaned, closing her eyes. Her hands went to the collar of my shirt and she tugged at it. I allowed her to move my face from her neck to her lips. I devoured them hungrily. I would have to hunt tonight for sure.

"Smelling you so sweet made me want to taste you." I breathed, letting my breath fan on her face. She breathed in deeply, her head lolling back her eyes squinting they were closed so tightly.

We kissed like this for over 30 minutes. The heat in the room was becoming quite noticeable to me so I knew that Bella must have been warm. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and neck. I ran my tongue over the saltiness just below her chin. "Are you hot, Bella?"

"More then you know." She breathed, her eyes still closed. I smiled against her skin.

"Would you like to stop?" I lifted up some, leaning on my arm.

She shook her head and I smiled at her brightly. I placed my hand along her back, underneath her shirt hoping to keep her cool. "Does that help?"

She nodded slowly and leaned into me. We kissed, my hands slowly exploring her flesh underneath her shirt. I never touched her bra and what it held, but I touched everywhere else. I kept my hands moving so that I wouldn't make one spot too much cooler then the others.

When Charlie was about 2 miles away I could hear his thoughts. He was thinking about dinner and sports, nothing unusual. "Dad's going to be home soon."

"So..." She whined, her lips pouting. I brought them into one last deep kiss. She moaned into mouth. "Don't go. Don't stop."

"Spend time with your dad tonight. I'll go hunting and I'll keep you cool tonight." I smiled against her mouth. I loved how much she wanted me.

"Fine. Go." She uttered in defeat.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against mine.

Before I could be tempted to stay anymore then I already was, I was out of the window and in my car. I sped away just in time to keep Charlie from seeing me. He would get a pleasant surprise when he realized that Bella was home alone for a change. It was so rare now a days.

I hunted alone for a few hours. The heat was stifling tonight, especially for being in Washington. The air was thick and humid with no breeze. I knew Bella would be uncomfortable tonight.

I returned to Bella that night around 11, showered and in clean clothes. I climbed to her window, which was held open for me. I peered inside. Bella's back was turned away from the window. The lights were off but she wasn't asleep, not completely. I could tell by her breathing. I smiled at how cute she was in her Capri pants and tank top. I silently went inside, quietly kicking my shoes off. I slid in behind her.

She gasped when my skin touched hers. "Did I frighten you?"

"No, just surprised." She snuggled closer to me. She tried to hide a yawn but it was impossible. I began to hum her lullaby. She mewed softly, pressing closer to me. I stroked her arms, feeling her hot skin with each pass.

Though she seem content to fall asleep, she was restless. She rocked and squirmed in place, her arms moving slightly. She turned over onto her other side with a huff. "Ugh! This is ridiculous." I heard her mutter underneath her breath. She sat up a little and yanked the tank top over her head. She tossed it to the floor and pressed against me again.

I remained completely still as she forced her body as close to mine as possible. I'm not sure if it was the hardness of my body or the coolness of my skin but it shocked Bella completely awake. She sucked in a huge gasp but not before turning a bright shade of red that was even visible in the dark.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She turned over with one arm covering her breast, which were still covered by a bra, and searched blindly for her shirt.

"Don't be." I whispered back. "You don't have to put it back on if you don't want to."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Her other arm pressed against her chest, covering herself.

"Bella, you are completely uncomfortable right now. I know you must be so warm. Let me do this for you." I ran my fingers over her cheek. "I promise to be a gentlemen."

She nodded slowly and rolled over close to me. Her arms were between us, still covering her breast. I sighed and sat up, grabbing the blanket.

"Would it make you feel better if I were topless too?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She grinned at me and I took that as a yes. I threw my shirt off and laid back down with her. I pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get too cold, only then did she move her arms.

Her skin burned against mine. Her body shuttered at the complete contact and she sighed contently. I let my hand rest on her waist while I rested my head on the other. I watched Bella, who was wide awake at this point. Her eyes remained trained on my chest and I couldn't help but smile at her shyness.

"Would I be horrible if I told you not to be a gentlemen?" She said in a small voice refusing to meet my gaze.

"No." I whispered. I pulled the blanket down slowly, letting my hand brush against her flesh as I went. "Would if be horrible if I said I didn't want to be."

I leaned down and kissed her collar bone. I pulled the blanket until it rested on her hip. I kissed lower down her chest, kissing along the center. I kissed the top of her stomach, letting my lips linger against her flesh. I wrapped my arms around her body and pressed my face into her skin. Her scent wrapped around me and hovered in my mouth.

"Why do you wear your bra to bed?" I asked as I kissed my way back up.

"Because you're always with me and..." She blushed, biting her lip.

"I always want you to be comfortable. Don't worry about me, please?" I pleaded to her softly. I dragged my hands over her arms, causing goose bumps to form. "I'm sorry, I'm making you cold..."

"No, you're not." She whined. She scouted down so her face was close to mine. She leaned forward and kissed me passionately. She pulled back all too quickly. "I'm sorry... I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I rolled over onto my back and brought her with me. She straddled my waist and sat above me. I looked at her beautiful body and smiled to myself. "No, I'm comfortable with this."

"Are you sure?" She leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"Am I such a prude that I can't enjoy a beautiful women?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She puckered her lips in thought, closing one eye. She was teasing me now and I knew it.

"Maybe..." She drew out the word with a smile.

I ran my fingers over her back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her hair trailed down her back. She hummed in pleasure at my touch.

"You're amazing." I whispered.

"Why do you say that?" She opened her eyes, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"You've survived so much. You've grown." She rolled her eyes. "Stop it, you know what I mean. You're beautiful. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" I questioned her.

"What do I have to do to prove the same thing to you?" She ran her fingers over my bare chest.

"I just want you to be happy. You don't have to prove anything to me." I pulled her down to me. She kissed me with soft lips, her hands rested on my cheeks.

"Bella, my love. You need to sleep." I whispered in her ear. She nodded reluctantly and rolled off of me. She settled on her side, pressing her body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She placed a gentle kiss on my chin. "You really are beautiful." She slipped into a deep sleep.

"Dammit! It ITCHES!" She shouted a couple of weeks later. She'd already gone through half a bottle of lotion.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Charlie called from the kitchen. We were both reading the paper while Bella in the middle of a fitting with Alice. Alice insisted on getting a special dress for our last day of school and the celebration I'm sure my darling sister would insist on having afterwards.

"I don't see the point of this anyway! I'm just getting FATTER!" She shouted. I covered my mouth with my fist to keep from laughing, Charlie on the other hand wasn't smart enough to do that. It wasn't that either of us believed she was, but the way she said it was almost too much.

"Shut. UP. Charlie!" She growled.

"Good job." I muttered under my breath. He looked over at me with pleading eyes and shot a meaningful glance into the living room.

I went into the living room. I smiled to myself. "You look amazing."

" Well, she would of looked better in the blue or red one but she won't let me use those colors." Alice said through clinched teeth, which were holding pins.

"I'm not wearing orange either." Bella stepped down from the table, with my help.

"Why not?" Alice sighed at her fashion restrictions.

"Because, I don't want to look like a pumpkin!" Bella growled. She sat down on the couch, her hands holding her sides.

Charlie cracked up laughing again. I pursed my lips together to keep from laughing myself. Bella's eyes narrowed, daring someone to say something.

"Okay, that's perfect! Now, go get changed. We're going shopping!" Alice ignored the whole exchange.

"No! No no no. I'm not going and you can't make me." Bella pouted, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Come on! Let's go shopping for the baby!" Alice begged, putting her hands together. "Please."

"Isn't it kind of early for baby shopping?" Bella quit her pouting.

"Well you don't have more then 10 more weeks and just in case it's always a good idea to have that stuff ready." Alice took Bella's hand, giving her a big smile. She was trying to be gentle with the whole idea.

"Today though?"

"I'll make Edward and Jasper come." I opened my mouth to say something but she gave me a look. "We need men to do the heavy lifting."

"Alright." Bella muttered. Alice squealed and had her cell phone out in a second. She called Jasper and told him to meet us over here. She didn't tell him the reason either.

"I'm going to laugh when he gets mad at you." I smiled at her.

Alice shrugged and smiled slightly. "He won't get too mad. It'll be fun."

Bella pushed herself off the couch and went to her room to change. She was slower moving now. We waited patiently for her on the couch. Charlie came to join us, plopping down heavily in his favorite chair.

"What you kids doing this afternoon?"

"Baby shopping!" Alice squealed again, hopping in place. Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This kid is going to be so spoiled." He muttered, flicking on the TV.

"Don't you know it!" Alice clapped her hands together and bumped shoulders with me. I laughed and bumped her back.

"Don't look at me. I do not 'spoil'" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, yeah. Sure." Charlie laughed. Alice giggled and I pushed her hard. She thumped to the floor, laughing.

I heard the rustling of things up stairs. I heard a loud moan and then a growl.

"Edward! Help!"

**Yeah yeah yeah I know... cliff hanger. But here's the deal. I try to update twice a day from now on BUT it's going to be a hostage sitution. I want... 40 reviews! That's right, 40. It's not much when I know what you guys can do. I mean, I have over 300 people alerted for this story. I know you can do it! So you want another chapter review!**

**(Oh, and the reasons Bella won't wear red or blue is because she doesn't want to be a tomato and a blue berry. lol just thought I'd let you know!)**

**Review review and there will be another chapter today for you! (You know you want it!)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow, you guys really know how to deliver! Excellent! Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the other person who figured out what was wrong... You get a cookie! Oh and to Christine who reviewed every single chapter today. Thanks! That's really awesome. **

I had to remind myself to go at a human pace because of Charlie. I ran up the stairs and went into Bella's room. She shouted the words but I would have heard them if she whispered. When I openned the door I came to a dead stop.

Bella's back to me, her dress hanging loosely on the shoulders. She held it up to her chest. She turned her eyes towards me. She was flushed bright red and was biting her lip.

"Can you zip me up? I can't reach it."

I let out a heavy breath. "Isabella Marie Swan if you EVER scare me like that again..."

"I didn't mean to scare you." She turned a brighter shade. I moved over to her slowly and zipped it up. She pressed her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her upper shoulders. "I'm fine."

"You look beautiful." I held her to me for a moment.

Alice knocked on the door. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm having some issues. We're fine." Bella answered for us. I combed my fingers through her hair.

"If you're not up for today we don't have to go." I kissed her shoulder.

"No, Alice is right. Besides, I can't imagine seeing Jasper in a baby store or the mall for that matter. It's something I'd like to see." She smiled at me playfully. I laughed as I took her hand.

By the time we got down the stairs Jasper was already there. He had a giant smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm going too." I put a hand up. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's go in Edward's car. It's bigger!" Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and started to tug him to the door. "GOODBYE CHARLIE!" She called loudly.

"Have a great day!" He called back, not even bothering to look away from the TV.

We drove to Seattle, arriving around noon. Alice's mind was wild with all the things she wanted to get. I helped Bella from the car, taking her hands in mine.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered under her breath.

Jasper placed a hand on Bella's back and leaned in. "I'm so sorry. I can't control her."

Bella threw her head back in laughter. Jasper smiled brightly as Alice scowled at him.

"It's okay, Jazz. I know. No one can. It's best to let her run free and see what happens." She leaned into him, whispering rather loudly.

"Well, at least one of you is smart enough to understand that!" Alice stomped towards the doors of the store, some exclusive baby boutique. Bella hesitated when she saw where we were going.

"That'll be too expensive." She complained.

"My niece is getting the best." Jasper told her, taking her arm. He pulled her into the store.

"Thank you." I whispered so low that Bella would not be able to hear.

_"I meant it." _He began to lead her around the store.

An overly eager sales women came up to us, beaming. "Hi, how can I help you today?"

"We're shopping for everything." Alice said, not even looking at the women.

"Where would you like to start?" She asked, pulling out a pad and pen.

"Bella, where do you want to start?" Alice called to her. Jasper lead her back over to us, his arm still linked with hers.

"Oh, you must be the lucky mommy to be! Are you the father?" She looked at Bella and then to Jasper.

"Wow, you're presumptuous." Alice muttered under my breath. Jasper's face was completely in shock for several seconds for putting back his mask.

"No. I'm the lucky uncle." He let go of Bella's arm and I stepped up, taking her hand.

"I'm the father, actually." It was a lie in a way but I was going to be a father in the ways that mattered most.

The women smiled, ignoring her mistake. She was thinking how beautiful our children would be, even if we were a bit young.

"Alright, we don't want anything too modern. It's a girl. We'll need everything shipped to this address." Alice commanded, handing the women a slip of paper. "I want it shipped there by Saturday afternoon. Remember, we're going to need everything."

The women cleared her throat and looked between Bella and Alice. Bella nodded, letting Alice take the lead.

Bella walked around the store, holding my hand. Alice had the poor sales women writing furiously at with all her instructions. Bella stopped at a crib and ran her fingers over it.

"Do you like it?" I asked her, looking over her curious face.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and went to look at the price tag. I swatted her hand away.

"Miss! We'd like this crib please." I called across the store.

"Edward, it's too expensive."

"Hush little girl. Let me buy my daughter something." I waved the women over to the lovely pewter crib. The bars were twisted into smooth flowers at the end. The women nodded and wrote down the number on the tag.

We spent thousands at the little boutique with the guarantee that it would be delivered in two days. Jasper lead Bella out of the store while I paid. None of us wanted her to pass out when she saw the cost.

"She looks a bit faint." Alice laughed at the clerk.

"That's because she gets commissions." "I muttered so she could not hear. Alice laughed harder, leaning into my side.

Jasper and Bella sat on a bench outside waiting. Jasper had a hand on her stomach and was smiling. _"I haven't felt the baby move before today."_

"Come on, Uncle Jazz." Alice tugged at her husband, pulling him to his feet.

By the time we arrived Bella's stomach was growling. "Go on without me. I'll be fine. I can feed myself." She muttered as she looked out of the window.

"Bella, no. We don't mind." I told her gently, stroking her back.

"Alice is practically straining at the leash to get shopping again. Go on guys, I'll meet up with you." She waved us off.

"You know what, I need a break. Can I stay with you Bells?" Jasper asked gently. _"Will this make you feel better?"_

I nodded and leaned into Bella. I placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away with Alice.

"She'll be fine." Alice told me in a confident voice.

She pulled me into the first children's store she saw. We got some strange looks but people mainly ignored us. "Hey, Al, you can wear some of this stuff." I laughed.

"Shut up, nerd." She smiled sarcastically up at me, pulling out several things. She held it in front of her, examining the back and the front. "I think I like shopping for baby things more then adult things."

"That's because you've never done it before. You've bought everything else." I pulled out a small frilly pink dress. I smiled to myself.

"Aw, that's cute!" She snatched it from my fingers and added it to the pile in her arms. She bought one of almost everything in almost every single size.

"Don't you think Bella will want to pick some things out?" I told her as the pile in my own arms grew.

"She will. Don't worry. Babies always need new clothes! Come on, let's go check out. They'll be done soon."

We came out of the store, each holding 5 bags. I saw Jasper and Bella walking towards us. They were both laughing and he had an arm over her shoulder. Something he said made her blush and laugh harder. I was in awe of how much she fit into my family. She was the perfect missing piece.

If I had been paying better attention I would of noticed Lauren.

"Oh, so are YOU the father? I know you've been with so many guys it's hard to remember..." She called out as she past. Bella stopped dead in her tracks and turned. Jasper was seething. I started to run towards her but Alice grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"We're in a public mall. You can't." She hissed.

"I'm the uncle, you under dress over done tramp." Jasper growled. Bella put a hand on his chest. She still hadn't said anything.

Bella flew forward and punched her in the nose hard. Lauren fell back into her group of friends that she was with. It was no one I recognized from school. Their minds were frantic and confused.

"If I ever see your face again, I'm going rip your stringy bottled blond hair from your head!" She shrieked at her, waving her fist in front of her.

Jasper was as proud as he could be. He picked her up and ran her towards us. "Let's get the hell out of her before we get arrested." He suggested with a big grin on his face.

I laughed and took her from his arms, tossing him the bags. We ran, at a human pace, towards the parking lot. Alice and Jasper threw everything into the trunk and I placed Bella into the front seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, stroking her cheek.

"That was the best shopping trip I've ever had!" She smiled, a bright blush covering her cheeks.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, climbing into the driver's side. "Is she going to say anything to anyone?" I asked Alice.

"Nope. She's too embarrassed. She's going to tell everyone she fell." Alice said, half laughing. "Girl, you're scary."

"Thank you!" Bella laughed, letting her head fall back against the seat.

"Let's not punch anyone else for a while though." I placed a hand on her knee.

"Aw, why?" Jasper asked from the back seat. He ruffled Bella's hair.

"I don't know maybe something about the baby. We should defiantly save the bar fights for after she's born, don't you think?" I twisted my fingers around the steering wheel.

"I'll be fine as long as Lauren's not in the bar." Bella giggled, running her fingers through her thick hair.

"Oh, I want to see that fight." Jasper laughed and pushed Bella's shoulder.

"You three are nothing but three year olds." I muttered, looking out the window.

"Edward Cullen, you've thought about running her over with the car." Alice poked my shoulder hard.

Bella raised an eyebrow and grinned. "What stopped you?"

"I didn't want to wait to have my car fixed. Do you know how much work it takes to get blood out of your grill? " I commented.

"Do you know how mad Rosalie would be?" Alice laughed. _"She'd yell at you for a week."_

"Yeah, I have to admit, I'm a little scared of her." I winked at Bella who smiled at me.

I dropped Alice and Jasper off by Charlie's before Bella and I headed to our home. Apparently, the wave of confidence and happiness Jasper had given her soon wore off. When we'd gone a couple miles Bella started crying.

"What's wrong my love?" I took her hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed her knuckles lightly because they were bruised.

"I hate that... that... " She sobbed, unable to get the words out.

"That bitch?" I finished for her. She nodded, biting her lip and gazing out the window.

"She can't do anything to you. I won't let her. I'm very proud of you for standing up to her. That takes a lot of guts Bella. You are strong. Don't let her ruin your day." I peered at her out from the corner of my eye. She nodded slowly and sucked in a deep breath.

"Look at me." I told her in a gentle voice. Her eyes slowly shifted over to me. "In a month we're going to be married. In 3 months we'll be parents. I will have everything I ever wanted and I will give anything to make you happy. I will do whatever it takes. Do you want me to kill her?"

"EDWARD!" She shouted, her face flushing bright red.

"Come on. I'll make it look like an accident." I smiled at her.

"Really? I mean... wait... No! You can't do that!" She laughed through her tears. She rubbed her face, dragging her fingers over her cheek.

"Only if you're sure." I pulled into the garage. Jasper was right behind. Alice stepped out and gave me the funniest look.

Bella shook her head and got out of the car. We carried the things inside to an excited Esme. My mother inspected every outfit that we bought, along with Bella who had not seen them yet. They sat on the floor and spread them all out.

"Oh, Aunt Alice is going to spoil her so badly." Esme examined the 20th dress. She had the same thing in 3 different colors.

"And, Grandma Esme isn't?" Bella asked with a smile, looking at a pair of socks.

"Grandma Esme." My mother smiled brightly. "I like that."

"Hey! Papaw Carl!" Emmett shouted up to Carlisle's study. He was in the middle of the clothes too, laughing at the sheer mass of them.

"Oh, that'll go over well." I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle came down from his private room and gave Emmett a death glare. He came over and kissed his wife on the top of her head. " I don't think I'll be a papaw, thank you."

"Carlisle, you're so much cooler then that." She smiled up at my father.

"Elizabeth will pick whatever she wants to call you." I told them. I sat behind Bella, letting her prop against me. I rubbed my hands down her back.

My family went back and forth teasing each other. They laughed about the baby and the names that they'd get called. Bella was in the center of it all, laughing and glowing with joy. I watched her, stroking her hair. I was happy because she was. When my family slowly disappeared to do different things I brought her close to me. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"I use to hate what I am. Now with you in my life I think I can bare it. As long as I have you. That's all that matters."

**Who liked Bella punching lauren? I did! lol It kind of came out of no where when I wrote this. It would be awesome if you guys reviewed this chapter a lot too so I could update faster! I'm going to see a movie tonight and I'd really love to see a ton of emails from you guys! It would make me feel really awesome! **

**Review Review and I'll try to find a sparkly vampire for you! (Better then food any day. So Edward, Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle?)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow... okay because there were so many different requests for sparkly vampires... everyone gets one of each!! (woohoo I feel like oprah!) lol anyway... I love you guys... you're great. Oh and I'd like to add no white or purple to that list of colors. Marshmellows and grapes are not a good idea. **

"No, Dad, I don't want to go out and celebrate. I'm miserable." Bella whined with her phone pressed up to her ear. We had been laying on the couch watching TV after finishing the final day of school. They'd mail our diplomas to us. There was no walking or gowns. I was nearly over joyed with that fact. I always hated it. Bella was glad for it too. Since starting her third trimester she'd become extremely uncomfortable.

"No. No. No. How about pizza? Please. No. No. I'm not going out. You can't make me. NO." She growled into the phone, getting more annoyed with every word. I grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello, Charlie." I said politely into the phone.

"Convince her to go out." He mumbled.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I've asked Alice to pick up something to eat and bring it here. It is something special." I looked over at me with a questioning look. I put my finger up and shook my head.

"Oh! Okay, well, that's fine. I know Alice got her that dress and all. I'm surprised that she isn't making her go out." He chatted with me.

"Apparently Bella is scarier then Alice." I winked at her. Bella spent two hours the night before convincing Alice that she would not be going to any party, any restaurant, club, movie, concert or play. I'd never seen Bella so feisty before. Alice told me later that she didn't like it when Bella used her powers for 'evil'. I smiled at the memory.

"I'll give you that. Alright, I'll see you guys later." He hung up.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked her as I dialed Alice's number.

"Um, Mexican!" She smiled brightly at me and laid her head down in my lap. I played with her hair as I waited for my sister to pick up.

"Okay, the makings for quesadillas, Spanish rice, refried beans, chips, salsa, sour cream, guacamole and something to drink. Is there anything else?" Alice laughed into the phone.

"Anything else?" I looked down at Bella. She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay and the stuff for banana splits." Alice answered for Bella. My future bride nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to pop." I poked her hardened round stomach.

"Yes, but I will be happy before hand." Bella said dryly. I tickled her sides and she giggled. "Thank you, Alice!" She said as she took the phone away from me. "No. That's it. Thank you! You're an angel."

She closed the phone and handed it back to me.

It was so nice to lay quietly for a while. So much had been happening the past few months. The next few months were going to be just as busy. I didn't know if we could handle it all but I hoped so.

Alice arrived before Charlie did, carrying around 15 bags of things.

"My god, did you buy enough?" Bella laughed as she started pulling things out the bags.

"If not, I can always go back to the store." Alice wasn't really paying attention but pulling stuff out herself, putting things away in the freezer.

Bella rolled her eyes. "This more than enough, thank you."

"Oh you're welcome!" Alice hopped around the table and gave her a big hug. "I hope you know how to make this stuff because I sure as hell don't."

"It's not so hard. I haven't had good Mexican food in months. The best stuff is south of the Mason-Dixon line. But, I make a pretty good quesadilla." She opened a package of raw chicken and began to season it. The smell was foul but I ignored it. She popped it into the oven on broil.

"This going to be a nice night." Alice smiled brightly as she sat down in a chair next to me.

"Edward, what was your favorite food when you were alive?" Bella asked out of the blue. Her back was turned to me as she sliced some mushrooms.

"I really don't remember much." I thought for a minute, finally coming up with a flicker of a memory. "I remember I liked apples. Not the red kind. The ones for pies, the green ones I think. I remember my mother fussing at me for eating them."

"What about you Alice?" Bella asked, turning her attention to some bell peppers.

"I don't remember being human at all. I just woke up one day like this." Alice shrugged. It didn't bother her. "I will say this though, I don't think I'd ever eat chicken."

"Why?" Bella laughed, turning to look at her.

"Ugh, chickens are dirty nasty little creatures. Anything that can survive without a head is... gross and unnatural. And mushrooms are fungus." She added at the end.

Before Bella could respond Charlie walked in. He hung up his gun belt and stretched out his arms, yawning. "Hey kiddo." He came over and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Need me to do anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Why don't you go watch TV until I get everything ready?" She offered him and he gratefully accepted. When he was in the living room I walked up behind her, placing my hands on her hips.

"Is there anything I can do?" I whispered in her ear.

"Can you get the chicken out of the oven? I can't bend over." She mumbled over the last part.

I grabbed a pot holder and pulled it out for her without saying a word. I put it on the back of the stove so it wouldn't fall. I turned off the oven for her. I felt so sorry for her. She wanted to do so much that she couldn't do anymore. I knew it frustrated her. "Anything else, love?"

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned up on tip toes to kiss my nose. "You're wonderful."

I wrapped my fingers into her hair and brought her closer. I kissed her lips lightly before placing a kiss on the base of her slender neck. Alice cleared her throat from the table. A deep blush crawled over Bella's face.

"You two are so cute." Alice smiled at us and winked. Bella's face turned a brighter shade. She turned, deciding it was time to ignore my sister and cut the chicken into tiny cubes.

30 minutes later dinner was done and Bella was fed. Alice and I, of course, waved it off. Bella sat perched on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. The phone rang and Bella groaned as she reached for it. I passed it to her and she gave me the look of 'I could have done that myself.'.

"Swan residence? Oh, hi Jake. How are you? That's good. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Okay, I'll ask him." Bella removed the phone from her ear and covered the mouth piece. "Billy wants to know if you want to watch the game at his place tonight?"

"Well, do you have anything special planned? Besides dinner I mean?" I could see in his mind he really wanted to.

"I'm going to eat ice cream, on the couch. I'm going to watch movies, on the couch. My plan is to be on the couch basically." She told him sarcastically. Charlie rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, tell him I'll be over there in thirty." Charlie got up to change out of his uniform.

"He says yes, Jacob." Bella spoke as she returned the phone to her ear. "Oh, I'm due on November 29th." She laughed, letting her head lull back on the couch. I was becoming increasingly jealous of _Jacob. _"Well, I hope I don't 'pop it out' on Thanksgiving either. Anyway, give my regards to Billy. Sure, see you around Jake." She clicked off the phone. I took the tiny machine from her hands and placed it back on the charger.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. I removed the hardened facade carefully, making sure not to upset the girl next to me. I brought my fingers to her face and ran them along her jaw line. She smiled up at me, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"You guys be good. I'll see you later." Charlie waved as he walked out the door. Being around his moody pregnant daughter was starting to take a toll on him. If he was being honest it would have been more then that. This entire year was just a huge strain on him. He gained his daughter back and lost her all in a matter of months. That would have been hard on anyone though.

"Are you sure there is nothing you'd rather do besides be 'on the couch'?" I asked her, trailing my hand down her silky arm.

"Dessert?" She smiled sheepishly. Alice jumped up and helped Bella off the couch.

"If you are what you eat, you're going to turn into ice cream." I commented as I followed behind.

"You know what? Bite me." She said as she started pulling things out of the fridge and freezer.

Alice threw her head back in laughter. I pushed her hard, making Alice stumble over to the table. She laughed harder and sat down.

Bella carefully made herself a small bowl of ice cream, covering it with chocolate syrup. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms slowly around her stomach. "Why do you have to tease me?" I asked her in a whiny voice.

"A girl has to have hobbies." She said dryly as she looked around the counter for something. She found what she wanted, taking it in her hand. She turned, shaking the can of whip cream. She leaned up and kissed my chin. "But, you know I love you though, right?."

"Of course." I smiled. I pressed my lips to the base of her neck, tasting the sweet flesh there.

"That's good." She said in a small whisper. It took me a second to realize that she was spraying the whip cream over my cheek. I stood straight, running a finger over the fluffy sugary goop. I looked at Bella who's eyes were wide. She was frightened that I was mad. I carefully took the whip cream can out of her tight grip and started to shake the bottle. Her eyes went wider, making them look like they were about to pop out of her head. "What are you doing?"

"Pay back." I sprayed a long line down the side of her neck. She flushed red, her mouth opening to say something but nothing came out but a strangled whimper. I carefully placed the bottle back on the counter, out of Bella's immediate reach. She ran her fingers over the covered flesh and then brought it to her lips. She took a little lick then looked at me. Her eyes were burning. She pushed her hand on my skin, over my forehead and down the center of my face.

Alice was falling all over herself laughing. I swear I heard her snorting she was laughing so hard but I couldn't be sure. I was too focused on Bella. I slowly ran my tongue over my lips, tasting the strange fluff, smacking my lips for effect. "That's real nice Bells."

"Oh, do you like that?" She ran her finger over my cheek and brought it to her lips.

"Yes, I sure do. Let me show you how much." I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. As I finished I rubbed my sticky face against her. She squealed, laughing as she tried to pull away from my grip.

"Alright you two. You have fun with your foreplay." Alice laughed as she stood.

"Aren't you going to rescue me?" Bella snorted. Her face was covered in cream, her skin glistening in the light of the kitchen.

"Nope, trust me. You don't want to be rescued." Alice called, walking out of the door.

I finally pulled away from her face, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her sticky forehead. "Truce?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but just because you asked so nicely." She kissed my neck lightly. Her face was glowing, a large smile plastered to her face. I grabbed a towel and ran it over her skin. She hummed in pleasure, turning her face up so I could have better access. When I was done I quickly wiped my own face.

"So, that would be considered foreplay?" She asked, a soft blush on her cheeks. I would have blushed if I could have. Instead of answering I lifted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers.

"In a couple of months we should give it a try and we'll have see." I kissed her ear lightly, bringing her ear lobe carefully between my lips.

"Ah huh." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Your ice cream is melting." I told her with a gentle kiss on her forehead. She groaned and turned back to her bowl. She scooped it up into her hands and walked back to the couch.

"Are you upset?" I asked her, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"No, I'm just... frustrated." She crossed her ankles. She took a small bite of ice cream before making a face and putting it down.

"What's the difference?" I took one of her bare feet in my hands and began to rub it gingerly. Her feet was slightly swollen and I knew she was uncomfortable.

"I'm not frustrated like... that... I..." She looked away and blushed a bright red.

"Oh." I said softly as it finally dawned on me. I rubbed up her ankle, running my thumb over the tender muscles.

"Sorry." She blushed brightly. She stood quickly, or as quickly as she could.

"Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I followed behind.

"Didn't mean to what?" She turned, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her lips were in a sharp little line.

I growled at her, feeling frustrated myself in more ways then one. I scooped her up in her arms, even though she protested. I ran up the stairs and placed her on the bed. I kissed her hard on the mouth again, bringing her closer to me with my fingers on the back of her neck. She moaned into my mouth, filling me with her delicious scent. "I'm frustrated too." I told her honestly, dragging my fingers over the silky skin her face.

"I understand your fear and honestly, I don't want you to see me when I'm looking like this but I want you. I can't help it." The said in a quick rush as my lips explored her shoulder.

"You're perfect." I whispered to her.

"I'm a fat cow." She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her. I sat up a little bit, giving her a tiny bit of space.

"If I can't call myself a monster you can't call yourself a fat cow." I held her chin between my fingers. She opened her mouth to say something but when she saw my eyes she stopped.

"Fine." She muttered, looking down.

"Isabella Marie Swan, in two weeks you'll be my wife. You have no idea how badly I want you. And as soon as you're able... " I let my words trail off. I slid the collar of her shirt down and kissed right above the swell of her breast.

"That's not helping." She whimpered, turning a bright shade.

I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. I pulled the shirt down further and kissed right above the fabric of her baby blue bra. "You're right, it's not. But, I must say you taste magnificent."

"Edward Cullen..." She breathed, holding on to the back of my neck.

"Yes, my darling?" I said against her skin, kissing the opposite side.

"If you don't get out of my room right now I'm going to tie you to the bed and..." She tugged at my hair.

"And, what?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"And, see if you taste as good all over." She said her face buried in my neck. I could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

I slowly and very carefully placed her back on the bed. She didn't look at me as I stood. I kissed the top of her head. "There is nothing more I'd like to do right now."

"Go hunt, Edward." She said softly, running her fingers over her neck.

"Alright, but can I come back tonight?" I asked her gently, petting her hair.

"Only if you want to."

"I always want to and I always will."

**I love how Bella can be hard on Edward for his on good in this story. He's starting to become more comfortable and she's becoming a stong girl! Yay. Now, lets get down to business...**

**Who wants to see the next chapter? It's the wedding... oh yes... And as a bit of a teaser, I'll put the wedding dress on my profile so you can check it out. It's a very nice chapter.**

**Also, just to let you guys know, I'm going to post a one shot lemon in a little while. Probably very soon, (never couple of hours soon) so if you haven't, add me to your author alerts and check it out! **

**I ran out of regular Cullens... so Review Review and get a whip creamed covered Cullen for you! (I'll take a Jasper and an Edward Please.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, it's not 40 but it'll do. Some of my favorite reviewers are out today (on vacation) so I know they'll review later. Because I know you guys are so awesome. I'm dedicating this chapter to the lovely girl who suggested a Chocolate covered Jasper. Ummmm lol I still need a cold shower. Anyone ready for a wedding?**

Today had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. The days were starting to get cooler and the daylight shorter, which is always a good thing. Bella looked amazingly cute tonight in her stripped red and black long sleeved shirt and her blue jeans. She officially couldn't see her feet anymore and had band shoes with laces from her closet. When her mother saw her at the airport she screamed.

"My baby is going to get married!" She squealed making everyone, including her husband, cringe.

"Yes, mom, I know." Bella hugged her mother tightly.

"In less then two days!" She said, practically jumping up and down.

"Hello, Mrs Dyer. You must be Phil. Pleasure to meet you." I greeted them both. Phil simply nodded and smiled but Renee grabbed a hold of my neck and wouldn't let go. "It's good to see you, too."

"Mom, before you kill my husband, let go." Bella tugged at her mother. Renee dropped down and hugged Bella again.

The entire ride back to Forks Renee did not stop talking. She was too excited about being a grandmother. Her thoughts swam with the idea of it. She wanted to be a 'hip grandma'. Bella getting married was just the icing on the cake.

That night we celebrated Bella's birthday with a dinner. At the restaurant when they sang to her, I thought she was going to crawl onto my lap and hide. She pressed her face into my arm. I stroked her hair and whispered the song into her ear. She pulled her face up slowly and pressed her lips onto mine. When I looked into her eyes I saw nothing but love in them.

"GO. Get. Get on out of here." Alice kept slapping my shoulder in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Look, little evil pixie, I'm trying to say goodnight to my wife." I ignored her and pulled Bella close.

"She isn't your wife yet." Alice crossed her arms and stomped off. I ignored her little scene and kissed Bella's forehead.

"In less then 24 hours I'll be all yours." I whispered against her skin, smiling.

"Well, I've always been yours." She replied as she kissed my cheek.

"You two better hurry it up." Alice shouted from beside Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I love you so much, Edward." She ignored her and kissed the place where my heart should have been beating.

"I love you too, Isabella." I kissed her one final time as my girlfriend.

"You better not sneak over. I'll know." Alice tapped her forehead with her finger tips.

"I'm going to be good! Give me some credit." I opened the door to the Volvo. Before Bella climbed into my father's car she blew me a kiss. I smiled at the tender action.

It was the longest night of my life. It had been the first night in months that I had not held Bella in my arms the entire night. I hunted for a few hours, drinking until I could not take in another drop. I sat alone in the woods and breathed in the fresh mountain air for a long while.

When I finally came back to the house it was almost dawn. I showered, scrubbing the dirt of the hunt off of me. I wanted to be as human as possible for my bride. I dressed and tried to arrange my hair in a fashion that would not fall in my face. Of course, it was no use and I gave up quickly. I sat down on my couch and watched as the rain began to fall from the gray sky.

"You know, they say it's good luck." Carlisle said from the doorway.

"Good luck for what?" I asked, my mind around 20 miles away at Bella's house.

"For it to rain on your wedding day." He smiled at sat beside me. "_How are you?_"

"Would it be ironic if I said 'scared to death'?" I asked him, a small smirk on my face.

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"I'm more worried about tonight. I don't know what I want to happen." I told him honestly, my eyes drifting back out the window.

"Let her lead the way. She'll show you what she's comfortable with." He said in a warm voice. _"Everything will work out fine."_

"I know. I'm just worried." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't worry." He patted my knee before standing. "Only four more hours."

I looked at my watch and realized I'd be starring off into space for three hours before my father came and interrupted my thoughts. The rain had stopped but it was still overcast. It was already noon. I hoped that Alice remembered to get Bella something to eat. I sighed and laid my head back again.

"Four more hours." I said quietly to myself. I wished that could make time go faster, but of course, it did not.

_My god._

That's all I could think as I watched her walk towards me. She was beyond stunning. I knew there was a world around me, my family, her family, even someone playing the guitar as she walked towards me. It took all my will power not to run and grab her up in my arms. In my head I thanked whatever god let me have her.

Her dress was perfect, long sheer white and flowing in the wind. Her hair was curled perfectly in waves, a veil whipping around her face in the wind. I could see her eyes glistening from underneath it. How I wanted to kiss those tears away. I could tell my sister did her make up but she looked perfect with the smoky color making her deep brown eyes seem even more chocolate. I smiled when I realized that she was bare foot.

She held a bouquet of blue and white flowers, all held together with satin ribbons. Her father walked her down the isle, looking as if he was about to pass out. When they finally reached me he passed me her hand.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." He whispered to me before leaning over to kiss Bella on the check.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled brightly, too happy to even care what he said.

I took Bella's warm hand in my cold one. She was biting her lip, her heart racing. I worried she might pass out but I would be there to catch her if she did. We turned to the Justice of the peace.

"Marriage is a daunting task, it should not be tread into lightly. A successful marriage is just not about staying married either, it's staying in love. I can tell by the love on these two young peoples faces that they have enough love to last a 1000 years." The middled aged red haired women smiled at us both brightly. She truly believed what she said.

She didn't know how right she was.

She continued along and got to the only part that truly mattered to me. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." I sighed in contentment. Bella had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to have and to hold, through sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do you part."

"I do. Not even death will keep me from you." Bella said through her tears, the passion glowing in her eyes. It was everything in me to keep from grabbing her up in my arms and kissing her again.

The red haired women turned to me. "Do you have the ring?"

"Yes." I pulled out the circular silver band. Bella handed off her boutique to Alice then offered me her left hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed it lightly.

"Good, now repeat after me..."

I heard what she said and repeated but the words did not register. I was too excited to slide the band over her third finger. Her hands were trembling as the cold metal slid into place. Bella brought her hand up to my cheek and grazed it quickly before taking my left hand.

"I will love you until the end of time." She whispered to me as she slid the ring onto my finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil carefully before I scooped Bella into my arms, her legs dangling off the ground. Our lips crashed together and the world melted away completely for me. I closed my eyes I held her as tight as I could to me, without hurting her. The baby kicked against my stomach and I laughed as I pulled away. I spun her around and she giggled, her arms wrapped around my neck. When I finally let her down again I kissed her lips once more as I took her hand.

"I'd like to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen."

I knew my family and hers were laughing and clapping but I could not hear it. All that existed in my universe was the beautiful girl next to me. My wife.

The next few hours flew by in a happy whirl. Alice was right, Bella did want cake. We posed for pictures, each with a piece of cake in between our fingers. She took a large bite and I barely touched it to my lips. I heard somewhere in front of me one of my brother screaming that I didn't get enough. Bella raised an eyebrow and a wicked little grin spread over her beautiful full lips.

I leaned over and whispered so only she could hear. "If you do it I'll wipe this cake all over your chest."

"I'll make you lick it off." She replied, looking rather smug.

"I think I'd actually eat cake if I could do that." I told her and a bright blush formed over her cheeks. I laughed and took the pastry from her fingers, setting it to the side along with my own. I brought her fingers to lips and sucked the icing off. It didn't taste good to me but she did. She took in a heavy breath as she watched.

The cat calls around us were loud and coming not only from Jasper and Emmett but Alice and Rose as well. Bella laughed nervously and tucked her face into my tux covered shoulder. I held her close to me and kissed her hair.

Bella fell asleep on the way to the hotel that night, still in her wedding dress. I was more then eager to have her alone and in my arms. The idea was the only one in my head as I sped down the highway in the Aston Martin.

When we arrived I stopped at the valet. I quickly gave them orders to take our bags up to our room. I opened Bella's door and sank down to my knees. I placed dozens of cool kisses down her bare arm. She slowly stirred, her head lolling in my direction. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her lips spreading in a smile. "Was it a dream?"

"If it is, it's the best dream I've ever had." I told her as I took her hand.

When we walked in the lobby Bella turned to go to the front counter but I stopped her. "Everything is ready. I've already got the key." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked towards the elevator. She still seemed half asleep. I pressed the button for the very top.

When the elevator doors finally chimed open after the 20 floor rise I picked Bella up, bridal style. I walked to one of only two doors on the floor. After unlocking the door I carried her over the threshold like the perfect bride she was.

She gasped as she surveyed our temporary home. Two days completely alone with Bella sounded like heaven. I would have asked her to stay longer if she didn't have a doctor's appointment on Monday. I set her carefully on her feet, letting her go explore.

"Oh, Edward! This is too much! You didn't have to do this for me!" She spun around.

"Do you think I'd take the most special women in the world to a motel six?" I walked to her slowly. I took her hand in mine and pressed it to my lips. I carefully kissed her palm then kissed the ring that now adorn her third finger.

"Edward, could you help me out of my dress?" She asked, her face flushed. She nibbled on her bottom lip, threatening to chew it off. She seemed very awake now.

I brought my lips to hers and kissed them lightly. "There is nothing in this world that I want to do more."

We didn't make love that night, of course. But I touched her in ways I've never done before and she did the same for me. We showed our affection for each other until the sun started peaking over the horizon. Bella slept in my arms in the beautiful sheer white nightgown that Alice packed for her. I laid with her in my arms utterly content with the world.

In the middle of the afternoon I slowly pulled away from her and went over to the phone. I ordered room service for her, picking out breakfast things. I hung up the phone and sat on the bed, my back turned to Bella. I looked out of the window and watched the rain fall.

"Hello handsome." She whispered, crawling up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and began to kiss up my neck.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen." I turned my face and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I turned my torso so that I could kiss her lips. The kiss was long and sweet. She sighed when I pulled away, smiling to herself.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a robe. She pouted when I put it on. "You don't have to get dressed for me."

"Well, unless you want me to answer the door in my boxers..." I trailed off when there was a knock on the door. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet around body. I grabbed some money out of my wallet and went to the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen." The women smiled brightly at me. She was thinking that she was so glad that she was on room service today and not on front desk. She pushed the cart in, revealing the food. She looked around the room and smiled at Bella. "Congratulation on your marriage!" She said before taking the money I gave her, shoving it quickly in her pocket but not before noticing that it was a twenty.

"Have I told you that you are the best husband in the world?" She asked as she padded over to the food. She picked up a piece of bacon and began to nibble on it.

"No, you haven't yet." I pulled a chair out for her. She took her gratefully.

"Well, you are." she said with a smug little smile.

When she finished eating she crawled back into bed, the sheet still wrapped around her. I removed my robe and laid beside her. She tugged playfully at my boxers. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was thinking the very same thing." I told her as I pushed the sheet away from her body. I brought her closer to me.

We spent most that day in bed talking, kissing, cuddling... Bella fussed at me when I ordered her more food but she stopped arguing when I brought up the baby. She sighed and nodded, but pouted until the food game.

"I can think of better things you can do with your mouth." I told her as I ran my thumb overing her pouting lips. She gasped and opened her mouth slightly. She was still stunned into silence when I went to go get the door.

Apparently the maids had fought over bringing the food up here. The two women smiled brightly at us, one of them carrying a vase full of flowers that could of easily fit on the cart.

"Compliments of the hotel." The girl said, walking past me to set it on the bar.

"Thank you very much." I cleared my throat. Bella was giving them a very evil look and when I made the noise she turned her face away. I went over to my wallet and fetched some money but not before I kissed Bella fully on the lips. "I hope you're hungry." I told her in a loud whisper. "I know I've worked up an appetite."

Both of the young women stopped and gawked like fish out of water. I handed them the money and pushed them out the door. Bella started laughing, dropping into a chair in front of the food. "You're cruel. They can't help but stare at you."

"And, why would they stare?" I asked, sitting in the chair across from her. I pulled her feet onto my lap and began to rub them.

"Because you're beautiful."

I shifted so I was closer to her. "Maybe they just see how happy I am. How happy you make me."

She blushed, smiling to herself. She kept her attention on her food and I let her eat in peace. I went to the bathroom and flicked on the water to the jacuzzi, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you like to take a bath with me?"

**It's not really a cliffy but if I kept on with it this chapter would be super long. I do describe some of the bath, just to let you know. It's very sweet and it has one of my favorite parts in the whole story in it. Now just to let you know there isn't much fluffy happiness left. There aren't too many chapters left either. But, as promised this story will have a happy ending. **

**Oh and if you want some more lemony fluff from me, check out my new one shot, Beautiful in the sunlight. It's really sweet and it's not what you think. I hope you enjoy! **

**Review review and there will be a cullen in a bathtub waiting for you! (Now, if I don't get a response out of that I don't know what will! Screw food this is better!)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Good morning! This chapter is pretty short and sweet and It does have some good parts in it. It has one of my favorite parts in the whole story in it (sweet parts anyway!) By the way, lol everyone body loves a bath with a cullen. You people have dirty minds and I love it! **

Bella turned fourteen shades of red before climbing carefully into the bathtub with me. She laid her back against my bare chest, sinking deep into the water. We may not be able to do everything but this was something we could do. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to me.

"I am so lucky." I smiled into her hair, smelling her delicious scent.

"I'm the lucky one, and you can't say other wise." She said in a firm voice. She ran her fingers over my bare thigh, making me shiver. She giggled at my reaction and did it again.

"Tease." I muttered, laying my head back against the tub.

"You just wait. You'll see what teasing is. You're going to get the best Christmas present in the world, I promise you that." She turned her face towards me, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed at her silliness and tickled her sides.

"I've got you. That's all that matters." I said, my eyes closing as I relaxed in the water.

"So, if I..." She leaned up and whispered something in my ear that would have made almost any man blush. She pulled away, biting her lip, her face flushed. "You wouldn't enjoy that?"

"Oh...um... uh..." I fumbled with my words. She laughed and kissed my lips lightly.

"Are we speechless?"

"Maybe... " I tilted my head to the side, trying to act uninterested. Apparently it didn't work. She pushed my forehead back with her finger tips, laughing.

I began to kiss her shoulder lightly, pressing my lips against the wet flesh. "Let me try to leave you speechless."

Our time alone ended quicker then I would have liked. Bella felt the same way. She tried to talk me into rearranging the doctor's appointment to later in the week, which she almost succeeded. If I honestly thought we could keep the room another day I would have said yes. She pouted half the way to the doctor's office but finally gave it up when I began to kiss her fingertips.

The visit was rather uneventful. Bella groaned at her weight gain of course. Her blood pressure was higher then I would have liked but there really wasn't much we could do about it. We'd just have to wait and see. Bella would soon start going every two weeks, much to her annoyance. The best part of the whole visit was when she was able to change her name on the file to ' Cullen, Isabella'.

When I pulled up outside our home I heard my family's minds buzzing inside. They were excited about a surprise for Bella. This was growing more and more annoying with all the surprises. I always felt outside of the loop now. This must be how Bella felt about them.

"Apparently they want me to cover your eyes." I told her before I helped her out of the car.

"Oh god, what did they do now?" Bella looked slightly panicked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. If it's horrible, I promise to make them stop." I told her in a reassuring voice. "Now, why don't you cover your eyes and I'll carry you up the stairs?" The last thing I wanted was her to go up stairs blindly.

She nodded and closed her eyes, covering them with her hand. I scooped her up and ran her up the three stories. Alice, Esme and Rosalie blocked the door to Bella's room. They were grinning ear to ear.

"We wanted this to be our wedding present to you." Esme said in an overly excited voice.

"Oh, no what did you do?" Bella asked, her hand still covering her eyes.

"You'll love it! So, hush!" Alice smiled and opened the door. I walked in slowly and gasped at the drastic change.

The room was now pink and white, bordered in pink and white roses. All the things that Bella and Alice picked out were all set up perfectly, all the way down to stuffed animals. The baby's clothes were even in the closet. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were all in the corner, smiling like fools, covered in pink and white paint. I mouthed the words "Thank you" to them. I realized even the carpet under us was pink now as I set Bella down to her feet.

"Bella, open your eyes." I whispered in her ear.

She removed her hand slowly and gasped. She started to cry instantly. "Oh it's too much. It's way too much."

"Do you like it?" Alice pranced in and placed a hand on her belly.

"Of course I do! How did you do it?" She hugged my sister so tightly she would of chocked a human.

"We don't sleep, remember?" Emmett laughed from the corner. He had a large smear of white paint over his forehead. Bella laughed through her tears and ran to Emmett.

He picked her up and swung her around, carefully. When he dropped her to the ground she sprang to hugged Carlisle.

"Thank you so much." She whispered to him

"You're my daughter and that is my granddaughter. It was my pleasure." He told her with a smile as she released him.

Next she ran to Jasper. The surprise was written all over his face when she planted a large kiss on his cheek. I stiffened to wait for his reaction. He smiled and relaxed into her embrace. "I hope Alice didn't send you to Canada."

"No, just Seattle. I would have gone anywhere to see you smile though." He lightly kissed her forehead.

He dropped her to the ground carefully and Bella ran to my mother and my other sister. She hugged them at the same time. "I have the best family." She sobbed. Rose laughed and stroked her hair. My mother leaned into her hug, putting her head on Bella's shoulder for a minute.

"A mother could never ask for a better women for her son." She whispered in Bella's ear. Bella pulled back, smiling. She leaned over and pecked Esme's cheek.

"One question though." Bella came back to my side. She held my hand tightly. "Where's my bed?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, we've rearranged Edward's room. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Of course not. As long as my music isn't in the garage like the last time you 'rearranged' my stuff, I don't mind at all." I leaned over to Bella, who was giggling. I kissed her cheek, tasting the salty sweetness of her tears. She smiled brightly, tears still glistening in her eyes as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Let's go feed momma!" Alice hopped up and down.

"Ugh, why do you people think I'm a dog?" Bella complained as she followed behind my sister.

"Do you want some dinner or not?" Alice placed a fist on her hip, cocking it to the side.

"Well, yeah... but I feel like it's feeding time at the zoo." She muttered, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Hey, Eddy, why don't you go do something else for a while? I've got stuff to talk to Bella about." Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's back, helping her down.

"Like what?" Bella raised a cautious eyebrow.

"The baby shower, silly."

"No..." Bella groaned. "What else do I need?"

"Nothing but parties are fun! I've never thrown a baby shower before. Please please please please." Alice pleaded, jumping up and down. "I'll never get another chance too."

"Fine. Go ahead. As long as I'm sitting I don't care. " She mumbled. "Go, run while you can. Before she gets you involved."

"If you insist." I laughed. I kissed her cheek lightly. Alice took my beautiful bride into the kitchen for food. Alice's mind was swirling with possibilities. I felt extremely sorry for Bella.

I sat at the piano, thinking for a moment. I let my fingers glide over the keys. Ten weeks at the most, probably less, and we'd be carrying our baby girl home. Excitement pricked in the back of my head. There was nothing I wanted to do more. I wanted to hold Bella and our daughter in my arms. The music weaved through air. My song for my child. Carlisle came down from his study and placed his hand on my shoulder.

_"Lovely."_ He smiled at me.

I didn't say anything as the music continued. I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until I felt the warmth beside me.

"That's amazing, Edward." Bella rested her head against my shoulder.

"Elizabeth's song." I told her, leaning down to kiss the top of her stomach.

"She's a lucky girl to have a daddy like you." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled her onto my lap, taking her hands on hers. I carefully placed her fingers on the keys and began to play a simple song. She laughed, relaxing against me, letting me play with her hands.

"Will you teach me someday?" She asked as the song finished. I nuzzled her neck, just happy to be this close to her.

"I will do anything you wish." I started another song, this time playing with my own hands. Bella remained comfortably on my lap. I began to sing in her ear. "Yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I say that something... I want to hold your hand. I want hold your hand. I want hold your hand. Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And, please say to me you'll let me hold your hand...Now let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand. And, I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that I get high..." I whispered the words against her flesh and she giggled at my tickling breath.

"How did I get such a wonderful man?" She turned on my lap and kissed my lips, shutting me up rather effectively. She devoured them hungrily, smiling the entire time.

"You two are too cute." Esme said as she pasted, patted my head. I pulled back form my wife and stuck my tongue out at her. Esme laughed and returned the gesture childishly. I laughed easily. Laughter and happiness were things that came so easily now. Before it seemed like something that had to be fought for.

"Everything is perfect." Bella said with a sweet smile, her hands on either one of my cheeks.

My stomach clenched at the thought. I was terrified of messing everything up now. I had the perfect, or almost perfect life now. I couldn't keep it like that for forever. This life was a tiny bubble, so easy to pop and fade into nothingness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella noticed my fallen face.

"Nothing my darling." I lied. She didn't believe me, I could tell. I slid a fake smile into place and pressed my lips to her forehead.

That night I placed her on our bed, in our room, in our home. I held her tightly to me, breathing in all of her scent. I stole kisses all through the night, whenever she rolled over or shifted. I hummed to her and I held my hand to her stomach just to make sure Elizabeth was still kicking and moving, even though I could hear it.

I listened to the dual heart beats all night, but they could not ease my bad feeling. They were both mine and I would do whatever I could to keep them safe. I would kill if I had to. She, they, were worth it.

Perfection, unlike diamonds, is not something that lasts forever. Our happiness would end, and I knew somehow I would be the cause of it. Or because of what I am.

I couldn't let that happen to my loves, to my life, to my light.

**Aw, Edward is so paraniod or is he? What could happen? Hmmmm well if you guys want to see more you have to review! Please Please if you guys reach 40 I'll put up the next chapter. We're getting so much closer to the end now! Oh and to let everyone know the complete playlist is now on my profile, it includes the song in this chapter. **

**Okay I can't top wet naked Cullens. Can't you review because you love me? Please sad puppy eyes**


	42. Chapter 42

**I love how many people used the word 'foreshadowing' You're right. It is foreshadowing. lol am I that obvious? You guys are great by the way! I love how many reviews you guys give me! You make me feel special. **

"Oh my beautiful darling. It's time to wake up." It was much to early in the morning to be bothering my beautiful wife but Alice insisted. They apparently had so much to do since it was the day of the baby shower.

Of course, Alice would pick Halloween for the shower. Bella laughed at the idea and agreed to it. I felt like Alice was a silly evil little pixie. At least she wasn't making anyone dress up or doing a themed get together.

"I don't wanna and you can't make me." She rolled over to her other side. Her eyes remained closed. I tugged at the blanket that clamped in her hands. I pulled it down to her bare legs. She growled and rolled over again. She pressed her face into my chest. "It's only 8. Why do I have to get up? It's suppose to be my day."

"Because Alice wants to get you ready. Plus, give you some time with your mother. You have to get something to at least munch on before this all happens. The party is at noon." I stroked her back.

"Can I go 'camping' with you?" She spoke into my chest, her eyes still closed.

"No, sorry." I kissed the top of her head.

She growled again as she stomped out of bed. Her stomach was high, her belly button pressing out against her shirt. It looked rather like she was carrying a beach ball underneath her long sleeve shirt. Soon she would start to drop and it would be time.

My sense of foreboding never went away from that night five, almost six weeks ago. I kept an eagles eye watch on Bella every second of every day, more careful then I'd ever been before. She noticed, of course, and told me to relax. That was impossible to do.

Bella sat down for a moment at the edge of the bed before finally getting up. She pulled on a pair of sleep pants that were discarded some where in the night. She stumbled out of the room and I was beside her in a flash. I was carrying her more then ever before. I never wanted her to walk down the stairs without me. These things scared me the most. If she couldn't even see her feet, how was she going to watch her step?

The downstairs area was covered in baby decoration. White and Pink roses were everywhere in crystal vases. Bella groaned when I placed her down onto her feet. Pink and white balloons covered most of the ceiling.

"Tell me why I'm having a party with dozens of women that I don't know?" Bella asked as we headed into the kitchen.

"Because, you wouldn't let Alice invite them for the wedding and now she's getting pay back." I told her as I handed her a bowl of cereal.

Alice had invited almost every female she'd ever met, including all the nurses that Carlisle worked with, all the women at the police station and a lot of the girls from Forks high, excluding Lauren. It amazed me how many of them agreed to come. Either they were curious about us or women truly are suckers for babies. I was betting on a mixture of both.

Alice bounced into the kitchen, looking far too chipper for Bella's taste. "Okay, Carlisle and Esme went to pick up your mom from the airport. Emmett is getting the outside ready. Once you finish breakfast you need to hop in the shower and that'll give me and Rose just enough time to get you ready!"

"Pregnant Bella Barbie. Great." Bella said dryly, laying her head on the marble counter top.

"Think of this way... No more parties after this for a while." I tried to think of something else that would be more comforting to her but I couldn't come up with anything.

Once Bella was safely tucked away in the shower I went to help Emmett. He was decorating the front porch like a mad man.

"You worry me with all that pink." I joked, my hands in my pocket.

"You know what? You get it easy Daddy-o. You just have to keep her company. I'll trade you for a while." Her tied the final ribbon around the column.

"No, thanks. I'll stick with this. I like my job." I grinned widely. I didn't even correct Emmett when he called me Daddy-o anymore.

Carlisle pulled up into the front yard and Renee practically sprang out of the back seat.

"Hello, Mrs Dyer." I hugged her carefully.

"How is my beautiful daughter?" She asked, looking for Bella to magically appear at the door way.

"She's well. She's showering right now. I'm sure Rose and Alice would love it if you helped them get her ready." I smiled at her as I pointed out my sister's room.

Jasper appeared from the garage. "I've got everything packed in the jeep for you guys."

"You're not going camping with us, Jasper?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

_"I'm her special helper." _I could hear him groan in his head about his wife.

"Well, someone has to be a man and be around all these baby crazed women." I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, you're the daddy, why can't it be you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because, apparently I need some 'alone time' before I become a parent. Come on, who better for all that heavy lifting I'm sure there will be?" I patted his head.

_"It's good practice, being around all these women._" He thought at me. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"At least they should all be happy." I smiled at him brightly.

"I'm going to have a headache after this, aren't I?" He asked in a pitiful voice.

"Probably, yeah." I slapped his shoulders before running off to check on Bella.

"Mom, stop touching my stomach. Please. It feels weird." I heard Bella complain from behind Alice's door.

I knocked on the door, before poking my head in. "Everything going well?"

"You've come to rescue me!" Bella said playfully, trying to pull out of Rose's grasp. Rosalie grabbed her by the waist and sat her down in the chair again with a little thud.

"I won't be so bad." I went in the room and knelt in front of her.

"Then you stay. I'll go with the men." She smiled, some of her good mood finally coming back.

Rosalie was carefully putting Bella's hair up in a pony tail. "Nope. Sorry girl, you're sticking with us."

"I feel like I've joined the dark side." Bella rolled her eyes as Alice squirted her with perfume. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to clear some of the strong smell mist away from her face.

"Welcome to the dark side! We've got cake!" Alice jumped up and down. "I've always liked that shirt."

"Why can I believe that?" Renee laughed, pulling out a shirt for daughter. Bella wrapped the robe around her tighter, like a protective blanket.

I leaned up and kissed her fully on the lips for a moment. "If you need a thing, call me. I will have my cell on me at all times. If you feel any pain or just want to talk. Anything, Isabella."

"Have a good time." She muttered, sounding slightly depressed.

"I'll be thinking of you." I kissed her forehead one last time before going down stairs to join my brothers.

"Let's hit the road before they recruit us too." Emmett jabbed Jasper in the side.

"I'm going to hide in the study until I'm needed." Jasper growled, getting extremely annoyed with the teasing he was receiving.

"Edward... I LOVE YOU!" Bella shouted from Alice's room.

"I love you too, my angels!" I returned. Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." He told me, a small smile playing at his lips.

The day was overcast, prefect for us. I wondered how Bella was doing but I decided to wait until at least five o'clock to call. We were only about thirty minutes away but I was still uneasy. I hunted quickly, gorging myself just in case I didn't have a chance to hunt again for a while.

Bella was practically at full term now, less then a week and half. The baby's lung were still not quiet ready yet most likely but soon everything would be okay. She'd deliver soon and we could go come and be a happy family.

Perfection is a soap bubble. So is happiness.

Those thoughts clouded my mind as I laid on the grass, staring up at the sun. I watched the time tick away on my watch, waiting for the second when it turned straight up five.

I pressed the number one on my phone and pressed call. Bella picked up on the second ring. "Hey, handsome."

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled at the sound of her voice. "How was the party?"

"Women... are... crazy. I've gotten so much more stuff. Like I needed any of it." She laughed.

"Did you have a good time at least?" Her cheerfulness warmed my cold heart, melting some of my insecurities away.

"Yes, I'll admit it. I had a good time." She laughed again, sighing softly. "What about you?"

"I'm wishing I was with you, as always. I can't stand to be away from you." I told her honestly, hating how pitiful I sounded.

"I'm sorry, my love. I wish you were here too. I'm glad I could spare you from the torture of the Mistress of evil." Her voice was completely playful and happy. I was wondering what I was worried about in the first place.

"Oh, speaking of the head mistress, how is Jasper fairing?"

"He's currently my foot prop." She laughed and I heard her squeal in the back ground.

"Do I need to come home and make sure my brother isn't stealing my wife?" I tried to sound serious but it simply did not work. Bella was giggling too hard over the phone.

I heard the phone being snatched away from Bella, her laughing harder. " Forget Bella! Man, come save me from all these crazy broads."

"Oh, you're loving it. Stop pretending you're not." I answered him with a laugh. I heard the phone change hands again.

"Go camping and leave us alone. We're busy!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Fine fine, let me tell my wife I love her."

"I love you Daddy." Bella sighed into the phone. I could almost imagine the small smile on her face and the scene that played out around her.

"I love you too Mommy." I smiled myself and closed my eyes, wishing there was a way I could show her how much I loved her from here. "I'll be home before you wake."

"Goodnight, handsome."

"Goodnight." I whispered into the phone before snapping it shut. I laid back in the grass, placing the phone on my chest. The sky was starting to fade already, the days growing shorter.

I don't know how long I laid there. A couple hours at the most. Carlisle came and sat with me a while, having a quiet conversation about what I'd do for school after this. Emmett joined us after a while, completely satisfied with himself and his meals.

The clouds started to float away, exposing the full, round moon. It was turning into a beautiful night full of stars. The cool wind whipped around us, sending leaves floating in the air.

The phone rang while still sitting on my chest. I looked at the caller ID. Alice.

As soon as I opened the phone she was shrieking into it. "Edward! Get to the hospital now! The Baby!"

That was all I needed to hear before I sprang to my feet, running for the car. I didn't even really noticed that my family was behind me until they jumped into the jeep as well.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice, obviously trying to calm me down.

"Alice said to get the hospital. She just said something about the baby." I said in a quiet voice. My insides were thumping about, my mind buzzing with all the awful possibilities.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Dr. Cullen came into the conversation.

"I... I... I don't know. I didn't listen that long."

I was driving must faster then I should have been, even for me. I pushed the vehicle to the very limited, reaching the hospital in less then 10 minutes. I ran inside, leaving my brother and father in the jeep. I followed the voices of their frantic minds.

My mother, my sisters, Bella's mother and father, and Jasper were all standing in the waiting room close to the maternity ward. Renee was crying, Rose, holding her, hushing her and telling her it would be alright. Esme ran to me as soon as she saw me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Oh Edward..." She whispered, sobbing without tears.

"What's wrong? Where's Bella?!" I asked, frantic at this point.

**Do Not Thearten Me. I promised a happy ending and a happy ending you shall have but I also promised some drama. Now, just to warn you there is only one more chapter after this one, plus the epilogue. A lot of you are asking about a sequel now, I'll just say this... I have an idea but I don't know if I want to do it or not. I think it may make a few people upset at me. Also, I'm considering doing a seperate lemon to go along with this story. Remember what Bella said about best christmas present ever? I'm not sure yet. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile and you guys can tell me what you think. **

**One again I repeat... do not pull out your shot guns. That doesn't help me post faster. lol Trust me. That makes me hide.**

**Review Review and there may be a sneak preview of the next chapter for you. lol See how that works out. I ran out of Cullens. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay, here's the last chapter... there is an epilogue though! I promised Happy endings and you will get it. lol I think I made everyone mad with my little preview there. I'm sorry you'll see! **

"Where is my wife?" I roared, pulling away from my mother. I searched for answers in the faces of my family. They all looked so sad. All of their thoughts blared in my brain and I was unable to listen to one. My head throbbed violently.

Jasper stood and I realized that he was covered in blood. It took every bit of strength in my body not to attack him that instant. Bella's blood was covering his shirt and jeans, I could smell it. He was shaking slightly, Alice holding him.

"What happen to my wife?" I asked in a forced calm voice.

"We were sitting in the living room. We were just joking around. All she was doing was sitting on me. She was laughing so hard." His eyes were sad at the memory._ "I could hear her heart beat increase, and then her blood pressure." _He took a deep breath before continuing. Alice hugged his waist tightly. "She stopped and looked really dizzy. Her eyes went out of focus. She threw up and then started to bleed. I carried her to the car and drove her as quickly as I could."

Carlisle finally arrived, trying to appear as human as possible I didn't care as I ran to her. They could think whatever they wanted. He ran to a nurse and grabbed her. "What is happening with Isabella Cullen?"

The nurse fumbled for a minute and he shook her gentle. She shook her head. "She's in surgery right now. Her blood pressure spiked, making her placenta abrupt. We couldn't find the heart beat when she arrived so they decided to do a c-section."

Carlisle let the girl go and she stumbled away. He ran to a closet somewhere in the nurses station. He grabbed two pairs of scrubs and threw a set to Jasper. "You go change." He pointed him. Jasper simply nodded and ran off into the bathroom. "Edward, I'm going to go check on Bella."

I nodded and slowly sat in the chair. Poor Bella. Poor Elizabeth. I looked at my family around me, so sad. Charlie was also in tears as he held his ex-wife. Alice was sunk down in a chair, her arms around her knees. She was worried about Jasper and Bella. She kept searching for visions in her mind but couldn't find any.

Jasper. How could he have handled this? When did my brother become so strong? Or was it just because he cared more about Bella then he did his own blood lust? It didn't matter at that second. When this was all over and if everything was alright I would have to do something for him. Something big. Jasper appeared out of the bathroom and walked in front of me. He looked uncomfortable in the scrubs and he sighed as he neared me. "I'm so sorry."

I stood and hugged him. "You did good." I told him in a whisper.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Cullen, Isabella's husband?" A short stocky women stood beside us, holding a clip board.

"Yes. I am." I said in a nervous voice. I was so flustered that I couldn't pick her thoughts out. They were just a jumble.

"Mr. Cullen, in situations like these we have to be prepared. We don't believe this will happen but like I said, we have to be prepared. I need you to decide who to save, if it comes down to it." I know her voice meant to be soft but her rubbed my ears raw.

"What do you mean?" I fell back into the seat, running my hand over my face.

"If there is a possibility that both can not be successfully saved without one mortally harming the other. Who would you like us to care for first?" The women was becoming antsy with all of this.

"Bella." I said her name, not even daring to think about Elizabeth not being okay. If I lost Bella I would die though. The women nodded and gave me the pen. I signed my name blindly. She looked as if she was going to say something else but decided against it, walking away.

Esme knelt in front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned into her, unable to think or even blink. Her body shook with dry sobs. I pressed my face into her hair and began to cry. I wish I could cry like a human, feeling the liquid leave my eyes might of made me feel better. I gasped for air, wishing I could even just smell my wife. I needed to know she was alright.

Carlisle didn't return for 15 minutes. The minutes dragged on, breaking my dead heart with each second. He ran to me. I could smell Bella on him, but it was tainted with blood and other things. "She's okay. They're okay. Elizabeth cried but her lungs aren't quiet ready yet. They're going to take her to the NICU. Bella's in recovery. They had to completely sedate her. She won't wake up for a long while." He wrapped me in a hug.

"When can I see her?" I asked, trying to control my shaking body.

"You can go in now, but they want only one at a time." He patted my shoulder. _"She's in the first room to the right."_

"What about the baby?" Renee spoke for the first time since I arrived at the hospital. Her silence was frightening in a way.

"They're going to do a few tests, we can go up to see her after Ten, after they do shift change. We should let Edward go first."

I nodded to my father, thanking him quietly. I went down the hall to the room Bella laid helpless. I pushed it open and a new strange scent hit my nostrils.

Bella was hooked up to several machines, including an IV pumping her full of pain medication. Her beach ball sized stomach was considerable smaller now, no longer looking pregnant. I missed the dual heart beat instantly. Bella's own heart beat was slow but steady. I took her hand that was free of tubes and began to kiss it. I sobbed again as I watched her lay there unmoving.

Nurses came and went, checking on Bella every once in a while. After the first couple times they didn't try to speak to me. My face frightened them. I'm sure I could frighten most people right now.

"Edward, son." Carlisle came into the room after about an hour. "We can go see the baby, if you want. They're going to wheel Bella to her room and she should wake up shortly."

I didn't want to leave my wife but I was almost sure I didn't have a choice. I nodded and followed my father wordlessly.

Our entire family was jammed into the small elevator. We did not speak, some of us didn't even breath. When we arrived at the NICU we all scrubbed in preparation to enter the sterile environment.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Let's have Edward go in first, along with the grandparents and in a few minutes Aunts and Uncles can join, okay?"

I went in first after my father. He lead me over to a clear plastic tub with a plastic top on it. Inside laid a beautiful pink little creature.

She was sleeping, but I could still almost see her irises through her thin eyelids. She so small. Her hair was a soft brown, a lot like Bella's. Her flesh was a pale pink. Her lips were full, just like her mother. I could not see any of the bastard that did this to Bella. All I saw was my daughter.

I read the tap above the bed. "Girl Cullen. 17Ins 5.5ozs born October 31, 2008 at 7:48."

I began to laugh a little hysterically. I turned to Esme and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, she was born on Halloween."

Esme joined in my laughter, hugging me tightly. Both Charlie and Renee were too busy looking at their brand new grand child to notice us.

"She's beautiful, Edward." Carlisle patted my shoulder before going to grab a nurse.

The man happily came over, smiling brightly. "She's doing really well. She's almost breathing 90 on her own. Most likely in the morning, she'll be breathing completely on her own. She'll be able to go down to the regular nursery then."

"That's fantastic Skip. I don't know how to thank you." Carlisle smiled at the older gentlemen. The man nodded, walking off to take care of another child.

The rest of them came in after that. Alice nearly screamed over her. "She's so beautiful! Oh, Lizzy! You're so cute! Oh! Look Rosalie! She's waking up!"

The baby squirmed in the swaddling and I ached to hold her. I was scared of how she'd react to my cold touch. I'd have to be very careful with her.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, yawning softly. She scrunched up her nose, her face contorting in the new movement. I placed my hand on the plastic tub, wishing to touch her. My daughter. My beautiful daughter.

"10 toes and 10 fingers. Not bad huh?" Emmett patted my shoulder hard. I smiled up at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Alice placed her tiny hand on the small of my back. _"Edward, she'll be waking up in about 3 minutes. I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner. Less then a minute before it happened did I have the vision. i didn't even have time to pull her off Jasper"_

"It's alright." I told her in a whisper that only she could hear. I turned to my family. "I'm going to see Bella."

As I walked out I heard the words, "Does anyone have a camera?" Come from Charlie's mouth.

I took the stairs, going as fast as I could. I was by Bella's side in less then two minutes, holding and stroking her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her hand to either side. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." I told her in a soft voice, kissing her hand.

She tried to sit up but was unable. Her other hand went to her stomach, searching for what wasn't there anymore. She started to cry and I could tell that caused her pain. "Where the baby? Where's is my baby?"

"She's okay. She's in the NICU for right now. They said she was doing great and would most likely be in the regular nursery in the morning." I repeated what had been told to me. I ran my finger over her cheek, rubbing the tears away.

"Edward, I was so scared. I've never felt pain like that in my life. It felt like something tore inside of me and I just started to feel the blood run down the back of my knees... and... and..." She sputtered through the tears, starting to gasp wildly for air.

"Bella, shh... Everything is okay. I'm here now. Calm down." I scooted in bed with her, taking just the very edge. I placed my arm around her shoulders, holding her carefully to me.

"I bled all over Jasper. He was shaking. And, I think I ruined Carlisle's seats." She babbled again. Her heart rate was increasing, causing the machine next to us to go wild.

"If you don't hush I'm going to call the nurse to sedate you again." I spoke against her temple before I kissed her.

"What does she look like?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was so tired and in so much pain.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." I couldn't help but smile when I thought about her above our heads.

"Does she look...?" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She didn't have to, I knew.

"Not a single bit. Bella, she's perfection. I've never seen such a beautiful little creature." I pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She nodded and leaned back against the pillows. "Go to sleep, I'll make sure you'll see her in the morning. The hardest part is over." I hummed her lullaby, holding her while she fell asleep beside me.

I watched her the entire night, the nurses giving me small smiles when they checked on her. At around six in the morning a nurse with a baby themed scrubs came into the room. "Mr. Cullen, we're bringing your daughter down to the nursery. When your wife is ready, we'll bring her in."

I nodded, slowly pulling away from Bella, careful not to wake her. Across the hall every single member of my family was pressed against the glass. Apparently, she'd already made it down.

"Is Bella awake yet?" Renee asked, her eyes never moving from the baby.

"Not yet, she'll be soon I'm sure." I smiled slightly at her. Charlie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good man, Edward." I could see the sincerity in his eyes and his mind as he spoke.

"Thank you, Chief Swan." I said in a small voice.

I could hear the rustling of the blankets from Bella's room and turned to go check on her. An orderly had stuck a tray full of liquids in her room. Bella was shifting uncomfortable in her bed as she tried to sit up.

"Good morning Love. How are you feeling?" I sat at the end of her bed, rubbing her ankle gently.

"Like a mac truck ran me over." She groaned, leaning her head back against the pillow.

"Well, hopefully I can fix that." Dr. Vox came in, smiling to herself. She was obviously a morning person where Bella was not. "We're going to go ahead and remove the IV and start you on a dose of pain killers. We're going to keep you in the hospital for a couple days to make sure no infection sets in. Now, I don't know if you've noticed or not but we did a bikini cut, about 6 inches long. You have about twenty staples, which we'll be removing in about a week after you leave the hospital."

Bella nodded but I knew she didn't take any of it in. Good thing I was there to listen. "Is there anything special we need to do?"

"In a couple hours I want you to start moving around. You'll heal faster that way. There is some more stuff that you'll have to do but it's nothing major. You can do it later. The nurse will come in and talk to you about it. It's mainly paperwork."

It's amazing what a difference three days can make. I cradled Elizabeth in my arms, bouncing her slightly while I fed her. She sucked at the bottle in her sleep, taking in the liquid greedily. Bella smiled at me from her hospital bed, now in her own clothing. Though she hadn't lost all of her baby weight, she certainly didn't appear pregnant anymore, some of her old curves returning quickly.

"I'm so glad we're going home today." She commented as she carefully got off the bed. She walked towards me, a large smile playing at her lips. She pushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

"Good morning you two!" One of the morning nurses came in, holding several forms. "Well, all we need to do now is fill out your discharge papers and the birth certificate and you're free to go!" She said cheerfully. I really liked this women. You could tell she enjoyed her job.

Bella signed a few different forms and stuck the paper's for her prescriptions into her pants pocket. The final sheet was the birth certificate. She paused, looking over it carefully. I walked to her side, still holding Elizabeth in my arms. I sat on the bed, resting my head on her shoulder.

**Name : Elizabeth Masen Cullen**

**D.O.B.: October 31, 2008**

**Time: 7:48 pm**

**Doctor: Dr. L.A. Vox, OB/GYN **

**Mother: Isabella M. S. Cullen**

**Father: Edward A. Cullen**

I grinned like a fool as I watched her write my name. She signed the bottom carefully and then took Elizabeth from my arms. She cooed happily at the baby, bouncing her against her chest. She glanced over at the pen then at me. I took it into my fingers and gazed down at the simple piece of paper.

What difference does a piece of paper make? A world of.

I signed my name, and checked to make sure everything was filled in correctly. I passed it to the nurse. The women glanced over it, nodding before she left.

I sat fully on the bed and pulled Bella into my lap while she was still holding our child. I kissed her neck. I could have cried I was so happy.

"Are you ready to start the rest of our lives?" I asked her, brushing her hair over the other shoulder.

"I've been ready for so long." She replied as she stood. She carried the baby over to the car seat waiting in the corner of the room. She carefully strapped her in. I took the car seat in one hand, taking the baby bag in the other.

"They're all waiting for us and they're armed with cameras." I nodded, referring to the mob of our families in the waiting room. " Are you sure you're ready?"

"As long as I have you, I'll always be ready for anything."

**So... there it is. I'd like to tell you about my experience. This is what happened to me. The delivery I mean. I was luckly already at the hospital when it happened though. The comment about the blood down the back of the knees... yea... anyway just like Bella the baby was fine! And now she's an evil toddler. lol Oh and Skip was actually a nurse in the NICU. The first time I saw him handle my daughter I was in shock. He taught me a very valueable lesson. Babies aren't as breakable as you'd think. **

**There is a poll up on my profile to see if you guys want me to do a taglong lemon for this story. I didn't think it was right for this story but as an extra... well you guys let me know! Go vote!**

**Also, I'm going to start posting a new story by the end of the week! It's totally different from what I've done before. It's AU AH. It's a star crossed lovers in chicago kind of thing. And as always you know how I have my one shots. So, if you want to see more from me please please please add me to your author alerts! (Especially if you want to see that extra lemon)**

**Review Review and there will be an epilogue for you! (Vampire Bella anyone?)**


	44. Chapter 44

**First off, I want to say how fantastic you guys are. You are the best reviewers in the world. I love you! Alright we'll talk more at the bottom... so without further ado the Epilogue!**

**Five years later**

I peered over at my beautiful wife. Even death could not steal her beauty but simply enhance it. Between us was are very much alive, very excited now Five year old girl.

Truthfully, I would have never dressed like this, even if Bella begged but for Liz I would do anything. I was wrapped around her tiny little fingers. I would give the world to make her happy. So there I was, dressed in a Halloween costume, walking towards our old home.

"Auntie Alice, is kind of crazy, isn't she daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

Elizabeth was perfect. Healthy and strong, with a wild happy spirit. She never shied away from me, or the rest of her strange vampire family, but clung to it. Just like her mother, and just like her mother, I could not hear her thoughts. I was grateful and annoyed by that, all at the same time.

My daughter was dressed as a witch in bright orange and purples. She had glitter everywhere, including on Bella and I. She wore a purple pointed witch hat and stripped orange stockings with shiny patten leather shoes.

"Only a little." I winked at her, and she laughed wildly. Bella gazed at me and blew me a kiss. She was too sexy in her red flapper costume.

Yes, only for Liz and Bella would I dress up like a 1920's gangster, complete with pin stripped suit and hat.

Alice always went over board with the themed birthday parties. The house was decorated to the nines. Not an hour later would this place be filled with screaming children and parents. My dear sister flung the door open and ran to the porch. Liz let go of my fingers and ran to her aunt, who was dressed as a civil war era girl. Poor Jasper must have been a soldier. I wonder how she talked him into it. She probably told him that it would make Elizabeth happy. He was just as wrapped as I was.

"Do you like it, my pretty little witch?" Alice spun her around. Liz's legs wrapped around her waist, holding on tightly.

"You're awesome!" She giggled before hopping down. "UNCLE JAZZ!" She screamed, running into Jasper's arms. He picked her up, flinging her legs into the air.

"Well, I guess I know who the favorite is." I laughed, taking my wife's hand.

Seeing Liz being held by Jasper in this living room always made me think of day Bella changed. Sadness always pricked at my brain, but never for long.

Bella made me stick to my word. Exactly a year and a half after Elizabeth was born we had our things packed and put into the car. Bella sat on the couch, watching Jasper playing horsey with Liz on the floor. Bella didn't say a word but the tears flowed down her cheeks in steady streams.

"We don't have to do this." I touched her shoulder. Her shoulder dropped, falling away from my touch.

"I want this. I want to be with you for forever. This is the only way. We won't be away from her long." She said through the tears, refusing to look at me.

"Bella, I don't want to." I told her honestly.

"Fine, Carlisle will, if not Rosalie or Alice." She said in an angry tone. Liz noticed and wobbled her way to her crying mother.

"Momma up!" She asked, putting her arms in the air. Bella complied, pressing her cheek against her daughters.

"I will do it but I don't want to. I never have and never will." I touched Elizabeth's curly brown hair.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we get back." She handed our daughter back to Jasper, after placing a kiss on her chubby little cheek. "Mommy loves you, and will see you soon. Will you be good for Grammy Esme and Paw paw Carlisle?"

"NO!" The baby grinned. It was her favorite word besides cookie. She obviously didn't know what she said but laughed happily as she tugged at Jasper's blond locks. Jasper smiled at the tiny girl, trying to send a calming wave around the room. It didn't work.

Bella laughed once, touching her daughter's hair. I walked over and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. I took Bella's hand and brought it to my lips.

"We won't be away long." She repeated.

She was right, of course. We were gone less then 3 months. Of course there were phone calls, emails, pictures and web cams, which did help. Blood lust never seemed like a problem for Bella. She knew what to expect. And though her looks changed, her personality changed little. We would of come home sooner if we'd realized what her ability really was. It didn't take Carlisle twenty minutes to figure it out once he came to visit us.

And, two and a half years after our daughter was born we moved away, as a family. I'm not sure if it was harder for Bella, Elizabeth or me since I'd never truely been away from my siblings. Not in a way I would be proud of, at least. We had our own home now, with our own lives. There wasn't a day we didn't see my family though. Esme watched Liz while Bella and I were in class, until Elizabeth herself started school.

I was well on my way to my third medical degree, this time focusing on pediatrics. Bella was about to receive her bachelors in psychology.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth tugged me out of my thoughts. I scooped her up into my arms, lifting her so that we were eye to eye.

"Yes, princess?"

"Daddy, can I be a vampire like you?" She tugged at the collar of my shirt, her tiny fingers crawling over my face.

"Now, what makes you think I'm a vampire?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled and kissed my nose, smashing her face into mine. I wondered if my costume was that bad.

"Don't be silly Daddy. I heard aunt Rosie talking to uncle Em! She said I was meant to be a vampire just like the rest of the family! I want to be a vampire!" She tugged at my hair. My face fell a minute before I remember to control it. I pulled my smile back onto my face, trying to find my happy mask.

"Oh, did she now?" I spun her around before tickling her sides. "Well, I need to talk to aunt Rosie about having such a big mouth."

Of course, Elizabeth always knew we were different, from a very very young age. When she asked Grandpa Charlie why he didn't sparkle at three years old, I almost choked on my own venom. Charlie shrugged it off with a laugh, telling her that it was because he wasn't shiny.

Charlie and Renee saw the change in Bella but assumed it was motherhood and adulthood agreeing with her. They never said anything more then "You are looking lovely" or something along those lines. Bella always wore contacts around her parents, making her eyes a deep brown. She wore them for me too, sometimes. She always let me have my dreams.

As the costume clad children and parents began to fill the house, the laughter and the noise increased. Emmett and Rosalie arrived, one dressed as a football player and the other as a cheerleader. I gave them both a nasty look and they simply ignored me. They usually did when it came to Liz. I was overprotective. What could I say?

Dr. Carlisle entertained the children, doing 'magic tricks' with his nurse, Esme. The children would laugh and clap when he'd make something 'disappear'. He amazed most of the parents, to be honest. Bella and I watched from the corner of the room, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why did I get so lucky?" Bella turned her face to me. I kissed her lips softly, tasting her cool sweetness.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Charlie arrived, still in his uniform and dropped a pile of presents off at the gift table. The mountain of things wrapped in paper and stuck in bags was staggering. He waved at us before finding Liz in the center of the room. He placed a kiss on her cheek and sat down on the floor, pulling her onto his lap.

The night was a giant success. Every child left with a massive amount of candy, since they didn't go trick-or-treating. To say Elizabeth was the most popular girl in kindergarten would be an understatement right now. It was around ten O'clock at night and the beautiful child was asleep on the couch in the living room. Wrapping paper was everywhere, as was confetti and glitter.

"Did you have a good time?" Alice stopped her cleaning, watching me for a minute.

"Yes. Elizabeth really enjoyed it. Thank you." I smiled at her, letting out a deep happy sigh.

"It was my pleasure!" Alice giggled. She ran to her room at blinding speeds and fetched a small pink throw blanket, carefully covering the sleeping girl.

She stopped dead, her eyes glazing over.

Elizabeth at 18, beautiful, tall and strong. And, very much dead.

_"Daddy, can I be a vampire like you?" _

**AHHHH... :ducks: don't flame me. I know I know I know I ended it with kind of a cliff hanger. That way if I do want to do a sequel at a later point I have it open. Also, I left Bella's power open. I did it on purpose. Something else I want to save if I do a sequel. Also, if you want to see a lemon for this story then please please vote on my poll! I'm going to leave it up until tomorrow evening.(June 11th) I'll put a notice up on here on thursday if they votes come in for it, telling you the name and such so you can look for it. **

**Also, I'm posting a short one shot of Jasper Pre Alice. It's super super dark even for me. Check it out if you like and tell me what you think. It's called Seven Sins. **

**Okay, who loves the idea of Edward in a gangster costume? Review if you love the idea of Eddie in a pin stripped suit and fedora. lol Oh yes. **


	45. announcement

**Hey guys! It's me, just letting you know the results of the poll. By an overwhelming margin, you guys picked a lemon. Now, for you who didn't I'm putting it on as a separate story, so you can skip it, if you want. It's Never too late. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'd like to talk to you about the sequel. You guys are screaming for it. I say, alright BUT I've got other stuff I want to work on first. I need a little break from this story, as much as I love it. I'm not totally sure you guys are going to love what I do with it, but that is always a risk you take. When I do start posting that story I will let everyone know on here again. Okeday?**

**Also! I've started posting two new stories. Blind and 1918. They're both really really different for me and I want you guys (all my truly amazing reviewers) to check it out and tell me what you think. Your opinions mean a ton to me.**

**You guys are truly wonderful. I don't know how to handle all this amazing praise that you've given me. It's fantastic. You make my day so much brighter.**

**With Tons of love,**

**Jay**


End file.
